The Monkey Chased the Weasel
by gaben
Summary: Summary : Six months after the events on Miranda,the crew come across an abandoned spacecraft attacked by Reavers. River attempts the rescue of a lone survivor.
1. No blame

**The Monkey Chased The Weasel**

**Summary :** Six months after the events on Miranda , the crew come across an abandoned spacecraft obviously attacked by Reavers. River, despite Mal's orders, attempts the rescue of a lone survivor. Only she can hear his tears and his song. But can she convince them that he is not a threat? Can each of the crew face the ethical and moral implications that are presented to them and save the life of another broken child of the Alliance?

**Warning** : Later chapters may Mention of sexual abuse and Physical torture. May contain the Corporal Punishment of a minor and teenager.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Firefly . Joss Whedon does, "The master" and creator of female heroes. So does Tim Minear ( a genius, writer and producer )) under Mutant Enemy Productions inc….. And 20th century Fox , but they don't deserve them. ( for axing the series only after 14 episodes.)_** Firefly**_ is an American space western. Mutant Enemy Productions also produced of Buffy the vampire Slayer , Angel and Doll House.

**Chapter One: No Blame**

Most of the crew were in the cargo bay playing ball. They played two against two, Mal and Simon against Kylee and Jayne, cheating and shoving each other to dunk the ball in the rough looking ring attached to the scaffolding.

Jayne dribbled and turned while Simon and Mal flanked on either side attempted to steal the ball. Jayne might be slow but every time they get near him, he takes it in the air well above their reach. Mal and Simon continued to hassle him, hoping to wear him out so he has to pass to Kaylee.

"Kaylee!" Jayne called as he passed the ball.

Kaylee caught the ball, dropped then made a run for the ring with Mal and Simon chasing, figuring to steal the candy from the baby. Things are to close for Jayne, so he bolts and bust through the attackers, lifting Kaylee with the ball while she slam dunks it and then is left hanging by the ring, while they all argue about a foul.

River watched the crew play the game, but is then drawn away into her fuzzy mind …."round and round the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel… "She hummed and sang quietly.

Out of the corner of his eye Mal looked at River. Where_ are you now little one? _he thought to himself. The sounds of laughter interrupted these thoughts and he looked to the mezzanine where Inara and Zoe joined to watch the antics below. He continued to ponder at the sight of Zoe, her stoic demeanour slightly relaxed, more than it had ever been since Wash's death. G_ood to see you smile again my loyal peng. _His gaze panned to the smiling face of Inara, the most beautiful face, even when smudged with what looked like the remnants of the meal they would all sit down to later. He wiped the sweat from his brow and smirked, thinking about her and what they might do after dinner, _caressing her b….._

"MAL! She's going to fall!" yelled Inara.

Mal snapped back into the moment and ran to catch and scoop up a falling Kaylee in his arms. As he stood her on her feet, she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"My hero."'

Simon rushed towards her, "Kaylee are you alright? "

" Fine … duh PEE-yen .." she snapped back, then smirked as she walked towards Jayne and gave him a hi five " Nice going 'Pard!"

The laughter of the entire crew bought River out of her "Fuzzy mind." She walked towards Mal and the others. Mal spotted her and smiled as she approached.

"Very naughty Captain!" chastised River, shaking her finger at him and flicking her eyes to Inara, who is above them.

Mal actually blushed then frowned at River, then returning a scolding finger. " No, naughty Xiao Mei Mei ,...no getting inside my head."

River quickly switched topic as only she could do. " She doesn't blame me you know."

" I know... nobody blames you, " said Mal.

Simultaneously they both said, " They just worry...We all miss him!"

Looking at each other's eyes a slow and gentle smile came to each of their faces.

"She's thinking of you and what it would be like to squeeze a soapy warm coral sponge over your sweaty hot shoulders and watch it ripple slowly over your six pack," teased River.

" What ! ZOE ? " Mal exclaimed.

River started to giggle uncontrollably.

Mal blushed for a second time that day. "Oh Inara … Hmmmm Inara?. He then immediately turned his gaze towards River with a menacing smile.

"Looks to me like there's a little albatross bout to get her tail clipped."

River ran giggling and was still giggling when Mal caught her. He tucked her under his arm and playfully swatted her tail twice, then proceeded to tickle her belly. He plopped her down puffing and chuckling. "Now … mei, mei...River you gotta try and stay out of peoples head. Their private thoughts are their own. Dong ma?

River suddenly stiffened. Her eyes grew large and her facial features hardened. " **REAVERS!"**

Everybody heard. Within mili seconds the perimeter alarms blared. Everybody snapped their bodies into motion and took off as Mal shouted.

" ZOE ! " Zoe was gone , already in the pilots chair , already flicking switches and checking the readings on the consoles.

"JAYNE!" already gone.! He'd grab "Bertha" and then hit the armoury for grenades.

"KAYLEE engine room now. Make sure we can spin this bird on a copper yen if need be."

"On it Cap'n" called Kaylee from the corridor to the engine room.

"Simon go with her!"

Inara take River and lock yourself in your shuttle. You have any doubts bout what's going on out here, you fly that thing outta here as fast as you can. Don't hesitate. GO!"

"But Mal, the Oven!"

"Ma- Shong; NOW !"

But, River was already gone too. She almost glided up the stairs and headed towards Inara's Shuttle with Mal right behind her taking two steps at a time. He headed straight to the cockpit.

Inara ran to her shuttle, watching River slip through the door with speed. _Thank the Holy men,_ she thought. However, when she got there it was locked. "Good girl, River, but let me in first."

River didn't respond. Inara's frustration turned to absolute horror when she heard the familiar sound of her shuttle engines firing up. "RIVER, RIVER OPEN THIS DOOR! Ta ma de, NOW!" Then she heard the release clamps crunch and click as the shuttle disconnected from Serenity.** "AiYa!... Ai Ya ! "**

Mal almost bounced into the co-pilots chair. "What we got Zoe?"

"We got fuel traces and trails, and what looks like a dead ship, Sir."

"We gotta a visual?"

"Coming up."

From the large port holes in front of them, they could see a "G" Class cargo carrier with no lights and no life signs.

Thank their lucky fat Buddha, there was also no Reaver ship in sight, however they had been there. Besides the fuel trail they'd left behind with their leaking toxic ships, the cargo ships damage was indescribable.

" Wuh de tyen ,ah; Dear god in heaven. Ok, Ok we're safe, but we 'aint 'staying for any salvage. That is a toxic waste and those Reavers ain't been long gone. We'll take no chances with them 'commin' back."

" Kaylee " get us outta here."

Suddenly Zoe Yelled** "**CAPTAIN!"

Mal Turned to look back through the large windows, thinking, _Tamade; no they're back_**. **But, what he saw was totally unexpected and unbelievable. " Gwai- gwai long; what the …"

Inara's shuttle came around starboard and into view. It was headed straight towards the cargo ship.

" INARA !"

Inara arrived at the door **" **No its RIVER**! " **

"**Zhu Ah, Ni Ming Ming Zhi Dao Wo Shi Bang Ni Zuo Shi, You He Bi Zhao Wo Ma Fan Ne? "**

_Oh Lord, you clearly know I'm helping do your Work, so why do you find me trouble?_

**TBC **

**Thanks to Night fire for his firefly Chinese slang list.**

**Chapter 2- Congratulations it's a Boy **

**Apologies for changing tenses too much, I went through it all but I think I missed some. I keep forgetting to save my edits before I upload. I'm still learning and looking for a beta reader. **


	2. Congratulations it's a Boy

**Chapter 2- Congratulations it's a Boy **

''Zoe get a reading on that ship and please tell me that wreck isn't gonna blow up in five minutes''

''That ship isn't gonna blow up in five minutes Sir'

He hit the com button, "_River turn that shuttle around and get back here"_

''Sir, that ships gonna start falling apart in 20minutes.''

''_River you get your gorram little ass back on this ship in 2 minutes or you are gonna be one sorry little mei mei. DONG MA!" _

Simon entered the cock pit. ''Stop threatening her," he shouted.

"Ain't no threat it's a god damn promise," growled Mal.

"Let me try,"_River, come on River get back here . It isn't safe_. ''

''Sir, She's docking in their bay and the airlock is engaged and functioning; though the rest of the ship is pretty much dead or dying. She won't have long.''

Simon panicked, "_River get your ass back here right now or when the captains finished kicking it I'll take my turn. Ma- shong!" _

''Sir, I'm getting life readings. Two of them; one's pretty weak ''

''Great, a survivor, a friggin survivor of a Reaver attack!. The last one nearly killed us all and got the Alliance chasin' our tail and then I had to kill the poor insane bastard."

River flicked off the comm. Unit before she heard the captains threats. She didn't have to hear it on loud speaker. They were yelling loud enough in her brain. She tried to block them out. She needed to find him. She needed to get him safe and far, far away.

She could sense his presence in the docking bay. He was scared and he was sick. Simon would fix him. Simon and Wash would fix him. He was hiding. She went up to a large pile of broken crates and freight boxes and crouched down real low. She then laid flat down on the ground facing a small figure huddled in the only space there.

''Round and round the mulberry bush the monkey chased the Weasel.''

The small shaking figure looked up into the large eyes of River as she continued to chant, "The monkey stopped to pull up his socks, And Pop goes the weasel…..I've no time to plead and pine, I've no time to wheedle,'' She sat up and back onto her legs "Kiss me quick, and then I'm gone …"

Suddenly a shaking and hairy little thing jumped right into River's lap and grasped her tightly around the neck.''Pop! Goes the weasel"

She then stood up and skipped back to Inara's shuttle and strapped them both in.

''Sir she's disengaging from the loading bay. And she's' got the life form on board.''

''Shun-SHENG duhgqo-wan ,bai dua an jing yida; holy testicle Tuesday, give me a break," snarled Mal. ''Kaylee; as soon as that shuttles locked get those engines pumping. Zoe; fly us out of here as far away as possible. Simon; you and Inara get to the infirmary. Jayne; you and bertha are with me.''

"It's VERA Mal, Bertha's smaller…"

Simon interrupted Jayne's rant and grabbed Mal '' Not on your god damn life. I'm going with you! And just what do you think you're going to have to do?" he asked pointing to Jayne's weapon. . ''MAKE THE GORRAM CALL ! '' yelled Mal.

''River won't let you, this is all her idea, and she won't let you hurt anyone.''

''Look, I ain't looking forward to this, but it may not be an "any one"; and any of my crew that are in danger, includin River, Jayne's gonna fire his big girlie there, straight through it. It may just be we be doin' it a kindness. So if ya willing to stand beside me and maybe help with River and not try to stop me if I have to something you don't thinks pretty ; ya can come. _Dong le mah? ''_

''Sir, I don't think there is going be any immediate threat. Rivers vitals are good and the other one's reading like it's asleep," reported Zoe.

Simon went over to the console to study the readings. ''It's more than asleep. It's in a deep vegetative state and its human.''

Just then they heard the familiar sounds of Inara's shuttle locking in.

''Well I ain't taken any chances, neither is Vera here.'' Jayne led the way as all three men stormed off towards the shuttle doors.

As they arrived the door immediately opened and River flew out. Jayne picked her up almost three feet off the ground and handed her to Mal. Jayne entered the shuttle with bertha aimed and ready. River instantly embraced Mal. Mal felt a small wave of relief as the tension and fear for Rivers safety and the rest of his family slowly subsided .He hugged River back and spoke softly.' Thank god _nyen ching-duh_ ; young one''

Jayne called back from the shuttle'' Hey Capt'n the Docs right. It's out cold.

" I hypnotised him'' River said with a giggle and some pride.

Mal picked her up by her shoulders and dropped her firmly on her feet, and then in one swift motion bent her over securing her with his left arm, he propped her on his hip and rained a volley of quick sharp slaps to her backside. With nearly every word that followed he smacked again. "What in the gorram hell did you think you were doing. Ya scared the bejesus ottta the rest of this crew and endangered their life and your own. Now get your sore sorry little butt up to that infirmary so your brother can check you over." Smack, Smack, Smack! He stood her back up and pushed her forward, "GO!"

River had sensed the worry and couldn't help but read everybody's thoughts. They were all coming at her at once. Because of that she hadn't foreseen Mal's actions just now. Well she sort of did, but it seemed everybody was wanting to the exact same thing as Mal, so it wasn't easy to figure out what was an idle threat or thought and what was actually going to happen in reality. The reality was her bottom was now on fire.

Simon looked up ready to speak his mind about the fact the captain had just spanked his 17 year old sister, though he had made the same threat over the comm earlier on. River met his expression and walked passed him, rubbing her backside she then paused, "I'm sorry I scared you, Simon."

"MOVE !" Mal barked and River scooted.

''Hey Mal"' called Jayne. "Ya better come and have a look at what little crazy bought back with her."

Simon and Mal moved into the cock pit of Inara's shuttle; there strapped to the chair was a small long haired child. His clothes were a mix of rags and leather, crudely sewn together or fastened with metal clips. It was hard to work out where cloth met skin, as most of his exposed flesh was dirty and scarred. His small face was spotted with bruises and two ugly gashes, one about two inches long that started at the corner of his mouth and one that almost ran the entire left side of his face . They were held together with crude leather stitches that crusted at their entry points as the healing progressed.

'' TAMADA!... It's a baby Reaver! ''

Mal just stared and wondered; _what the hell were we gonna do now. How can this even be? Jesus Christ, Buddha and all the holy fathers, are they breeding?__Gwai-gwai long duh dong__ ?What the hell.!_

Simon was checking the child out. ''It's a male child probably about five to six years old.''

"Doc, tell me... they aren't breeding?" asked Jayne.

Mal couldn't imagine that they would have abducted him on one of their raids. _Everybody always presumed that the Reavers would eventually die out or get themselves all killed off. It might take fifty years or so, but seeing they were no reported sightings of any female Reavers, though who could tell they were such ugly bastards, they couldn't pro create. Was that possible without a female? They mutilated everybody they'd ever come across. But what if they had taken a kid and exposed him to all the horrors that they were capable of; what chance did he have of living a normal life._ _This was real nasty_, thought Mal and he wanted his crew as far away as possible.

Simon rolled his eyes. ''Well I can pretty much guarantee that that he was not born and bred a Reaver you imbeciles'. It's impossible.''

Mal felt like a dick. ''Hey nothings impossible. I mean who would have thought your sister could take out nearly the entire colony of the Miranda Reavers. We know there's a heap of em still around. Maybe they've mutated again or some hoobligook medical thingy and can now have kids.''

Then Jayne had a bright idea, "Well ifin that's the case we ought to get the Doc here to you know; like dissect him and find out stuff like that."

"FAY-FAY duh PEE-yen." Mal knew Jayne was a bigger dick! "Are you a complete inhumane specimen, sorry definition for a human bein.'' Shouted Mal

'' Chur ni duh ! _screw you _! Hey 'use' was the one that was gonna have me blow a hole through it . ''

''That was before I knew it was a harmless infant!Buhn Dahn; _moron_ !

Suddenly a flying, running, hairy, grunting and screeching figure literally ran around the walls of the shuttles cock pit and lunged itself at Jayne.

Jayne and Mal both yelled. Jayne flung the kid off like he was a rattle snake.

''What ya do that for . Get a net or something,'' ordered Mal.

''He attacked me,'' defended Jayne.

''He did not ya big girl. He probably only weighs about forty pounds. He just fast and looks like he can just about climb anything.''

The child was now in the cargo bay scaling the scaffolding, but not knowing where to go. He then paused for a minute on the third platform.

''Quick get a net, we should be able to catch him,'' called Mal.

River and Inara came out onto the mezzanine. River moved to stand on the landing and put her arms out. The boy scaled the scaffolding so fast; it looked like he was flying. He then jumped into Rivers arms. She cradled him humming, "Round and round the Mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel…His names Anthony' and he's sick Simon." River then turned and headed back towards the infirmary.

Mal felt like a real idiot! "Well at least we know he ain't a born and bred Reaver."

Though he thought to himself, _may have been better ifin he was. At least he would had some basic survival instincts. The odds of this kid ever bein healthy and normal were probably a zillion to one._

**How W'rin Bu Lai, Whai W'rin Bu Jwo.**

_Things just never go smooth_.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 Anthony**

A.N sorry about the crappy sci fi tech stuff. I've watched every episode heaps of times but I just can't get this stuff right. Like Kalyee flying the ship in chapter one. Still loking for a beta, I keep checking for mistakes, but keep missing them. –

Please review- 'bagg" it 'whatever' , Tell me how to make it better. I'd actually like to finish it. I think it has potential.


	3. Anthony

**The Monkey Chased the Weasel**

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Firefly. Joss Whedon does, "The master" and creator of female heroes. So does Tim Minear (a genius, writer and producer)) under Mutant Enemy Productions Inc….. And 20th century Fox, but they don't deserve them. (For axing the series only after 14 episodes.)_** Firefly**_ is an American space western. Mutant Enemy Productions also produced of Buffy the vampire Slayer, Angel and Doll House.

**Warning:** Later chapters may mention sexual abuse and Physical torture.

Chapter 3: Anthony

All except Zoe had headed to the infirmary. Simon examined the small child that now lay on the medi bed. Once again he was out cold, exhausted after the energy he had used up in the cargo bay. River sat on the bed, opposite the boy, swinging her legs. Inara assisted Simon, handling him equipment and the instruments, as he requested. Mal stood at the back of the infirmary, his arms crossed and leaning back on one of the benches. Jayne and Kaylee remained outside, and watched through the opening of the double doors. Jayne still held on to bertha, though she was not on alert, he kept her there, just in case.

"I want blood tests from both." instructed Simon. "There is no telling how much radiation was spewing out of that ship."

"I do not want a needle," complained River.

"You ain't gotta a choice, mei mei." Mal warned.

River cheekily poked out her tongue, but smiled, "I'm not talking to you any more," she said playing at being a petulant child.

Mal stifled his amusement with his hand. "We've got medication to handle that?" he asked Simon.

"I wish," said Simon raising his eyebrows, then glaring at River. "I have plenty of meds for mild radiation exposure." He read the label on the drops. "This should be fine for River. But, I'm not as confident about this little one."

"Looks like a little monkey," said Jayne. "Acts like one too, did ya see how he jumped and climbed?"

"I'd say, he never grew out of some those infantile reflex's, like the foot grasp, and the Babinski toe dorsifexyion. Not only, did he not grow out of them, but further developed them, probably because of his natural instinct for survival and adaptation of his surroundings. That is why he climbs. But this little monkey can only do so much for so long. The energy it takes to do that, takes a lot out of him."

"At least, the things quiet now!" Jayne blurted out.

"Anthony, he's names, Anthony." River said, annoyed.

"Sure would like to know how he comes to be with Reavers, and then left of that ship."

"Well, I'd say he was quite young. Though, that's something he's probably not going to be able to tell us. He is quite delayed in some areas, like speech, plus he is very sick. I suspect he has leukaemia from the continual exposure to the radiation from the Reaver ships. Not to mention that he is undernourished. That's why many of these wounds and cuts don't seem to be healing."

"They hurt him. They made him play, and then when they stopped laughing, they hurt him." River sang softly, never taking her eyes of her family.

"When his sweetheart she did laugh,  
His temper got so lethal,  
He tore the painting up in half,  
Pop - goes the weasel!"

"Guai!" said Jayne, and feeling shame, for the second time in his life, he went and put Vera away.

~oOo~

Mal walked into the cock pit and lent by the opening. Zoe made herself busy, checking consoles and recording readings.

"We're on auto, now ain't we?" asked Mal.

"Yes, Sir, We're far enough away."

"Then, Zoe, you should be getting some rest."

Zoe ignored the implied concerns of her Captain. "How's River?"

"Fine, no cuts, no bruises, maybe, a little soft tissue tenderness. Simon's checking for radiation poisoning. It's not a worry, though; he's got some drops for it."

"What are your reckonings about the boy?" asked Zoe

"River says he's names Anthony? From the sound of her readings, he's had a nightmare of a time."

"I feel sorry for both of them."

"You mean River and the boy? Yep, I do too. The boy can't talk, and Simon says he's real sick. Though, he so young there's a lot he doesn't remember."

"But, River will. Is this going to be more torture for her?" Zoe wondered.

"Well, she insists that we help him. Helping him; helps her. It might even be good for her. Ithink, she's been harbouring a little guilt over Miranda."

"I don't blame her, I hope she knows that."

"Tian Xaio? But, I'm guessin' she knows that. Well, she's read that from you, and from all of us. But does she blame herself? I don't know."

Zoe paused, and then spoke softly."I think we all feel a little guilty about it. The Alliance has been the root of all the wrong doin, but there' been times we've disregarded what we know, or Joi Weh Sung; _run the other way_."

"Nowhere near, as most, and never a compete retreat, more like reviewing all options. But we survived, and River and Simon are still here, and they're part of this crew; they're part of this family. And I'd say this family just increased by one."

"What if we can't help him? He's not a pet. It would break Rivers heart."

"We've lost Wash and Book. And our hearts are hurtin' but, we…None of us are broken; a little dented and bent maybe… You worried about getting too close, Zoe?"

"I don't do close, Sir." She said with a smirk, knowing deep down the irony of that statement. "But, I do need some rest. I'm hitting my bunk."

"Fine I'll stay here. Inara cooked tonight, supper should be in about an hour. We had a bit of a distraction."

Zoe headed to her bunk passing the galley on the way. She hesitated for a moment, and thought of going in to talk to Inara. But she needed rest; otherwise she was going to be no use to anyone. She stopped then again at the infirmary and stood and watched.

Simon was working at his microscope. River stood buy the medi bed playing gently with the small boys curls. Zoe looked at the child, and seeing a child, was a little taken back by its sleeping innocence. She had expected to see a Reaver, albeit a mini one, but a Reaver just the same. The little boy stirred and almost whimpered. River kept the rhythm of her caress consistent, but added her voice to softly hum the tune the boy had settled to earlier.

The boy seemed to quieten at the tone and melody of Rivers voice. He rolled himself over and snuggled up in the blanket. Zoe could see the other side of the child's face. She nearly gasped out loud, when she saw the long and malicious looking cuts on his small face.

River looked up and spoke with pleading eyes. "He belongs here now. Wash knows."

Zoe quickly strode to her quarters before the sting in her eyes expelled its tear.

**Chou, Nyen Ching Duh.**

_Heal little one._

TBC : Chapter 4


	4. A Real Boy pt 1

**The Monkey Chased the Weasel**

**Disclaimer & Warnings:**

See chapter 1

**Chapter 4 – A Real Boy part 1**

The conversation around the dinner table that night was intermitted with small talk. River was anxious to return to the infirmary, but both Mal and Simon insisted that she eat something substantial and with the crew. Anthony's traumatic history was taking a toll on the young reader. There were so many images and words, emotions, and screams; it was hard for her to put anything into perspective. She needed a break from the empathic reads. While she was getting better at controlling the intensity of these reads, it was much easier if she could at least move from the person's or people's presence. However, once the conversation centred on Anthony, River became agitated once more.

"So Doc, what's the outlook for the boy?" Asked Mal.

"I think we may be able to treat his physical and medical needs, though due to our isolation and lack of supplies, we may have to get a little creative. He has abnormal numbers and of immature white cells, which have infiltrated his lymph nodes. There is quite a bit of mutation going on with these closest things that relates it is a type of Leukaemia. It may have resulted from genetic predisposition plus exposure to ionizing radiation from the ships and the exposure to Pax G23 used on Miranda. It appears to have developed slowly.

"What about his mental state?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah, poor little fella, he kinda looks so helpless, _Gui_, I don't think I could watch him go insane," said Kaylee.

"Yeah, I for one am with you on that. Watching that stowaway go crazy mad was no shing ding," groused Jayne.

Kaylee looked to Mal. "Doin' what had to be done can't have been easy. I really didn't understand that Capt'n; not at the time, anyway."

"That's why I'm the Capt'n. I get to do the mean..."

Zoe interrupted him, "The hard stuff."

River could see the pictures in their heads, the stowaway, and his fear. Mal's ... Mal's eyes.

Mal sensed Rivers panic."It ain't happin' this time." A determined expression and the promise in his eyes were directed at River. But, it was the truth in his heart that said "..._we'll not if I can tamade help it. Everybody stays safe this time. Shi yan, shi yan."_

"I'm going back to Anthony. He will be waking soon," said River.

"How'd he become a Reaver, anyways?" asked Jayne.

River paused at the galley doors. "He's not."

Zoe looked up, "What about his parents then?"

"Two parents..."

"Most people do," quipped Jayne, thinking he was being funny.

"But, there are obvious exceptions," corrected Simon glaring at Jayne.

River tilted her head slightly, "One by two, one dead, one a Reaver."

"Zhen Mei Nai! So they are breedin?"

Kaylee gasped. "Do ya think they could be keepin' women for breedin,' or slaves? What a horrifying thought."

River interjected again. "Wasn't always a Reaver. Was his Daddy on Miranda?" The young reader could sense Anthony's restlessness. "He's awake now." River headed for the infirmary.

"Do you think the Alliance knows about him?" Asked Zoe.

"I doubt it, but I'm sure if they knew about him, they'd want him. There's not a lot of research and information about the Reaver brain. If there is the Alliance has it and it would be well protected. God knows how they attained it," suggested Simon.

Jayne mopped up the last of his meal with a small piece of bread. "They'd be wantin' to cut the little guy up. The Alliance is a bunch of Luh Suh-Ung Jeog Jia Ching Jien Soh; _sons of whores._Constantly trying to avoid their feds, or runnin' from them, is a bitch for business. But, how hard can a little bit of a kid can he be. Ahh… What's one more to add to this Kuang; crazy mix? "

Mal was surprised at Jayne's sympathetic musings. Well as sympathetic as Jayne was able to express. "Ya all of a sudden worried about the boy. Jayne twas you thought that maybe cutting him up mighta' been an option."

"Ya really think I'm a heartless bastard, don't ya? Well I ain't. Besides, ya never know, ifin the Doc here gets him all better, he'll come in a might handy on a job. You know with the way he can climb and all."

"Oh, coercion, it's so much more ethical?" mockingly quipped Simon.

Mal didn't miss the inference. He hated that Simon always bought that up. Simon and River had become part of this family, but Simon found it hard to let mistakes go. His own guilt, Mal supposed was the reason. "Coercion; a mighty strong word."

Simon was slightly embarrassed at his thoughtless satirical comment. These people had nothing to prove to him. They had saved his life and River's. Some of them had given their lives. "I had no right to say that."

Mal just nodded. "You were saying that Anthony may have reacted the same way to The PaxG23 as the adult males on Miranda?"

"We know that the G23 mutated their DNA and affected the chemical imbalances in their brain. No one's really sure how quickly the changes happened. I suspect that it wasn't exactly the same for each and every one. Time frames don't match up exactly. We only saw one city, on one continent of Miranda, anything could have happened over the twelve year interim. He may have even been in cyro somehow."

Mal was getting a little testy. "So what do we know?"

"Well firstly. He is not a Reaver. His brain functions are quite normal. We know that Pax G23 affected all those on Miranda, but it was only the men who had the adverse reactions. Then why some men went mad and others didn't probably lies within the brain chemistry of certain males. Without a complete study, one can't really say. Though, I'm sure the Alliance knows more than us."

"Ya wonder who the real monsters are. Reavers or the ass wipes that created them? Jayne grumbled.

Jayne's philosophical reflection stunned the rest of the crew into complete silence.

Simon continued. "Anthony was obviously born well before the first effects of the Terra forming were recorded, and then somehow avoided the PaxG26. He had to be protected from the air filtration systems, but not his parents. I'd say his mother slowly let herself die, while the father turned slowly mad. There seemed to be different incubation times and reaction times with all those affected. Some seemed to just stop, like a frozen moment, others apathy seemed to dwindle. Those that went mad may have lucid moments between reversions and psychotic episodes. I only can surmise that where ever Anthony was at the time of his parent's ingestion of the chemicals, allowed him to at least feed and physically survive. Why he was then taken to the Reavers ships I don't think we will really every know. But my hypotheses' is it was his father."

"Okay, then so can we get him well?

"If I was in one of the Alliance hospital, we wouldn't have a worry. The dermal mender has healed most of his lacerations, there is still going to be a little scarring, but not too bad. He is quite a handsome little boy."

"Scars are good. Scars mean ya lived, ya live ya strong."

"So that's you're excuse ya ugly boob," piped up Kaylee.

Mal was listening to Simon's explanation of Anthony's condition. It didn't sound a hopeless case, however trying to stay under Alliance the radar again made him uneasy. "The white cell mutation is a bit of a worry. I'd not like to have to break into any Alliance hellhole to retrieve what we need."

"There are several affective treatments and therapy's like Stem cell replacement, bone marrow replacement, and foetal cord blood transfusions. The best treatment is Propoxin SC60, but we do not have a supply of any of these," explained Simon.

"Can when get them from the black market? What about Badger?" asked Zoe.

"Any trustworthy contact that gets us any of these things would be good. We will have to be really careful that the Alliance don't ever find out he exists. And I'm sure he'd bring a pretty bounty that they readily credit any low life, for him." said Mal.

"Okay, then we send out some waves. Inara maybe you could contact some of your people?" asked Zoe.

"Ones you can trust, maybe we steer away from the likes of badger."

Inara stood up. "I'll get started straight away."

"Of course the only problem with the black market as their product is often impure. I like to avoid any Alien DNA getting into his system."

"Well, Doc, if we can't get the right stuff, we may just have to break into another Alliance Hospital?"

"As long, as it isn't Arial," said Jayne.

"We have other options, other avenues of attaining some of this material, but, well, I need to research a few theories and see if I could do something here. I have most of the basic equipment so I ..."

Jayne interrupted and snapped at Simon. "Well, what are ya waitin' for?"

"Some decision, permission, blessings?" admitted Simon.

"Well ya have my decision and my permission ta do what ya need to do, without puttin' any of my crew's lives in danger," nodded Mal.

"And you have my blessin" said Jayne.

"Thanks, Jayne, but it's not your blessing I need, and Mal it's not your permission I will be seeking."

They all looked around the galley curiously. All except for Simon. "Zoe, could I speak with you a moment?"

Zoe looked to Mal as she left with Simon. They went into the rec room for some privacy. The silence in the Galley was soon broken when all of a sudden they could hear River running from the Infirmary.

"Simon, Simon, Simon?"

Mal and Jayne jumped. Simon heard River's call and ran back to the door. "River what is it, what's wrong?"

Anthony, he's awake. And he SMELLS!

"**Gwai long duh dong!**

_What the hell now"_

TBC Chapter 5- A real Boy part 2.

A.N. sorry this story is taking so long. I'm not been very happy with this chapter, it needs to move along. Please review, I seem to have good traffic on this story and alerts but hardly any reviews. Still unbeted sorry for mistakes I've missed.


	5. A Real Boy pt 2

Summary: Six months after the events on Miranda, the crew come across an abandoned spacecraft obviously attacked by Reavers. River, despite Mal's orders, attempts the rescue of a lone survivor. Only she can hear his tears and his song. But can she convince them that he is not a threat? Can each of the crew face the ethical and moral implications that are presented to them and save the life of another broken child of the Alliance?

Warning: Later chapters may contain the Corporal Punishment of a minor and teenager.

Disclaimer; I do not own Firefly. Joss Whedon does, "The master" and creator of female heroes. So does Tim Minear (a genius, writer and producer)) under Mutant Enemy Productions inc….. And 20th century Fox, but they don't deserve them. (for axing the series only after 14 episodes

**Chapter 5 **

**A Real Boy Part 2**

The entire crew made it to the infirmary within seconds of River's statement. No one was quite sure what her statement meant. River's cryptic and most often symbolic references were not easily deciphered. This time, however, "He SMELLS" meant just that.

Simon, Mal and Jayne were the first to hit the infirmary doors and instantaneously pulled up from the offending odour, waffling from the small boy, who was now sitting up in the medi bed. River bought up the rear for a very good reason.

"Whoa, what the sphincter is that?" said Mal.

"Exactly that." Proclaimed Simon

"Tameda! Well, I ain't going nowhere near it," announced Jayne.

Kaylee stepped forward. "Come on, Jane, there's a heap more horrors out here, than a six year old that's dirtied his pants."

Simon took the first steps into the infirmary and headed for the storage units. "Well, I need to get a sample of that and then, we will need to clean him up."

"No way! This is women's work."

"Don't get tetchy with us, Jayne; he may get a bit of a handful for the girls," snapped Mal.

Zoe hit Jayne, "Women's work, Tian Ah! What god damn century are you from, anyway?"

"Poor little thing he's probably embarrassed as all hell. I remember having similar accidents when I was a youngin'," admitted Kaylee.

Anthony sat there; totally aware of his soiled and reeking clothes. He had been unable to control the sudden discharge. He had been sound asleep and was not aware that such things happened to people especially to kids when they were sick or in shock. He was not embarrassed; Anthony was absolutely terrified.

Simon approached the little boy slowly trying to sooth him. He was aware of the child's fear, as was River. Whimpering sobs came from both of them. "It's okay, Anthony, you've done nothing wrong," soothed Simon.

Zoe and Kaylee turned to River. "It's alright River," said Zoe.

"Simon, will not hurt him," added Kaylee.

River cringed. The image in her mind of Reavers coming towards her, towards Anthony, and shoving his face in the soiled clothing like he was an animal; a naughty pet, their pet, an abused child treated as an abused pet, was frightening. River wanted to kick them hard and listen to their necks break. She wished Anthony had been able to protect himself. She wished he could have cut them down. She wished he could have run. "Run, Anthony, Run"

At that thought, Anthony suddenly stood up, perched ready to jump from the bed.

"No, no, no, stay there, Anthony, stay there." said Simon. "Mal, Jayne, get ready; he looks like he's going to bolt."

Zoe noticed River's faraway glaze. "No, River, he's here, his here with us, you're here with us. Stop."

Meanwhile, Mal, Simon and Jayne had surrounded the bed.

"Gos se, Mal, I'm gonna puke."

"Bi Jweh, Jayne. Zoe, what's going on?" yelled Mal.

"It's River, she's readin' him, and I think he's readin' her."

"Mei mei. Get him to calm down, make him feel it's safe," Mal said, gently this time.

Inara stepped forward; she took River in her arms and kissed her forehead. She rocked her and hummed quietly. River lent her head against Inara's chest. Anthony moved towards the edge of the bed ready to spring. Jayne had moved in closer ready to intercept the boy as he jumped. Jayne caught him. Prepared for a struggle, he was completely taken by surprise when Anthony laid his head on his shoulder and grasped him around the neck.

Kaylee looked from River to Anthony, taking note of the mirrored body language of the two young ones. "Gwai long duh! It's like River and Anthony are connected."

"Nothing is impossible. We know that River lived with the images and memories of Miranda for over four years." Said Zoe

River lifted her head. "He is the last. He is meant to be here."

Anthony looked up into Jayne's face, his fear starting to subside. Instead, now, sorrow completely took over and he quietly cried. Jayne had forgotten his nausea and looked at the little boy.

"Hey kid, you need a bath." He wiped the tears away with his oversized thumb and Anthony let him.

"Looks like River's not the only one to whom he has found a connection to," observed Inara.

"He reminds him of the one that kept him alive," said River.

"Why, cause he's big and ugly?" asked Mal, trying to make light of the situation.

"And strong." added River.

"Always knowed there was a place for uglies," teased Kaylee.

"Bi shi shu jweh, will ya? While you people are discussing my unfortunate appearance, this little monk…Anthony, still needs to be cleaned up," chided Jayne.

"Seems to me you gotta job to do then, don't it!" Declared Mal, as they all started to leave.

"No, wait. Ya know I ain't gonna be able to do this on my own. Three credits for anyone who helps."

"Druther spend an hour with Niska's henchmen."

"Mal, this ain't funny, you sick huen dahn, I ain't got the stomach for this."

"Okay, everybody, listen up." The girls weren't listening and still started to move away quietly from the boys. "ALL HANDS ON DECK", called Mal. "This here's gonna be a might unpleasant, and a massive operation. Inara go get ya bathing tub, and bring some that nice smelly oils stuff ya rub over…" Mel stopped as his crew, who for a split second had started to take him seriously, all smirked.

However, Inara blushed, then grabbed Kaylee's arm. "Come on, Kaylee, come and help me."

Mal turned to River, who was now calm. "River, you need to get him some clean clothes, you being the smallest, things shouldn't be too big for him. We can probably cut some down to size. Inara can help you with that."

"What do you want me to do Cap'n?" asked Zoe.

"You can get in here and help."

"I don't think that's a wise idea sir, I mean, if any alarms go off I may needed to fly this ship out of danger. Besides, Anthony only really trusts two people on this ship, Jayne and River."

"So, they're it. River, keep him calm and still will ya. Come on, Jayne you're gonna have to do this. Come on, ya big girl, ya been in deeper shit than this before." he laughed.

"You're enjoying this ain't ya, Mal?"

"Every bit of it."

Simon bought over surgical wipes and plastic cloves. He also grabbed a specimen jar. "Here put these on. Best pull off his bottom half first."

"No, way I say we do the top." suggested Mal.

Jayne sat Anthony back on the bed. "Ya got some sort of drop sheet, maybe Doc? I mean, this looks like it could go everywhere."

"We ain't doing a grease and oil change," said Mal.

"It may smell bad, but its volume is minimal. It's been over twenty four hours since we found him and I've only given him fluids. You want masks as well?"

Mal gave Simon a dry look as he flicked on his rubber gloves. "Okay, so we go top off, then bottom."

Jayne flicked his cloves back at Mal. "No, I'd do feet first and work our way up."

The girls bought in Inara's small copper tub and started to fill it with warm water, adding the oils as they went.

Mal and Jayne stood on either side of the bed with their rubber clad hands held up, while Simon stood at the top of the bed in ready; a jar in one hand a small scoop in the other. The three looked liked mad scientists. Anthony looked up inquisitively, eyeing each of these strange men as they went about their preparations. River started to giggle and then threw a smile to the little boy, letting him know that everything was alright, well maybe not, as Jayne and Mal really had absolutely no idea what they were doing; mei yong de, but it was sure going to be fun to watch.

"Right, Jayne, you start with the bottom."

"Ai yah tien ah! NO!"

"Okay, I'll start with the top." Mal tried to lift Anthony's top over his head. It seemed to get slightly stuck at the child's crown. Anthony looked like an ancient Egyptian pharaoh with the neck of his top pulling his hair back. His little face was fully exposed without the disarray of his unruly black curls. Even with the healing weaved scars, Anthony's small little face reflected his innocence; he was really no more than an infant. He looked over at River, his wide brown eyes trusting.

"Well, goe guhn, that was easy." Mal deposited the dirty clothes in the bag Simon provided. "Okay, now the bottom."

Jayne stood Anthony up and pinched the sides of the waist band of his pants, he squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath as he slowly pushed the child's pants down, spreading a lot of the mess with it. "Whoa, tzao goa!"

"Jah yoh, you can do it, Jayne."

"Look out, ya spreadin' it!"

"Please, I don't need a commentary. Guhn kwai, just start wiping," ordered Mal.

Simon started the procedure and within minutes had the child pretty well cleaned up. Mal gathered the soiled linen and clothes and dropped them a disposal vacbag.

"I'll burn these." said Simon.

"Right, Jayne, now, drop the kid in the bath." instructed Mal

The girls, still watching from door, saw Jayne hold Anthony at arm's length and a foot above the water. The little boy had tucked himself up into a tight little ball. As Jayne went to release the boy, "Whoa, whoa, don't actually just drop him, you chai neow." cried Kaylee

Jayne lowered him gently into the warm water and Mal handed him a bar of soap, "Lather him up real good. What about his hair, Doc?"

"I'll get some lotion."

Simon returned with a bottle of lotion and applied it to the boys head. It didn't lather all that well, then all hell broke loose when some of the liquid seeped into the child's eyes. Anthony wailed and splashed Mal and Jayne's hands away. He tried to get out of the tub, and Jayne tried to restrain him. He was, however very slippery, as was the floor by now. Jayne slipped taking Anthony with him. As Jayne landed, Anthony was spat out of his grip and continued to slide along the infirmary floor. Mal then tried to take off after him but also lost his footing and ended up airborne before coming down and landing in the tub of water. Inara, Kaylee and even Simon were laughing hysterically. Anthony and Jayne were both now sliding forward. River bent down and caught Anthony before he shot out the door completely. Grabbing the hem of her dress she wiped the stinging lotion from Anthony's eyes.

Jayne picked up Anthony and carefully stood up. With one arm straddled across Anthony's chest and a hand gripped under his arms, Jayne cautiously manoeuvred his way back to the tub using whatever furniture there was for support.

However, as far as the child was concerned; bath time was over and he started to wriggle out of Jayne's grasp."No, Anthony. You ain't clean yet, plus we gotta get that lotion outta hair."

Anthony's protests became more pronounced and he started kicking. Jayne was finding it difficult to hold him, so tightened his grip. "Stop that." He said as he tried to keep hold of the boy's feet. "Will somebody help me out here?" Anthony managed to get a couple more kicks in every time Jayne moved to grip the side of the medi bed. One particular sharp blow landed on Jayne's thigh and corked the muscle there, nearly buckling him. With his free hand, Jayne swatted Anthony's wet backside.

"Ahhhh. Stop that."

"OWW!"

Everybody, including Jayne stopped talking. It was the first remotely human sound that they had heard from Anthony other than sobs. Jayne felt terrible. It had been a reflex response from him and even though the smack had not been delivered with any force, he felt he had overstepped the mark, considering the little boy had been both physically and emotionally abused. Funny, thing is normally, he wouldn't have given a rat's ass about smacking anyone, well, except for maybe, Mal, oh, and River. River could kill him by just thinking it. He immediately looked at her.

"He knows. It's not the same." She assured him.

Not in the least bit relieved, Jayne made his way back to the bath and handed Anthony to Mal, who now sat with his knees bent up in the tub. Mal positioned Anthony between his knees.

"Hold him tight, Mal. Simon, pass me that jug and get a towel ready to wipe his eyes." Jayne was now giving the orders. He scooped up some water and poured it over Anthony's head and rinsed the lotion out.

The audience at the door started to disperse. Kaylee headed off to the galley, while Inara and River went to organise clothes for Anthony. Zoe stayed and watched from the doorway. She watched her crewmates and captain, three very different men, gently console and wash a small boy.

Anthony held his breath and scrubbed at his face, as Jayne poured water over his head rinsing the lotion out. Simon quickly jumped down to wipe his eyes dry, while Mal distracted him with playful whoops and nonsensical sound effects. The boys laughed as Anthony held his breath, and giggled when they splashed and poured water over his soapy body.

Jayne lifted the boy out of the tub and transferred him into Simon's drawn towel, then sat the boy back on the bed and started to dry him.

Zoe walked over and grabbed another towel for Mal. "Sir, here you'll need this." She looked at Simon and Jayne, now towel drying Anthony's' curls. "You want' me to towel dry you, sir". She said with a smirk on her face.

"Sheh sheh, actually, I'm quite comfortable in here, Zoe."

**Tiān Dào Chóu Qín**

_Heaven Blesses The Diligent._

TBC

Chapter 6: A Legacy

A.N. This was just a little fluffy chapter to bring Anthony out and have him connect more, plus a little fun, I hope. Next chapter; Simon has that talk with Zoe and Zoe needs answers from River.


	6. A legacy

**The Monkey Chased The Weasel**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

**Chapter 6: A Legacy**

After Anthony's bath, the crew, including Anthony, went to the galley to share a meal. By this stage, the little boy was comfortable and happy to sit with either River or Jayne. His meal consisted of a high calorie drink and custard, though he was also caught picking at River's and Jayne's meal on more than one occasion. Mal who was sitting next to Jayne spied the boy reaching for a vegetable on his plate. Anthony snatched the small chunk and quickly put in his mouth, only to spit it out in disgust moments later. Mal wiped the boy's face, as the rest of the group, looking on, laughed.

Before the meal was over Anthony was fast asleep on Rivers knee.

"Mei, mei, the youngin' needs to sleep somewhere a mite more comfortable; take him back to the infirmary."

"He can sleep with me. He doesn't want to be in there anymore. "

Mal looked at Simon. "Is the boy well enough?"

"Well enough for now. It should be alright. I will be nearby."

"It is, okay, Simon?" asked River.

"It's, okay, River… But, River, you need to come get me if he wakes. Anthony needs to come back to the infirmary before breakfast. I've started him on some immune restoration therapy and blood transfusions."

Mal smiled at the teen, nodding his approval as well, before looking back at Simon. "You got enough supplies, Doc.?"

"Enough for a couple of weeks, but we're going to have to try and get some more as soon as we can. I just need to do a little more research. I've got enough blood, but I don't want to exhaust that. I need to keep your intra packs in supply should any of you are hurt."

"We can give more blood, Doc," said Jayne.

"That would be good, but I need to check the dates on the last lot of collections."

River got up, but struggled with the six year olds dead weight. Both Jayne and Mal got up to help.

"I'll take him," said Jayne.

"No, I've got him," disregarded Mal, "Here, mei mei, pass him over."

Inara and Zoe looked at each other. These two's paternal instincts, or rather maternal instincts were quite comical.

"He trust me a might more," declared Jayne.

"Hey, he thieved my carrot. He ain't exactly scared of me no more," quipped Mal.

"He's asleep; he ain't sacred of none of us," argued a giggling Kaylee.

"Cai bu shi, well, I'm the captain. I'll be taking him." Mal gently took the sleeping child from River's arms.

"Okay, but if ya run afoul, River, ya only need ta holler." offered Jayne.

Kaylee Laughed, "That include a bad dream and a wet bed, Jayne? Took three of ya ta give him a bath."

Jayne's eyes widened, "Ai, ya. Mal, that can happen ya know."

"You'd know! That sorta business happens, River; get Kaylee," ordered Mal.

Kaylee laughed again, "Yeah, River come get me no matter what, dong ma?"

Mal carried Anthony to River's room, which was still situated on the same floor as the infirmary. These days, she practically had the small guest quarters to herself, as Simon would spend most nights working late in the infirmary, or reading his medical books in the den. Most other nights he spent with Kaylee, unless River was having a particular bout of bad dreams. These however, since Miranda, had lessoned somewhat, until recent weeks when Anthony's plight became part of her consciousness.

Mal laid Anthony down on Simon's empty bed, opposite River's, found a blanket and tucked the curled up child in.

River leant over and moved the blanked to cover Anthony's left ear. He grabbed the corner with his small hand and secured the warmth of the blanket to his turned face.

"He likes his ears covered. He likes the silence," whispered River.

Mal nodded and then turned to River. "You handlin' this, Little One? It ain't distressing ya too much?"

"It's pretty sad, Mal. But, not as sad as some; Anthony's safe now. He feels warm and safe."

"What about you. You feel safe and warm?"

River, punched him playfully on the shoulder. "You know I do. You know this is right."

"Yeah, mei mei, I do." He kissed River on her forehead, "Now, no getting up ta mischief, you two." Mal shook his finger at River in a mocked stern gesture. "He wakes you come get one of us."

"Yeah, and get Kaylee if he wets the bed."

"Na, I was just joshin'; get Jayne." Mal laughed as he left the room.

~oOo~

Zoe walked past the infirmary and noticed Simon checking shelves and supplies. He had his medical references and animated diagrams rotating on the Tex screen sitting on his workbench.

"So, bath time was interesting. You boys did well."

"Zoe come in. I need to catch up with you."

"I admit, I'm a might curious, Simon, as to why you need any consent from me, in particular to treat Anthony. Seems to me, ya do just what ya need to do with whatever ya got."

"Well, we haven't got a lot, and we are going to have to get some meds soon. It would be really good if we could get our hands on some Propoxin SC60, but it's as hard to get as Hydrozaphan."

"Well, the Captain's the one you need to discuss getting our hands on goods like that. Find out where we can get it, and we formulate a plan. I'm sure Mal will consent to that. Might lead to a bit of extra coin; we could maybe trade, or make some credit on."

"Well, I hope so, but you know after Paradiso, Mal won't like takin from innocents or dealing with those ruthless enough to rob the sick," said Simon.

Zoe agreed. "We can discuss ethics if need be when the time comes. You said we have other options?"

The usually articulate Doctor seemed uncomfortable. He played with the arrangement of notes and implements at his workspace, before looking at Zoe. "We do, uh… but, they too have ethical considerations. Considerations and options that you really are entitled to some input….Uh… Well, Zoe it's about Wash."

"Simon, please, just get to the point. I'm not over sensitive. Wash is gone. I miss him, and I think of him often. It doesn't make me sad to talk about him. Most of the memories make me smile. Sometimes I can even hear him making smart ass comments about Jayne, or ridin' me about the Cap'n and our so called blind loyalty. I can even still see him teasing me with his stupid little plastic toys."

This was the most Simon had ever heard Zoe say, and he found himself smiling as she recalled her best friends and husbands idiosyncrasies.

"Sorry. It's just I don't want to sound so…so clinical."

"Well, get clinical. Give me the facts."

"Fine. Well firstly, you are aware that I'm starting Anthony on blood transfusions. Like I said I have a pretty good supply for a couple months. I want to use Wash's intra packs first. They are a good match. I have some of Books too; I'll use his when Wash's are all gone."

"That's not a problem for me. It's not like, I own his blood."

"Well, no, but Wash's blood is not the only organic material I have that belongs to Wash… and buy rights, now belongs to you."

"What?"

"I have his sperm."

"Whoa, that just sounds so wrong."

"Frozen, I have his frozen sperm. Actually I have Mal's too, But…"

"Wait. That still sounds so wrong."

"Look, I took samples from both of them after they had been tortured on Niska's Skyplex. Those two had some pretty bad burns from those laser prodders. You knew that. They did pretty well to stay sane through the whole ordeal. They were still carrying on with their banter while I was checking them out. Some of the burns came pretty close to their testacies, and well, Wash made some comment about the universe now being safe from the onslaught of Mal's offspring, then of course Mal retorted about his boys being in A 1 condition and then Wash said that you…"

Zoe held up her hand. "I get the picture…They were still digging at each other before I tore wash off to bed."

"It came down to me testing them; this really was a good idea for lots of other medical reasons. Of course they wanted to make a bet about it, whose was stronger, purer, and who had the biggest count. "

Zoe frowned, and then rolled her eyes.

"I only did a count for potency, honest. They were both good."

"So, what do you want from me?" Zoe asked still confused.

"One of my major studies and research was in genetics. So, I would like to use Wash's sperm. I could create an embryo and harvest some stem cells for Anthony. I could use a donor ova, they're a lot easier to get. Though, I'd prefer to use one of you girls. I have your medical histories and I know that they're has been no artificial or alien accelerations used. But that's a pretty big ask. I don't know how you feel about it, but, effectively it's' a life form that has the potential to be Wash's child. We can harvest the stem cells at any stage of the gestation."

"Wow. This is a huge step. There are other options though?"

"Sure there are, and it would be my last option, really. I want to try for some Pax SC60 first. But, like I said most of it's in Alliance medical facilities."

"What about, Mal's sperm?"

"Could do, But, I think his material would work better with option three. Cord Blood. That can be harvested after the birth of a child, as Mal's blood matches Anthony's, so that would probably work, but he would have to father a child, and pretty soon. But, we can get cord blood from medical facilities as well."

"Inara's probably up for it. But, I don't know about Mal." laughed Zoe.

"Yeah, well that's an option for you too; you can have Wash's child if you want. I haven't really gone there with Mal yet… One at a time."

"So, the Pax SC60 is the best option, then Stem cell, right, with an embryo made from Wash's sperm?

"Yes. Like I said; Wash is a really good match better than Mal. There are also commonalities between Anthony's DNA and Wash's double helix. Somewhere along the line they have had similar ancestry. I'd say a grandparent or great grandparent."

"They're related?"

"Distantly; yes."

"Is that possible?"

"Very. However the probability of these two meeting in the same universe is more than likely, coincidental."

"Though, River has been saying that Wash will help. Do you think this is what she may have meant?"

"I don't know how she would know, but with River anything is possible."

"Well, I hope that's what she meant, I'd be uncomfortable to think she was in touch with Wash's ghost."

"You will have to ask River more about that. But, her reads seem to come from the living or the memories and thoughts of the living; maybe she got her notions from me."

"Well, she couldn't have got them from me, or Wash while he was alive. He never wanted to have kids."

"Never?"

"He said this world was too hard and our lives too dangerous to bring a child into it. Must admit; I got a bit maternal on Deadwood with Petaline's baby, and I talked to Wash about having a child. He was against it, but said a child of ours could end up alone, or without his mother, that my job was just too risky. Truth be known, I think he thought he weren't good enough to cope on his own if anything happened to me."

"Wash was just scared. He had good reason," commented Simon.

"Maybe, but it was he who was killed," said Zoe with regret and a touch of irritation.

Simon understood the bitterness of grief. "The point is, Zoe. His sperm is a match and it's your decision with whatever option we go with."

"But, if you can't cure Anthony he will die."

"I can't guarantee any of the options will work."

"Just as I can't guarantee that Wash's fears could become a reality," pondered Zoe.

"You don't need to make any hasty decisions'. Fact is, I like to try and get the PaxSC60. I worked on its trial programs and it's the most successful drug we've had in treating blood disorders immune deficient conditions. Thanks to the many terra forming blunders like that on Paradiso, we were able to develop drugs like Pescaline D that also treated the iron deficiencies of the minors and their families. Pax SC60 was a further development in treating Bowden's Malady."

"So was the PaxG23 used at Miranda, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. The terra forming and isolation of Miranda caused an over anxiousness in the inhabitants and aggressive behaviour. They developed the PaxG23 to reduce the anxiety levels. The Alliance had it delivered through the air filtration systems. It had conflicting effects, as we now know."

"So, is the Pax SC60 safe?"

"Perfectly."

"Thanks Simon." Zoe said, as she got up to leave. Her expression remained neutral. Zoe didn't do emotions in public.

Zoe headed down the corridor towards her quarters. Mal was piloting Serenity tonight and she was in for a full night's sleep for the first time in a week. She smiled as she got closer to where her memories of Wash were the strongest… Where his smell still lingered and the holographic photos echoed his laughter.

Zoe had once wanted a child; a child with Wash and with Wash around. She no longer wanted any of that. If Simon ended up needing Wash's sperm, then he could have it. She only wanted to fly this ship and to …. And to…What? What else? She wanted nothing… **"**_**I want nothing," **_She whispered, as she ran her finger along the edge of the holographic image of Hoban Washburne… 'Wash; the only man she had ever been in love with.

_**Bu mian zhi ye chang jui jiac zhi ren xin **_

Only one who does not sleep learns how long the night is.

**TBC **

**Chapter 7 Memories**.


	7. Memories

"**The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers: Same as before.

**Chapter 7: Memories.**

River woke to jabs and kicks from the small form beside her. Sometime during the night, Anthony had made his way to River's bunk and tucked himself in up beside her. River looked at the sleeping peaceful face and smiled. Anthony was a real boy. She could read that he was feeling better. Their dreams had often intertwined, but last night for the first time since her connection with Anthony, the pleasant dreams and memories outnumbered the nightmares.

They were images of a mother's, singing and cuddling. In some ways Anthony was lucky to still have these memories. They were the colourful ones still there from what was felt long ago. The dark ones were of the Reavers, two years of darkness in Anthony's memories, two years of the need to survive and fear. Then there were the blank moments; the filtered surrealistic images of frosty blurred metal, of machinery, of illuminous numbers, of beeps, and of heart beats. Loud heart beats. _Jimmy's got the whooping-cough; And Timmy's got the measles; That's the way the story goes; Pop! goes the weasel._

Anthony's dream last night was of his mother, her song and the other songs played to a group of children. It was his mother singing to the children like him that were sick and being cared for. There were the songs, the warmth and the feeling safe, and then there was sleep.

River manoeuvred her way from the bed and replaced the thermal blanket over Anthony. After washing her face and slipping on a fresh dress, she turned to see Zoe's shadow knock gently before sliding her partition door open.

"Can I see you, River?"

"You should be able to. Why are you having vision problems? Maybe you should see Simon. He'll have drops."

"No, sorry River I can see you. I just need to speak to you. I want to ask you some questions."

River smiled. "I don't know all the answers. Don't talk to dead people."

"Oh, well, that's good…River, you've said a couple of times that Anthony was meant to be here and that Wash will help him. I don't understand how you could know these things."

"Everybody's memories are here. All the time. They are a bit jumbity, sbit bazoomaney, same memories, but different feelings. Anthony's memories are here now. I'm not talking to Wash, only his ghost memories, still here. I've seen his memories; I've seen your memories."

"But, how can you predict things, from a memory read?"

"Don't know, the when, the memories come from. Sometimes I don't know who and don't know the why they come from. They are just there. They come; sometimes they stay."

Zoe looked at the sleeping child. He sure was a cute little thing. His dark thick ringlets mirrored her looks rather than Wash's. Whatever biological connection there was to Wash that the doc alluded to, it sure didn't play out in the child's physical appearance.

River watched Zoe's face reading her thoughts; reading her memories and thoughts. "Wash's memories are about what you wanted, what you longed for. What he wanted to give you. He didn't expect to die."

"So, Wash's memories include Anthony? My memories of Wash don't include Anthony."

"They do now."

"Does, Anthony have images or memories of Wash?"

"He will have. Most of Anthony's memories are of his mother. Anthony should have died with the other children, but de didn't. He was a secret. His mother's secret. Memories of his father change, a father, a protector, a Reaver, and no longer safe. But, he has these moments, here and now. _Pop goes the weasel!"_

"I don't know if I can help him, River."

"You will, you will save him, we have all already saved him. Wash's blood has helped save him."

"You saved him, River; we would never have known he existed if you hadn't read his danger, his mind or his presence."

"Serenity's strength is my strength, everybody's mind sets, making me sane, but still sbit bazoomaney."

"So, lights are on, but sometimes nobody's home, hey?"

"The lights are there, they change colour, but, now I am home. Anthony is home."

Anthony suddenly awoke and jumped from the bed on to River's lap. He wrapped himself around her before grabbing her face in his hands. "Mei, mei."

"He's hungry," said River.

Zoe chuckled and nudged River. "Those are his first words; little sister!"

River pushed Anthony back on to the bed and started to tickle him. "One annoying big brother and one nuisance of a little one."

Anthony laughed and kicked his legs while trying to slap River's menacing wriggling fingers, "More," he happily demanded.

"Ah, his second word... Typical male, Jayne and Mal have definitely influenced him."

River looked up for a brief second, a dreamy wave crossing her face, then came a mischievous smirk. "More. Wash always wanted more."

Zoe laughed, remembering Wash's insatiable appetite for love. She warmed at the memory of his creativity, his tenderness, his mischievous antics, but most of all his adoration. She came out of her revere, still facing a smiling River.

"There was supposed to be more," said River.

Zoe blushed, River's obviously had read her thoughts and envisioned her memories. She really didn't know how to respond to that priceless bit of personal read or to River's allusion. "Come on, I'll help you dress him," she said.

The two women quickly dressed the impatient and hungry boy. Some of the crew had provided River with the bits and pieces of clothing that they had adapted for Anthony's small frame. Inara had made him some pantaloons out of a colourful floral wrap. Kaylee had provided a small t-shirt that she had cropped, so that it no longer fell to his knees. Jayne donated one of his colourful bandannas, which River used to tie back his long curly hair.

Jayne also wanted to add a leather fashioned knife sheath, but Mal slapped him up the back of the head, saying. "Thet be a might inappropriate for a youngin, don't ya think?" Then made him go and make a pair of soft shoes instead.

Jayne had marched off, indignant and mumbling something about, "The kid needin' toys."

Zoe chuckled as the final addition to Anthony's outfit was a pair of red braces that Mal had obviously cut down. Once dressed, the little boy plunked himself back down on to Rivers lap with a huge grin plastered on his face. Zoe put her hand into her leather jacket and pulled out the small figurine of a T. Rex and handed it to Anthony.

It went straight to his mouth.

**Yi ke loa shu le yi guo zhou.**

_When out of means seek change._

TBC : Chapter 8 : Space Jump

A.N . Just a short chapter for Zoe. I hope it clears up the questions of possible options and links to Wash. I actually wrote it over a week ago, but lost everything on my hard drive. So I hope I got it right the second time around. There are some things though, like Joss suggests, we may never really know. The next lot of chapters the crew embark on a mission to save Anthony.


	8. Space Jump

"The Monkey Chased The Weasel

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

A.N. Just a little time jump and a bit of an endearing Anthony, before a plan is hatched; a mission to find a cure.

**Chapter 8: Space Jump.**

It had been weeks since Anthony's arrival. Both his health and social development were progressing well. While more words were slowly being learnt and used, Anthony's conversations were still somewhat one way. He understood the language and dialogue going on, but was still limited in his use of terminology and self expression. Anthony relied on River to relay and communicate his key needs. Their connection was strong and their unvoiced discourse and mind reads remained the main method of Anthony's communication to the crew.

All the crew encouraged River's relationship and accepted her guardianship of Anthony. It had been very good for her. She had always felt responsible for others, for this crew who had given her and her brother sanctuary. Since her escape from the academy, they had given her purpose, but more importantly they had become family. Attending to Anthony's needs had kept her mind mostly in the now; another reason Simon encouraged her care of Anthony. Her interaction and conversation with the rest of the crew had become less enigmatic and indistinct.

The blood transfusions coupled with the immune theory had managed to keep Anthony healthy and active. His medical condition was being well managed; however he still tired easily, especially after one of his climbing escapades, and needed intermittent rest periods. The obvious physical improvement had deferred detailed discussion about a cure. River knew what their decisions would be, so she took the time to play big sister, mother and teacher to Anthony. The child became playful, and at times quite mischievous as most normal six year olds could be. Both Simon and Mal had to speak to River on more than one occasion when she made excuses for the boys' misbehaviour or spoke for him.

Anthony felt comfortable with all the crew now. He was still somewhat drawn to Jayne and often leaped at him when he felt in danger. The little boy had found a place in their lives and would now go to each of them for particular needs.

Inara had made it a daily routine to massage Anthony after his transfusion. She sang songs to him, introducing him to many of the gentle ballads of her own culture and childhood.

Kaylee and Jayne had assembled some scaffolding in the cargo bay that Anthony used to scale the different levels and landings without having to use the ladders or stairs. His flexibility and skill in being able to swing, climb and jump had not diminished, but improved with his increased energy levels and general well being. While, Simon had earlier suspected this ability had been a delayed infantile reflex, it was a gift that Anthony retained and now further developed. Jayne would often use it to his advantage. After a particular long and hard work out or ball game in the cargo bay, he would have Anthony scale the metal weave to the galley landing a bring him fruit. Jayne could not help but call him monkey or little Maa lau, yet now it was used as a well earned call sign or nick name, endeared by Jayne and Anthony's: an obvious sign of acceptance and trust.

However, Kaylee would get quite annoyed, at the nick name. "He ain't no pet, ya buffoon, you should be doin ya own fetchin."

"Nah, my little Maa Lau likes it, sides it's learnin' him some social interaction."

Anthony also became apt at pitching said fruit from the overhead platform into the open palm of Jayne's raised arm. Mal had discouraged it , but this did not stop Jayne from having little Anthony perform the occasional trick when Mal was not around. Jayne was very careful not to be caught and became quite smug, yet eventually too complacent. He was finally discouraged when Mal replaced a nice firm apple with a soft and decaying tomato. Jayne of course did not see the funny side of it.

One of Anthony's biggest problems was his sleeping habits. Had he been on a core planet or a home world, getting him conditioned to regular and normal sleep patterns would have been a might easier, with the rising suns and moons, even if there were multiples of them. He now slept in River's room and would eventually end up in River's bed snuggled up close to her. However, as familiarity set in, it was not unusual for Anthony to go wandering in the middle of a sleep period. He would be found in either the den or the cargo bay happily playing. One night he was found in the galley making some concoction from some of the dry grains and protein bars. Rather than waste the food, Mal gave them to Jayne, claiming them to be a new dietary supplement that helped build muscle mass. They were fortunate that on most occasions, Anthony's explorations were safe and thanked their lucky starts that Anthony had not known how to start the heat pads.

While Mal and Inara were having a quite private moment in the den Anthony had found his way into Inara's shuttle; nobody ever knocked. The child emerged wearing a multitude of Inara's beads. Anthony walked into the den wearing only a pair of underpants and the bright colourful beads, resembling an ancient Buddha.

"This boy needs some male bonding," said Mal.

"What rubbish, he's just getting into his creative feminine side. Besides small children switch from gender characteristics and interests. Actually there is no cognitive gender recognition until they are about four years old."

Mal went over to Anthony picked him up and started to remove the beads. "Well, he's six."

"The theory is not set in concrete, Mal," said Inara, as she took the beads from Mal, placing them back over the little boys head; that was smiling at her.

"Well, okay, but his hair's a bit of a worry, it needs cutting too."

"Why, because he looks like a girl?"

"No, because it's a concern. With all that gorram jumpin' and climbin' he does, he's gonna end up scalping himself."

"Oh, yes, well, that is probably a good reason to cut it, but Zoë's not going to like cutting his long curls," warned Inara.

"She'll be fine with it. Simon says it's a good sign; hair growth. It means he's getting well. She can take him to have it cut properly iffin she don't trust any of us to do it, we'll be putting in at Emrata tomorrow."

"Good, I need get a few things."

"Yep there's a bit to organize. Simons got a contact that may be able to help get some SC60 and other medical supplies. We may even have a job delivering medical supplies to some Rim world. Kaylee 's gonna be trying to pick up some engine parts and more fresh vegetables and fruit for Anthony, seein' how Jayne's got him playing fetch and ball games with the stuff. Then this boy here needs some proper britches."

"Why, what's wrong with the pink pantaloons?"

Mal wasn't about to get into the feminist, gender discussion again, instead he looked at Anthony, then tapping the little boy's legs asked, "Anthony, where's ya britches?"

"No!" was the child's reply.

"What? Ya don't like them pink things?"

"You're putting words in his mouth, Mal."

Anthony patted Mal's moleskin jodhpurs. "Like Mal!"

Mal turned to Inara with a smug smile on his face, which then morphed into a wider cheesy grin with raised eyebrows. "See?"

"Well, I think Zoë should be able to handle that too. In actual fact I think River and Zoë will enjoy the task of buying Anthony some clothes, my make shifts or remakes are a little unique."

"Men's britches', that's what he needs?"

"Well, I'm sure they'll look great, a little Mal, with a matching beaded necklace." She laughed.

"Come on, let's put this youngin' back to bed."

"Good luck with that. River's taking a turn in the cockpit tonight, I'd say that's why he's been up wandering."

"Yep, we'll he's been makin' a bit of a habit of this lately. I think it's about time we try a put a stop to it. It ain't safe, he ain't safe."

"Well, I'd have to agree with you on that. I wasn't going to tell you this, but the other night I found him in the cockpit with River; he'd obviously gone looking for her. He refused to let me take him back to bed. River said he'd had one of his bad dreams."

"So, did she take him back to bed?" asked Mal.

"Eventually, but it was quite a task. He made a bit of a game of it; one that they both seemed to be having a bit of fun with. Though, It was kind of nice to see River playing."

"Hmm. Well there's a time and place for play and it ain't in the gorram cockpit. Seems both these youngin's need a talkin too. All Anthony needs here is clear and consistent guidance." Mal stood up and passed Anthony to Inara. "Here now, you go put him back to bed, I'm beat, see ya in the mornin'. Remember we got a meeting at 0800 to organise the day at Emrata."

Inara handed Anthony back to Mal. "Oh, no Mal, I wouldn't want to mottle coddle him. You wear the man's britches, you get him to sleep," she quipped and started to walk out.

"Wait a minute, you could sing to him. He'll be asleep in no time iffin ya sing to him".

Inara just smiled and mumbled, "Good luck, smart pi gu; _ass_."

~oOo~

It was early morning and Jayne struggled to rouse himself from the sound slumber he was so much enjoying. Jayne had been on three late shifts over the past week and was exhausted. Unbeknownst to him, however, Anthony had wandered in during the small hours and had been happily exploring Jayne's bunk room. Vera, Bertha and the other weapons were mounted on the wall with their safety locks on. Though, if Anthony wanted to, or been any more inquisitive, that fact would not have presented itself as a problem for the dextrous and clever little boy. Instead, he was happy to play with the permanent marker he'd found in the cargo bay and draw and scribble all over Jayne's walls. Satisfied with the mural, he moved on to further explore his creativity by drawing a series of intricate patterns on Jayne's sleeping face.

Jayne slowly woke. He opened one eye and focused on the extreme close up of Anthony's angelic little face, which by chance hid the offending drawing implement from Jayne's view.

"What are you doin in here, Xiăo maa lau; _little monkey_?"

Anthony responded by placing the finger of his left hand up Jayne's nostril. "Jayne!" He pronounced.

Jayne sat up, extracting Anthony's finger as he went. As his focus cleared, he marvelled at Anthony's artwork. Naive art forms of people and spaceships weaved amongst elaborate scribbles and patterns covered almost every inch of Jayne's dig. The overlapping dark contours lines of the drawings, that were weaved in the small space started, to play on Jayne's optical nerves. Lines and patterns grew and shrunk. The strobing effect was making Jayne feel queasy. However , it was quickly replaced with horror and despair, when he spotted Vera's metallic and glossy curves adorned with Anthony's personal artistic style.

Mal had just put the coffee pot on the heat pad, as River entered the galley from her shift in the cockpit. The others would all be in shortly for breakfast; where they would make plans for the day once they docked at Emrata.

"Good morning, Little Albatross, how did you go? It's been a while since you've done a full night shift," noted Mal.

"Zoë is there now, she came in hours ago. She was talking, but really she was just checking on me."

"Yeah, well, that' s her job, making sure ya alright."

"Yep, she still ain't sure, though," stated River.

"What ? About you? "

"No, about Wash."

"Na, River, she's knows ya are as good a pilot as Wash."

That was not what River was alluding to, but it was not her place to divulge the musings in Zoë's head. Zoë would tell them when the time came, when she would make her mind up. Besides Mal had told her to stay out of peoples head, and since Anthony had taken up much of her _'bazoomaney' _mind space, River had been less anxious. In actual fact, for once, it was now Zoë's mind, with her thoughts mixed with memories and daydreams, which were now a jumbled narrative.

A cheeky smiled came to River's mouth. "Your right there, sir, except I'm better."

Their private chuckle was interrupted by Jayne's cries. "What the gorram hell did you do to my Bao bei baby, tao shen?"

Followed by the hollering, was the scampering of little feet, as Anthony came running into the galley and flung himself into River's arms. Neither Mal, or River had to read Anthony's mind to know what the fuss was all about as Jayne burst in, seconds behind the young boy, with his face tattooed like an Orion warrior. All three stared back at Jayne barely containing the amusement at the sight of the irate mercenary. Anthony picked up on River's mirth and started to giggle, pointing proudly at his artwork.

"Jayne!"he pointed, using the pen instead of his forefinger.

"Don't you Jayne me , tao shen. Mal ya know what he done?" whined Jayne.

"I'd be harzardin' a guess Jayne, that he has had a might of a good time with a paint marker."

Jayne still oblivious to his decorated facial features and Mal's cryptic reference to it, continued to rant. "He's done covered by entire dig with scribble."

Jayne calm down. "I'm sure with a bit of soap and a scrubbin' it will come off."

"That ain't all he drawed on, Mal; ya think I'd be throwing a hissy jist over that?"

"No Jayne," said Mal as straight faced as he could manage, " What else has he drawn on?"

"Vera, that's what else! Vera's been drawn on , she's been violated. She looks like a carni freak show attraction. Come see the tattooed mother fuc…"

"Language !" Shouted Mal. With the smile completely gone and replaced with a stern glare, he turned to River and Anthony. "Zhen de ma?" he asked.

River hesitated. She not only read Mal's mind of the concern that Anthony had touched Jayne's guns, placing himself in danger, but his bodily language brooked no room for excuses and he wanted a straight answer.

"He just had a bad dream," explained River.

"He don't look like he had a bad dream, and iffin he had a bad dream, why didn't he go to you, or better still why didn't you make the read?" glared Mal.

Truth was River was busy in the cockpit, talking and listening to Zoë's thoughts. The few times she zoned in on Anthony he was happy;, playing with beads, comforted by a gentle backrub before sleep and then a happy dream of imaginary characters and places dancing with ribbons and string.

"He didn't know it was wrong, Mal," said River in Anthony's defence.

"Well he's gonna hafta learn, River and ya can't keep makin excuses for him."

"Been trying to teach him, he was just playing?"

"River, playin' like that could get him killed. Look, little one you've done a good job, but no more lying for him, you're his big mei mei; _big little sister_, now give him to me. I'm gonna try an old fashioned teachin' method; one my momma used."

"No, Mal you aren't," announced a defiant River.

"I ain't gonna hurt him, River, I'm jist going to show him, so that he understands now how naughty that was; how dangerous. He has to understand now, River."

"You're going to smack him; he won't like it."

"Iffin you're doing so well at readin' me, you'll know that he ain't the only one gonna get his tail smacked for not obeying." Mal didn't give River the chance to respond, as he took Anthony from her and carried him back towards Jayne's berth.

On the way they ran into Kaylee and Simon. They all paused to stare at each other. While Kaylee was engrossed in Jayne's appearance, Simon became aware of River's petulant demeanor.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothin' to be concerned about; jist a little matter that needs clearin' up. Kaylee you start breakfast. Simon, I hope you got all the information you need for our expedition. We'll be all back in a couple of minutes to eat and organize the day. We should orbit Emrata in about two hours."

Mal turned and continued to walk down the passage, "River and Jayne, you're with me."

Mal walked into Jayne's room and stood Anthony on the bed. River and Jayne followed.

"Anthony? said Mal "did you draw on Jayne's wall?"

Anthony understood Mal, but looked to River for his cue. Looking back at Mal he nodded.

"Use your words, Anthony."

"Yes."

"Did you draw on Jayne's guns?"

Again he looked to River and hesitated.

"River are you projecting? snapped Mal, " cause iffin ya are, ya better let him know that he needs to be honest with the people that care about him."

Turning his head back, Mal continued, "Anthony look at me. Did you touch Jayne's guns?"

"Yes, Cappy."

Mal got a little lost in his thoughts at Anthony's response._ "Jeesh, he called me Cappy, that's so cute." _Mal looked at River and spotted her giggle_. "Why little albatross, you think you are so clever, projecting and reading two people at once, well, well, ya ain't gonna be too surprised then when you're next iffin ya keep it up, are ya?" _he thought.

Mal took Anthony's hand and smacked the back of his palm. "No touchin' guns," he scolded.

Anthony grimaced and then with a determined expression, whacked Mal across the face.

"Told you he wouldn't like it," declared a smug River.

With that Mal picked the boy up, then tilted him forward and landed a hard swat to his backside. He stood him back in front of him. "No, Anthony, you do not touch the guns."

Tears started to accumulate in Anthony's eyes, however the boy had not lost his stubborn demeanor and threw another whack at Mal's face, hitting him harder this time.

"Whoa" Mal was shocked, "River are you mind pushing him?"

"No Cappy, he's mad at you all by himself," answered River honestly.

"Fair enough, but right now he needs to learn that I'm in charge, and he needs to mind me and do as he is told for his own good." Mal picked up the child again. This time as he tipped him forward he pulled down his underwear and applied one quick sharp slap to his bare bottom.

Anthony yelped.

"No touching guns, Anthony. Dong ma?" growled Mal.

Anthony rubbed at his stinging bare backside, as tears ran down his face.

"Use your words, Anthony." said Mal.

"Dong ma, Cappy." cried the six year old.

River went to grab the child, but before she could pull him to a hug, Mal intercepted and lifted the now sobbing little boy into his arms. He rubbed circles on his back and caressed his head adding a kiss before he spoke. "There may better ways ta learn ya little one, but until ya can fully understand; I gotta keep ya safe. Ya gotta learn ta do as ya told by us. We love you and we don't want ta see hurt bad. Come on, now it's over."

Mal passed the little boy back to Jayne.

Jayne straighten him up then lifted him to him."Come on, my little Maa lau, time for breakfast," softening slightly at seeing the cherubs tears.

"Maa lau, no touch Jayne's gun."

"Good boy."

"Sworry, Jayne, no touch face."

Jayne gave Anthony a great big kiss. "Oh, you can touch my face, but hey, no slapping it like yer did the Capt'n. You gotta mean swing, kid."

As Jayne left, Mal turned to River. "You okay now?" he asked.

"Yes, Cappy."

"Ha, ya cute... Look River, I love the way you care for Anthony and I'm especially proud of the way you been helping him. And I know he was mistreated by the Reavers, so I can understand ya not wantin me to smack him. But, it ain't the same. It's not a fine line between abuse and the smacks that I jist give him. There's a big difference, it's a very big thick definite line. We love Anthony, he's part of this family and ya need ta be his big sister, not his puppet master. He ain't gonna learn that way. We're out in space, hidin', so he needs to learn fast. Hopefully, I won't have ta smack him again. He'll get big enough to understand and know how to stay safe."

"He knows, but he will forget," sighed River.

"Well, then that just makes him a real boy, don't it?"

"With a real family," added River.

"Yep, now, off to breakfast for you, then some sleep afore we land." With that he grabbed River by the arm and swatted her backside as he sent her out the door.

"Oww! What was that for?" complained the young reader.

"Do I really have to tell you, Little Albatross?"

"Okay, Cappy, no more lies. But, do we hafta tell Jayne about his face?"

"Nope! He's got no idea has he?" chuckled Mal.

"None. I ain't readin anything in that thick skull of his, neither," announced River using the colloquial speech of the big merc in parody.

"Good, though I don't know how much longer I can keep a straight face looking at his. That Anthony sure is a talented little kid."

"He's gifted."

" Ha, ya sound like a proud mother."

"Uh, uh, his big mei mei."

Fu mu shi gen zhong shen de, di fen qi shui ba ta reng de, di yi bang de,di chuan zhuan di.

_Parenthood is the passing of a baton, followed by a lifelong disagreement as to who dropped it._

TBC – chapter 9

A.N. Sorry to end it there, but this little scenario panned out a little longer than I had originally planned. I wanted to include Jayne discovering the drawing on his face. I'll leave that one open to your imagination. The next chapter may include the shopping trip, but hopefully we get into some action in the next couple of chapters. Anthony needs to be stronger and trusting of the crew, his illness will not be the only threat to his life. Zoë has also made a decision. It maybe a while before I can update. Please review.


	9. New Britches and A Haircut

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel**"

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

**Chapter 9: New Britches and a Haircut.**

Emrata was one of the more civilised Rim worlds. Situated near Paradiso, its main industry related to the importing and exporting of the many minerals that were excavated and refined from the nearby planets. The port and its surroundings were a hype of activity. Businesses of all sorts held offices there. The many market places and stores offered wares and all sorts of goods of export quality that could be purchased at discount prices. It was a relative market place out on the Rim that was emulated the civilised facilities of a Core world. One of the other benefits of this planet was the fact that it had a full medical facility, which it turn had a rather large research facility. The facility concentrated on developing vaccines and therapeutic medicines for managing many of the ailments and conditions of the surrounding mining planets. Medical conditions caused through either mining the harmful minerals or the terra forming procedures needed to extract them. Unfortunately, the Alliance also had a presence, albeit a small one, mainly security details for the port and the Medical facility. It was at this facility that Simon was to meet his contact.

Simon had gone to medical school with Ashleigh Harvey. They both had majored in genetic research and had done their internships together at the most prestigious of the Alliance Hospitals. In fact, both Ash and Simon had worked on the first trials of the Pax SC60 as well as the development of Pescaline for the treatment of Bowden's malady. Like all pharmaceuticals, the research, development, ownership and distribution was owned and controlled by the Alliance. In effect the diseases or conditions caused by the Alliance domination, could only be cured by them as well. Similar to late 20th century earth, where it was believed the huge tobacco companies, owned the research and cures for cancer. Cures that were expensive. The ultimate marketing success, create a want then a need. Distribution and treatment was selective and only an elite few benefited and were totally cured. Those with money or those with power were considered the elite, though there was as much money in ongoing therapeutic management which of course, for those like the miners and their families on Paradiso, facilitated their dependency on the state. As a result the research and medical facilities were ordered to keep detailed records of those supplies and applications for the quality control of pharmaceuticals and most effective therapies was very selective, stringently administered and highly scrutinized.

As young, naive and ambitious researchers, Ash and Simon were oblivious to the in-depth politics of the Alliance's medical control. Simon, of course, became more suspicious after receiving River's letters from the Alliance run School for gifted children. River's letters started to sound like nonsensical and paranoid musings. Then they stopped coming all together. It was then Ash and Simon started to look into the many secretive projects the Alliance and they're faculties' were actually involved in. It took two years for Simon to formulate the plan to rescue River and in all that time, it was Ash that helped with those plans and held the secrets that would allow Simon to succeed.

While Simon would have liked Ash to have come with them, they both new that the escape would be made that much more difficult. Simon was also not willing to ask Ash to give up her career for a life on the run. Ash was not so much interested in continuing a prestigious career as continuing her research in aide of all. As she put it; she could make a difference. She could help those on the Rim worlds, she could instigate change, but not from the outside, not on the run as fugitive, but from the inside. So, twelve months before Simon was to execute River's rescue, Ash had applied for a transfer to the research facility on Emrata. Until now, they had stayed out of contact. It was important that the Alliance not suspect Ash's involvement in any way, for all their sakes.

Doctor Ashleigh Harvey was a contact for many Rim world medico's hoping to get a little extra supplies, some new trial therapy's, or drugs that were locked away . Ash was good at her sums and the paperwork that allowed her to skim some cream, allowing her to do some independent research of her own. She also had contact with outsiders. Black marketers were a necessity to a certain extent, and they could get more of what she needed without the rorting of the system and drawing suspicion. They could sell and distribute the lower grade or more abundant medical supplies for a cost, which would allow her more funding for research or expensive chemicals. Doctor Harvey was also aware that much or some of her information allowed such people to steal supplies. But, in most cases it was stolen from the Alliance, from their stash! Sitting there doing no one any good.

Amongst the outsiders of course was the crew of Serenity. Ash had followed their story, somewhat. She had heard the rumour about Simon and River taking refuge with them. It came as no surprise to Ash, that it was this same crew who had double crossed Adelei Niska, when they had high jacked a train and stole Pescaline, only then to sneak it back. Petty thieves with scruples and code of honour. Now with the worlds knowledge of the plight of Miranda and the failed cover-up of the Alliance the ship, Serenity and its crew was again known, but most of all, it was well respected amongst the Rim Worlders. They had friends. The operative's report to the Alliance made it clear that the Tam's were no longer a threat, so the Alliance went into recovery PR mode. For the last six months Doctor Ashleigh Harvey and many other research facilities were allowed a little more freedom, a few more supplies with a little less scrutiny.

Once Serenity had docked safely and registered their business there with the port officials; a maintenance stop and supply stock, Mal and Simon discussed the day's itinerary. The girls, including Zoë as protection, would shop and get Anthony that much needed new pair of britches and a haircut. Kaylee and Jayne would find the engine parts and food stocks that needed replenishing and Simon and Mal would meet Doctor Harvey at the Research facility. Simon had filled Mal in on his connection with Ash. Just the same Mal, felt it important that they be relatively inconspicuous, insisting that everybody dress like the locals.

Mal stood at the loading bay doors as the girls approached with a very excited River and Anthony. He scooped the boy up, and tugged at his pink pantaloons.

"Now, don't you go worryin' little one, you'll be outta these girly pants afore ya know it."

"Mal, stop it," said Inara, " you're not funny, you're a homophobic petty thief."

"Oh, now, you know I don't like it when ya call me that. It hurts ma pride. I ain't no petty thief."

The girls laughed. Zoë took Anthony from Mal, "Don't worry sir, he'll have a whole new wardrobe by the end of the day."

"Yes," said River, "with a handbag and shoes to match."

"Oh, you are a funny, Little Albatross." said Mal.

"No, he needs boots," said Jayne.

"He needs toys." said Kaylee, "that way ya won't have ta be worryin' about him bein in the wrong place playing with the wrong stuff."

"He needs books as well," said Inara. "I'd say we should start schooling him. Just a little each day until he is well enough. His speech has improved so much. We may be able to get him writing soon. He has the fine motor skills; he's a really good drawer already."

"Don't we know that?" Scowled Jayne. Picking up Anthony, "ya a good little drawer, ain't Maa lau; _monkey. Ya_ gave everybody a real good laugh at ma face over breakfast, didn't ya?"

"Yea, first time in years I'd been able to look at you without my stomach twistin," laughed Kaylee.

River watched the small group of people each give their suggestions. She looked up and noticed Zoë doing exactly the same thing.

Zoë smiled at River, knowing that the teenager was reading her, and she let her. Zoë was looking forward to the shopping trip, though she was not keen about Anthony having a haircut. Zoë was also just as excited about Simon's visit to the research facility. Simon was hoping to get some SC60 and other supplies. More importantly for her, though, there was equipment he also wanted and needed. Zoë had decided that Simon could fertilize three of her ovum's. Over the last month, they had done a collection, but Simon wanted to make sure the fertilization was done under lab conditions. The need of viable embryo's suitable for either implantations or stem cell collection was a high priority. So, amongst Anthony's blood samples and vials were Zoë 's eggs and Wash's sperm.

Whether Zoë would have the embryo's implanted was yet to be decided. Simon was just hedging his bets, creating a backup plan, and Zoë decided that if Simon believed that was what was needed, then so be it. He had her support and in retrospect, Wash's. River's Prophecy was a truth. Wash had saved Anthony; his blood had helped stimulate Anthony's immune system. The boy's needs would be the priority, clinical,? Unemotional,? No fact. Zoë was always good with facts.

But the fact right now was, that Anthony needed new britches and a haircut.

"Okay, then off with you and be back by 1600. And stay together, and watch Anthony, he'll try wonderin' off, try to be inconspicuous, don't be spendin' too many credits either," whined Mal.

The small group walked down the gangplank, ignoring Mal's nagging instructions.

"Are ya'll a hearin' me?"

"No!" they all chorused and kept walking.

Simon arrived with a large bag, packed and ready for their meeting with Ash.

"Whatcha' got in the bag?" Asked Mal.

"Oh, some of Anthony's blood work, and some other samples, plus some data I wasn't willing to wave over."

"Ya lookin' forward ta meetin' ya old girlfriend, Simon?"

"She wasn't my girlfriend Mal, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't make comments like that around Kaylee and Doctor Harvey for that matter."

"Sure thing, I ain't stupid ya know. Kylee's a sweet little thing, but I'd sure wouldn't like to be on the wrong side of her green eyed monster."

"Yeah, we'll neither do I."

"Fair enough. So, what other samples besides Anthony's blood ya got there?"

"Oh, some of the crew's samples including Wash's and Books archived intra pacs."

"Why?"

"Doctor Harvey is going to run a few more tests for me. I also need some advice on a couple of procedures I'd like to try."

"But, why Book's and Wash? Zoë know about Wash's?"

"Yes, Zoë knows, and in respect to her confidentiality, I'd really not like to discuss that anymore."

'Yeah, well, remember I'm the captain and iffin any of this crew is in danger or at risk I'd be expectin' ya to break that confidence, dong ma."

"Dong ma, Mal. I'm sure if that was the case, Zoë would be the first to surrender it, anyway."

~oOo~

Holding River's hand, Anthony dragged her at a steady pace through the market place, stopping only when he spotted some brightly coloured object or smelt food. The girls were enjoying watching the little boy be awed by the new world in front of him. He grabbed at items and had to be told; "no" on several occasions, and not on a lot more. Inara made a mental note to start to encourage the crew in teaching Anthony some manners. Anthony hadn't liked having "no" said to him, but a stamped foot and pouting lips along with the scowl and crossed arms, sent the girls into fits of giggles.

Getting him new clothes was a bit of a handful. He wasn't keen about shoes in particular. Inara insisted that he wear them for the rest of the afternoon while they shopped. They stopped at a clothing store and purchased several items which included underwear, nightwear, shirts, pants and two jackets. They weren't able to find a pair of jodhpurs Anthony's size, however with the aid of a pair of bright red braces the pair of pants, that Anthony insist he wear, at least stayed up. It ended up being a blessing in disguise, as the little boy was also now quite happy to wear the boots, tucking the extra length of pants into them.

Each of the girls had added an assortment of toys, books and drawing materials to the collection. River returned, excited after visiting one of flea market stands and proudly added a small Hawaiian shirt. They had well and truly by this stage gone over budget, however Mal's wrath regarding that fact was not of great concern. Once Mal got one look at Anthony dressed in the "Mal" lookalike britches and red braces, he would be totally chuffed.

If fitting Anthony out had been a hard task, getting him to stay still while getting his hair cut was a nightmare. They had found an old, Earth- that- Was, fashioned barber in a quaint corner of the market place. The barber made room for Anthony and added a booster seat to the odd looking chair, that ascended , descended and rotated with a push of a button. Anthony went into a role play as a pilot making it difficult for the man to attach a smock around the small boy's neck. Once attached, he smiled at the three pretty women that had accompanied the child.

"Well, now this young man sure is in need of a haircut." Directing his question to Zoë , he asked , "what we will be doing, mom?"

"I'm not, well, I'm not his mother."

"Oh, beg pardon ma'am, you sure look alike though."

"Thank you, for the compliment, sir."

'Well, who then, is the one to make the decision here?"

"Oh , I didn't say I wasn't the one making the decision. Just a light trim please."

"Zoë . He needs more than a slight trim," said Inara.

"Well, just up to the shoulders, how's that Inara?"

"Fine, just as long as it doesn't get caught on anything. What do you think, River?"

"Mal will like it."

"No haircut," yelled Anthony, then jumped from the chair, knocking over the tray of scissors and blades. He made his way to the side benches climbing across the display jars and knocking the neatly stacked towels to the ground.

"Hey, get that kid down from there."

"Anthony, come back here. Nobody's going to hurt you."

Anthony ignored Inara's request and continued to jump and skip from one bench to another. River turned around to watch the game that Anthony was now playing, but stopped suddenly as she spotted the twirling barbers' pole stationed at the door. She became mesmerised by the red and white stripes and started to dream off into the space of her mind with flickering images trying to push their way in.

"River, you might want to convince, Anthony that everything is alright. He's scared River," called Zoë.

Zoë noticed her detachment, " River? River? What is it?" Zoë made a move towards the captivated girl, but was abruptly distracted at the sound of Anthony's protesting squeals.

The boy had climbed up into the rafters and was now jumping the narrow spans of the roof trusses, yelling. "No haircut, no, no ,no ."

Inara and the barber followed Anthony's movements above them, gently trying to coax the little boy down. River continued to stare at the pole.

"River!" pleaded Zoë, "Get Anthony to come down , he's going to hurt himself."

"Our gifts all join up , just like the lines." River was seeing the lines and the faces of her family of Anthony's family old and new. "They all join up, chasing each other, there's no need; they all join up round and round the barber's pole, and the monkey chased the weasel. There are others. It's not right. Jayne knows it's not right, Jayne wouldn't want it that way. He understands the others. The monkey chased the Reaver. Reaver that was a father first. Pop goes the Reaver."

River snapped back looking at Zoë, then to Anthony perched above her. "Use your words, Anthony , use your words, Zoë," she directed.

Zoë stood in the middle of the room and looked up at Anthony. She knew Anthony could read River, but she wasn't sure what perception he had with the rest of the crew. He understood their words and gestures and was aware of the rules and expectations.

"Anthony. Get down from there, now!"

"No Zoë," yelled Anthony and he leaped again.

Inara and Zoë gasped as Anthony lost his footing and nearly fell. He managed to grasp the thinner cross beam and flip himself upright. The fact that Anthony was confidently dextrous did not alleviate Inara's or Zoë growing concern for the boy 's safety.

"Anthony, if I have count to three before you get down here, you will be one very sorry little boy. And, Cappy will not be pleased either when I tell him how naughty you have been. One…"

Before Zoë got to two, Anthony quickly scampered down. Zoë had to laugh. It seemed all children must be readers, because Anthony's reaction was identical to the ones her and her brothers had , when their mother made similar threats. She had to consciously stop herself from adding… _and if I have to come up there and get you ….._

Anthony sprung himself at her, "Anthony, good see. No tell Cappy."

Zoë quickly planted Anthony back in the chair. "Well, if you come back with a decent enough hair cut, we may not have to go into too many details."

The barber quickly started to trim the boy's curls, "Gee, the kid can really climb. Where did you say you folks were from?"

"We didn't," stated Zoë. _So much for staying inconspicuous. _

"Not from any place in particular," interrupted Inara, "We're travellers, entertainers so to speak."

"Well, that answers why the boy could do those things."

Zoë added to the fabrication Inara was developing , "Yes, his father was a trapeze artist."

"Oh yeah, I seen one of them performing shows once , with these people flying around , it was amazing."

"Yes, amazing," said Zoë.

"So, ya all perform then?"

"Yes," said River, "I dance."

"Can we just get on with the hair cut," groused Zoë, knowing too much imaginative fabrication could well be their undoing.

"Sure lady, but I cin' talk and cut at the same time."

"Yeah, well the boy's father won't be too happy, if you take his ear off because you too busy talking or asking questions."

Anthony looked up at the barber and wagged his finger at him, " No take ear off. Cappy smack naughty man."

"Well I best be careful then , your daddy sounds like a mean son of a …"

"Beast...One with no choice and the other ;a choice to yet make." Interrupted River.

Zoë just wanted to get out of here. She hoped Mal and Simon's meeting with The Doctor at the medical facility was going better. Anthony's misbehaviour and River's episode and consequential musings had also unnerved Inara. They would not relax until all four of them were back on Serenity, where they would try to interpret and decipher River's vision. _What choices were they going to have to face, what were the warnings and prophecy of families, what did they all have to do with Anthony and Jayne. _

"God, we need to get home, she whispered."

**Zhe, jian, xiao, wu, ji,qi, zhong, zhi, yi shi, kuai, le,yue, gong, bi, yi, ge, ku, qi, de,di, geng, hao.**

_Better the cottage where one is merry than the palace where one weeps._

**TBC**

**Chapter 10: Making deals with the Devil and Mad Maggie.**

A.N: Thanks for reading . Merry Christmas. Please review it's also my birthday. Yay, no actually I don't want to talk about it. LOL


	10. Deals with the Devil and Mad Maggie

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

**Chapter 10:**

**Making deals with the Devil and Mad Maggie.**

While the girls were out shopping and getting Anthony's haircut Mal and Simon had arrived at the hospital and research facility to meet with Doctor Ashleigh Harvey. Simon was looking forward to meeting up with his old friend and research partner. On contacting her, Ash had agreed to review Anthony's blood work, help with acquiring a course of PaxSC60 and assist in the early stages of the in vitro fertilization of Zoe's and Wash's "genetic" material. Mal, as usual, was skeptical, though interested in the possibility of a paying job, and insited that he accompany Simon, for fear he may be maneuvered into a bad caper.

Mal and Simon were careful and decided to play it safe by disguising their appearance. Simon wore a three piece suit complete with morning jacket that had a contemporary half cut collar and a fake Vandyke beard, resembling an Earth-That-Was ninetieth century doctor. Jayne would have considered this not too far from Simon' usual zang shang liu attire. Mal on the other hand was completely out of his comfort zone. He no longer wore his signature brown coat, jodhpurs and boots, instead he had raided Inara's closet and purloined a rather ornate caftan. He had also found a brightly colored Fez in Kaylee's box of horded keepsakes and perched it jauntily on top of his head. He only hoped they would return before the girls saw him. Still they did look like a wealthy doctor and his eccentric private patient; at least that is what Simon had suggested. Mal actually felt like a man whore with his client. Just the same he was willing they look like anybody other, than Malcolm Reynolds and Simon Tam, just in case the small Alliance contingent stationed on the planet's triplex became too interested in them.

There were no issues getting through the busy triplex to the medical facility and they were soon sitting In Ashleigh's office, going over Anthony's blood tests, diagnosis and possible treatment.

"Anthony's blood type is quite rare and his blood work is very interesting. These latest test results show a marked improvement with the immune therapy and blood transfusions. I'm not surprised really, besides the genetic connection the transfused blood has a near identical immune system, a very rare antibody."

"How rare?"

"1 in 50,000, rare."

"And Anthony has this and so does the sample blood from the intra packs?"

"Sample A has it but not sample B. I presume you've been transfusing sample A?"

"Yes."

"Both have what has been called an antibody lgE2."

"Just like the sea cucumber?" asked Simon.

"Sea cucumber?" Asked Mal.

"Yes. ThePaxSC60 was developed from a sea cucumber found on some of the Rim worlds. Similar to the many species found on the Earth that was, except for a heightened lgE antibody gene along with the 12MT compound. It was discovered that this small sea creature had existed for over 500 million years on some planets. It has a very sophisticated and aggressive immune system, newtech termed, lgE2. Because of the IgE2 it evolved and adapted to many of the bacterial, chemical and environmental threats .. This of course made it a great base for developing medicines to fight those with immune deficient conditions." Explained Dr Tam.

"So that's why Anthony's getting better with the blood transfusions, so he may not need the SC60 after all?" Mal asked as the doc's medical jargon flew over his head. _Why couldn't he put it into Captain Dummy speak._

, Ash to her friends, answered, "No. he will still need it, and there's no guarantee that it will cure him. His condition however will be manageable, and who knows, he may eventually adapt. There have not really been enough studies with people with this particular condition. This makes Anthony a very rare and exciting case. I would be very interested in monitoring his treatment and development, here at the facility."

"Not happenin'. Anthony won't be being monitored like some Alliance test animal."Growled Mal.

"Don't get so riled up," said Simon, "fact is we need to get Anthony well," turning to Ashleigh he said, "I'm quite willing to wave you all the results and recommendations; but like you said, Anthony is a rare case, and you know River's story, therefore Anthony stays with us."

Mal started to get a little techy; he didn't like the sound of any of this. While he didn't need the extra headache and stress of keeping another member of his family out of the clutches of the Alliance, but , Anthony belonged within them. That was clear. River's premonitions or reads, albeit somewhat ambiguous, confirmed that. He trusted them.

"We don't need the SC60. Simon, you said there were other options."

"That's true," said Simon.

"I'm presuming you're talking about the stem cell transplants?" asked Ashleigh.

Mal turned to Simon, silently questioning him. Simon stared back, and nodded his head slightly before turning back to Ashleigh.

"Yes. The subject has agreed to fertilization. I would like to do that procedure here then develop the embryos on Serenity."

"And implantation?"

"That decision hasn't been made yet."

"Mal's brow dropped and he stood up, "This is Zoë and Wash?" growled Mal.

"Yes, Mal. And Zoë has agreed to it, it's her decision."

"Well, that may be dependin' on the cost here, the conditions."

"I'm not the enemy, Mr. Reynolds."

"No, well you wanting to keep Anthony to observe and experiment on ain't sending me good feelins'."

"Mr. Reynolds…"

"Captain Reynolds."

"Captain Reynolds, you don't understand just how rare he is, or for that matter any offspring of this Zoë and Wash will be. Yes, I would like to observe their development, but I am willing to concede that may not be in the best interest for either of the patients. However any information would and could be beneficial for my research. That means others," the doctor corrected herself, "many others will be interested. And it means that many people whom the Alliance has abandoned or made ill can live healthy lives. I am quite willing to provide you with SC60 and do the procedures Simon has requested."

"At what cost. Doctor, what's the deal?"

"No cost, so to speak. I will do all these procedures without cost, call me old fashioned, but I would never refuse medical assistance to anybody, even my enemies. However, I cannot always do what I would like to do. So firstly, Anthony and the SC60; I do not have enough of it here and what I have has to be logged against the patients recorded with the Alliance. I presume, you do not want me to log Anthony with them. His rare condition would spark an immediate interest. His parentage and background, how he got to you would also probably be investigated."

While, Ashleigh had not been told me much about Anthony's family history, the astute young doctor had her suspicions. "I don't want the Alliance here investigating. I will tell you don't do things quite by the book. I don't always get supplies through legal channels. I have a workable system that has helped many who would have died many of them children. I won't risk that either."

Ashleigh paused slightly and continued once she had observed Simon and Mal's silent approval, "Secondly, the fertilization is not a problem, though I would like to test female's blood as well, just in case she has the antibody. If they both have it, you would find implantation and gestation of the baby difficult without monitoring and medical intervention throughout the entire gestation period, plus the probability of organ damage to the mother, a premature birth with significant risk to the baby."

Mal leaned forward, "Okay, you're tellin us you're a good guy, the Robin Hood, or are you Maid Marion?" He realized that it didn't really matter, after all he was the one wearing a dress, and waved his hand in the air. "The Robin Hood of Medicine, got that, but…"

"Or the, Malcolm Reynolds of medicine, but I don't have Serenity."

"So, we have to go get the SC60, that what you sayin?"

"Yes, but there's also an added bonus; an extra 30,000 credits for the delivery of some equipment in exchange for a supply of SC60 and other medical supplies."

"My, that's a mighty big extra bonus, just for a freight run. I'd be guessing we are dealin with the, Blackout Zone, personnel."

"In a way. Except, these guys have been dealing directly with me."

"But they're probably stolen supplies," exclaimed Simon, "Ashleigh this so unethical."

"Stolen from the Alliance, Simon, not hospitals that has quotas. These supplies are mostly from stockpiled Alliance facilities or as in this latest shipment, an abandoned facility where they manufactured the serum. We have enough serum to last years, plus we have two containers of the sea cucumbers that were bred and harvested at this facility."

Simon raised his eyebrows, "What? So, you are going to manufacture the serum?"

"No. I can't do that here, that's what the equipment is for. I can't risk an Alliance check or audit. My contacts will go into the business of manufacturing and then deliver the serum."

"And skim a lot off the top for themselves."

"Yes; but, not at an inflated price, so out of reach of those in need, or those refused treatment by the Alliance."

"Sounds like they won't be rakin' an abundance of coin, then."

"Enough, to pay you 30,000 credits; plus, they have other business ventures." She looked at Simon who seemed aghast at the turn of events. "I know this sounds so unethical…"

"Sounds unethical, Dr. Harvey," In his stunned state Simon reverted back to the formality in which he'd been brought up."Ashleigh it is unethical."

"And so are our so-called big brother protectors The Alliance. You have done the same thing, Simon. This is the way some of us have to survive. We get scraps from the Alliance, enough to keep a working population going that's all. We get the scraps that the Core planets don't want."

"She has a point there, Simon. And I ain't a mind not to take the job; especially if it's the Alliance we're thievin' from, not those in need. But I'm a might curious as to why you're, "personnel", ain't pickin' up or deliverin' themselves."

"They usually do. I never go to them, they come here, in disguise of corse, and a bit more credible I might add than your male Companion get up, Captain. However, they were attacked by Reavers on their last run. They got out alive, well most of them, and with the cargo, but they're ship has been damaged and will likely be out of action for at least a month. So they're sub-contracting. It will be a one off job, captain."

"Okay that sounds a good enough reason, though my gut tells me you ain't bein all that honest with me. This all sounds jest a bit too shiny to be true."

"Look, it's a 10 day round trip; I can treat Anthony, here while you're gone with some of my stockpile and then replace it with the new consignment. Plus I can fertilize and stabilize the embryos. On your return you leave with a supply of SC60, the stem cell embryos and 30,000 credits."

"Mal stood up, cutting the air with his hand, he made a loud and clear, "No deal."

"Mal?"Simon practically shouted. "Anthony needs this treatment. I can impregnate Zoë if she will consent; but, that's not going to help Anthony soon enough, plus Zoë going to have to make some very hard and personal decisions, decisions that may go against her beliefs and principals. She may not want to have a child or use her embryos for stem cell transplants. And that will be her choice." Turning to his longtime friend and colleague, he asked, "Okay, so can we negotiate here?"

"Negotiate away," said Ashleigh, "I will do just about anything to get my hands on this cargo."

"There ain't no negotiation. These are my terms: Firstly, Anthony stays on Serenity, with us. You can give us a small amount of the SC60 so we can start him on treatment. It will be replaced. Zoë and Wash's, what did you call it "genetic material" can stay here and you can do the procedure. That way, if anything goes wrong ya consider that payment."

"That should be Zoë's decision," demanded Simon.

"It will be. I ain't' acceptin' this job without the entire crews blessin, that's my third condition. Next I wanna know who we're dealin with."

Simon added, "And I want to know where these supplies have come from. I just can't see the Alliance abandoning a facility and leaving valuable research, equipment and supplies behind."

Doctor Ashleigh Harvey, stood up, turned away and walked towards her bookcase. She stood there in relative silence, stretching her arms behind her back in a graceful stretch that reminded Simon and Mal of something that River would do, then let out a sigh as she lent her head against the books sitting on the third shelf from the top.

"Okay, that's fair enough, and you're entitled to know the answers to those questions. So I'll tell you what I know, and I will understand if you don't want to go through with this; but, I can tell you the hard work is done. I don't believe anything can go wrong, with your part at least."

"We're listening."

"Firstly, the abandoned facility was on Miranda."

Simon and Mal stood up moving as one.

Mal snapped "We're outta of here! Ain't no gorram way."

"Wait, you said you'll listen. Listen to all of it." She looked from the stern face to the disappointed one she'd known as a close friend. "Please."

Simon and Mal looked at each other, "Can't hurt," said Simon.

"Okay, talk, I promise, No interruptions."

"Simon, remember when we started investigating some of the alliance research facilities, before you rescued River?"

Simon nodded.

"Well, as you know many of those facilities were involved in a number of unethical and secretive research and experiments. In some of the papers, notes, and studies that got passed to me there were some small references to Miranda. It peaked my interest of course because they indicated that the planet had an abundance of the sea cucumber in its oceans. Many of the files indicated that the Alliance set up a facility to harvest and manufacture the whole planet was not like many of the other colonial outpost; it had become a metropolitan in a matter of years, probably due to the terra forming and the extra credits that the Alliance threw at that planet. However I could not find any specific files on Miranda, they had been erased from any of the primary research sources. So I put together some of the pieces from the other research."

Mal and Simon sat in silence, concentrating on the young doctor's explanation.

"Amongst the many research projects and experiments going on there was the development of SC60 in conjunction with a human study of the antibody lgE2. From the few personal manifests, I was able to determine that a large percentage of that population was handpicked from their various ranks because they had the lgE2 immune gene. A professor Dr. Anthony Bence ran the study which included the study and treatment of a small group of children born from parents with the lgE2, who had developed blood disorders. These children were born on the planet during the terraforming procedures and were treated while** in **cyrogenetic stasis with SC60 in a bid to speed up their gene's class switching."

Ashleigh paused again looking at their facial expressions for signs of comprehension. Simon sat there nodding, while Mal remained straight faced not revealing any of his mounting confusion.

"Miranda was an outer Rim world. Records reveal it to be a technologically advanced unlike many of the Rim other worlds that were predominately black rocks before terraforming so they could be inhabited and mined. The Alliance designed the pax23 to suppress aggression. Why this population was considered in need of such suppression has never been revealed. Some theories suggest that the accelerated terraforming, performed to increase the sea cucumber numbers, had an adverse effect on the stress levels of the population. Or, It may have simply been an over populated planet under staffed with law enforcement, who knows. But, the Pax 23 introduced, into the air processors and water supply, to counteract stress, anxiety and aggression had contrasting effects."

"Reavers," mused Mal.

"I believe many of those with the lgE2 became more aggressive, interestingly all were adult males,, and those without it succumbed to apathy. A lot of this is conjecture. There are no facts, no details. There is also no information as to what happened to those children or to the professor. I'd say, from your recent discovery, they either perished in cryogenic suspension or succumbed to the effects of the Pax 23."

Simon followed Ash's explanation; even though he thought it was a little unsophisticated, although looking over at the Captain it appeared to make sense to him. So he supposed that while simplistic it was a good thing.

Both Simon and Mal's hearts skipped a beat when they heard of the professor's study. Their subtle response did not go unnoticed by Ashleigh, and strengthened her hunch of Anthony's birth palace and in all probability his parentage. Yes indeed, Anthony was a very rare little boy. However, nobody in the room voiced their opinion on that matter.

Mal did have one thing to say though; "I hazard a guess now as to how they happened to run head first into Reavers."

"Yes. Though thanks to your crew their numbers have significantly diminished; and the Alliance's efforts which started when their work came to light have also helped." Ashleigh didn't want to give kudos to the Alliance for eliminating Reavers. "It also may be the reason why the Reavers still exist. LgE2 is an aggressive gene, even more so in the adult male, where it's likely to mutate rather than class switch like in pregnant females. It is also probably the reason that they have not succumbed to the poisons and nuclear waste that their ships leak. By all rights they should have died out from radiation poisoning years ago."

"It also makes a gorram lot of sense to keep all this under the radar of the Alliance. So who's the mad, fong luh, hun dahn, _mad bastard_, that's going to Miranda seeking buried treasure?"

"Mad Maggie Niska."

Simon and Mal again stood up and made to leave. "We're outta here." Mal snapped."Gwai-gwai long duh dong? _What the hell!"_

"Ashleigh!" Simon cried.

"Will you sit down? Please, just listen."Ashleigh begged, losing her patience.

Mal and Simon once again took their seats.

"Yes, none other than, Mrs. Adelei Niska. If you're worried about revenge, please be assured, she holds no malice. You actually did her a favor when you killed her husband and Crow for that matter."

Mal didn't look convinced. He remembered the torture wash and he had endured at the madman's hands.

"She took over his business enterprises, so to speak, and was just as ruthless as her Adelei when it came to a clean sweep of personnel. And yes, their line of business and interest is still pretty much the same except for one minor detail. They no longer steal medical supplies from the Rim worlds, just Alliance medvaults. It is thanks to her and her ventures that this facility gets a lot of extra, much needed supplies, like isoprobyline and other immune boosting drugs."

"Why would she change colors like that?" asked Mal.

"She was never really pleased with her husband's ruthlessness. It was believed he actually had her nephew tortured and killed after performing badly during a caper. She would not allow her own son to go into the family business, which was another bone of contention with Adelei. Things actually got worse when their boy was killed in the Unification War. He fought for the independents . Her grandson was then orphaned when his mother was killed during a Reaver attack. The boy lives with her. He is the reason why she is brave enough to go head on with Reavers, to go to Miranda for these medical treasures. The boy also has a rare blood disorder that is killing him."

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen. He also has the lgE2, but with the onset of puberty and the heightened hormones his immune system is attacking healthy cells. His blood cells are mutating and being compromised." Ashleigh struggled to put it in terms that Serenity's Captain would understand. "It's similar to lupus. The SC60 will save his life."

"He wasn't born on Miranda, was he?"

"Maggie has never said. He could have, Miranda was settled between 2504 and 2506. Reports of Reaver attacks emerged some 18 months after that. But, if he was part of Dr. Bence's study, he must have been an earlier test subject that left the program, cured only to relapse over twelve years later, or one of the few survivors of the study. The point is Mad Maggie, oh by the way don't call her that to her face, is sincere. She just wants that equipment to treat her grandson. She trusts nobody completely; but, she and I have reached an understanding."

Ashleigh turned to Mal, "And you. You; she knows you have a strong sense of ethics."

"Yeah, well I ain't to sure bout' any of this. You will have our answer tomorrow. We best be going, try and digest this caper and get the crew thinkin' on it."

"Fair enough." Ashleigh mellowed, appreciating the fact that they were at least going to consider her proposals, " I'm quite happy to take your material and samples. Simon; I will do the procedures regardless of your decision."

"Thank you so much Ash." The joy in Simon's heart had him reverting to the nickname he'd always used for her. "I really hope we can help, but if there is too much of a risk, well, I'm sorry, we may not be able to do very much."

"Fine Simon. Just the same it was great to see you again. Actually you still look fantastic, I'd even go so far as to say better, there's seems to be a little bit more of a raw edge to you. "

Simon blushed and Mal smirked. "Yes, well that what makes him attractive to all of us."

Mal and Simon arrived back on Serenity to a noisy and delightful scene in the galley. The crew had gathered and were relaying their varied adventures from the day while preparing the evening meal. Kaylee was ecstatic that she'd managed to find some nice parts for their thermal regulator; Jayne was happy he'd gotten sexed; Zoë had stayed on board and enjoyed the quietness of the ship; Inara, Anthony, and River had wandered around the triplex for a little while and taken in the sights.

Mal had forgotten about his appearance as the he mused over the discussion that was needed and the decision to be made about the Doctor's proposal. He wasn't ready to call her Ash yet. Best just to put the proposal out in the open and let the majority rule. Then if need be, further plans could be made, no use jumpin the gun.

"Well, people, you all sound like ya havin a real good shindig in here. Everybody's day go well then?"

Everybody turned, Anthony Jumped up, and then they all just froze, their eyes staring straight at Mal.

It seemed an hour; but, within seconds River Laughed and Inara moved forward and placed her arms around Mal's neck.

"Mal, how many times, have I told you not to wear my clothes. Now this fetish has to stop, Mal, next you'll be wearing my unmentionables."

"Very funny, Inara, but unless you've put on a hundred pounds, this ain't your robe thingy. Though I don't like knowin you got strange men's dresses in ya closet. What is it anyway, a fancy smoking jacket or dressing robe."

"No, Mal," said Inara, as she pushed away and went back to stirring the gravy."That happens to be my mother's wedding cape."

"Ohhh, an omen," said River.

The others eyes lit up, Mal scowled at River, "Omen hey, what would you know, mei mei?"

River went to answer.

"Ah uh, outta my head…. Now what's for dinner?"Mal quickly tried to change the subject.

An excited Kaylee jumped up and announced. "Well, besides getting a really shiny piece for the thermal regulator, a compression coil, and an eye scanner lock for Jayne's door, I found lots of fresh vegetables and, ta da, Lamb, Roast lamb. Inara has added some great spices too."

"Hmm, you have done well, subordinates. A good meal to compliment good company and a rather long winded discussion about a little caper we have been offered."

"Right then, we are eatin' early. Anthony's had a big day and is already a might cantankerous, so dinner in five," announced Kaylee, " I ain't spoilin' a rare spread by not havin' it eaten when it's done cooked just right."

Mal picked up Anthony and stood him on the table. "Well, look at you, new britches and a haircut."

"Anthony, good, not jump onto roof no more."

"Wow, Anthony that's a lot of words. Good boy…. What, what roof?"

"Well, Sir. Umm… Anthony had a bit of a fright when it came to the haircut and tried to escape."

Mal looked into the boys big brown eyes, "On the roof? Anthony, have you been climbing on roofs? That's not good."

"Zoë!" Yelled Anthony, his face showing his disappointment in Serenity's first mate, "you telled!"

"No, Anthony you just told the Cap'n yourself," softly rebuked Zoë. .

Anthony dropped his head down, searching the tips of his brand new boots for help. Mal lifted his chin up gently but firmly. "Look at me Anthony. You know you are not to climb anything; but, your frame. You must not ever climb up on any roofs or ceilings. You could fall and hurt yourself."

"No. No hurt myself, Cappy."

"He nearly fell; but, he won't fall, he will never fall," sang River, as she spun slowly.

"He nearly fell?"cried Kaylee.

"And, he wouldn't come down, when asked," scolded Zoë. "I've got to admit, Sir he gave us a real scare."

"Anthony, that was naughty, climbing too high and not following orders." Said Mal.

"Naughty, not good?" asked Anthony.

"Not good. You know not to climb; we all done told ya."Mal turned the little boy sideways and gave him two smacks to his backside of his new britches.

"Ow," Anthony stomped his left foot, then his right. With a scowl and determined look on his face he went to raise his hand to Mal.

"Ah uh, I wouldn't try that again, _ tao shen_, you remember what happened last time you hit me?"

Anthony quickly folded his arms, in a sincere attempt to control his temper. "Harummmpft."He sulked sticking his lower lip out as far as it would go.

Everybody had been watching the exchange and couldn't help but chuckle at the little scene.

Mal plunked his hat on the pouting child's head and kissed him on the nose. "At least ya got rid of those pink pantaloons, now ya not so easy to spot in a crowd." _Corse,_ _jumpin on roofs don't help none for keepin' ya under the radar of curious purple belly's, thought Mal."_

"You can talk," said Inara and swatted Mal on the backside with the wooden spoon she'd been holding.

"Hey, no fair," He yelped stamping his foot like Anthony, making everybody in the room laugh, including Anthony.

"It's alright for you nian qing de, you got a very good immune system, your sting will be gone before bed, I'll be feeling Inara's weapon of torture for a lot longer."

"A good immune system. That's good isn't it? So, are we getting him some medicine, he'll get better won't he?"Asked Kaylee; her eyes were pleading for good news.

"Yep he'll get better; but, that's something we all got talk about."

As everyone sat eating the roast lamb, and veggies Mal and Simon relayed the information about Anthony and possible treatment options, including the possibility of stem cell replacement, excluding details of the procedures or the identity of the donors. Zoë listened carefully, knowing that the decision was really hers and hers alone. She appreciated Simon and, now obviously, Mal's silent support and knew whatever she decided it would be received with the utmost respect, confidentiality and accepted without judgment. While they ate dinner they discussed the job and conceived as many for and against scenarios. By the end of their meal everyone was emotionally and physically exhausted. Zoë felt like she'd run a marathon.

"Nobody's making a decision tonight, I want ya all sleepin on it. And none of ya are ta be worryin' about what the others will be thinking, or wantin ya ta do. No one will hold nuttin' against ya for whatever you decide. There's only one thing nobody has a say on, and that's that Anthony stays. Anthony stays on Serenity, with us."

For only one reason that statement bought a concert of smiles from the group sitting around the big table. Except for one. Anthony had fallen asleep in his half eaten dinner, with a very colorful Fez burying his haircut and shading his eyes, but not muffling the sounds of his snoring.

Kaylee thought he looked adorable sleeping on the table, with the fez's gold tassel dragging in the gravy.

**Mo, gui, tian, shi, de,di, yuan, gu, chu, li, zhi, zuo**_, ( Making deals with the devil for the sake of Angels.)_

**TBC – Chapter 11: Decision**.

**A.N. So, what should they do? Please review. A bit of research went into this. Next chapters should be a bit more fun, no more long winded explanations. I think you have the general gist now.**

**I hope to put a picture of Anthony on as my avatar.**

**A Special thank you and shout out to MissGuenever for beta reading this and offering plot suggestions, as well as fixing some of the speech patterns of my characters.**

Just another quick note: lgE really is an immune protein, I've mutated it to lgE2 for this fiction. There are also conditions where heighten antibodies attack anything they consider a threat or foreign, including embryo's and foetuses. It is a different condition to the Rh- The sea cucumber also exists and many suggest its compound is effective in the treatment of some cancers; however there is no scientific published study to support this.

I hope it's not too confusing, I can always re-cap in Captain dummy speak next chapter. I have very little medical knowledge and have used these interesting bits to embellish my plot, as a result of making a big Booboo in the Miranda timeline, thus questioning Anthony's existence. I'm not real good with numbers, 4 unplanned pregnancies can attest to that.


	11. Decisions and Quiet Time

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before. Serenity references courtesy of IMdB, they say to share.

Summary the story so far Chapters 1-10.

A small boy, supposedly a survivor of a Reaver attack is found on an abandoned ship. They discover that he has been raised by Reavers for nearly two years. He also has a rare medical condition which at this stage is life threatening. It is also discovered that the boy has a rare immune genealogy, which would make him of interest to Alliance in particular. Anthony and River have a special bond. But it's not long until the all the crew bond with the boy and will go to great lengths to protect him. Zoe and, in particular, Wash also have a way that can cure him. Now, they must decide whether to take on a mission to save him, or let nature takes its course.

In amongst all this drama the crew will come to love the little boy known as Anthony, They will protect him and help him grow up to be the special person he already is. Sorry the plot does get a bit thick. Any questions please feel free to ask.

**Plenty of twists and turns to come and some fun family firefly moments.**

**Chapter 11**

**Decisions and Quiet Time.**

With a belly full of good food and their mindsfilled with information and questions, the crew of Serenity tried to sleep. Tried being the operative word.

Zoe took the watch on the though they were in dock, it was still a quiet place; the sky was up there, the sky that couldn't be taken away from them. Mal would have been there with her, but he had let her be. Tonight the sky was hers. Zoe had more to consider than anyone and she needed to be by herself, with the sky and the memories of Wash in the chair next to of his last words _"I am a leaf on the wind - watch how I soar." _They kept playing in her head over and over again._ "I am a leaf on the wind – watch how I soar."_

"_We're not going to get to you in time."_

"_Keep moving, honey. We're coming to you."_

That last conversation haunted her; haunted her as surely as a ghost.

Simon woke early and decided to go over some of the medical information that Ash had waved over. He was quite confident about a lot of what was going to be expected from them. Going over the medical facts, procedures and needs kept him focused on the desired outcome. He had always admired Ash's spirit and her drive in developing new vaccines and her work with those less fortunate; but, he worried that her drive would diminish her ability to think logically and ethically. He hoped that her dealings with black marketeers and Maggie Niska were a justifiable means to a worthwhile and moral end.

Once Simon had left her bed Kaylee had gone and curled up in her hammock in the engine room, where the music of her engines' helped her think. She couldn't blame Simon for wantin' to be alone with his thoughts. It was understandable considerin' she had drilled the poor guy about his past with his good friend Ash. She didn't trust the woman, but she wondered if that was just the girl in her, a little jealous of what might have once been between Simon and the lady doc. She heard Mal call her the pretty young doctor. Though that don't necessarily mean nothin' to Simon, when he was all science and medicine, he couldn't see nothing else. Took him near on two years ta even kiss her. And it took a near death experience for him at that. Still, she didn't much like the pretty Ashleigh Harvey. And make no mistake if the doctor did anything to harm any of her family, the doctor wouldn't be so pretty anymore.

Jayne had slept for hours; he'd a good meal, best one he'd had in ages. Once awake, he began cleaning Vera, thinking about what Mal and Simon had told them and what they were askin'. Some of the medico talk was too complicated for him but he got the general chance to earn some coin, some good coin, was the first thing that grabbed his interest. Course he didn't like the thought of having to deal with Niska, even if it was jist his woman; but, the idea of a bit of action wasn't so unappealing either. Since Miranda Jayne had found that fighting for a cause, or more importantly someone ya loved or respected added extra strength. He wasn't sure when it all happened, when he'd come to love them, and he'd pull out his own teeth before he'd tell them that; but fact was fact, an' truth was truth. And now he'd fight with them, for them no matter what the coin. Moonbrain River and now the kid, they were their kids. Anthony was easy, just jumped in there, into his being, with the rest of them. Anthony trusted Jayne like no one had trusted him before. Jayne had never been willing to give his life for anyone. Anthony was staying with them. And the fight was for him.

Inara had spent the evening in meditation. She knew very well what her decision would be, her vote. It was to be counted, just like the last time. While she didn't have the brawn, the military intelligence, or the sheer genius that the some of the crew had, she had a place. Long before dawn Inara rose and decided to take that long awaited soak in some of the oils she had purchased over the day. Her mind was relaxed but her muscles cried out for the same comfort. She missed these little extra moments of her once civilized world. Well, what she once believed there had been a civilised world; but, Serenity had changed that for her, even before Miranda. This was a civilized place, her place, a home that flew true. A new civilized.

Mal couldn't sleep and long before dawn had decided to head for the cockpit. He hesitated when he spotted Zoë from the corridor and turned away to leave his second in command to her thoughts. Within minutes he found himself at Inara's door; and in a rare moment of politeness she knocked and entered.

Inara quickly wrapped herself in a towel, "Come in."

"I'm in."

"Mal, you knocked? Mal! I'm bathing."

"You invited me in."

"I thought you were somebody else, and I was getting a towel to cover up."

"You're covered."

"Yes, well, if you will just go out again, I'll dress."

"Hell, no, I'll jest turn my back."

"No you won't."

"Okay, I won't."

"Yes you will…..Ahh, now leave, for just a moment."

"No.I'll go, let you finish your relaxing bath, smells pretty. I jest couldn't sleep is all."

"Me neither."

"Well, then no use cuttin' ya soak short, here I'll wash ya back."

"Mal!" She warned.

"Ah, don't go all girlie on me."

Mal walked over and sat behind the old copper tub, "'sides, I can't see nothin'."

"This from a man whose motto is; I'm aim to misbehave."

"You've got a , no need to go presumin'.You knows I don't need to be seein to know what you actually look like. Now pass me that sponge, I'll do yer back."

Inara passed back a sea-sponge; she preferred the texture of natural sponges over the synthetic, "Well, fine but my backs a lot different than my front. So just stay focused."

Mal squeezed the sponge over Inara's smooth shoulders. There was atime where he could not have stayed in the same room as a clothed Inara and stay focused. That was still hard, after all he was human. But he was sure glad she was here. He could spend a lifetime just in her presence.

"So couldn't are thinkin' about Anthony?"

"Yes, and Zoe. What are you going to do Mal?"

"Gonna let the crew decide, gonna let the family decide. But, Zoe makes her own choice."

Inara looked down at her fingers swirling the water in front of her, letting the warmth of the water and Mal's touch relax her physical being, "I'm proud of you Mal, for making the decision about Anthony staying. It doesn't surprise me, though."

"Oh well can't have that, you're deservin' of a little surprise every now and then."He offered her back the sponge. Inara looked up into Mal's face and that smirk. Mal bent down and kissed her, gently but deeply. Relinquishing the sponge simultaneously with the kiss, he stood up and left but not before knocking again on the doors frame.

River had slept well, again. It was certainly true that since Miranda and now since Anthony, River would sleep more often well than not. She could block out a lot of the dreams. Though, it was difficult especially if the crew were all hyped up about something. She was also very conscious of Anthony's connection to her, his ability to empathise with her. She was very cognizant of not unsettling the child especially if he was a sleep in the same room, or as was in most cases, the same bed. As most of the crew woke and started thinking and reminiscing, she found it more and more difficult to sleep and near impossible to block them out.

River didn't want to be meddlesome; she didn't want memories that weren't hers. But she did want to belong. And that she was; broken or not, Moonbrain, Not Quite Right, or a bit Bazoomaney, she belonged to Serenity, home, and its family belonged to her. They had protected herand she had protected them.._**.**_She might still be crazy but she was their crazy.

Anthony woke and sat up looking at her with a befuddled expression, he didn't understand what was going on; but, the energy that River was expelling had bought him from the warmth of slumber. He wandered over to her bunk and climbed in, cuddling up to find more warmth and the feeling that things were only going to get better. And better they would, but not without some drama, not without danger and not without heartbreak. River knew this; but, for now, she didn't want Anthony knowing this. She kissed his thick black curls and then gently pushed him from her bed. She stood him on his feet and sent him away. He was needed somewhere else.

No words were spoken as a little boy wandered the quiet corridors of Serenity, then entered the cockpit and crawled up into the lap of the figure sitting there. The night sky merged into the pink dawn of Emrata, chilling the air as the contrasting skies met and transposed. Anthony snuggled in closer as Zoë wrapped her arms tightly around him.

DAWNDAWNDAWNDAWN

Mal was the first to arrive in the galley. He put the coffee on and rummaged around for the crew's morning meal. Actually there wasn't that much searchin' to do. Kaylee had well truly gone a little overboard on the fresh fruit and vegetables_, ita be kinda wasteful not to eat them fresh_, he thought. So this morning they would again eat well, with fruit, bread and cereal. Simon insisted that Anthony have cereal for breakfast. The carbs were good for building up some strength in the boy. Anthony also needed to have eaten before his immune therapy sessions.

Kaylee wandered in rubbing the remnants of sleep out of her eyes, "Hey, Capt'n you becoming all domesticated or something? Ain't never seen you prepare breakfast."

"Actually, yángguāng, _sunshine_, I hapin' ta be a mighty fine culinary coordinator."

"Ya mean cook."

"Yep, didn't ya know I was no sergeant of a whole regiment, I was actually jist the short order cook, ceptin there was no food so they give me something easier ta do."

"Yes, well, Sir, if I remember rightly you were a much better sergeant than a cook." Zoë said as she entered the galley in the middle of their conversation.

Mal took Anthony from her and proceeded to sit at the big table, "come on shǎo yīgè, _little one_, let these women folk do what they're supposed to be doing. I'll have black coffee and toast and the young heir here will have his protein cereal."

Zoe and Kaylee just laughed. It was good to hear laughter echoing through the ship and before long the entire crew was seated at the table eating and chatting. All except for Anthony, he wasn't that interested in protein cereal, when everyone else was eating the fruit.

Kaylee noticed, "Can't he have some fruit now, Simon."

"Sure, actually put it in with the cereal, he hasn't really eaten enough of that, cut it in small bits and leave the Pectin on it is full of antioxidants and quercitin which will be good for his immune system also."

Kaylee followed the instructions and Anthony quickly resumed eating the meal now in front of him.

"Well, I suppose, people its decision time. So? Do we take the job? Ya know the risks and ya know the benefits. Whatcha want ta do?"

The table erupted with a variety of colourful affirmatives.

"Wait, first off, one at a time. But, before ya say what ya wanna say ya gotta know, that I'm in. And iff'n there's anybody who don't want ta take the risk, ya can take a sabbatical till we come back, and no more will be said."

Again everybody tried to speak at once. It was a cacophony of sounds; Wash would have said it was like a gaggle of geese or a clutch of hens all chirping at once.

"An jing! Hold on! I ain't through saying what needs ta be said. If ya agree, I will be given the orders, we need to be careful here and I want everybody safe and sticking to the plan. That's everybody. We gotta be ready if some unpleasantness should arise with Niska. She ain't no mother goose."

This time there was no chaotic babble, just a chorused, "We're in!"

"We're in," echoed Anthony.

"We're in." echoed River, "We're in, we're in, round and round we're in, the baby chased the weasel, blood is thicker than water, love and she fly's true."

"River?"Asked Simon.

River looked to Mal."We will be safe Mal, no use being afraid."

"I'm not a feared, River, but I'll be a might wary."

"She is Maggie and she's mad. I'm there and she's mad, not Moonbrain bazoomaney crazy mad; but, chasing little monkeys chasing weasel mean mad." sang River.

"Exactly… I think?... So, you listen good, mei mei. Do I as I ask, dong ma?" said Mal.

"I is She. She's always hearing, Capt'n."

Simon frowned, "River won't need to go with you, she can stay on the ship when we get to Niska's Skyplex."

"We'll work out who goes where and who don't later. But, I'm a mind to keep her with me. We might'n always understand her words exactly, but we ain't ever got confused when it come to a warning. She's a reader and I want her with us when we meet Niska."

Simon went to object, though he didn't know why, well he did, he didn't want his sister there. He wanted her safe in the ship, or the shuttle maybe ready to take off if anything went wrong. But he knew if Mal wanted her there he would have her there. He agreed to follow his orders and he would; but, he really didn't have to like it.

"Simon, you're a brother and Mal is not a short order cook," said River.

"See," said Mal, "Little Albatross makes perfect sense."

"Sir? So, what's next?" asked Zoë.

"Simon you get onto your pretty doctor friend, and get that cargo delivered here, with the paper work shiny. I don't want no physical checks from port officials or ambitious young purple bellies. As soon as the cargo's loaded we'll be taken off."

"So she is pretty, then?" asked Kaylee.

Simon blushed, "Kaylee we went over this, Dr Harvey and I are both professionals."

"That don't mean she ain't pretty, Simon."

The group looked on with amusement.

"You know what I mean, Kaylee, you're being immature."

"Oh, Oh, that ain't so, I'm just curious is all," she said flippantly, nibbling on a slice of apple she had subconsciously plucked from Anthony's mushy breakfast.

"Really, curious? Well, I think its best if you kept curiosity in check and let Ashleigh and I do what we do best."

"Well, I surely have no problem with that, after all we are all adults here. And I will do what I do best and that's fixing engines and keeping ya all in the air. And when I go pick up the repaired left handed Master Bator FeedTool and insert it in its appropriate orifice. I'll be doin my professional best." With that, she tossed the apple slice at Simon's head.

"Very mature, Kaylee, I'm going to wave A…Ummm…Doctor Harvey."

Kaylee laughed as he left the room.

Mal looked at his mechanic "Hmm Kaylee, I wasn't aware that Serenity had a left handed Master Bator Feed Tool."

"Well, maybe that ain't its technical name, Mal. Just the same I gotta pick up some parts. Actually the hospitals real close by. I may go calling on the doctor, you know just to say thank you an all."

"You stay away from the Hospital, Kaylee. That's an 't want any of us going there before we lift off. So, you be keep ya little green eyed monster outta this job until we got what we want and the coin. Dong ma?"

Kaylee screwed up her face, grabbing another one of Anthony's apple slices. "Ai ya, Cap'n, I never git ta have any fun."

"You won't be findin' it much fun, or pleasurable if I take a bian dah pāijī nǐde pìgu, for disobeying a direct order,yángguāng."

Kaylee had taken the last slice of Anthony's sweet apple and the little boy searched what was left of his soggy cereal for another piece, but to no avail.

"Hey, all the fruit not there," he complained.

"Well, then you best be finishing your cereal short britches. Then you can have some more."

"No, want more now. Kaylee git more now."

Kaylee went to cut some more; but Mal stopped her, "No, Anthony throw down the rest of your cereal and then you can have more."

"But Cap'n," interjected Kaylee." I threw… "

Anthony slammed his spoon down on the table.

"Hey!"Scolded Mal. "Pick that spoon up and use it properly, then finish your breakfast. I won't be asking again."

Inara had taught Anthony to eat with both a spoon and a fork. Anthony had picked up the fine motor skill in no time and decided to put them to the test. With a determined expression he picked up the spoon, shovelled a huge scoop of the runny sloppy mush and with a flip of his wrist sent it flying into Kaylee's face.

Kaylee grasped and Mal grabbed Anthony, pushed back his chair and in one fluid motion flipped the small boy over his knee. Before he could apply the first smack, Jayne came to his little maa lau's defense.

"That don't seen right fair, Mal, she did eat his last piece."

"And, you did tell him to throw down the rest of his breakfast, Sir. He just took you literally is all… Sir."

Mal flipped Anthony back up and sat him on his lap. "Okay, Anthony next time you throw food or anything for that matter I will paddle your bottom, no matter what the reason. No throwing, dong ma?"

Anthony nodded. He then looked aver to Kaylee and shook his finger at her, "No throwing, Kaylee, dong ma? Cappy smacks hard."

"Hmm," said Mal, "You have a point there, Anthony. Young Kaylee should be leading by example, and maybe a demonstration is in order," said Mal, as he handed Anthony to Jayne and moved menacingly towards Kaylee.

"Capt'n you gotta be joshin' I'm the ones got mush stuck ta ma face." Defended Kaylee.

Mal did not change course, so Kaylee took off. She started squealing as soon as she realized Mal was in hot pursuit. The galley echoed with laughter for the second time that day as the crew watched the mock chase their captain played out. Before long everybody joined in, picking their sides, either helping Mal to corner the mischievous engineer, or trying to hide Kaylee in the cargo bay. River giggled, Anthony climbed and jumped, eventually perching on his climbing frame above to watch the fun.

Zoe laughed and puffed, just a little, on her way back to the galley. Passing the infirmary she stopped just as Simon had finished his wave to Doctor Harvey. They could still hear the others laughing. Simon smiled at Zoe but stayed silent,sensing her contemplative demeanor.

"Simon? She asked."Do you have a moment? I've made a decision."

**Quán juédìng gshi shu yúyi hésuàn xíng chéng. Tāmen kě xi jiānk****ǔ****bin ****xīnk****ǔ ****yu ****yóu dàn zāo juédìng fei juédìng sh****ǒ****uxiān****. **

_All decisions are part of one's worthwhile journey. They may be difficult to make and harder to travel; but, bad decisions were not a decision in the first place._

**TBC**

**Chapter 12 **

A.N. Another big Shout out to MissGuenever. Again her help has been amazing, especially with some Firefly verse talk. Please review. How did we do? Do I need more detail in the re-cap? Sorry for any messy formatting I had some trouble when I uploaded, and had to reformat. Hope I didn't miss too much.


	12. Descisions and A Spanner in the Works

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

A.N. Another big Shout out to MissGuenever. Again her help has been amazing, especially with some Firefly verse talk.

**Previously**:

Zoe laughed and puffed, just a little, on her way back to the galley. Passing the infirmary she stopped just as Simon had finished his wave to Doctor Harvey. They could still hear the others laughing. Simon smiled at Zoe but stayed silent, sensing her contemplative demeanor.

"Simon? She asked "Do you have a moment? I've made a decision."

**Quán juédìng gshishu yúyihésuànxíng chéng.Tāmen kě xi jiānk****ǔ****bin ****xīnk****ǔ****yu ****yóu dàn zāo juédìngfei juédìng sh****ǒ****uxiān****.**_All decisions are part of one's worthwhile journey. They may be difficult to make and harder to travel; but, bad decisions were not a decision in the first place._

**Chapter 12**

**Decisions and Spanners in the Works.**

Zoe entered the infirmary just as Simon removed the IV feed from Anthony's arm and was swabbing the small drop of blood left by the needle.

"Kind of an archaic method, Simon. I know we have only the basics but I would have thought we would have methods a little less intrusive."

"We do, but a hypo spray is too fast. The SC60 needs to drop slowly into his blood stream. His immune system will go straight in for an attack otherwise. He'd probably do much better with a permanent shunt, but the little guy is just too active and too mischievous. I'm afraid he'd pull it out or tear it. So, old fashioned and archaic works just fine."

Simon went to the over head cupboard putting away supplies and grabbing others, "He's a good boy. At first I was only able to treat him with River in the room, projecting calm; but now he trusts me, and he knows it's making him better because he feels better. I'm very confident this treatment will completely cure him." Simon turned around and lifted Anthony off the medi bed and offered him a sweet before scooting him out the door to play. He'd learned that bribes worked really well while he'd been an intern on Osiris. And not just on children; the Captain and Jayne both would put up with needles and stiches with much less squirming when bribed with treats. Rice candy worked well; lollipops were better. Kaylee preferred chocolate.

"Old fashioned doctoring method, too?"Asked Zoe.

"Yes, Kaylee got them for me. Anthony' has a real sweet tooth."

"So will there be any side effects to this recent treatment?"

"A few," said Simon, "but we should not see anything major until he's had a couple more sessions. The good thing is Anthony is in a type of remission, so the SC60 is not going to be working against an unhealthy body, rather it will work with his already heightened immune system to kill off any more bad cells lingering." Simon was in full clinical mode, and it usually made Zoe's eyes glaze over; but, this time she leaned forward to hearwhat the doc was saying. "The worst of the side effects may be a little more hyperactivity (although how we'll be able to tell I have no idea), and periodic episodes of sweats and a low-grade fevers."

Simon swung the door to shut it and they both watched Anthony scoot out. The door had completely closed before Simon went and sat down next to Zoe.

"So," said Simon, "You've made a decision?"

"Yes I have, but first I'd like to say that I appreciate your knowledge and your confidentiality, though I'm not bothered about any of the crew knowing, I'djust prefer to wait until the time is right."

"That is most definitely your right and it is your decision and it will always be your decision with whomever you choose to have it with."

"Thank you Simon." Zoe paused for a moment."I've been thinking about the discussions that Wash and I used to have; and I want his baby."

"Good, but you need to know, that more than likely Anthony's chances are extremely good without, stem cell or even cord blood, so if your decision is purely based on that, it probably will not be required."

"Simon. I realise that is the case. I probably wouldn't have considered a baby if Anthony hadn't shown up. But I still want Wash's child! I'd wanted a child, Wash didn't. But with things that River said and even you - I believe he wanted a child. This child will not have both of us physically; but, he will have us. He will also have this unique, somewhat dysfunctional, family. He will face dangers that no child should have to face. And it's not just the fact that I believe this was somehow meant to be, it's like my whole body, my whole being wants it."

Simon nodded; he knew what it was like for logic and rationality to say one thing and for instincts or your being to say another. If he wasn't a man of science he may say it was ones heart, or one's soul which was the closest thing he could link it to it being a purely biological need. "As soon as we get the embryos back from Dr Harvey we can proceed."

"To tell you the truth, Simon, It's no big deal, but I'd prefer to try some old fashioned methods first."

Simon raised his eyebrows.

Zoe coughed; this wasn't easy to talk about. Especially to someone she saw on a daily basis. In many ways it would be a lot easier with someone she didn't know. "If it can be done, I would like my baby conceived in my womb. That is, well… Ummm…" She was usually able to get words out without hemming and hawing, or beating around the bush; but, this was hard. "I'd ummm… Rather you uhhh… did it. Inseminated me, impregnated me with Wash's sperm. Then if that doesn't work I'll try the In-Vitro process you talked about. And if that doesn't work then maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Oh no. That shouldn't be a problem at all."Simon coughed; he'd always hated discussing this type of subject. "Except that we will need to accurately chart your cycle."

"Well I don't want to be pregnant now! Not before the mission, anyway."

"Fine let's start charting straight away. By the time we get back from the Skyplex and this job is over we can start either procedure."

Zoe smiled and took what felt like the biggest breath of her life. She had been incharge of many missions. She could look at any situation, life threatening or not objectively. For the second time in her life Zoe shuddered with excitement, and then blushed as the memory of Wash's huge cheesy grin warmed her soul.

**O**

Mal and Jayne organised the cargo bay. The pallets from Doctor Harvey were to arrive by noon; and hopefully by 1300 they would be ready for lift off.

Jayne was riding the small hydraulic fork mule, lifting and re-arranging supply boxes to make room for the new cargo. Anthony sat on the very top of the crates enjoying a playful ride as Mal directed traffic. Moonbrain, as Jayne called her, watched from her perch overhead, sitting and swinging her legs to some soft melody only she could hear. She smiled when she saw Kaylee toting a large bag and heading for the ramp.

"Lil Kaylee? Where yer off to?" Asked Mal.

"Jist going to get that repaired part, Cap'n. Won't be gone much longer than an hour, then say half an hour to install."

"Good, be back within the hour then. No goin' anywhere else or visitin, jist get back here pronto."

"Cap'n who'd I be visitin', you is a suspicious ole coot, just like Pappy."

Mal grabbed Kaylee's chin and swung it side to side, "well, Ifin I was ya pappy, I'd be havin' something to be suspicious about, with all that paint on ya face. Who ya tryin' to impress or have ya been playin' dress up with Anthony usin' Inara's make-up?"

Kaylee rolled her eyes at Mal and pulled away from his grasp.

Mal glared at his very talented but young mechanic and jack-of-all-trades, "Tell me ya all didn't jist roll your eyes at your Captain, Kaylee?"

"Cap'n I promise I will be back and ready to roll real quick-like. Now, please can I… can I jist get goin'?"

Mal crossed his arms, "fine," he said as he chewed on the side of his mouth.

River giggled as she watched Kaylee strut down the gangplank, trying to hold her dignity in check and the uneasy feeling the captain's glare and silent warning gave her. River wished she could have warned her that what she was about to do would surely cause some discomfort and pain. She could have told her to suppress any sudden urges…That Kaylee should think things through before she acted on a whim. Unfortunately though, it needed to be done. Kaylee would feel awful and probably a might uncomfortable once Simon and the captain got through with her for disrupting the caper or throwing a spanner in the works, but it would eventually be for everybody's benefit. River would be able to console Kaylee with the fact they all were lucky she chose to do what she would; and that her apparently random act driven by her emotions, would eventually save their lives.

River was bone tired; this much mental activity was exhausting. The next five days were going to be busy and then… Well, no really knew what was going to happen; but, hell could very well break loose. River needed to sleep; and right now no one would notice her napping. Especially not her over-protective big brother! She left the landing bay and headed for her room humming quietly to herself.

Mal motioned Jayne to stop; and they surveyed the space that had been cleared for the incoming cargo.

"Don't look like enough room ta me. We may have to take down Anthony's stuff." Mal said gesturing at the monkey-bars that hung from the ceiling.

"Thadda be a downright shame, Cap'n. Whadda ya say we jist move it further to the right and back some more. Iff'n we take the bottom piece and turn it," Jayne said gesturing we won't have to completely dismantle it."

"Can we do it, or do we need Kaylee?"

"Yup, well ya know I'm better at the thrilling heroics stuff than building ships, but I recon we could handle a kid's jungle gym..."

"Okay, Jayne you holding the chain of command on this one, jist tell me what ta do."

"Knowed it was jist a matter of time."

"Ya not gonna have ta go changing ya bed sheets over this. It's jist a short-term position."

"Hwoon dahn!" Jayne laughed, "Here..., we need to keep the right hand supports, I'll secure these supports." The big merc gestured with his hands. "Then we pull the middle out and move it towards the back."

Jayne picked up Anthony and plopped the little boy on the fork lift's seat. Mal and Jayne went over and surveyed the area. Jayne started directing traffic; it was pretty funny that he was the more mechanically inclined out of the two of them. "Leave this one, this one, move this one. Nah, take these first, that way will we have support, then reassemble this side , then we can remove the middle chunk last and the back and side should hold."

Mal started doing what Jayne had instructed while Jayne worked on another part of the giant climbing area that dominated the ceiling of Serenity's cargo bay. Anthony watched with his eyes wide wondering what they were doing. He started to understand as the parts to his playground got taken apart and he started to panic and get angry.

"No, no, no," Anthony ran to Mal and pulled him away from his toy.

"It's alright Anthony, we jist gotta move it back so we can get the cargo in."Soothed Jayne; in what to him at least sounded like a calming voice.

"No, Cappy, leave it!" Yelled Anthony. "Mine!"

Mal picked up Anthony, "hey, now settle down and listen ta what's bein' said." Mal redeposited the little boy back on the seat and went back to moving pieces around.

Jayne tried to explain, "we're jist gonna move it, it'll go back, we're jist gotta change it around a little."

Anthony jumped from his seat and ran to Jayne and grabbed him around his muscular leg, then started to thump the big man.

"No, leave it! Is mine! Anthony!.Go 'way!"

"Hey, Maa Lau, that's enough, we're jist movin' it."Jayne had already loosened one of the supports and was reluctant to leave his vertical pole to pry Anthony from his leg. "Mal grab him,"

Mal took two quick strides towards the boy. It was quite strange to see the big merc made helpless by a small boy attached to his thigh. But, before Mal could grab him, Anthony jumped and scrambled up the frame, heading towards the top.

"Mal I don't know jist how safe this is, I've loosened most of the outside supports."

Mal and Jayne looked up to where River had been settin', hoping that the little reader was still there and could help. But no River."_Give me a break,_ Bai dua an jing yida," said Mal.

Then Mal used what Kaylee called his 'dad voice' and called, "Anthony, tao shen, you get down from there, now!"

Mal looked at Jayne, "Whai W'rin Bu Jwo, _things never go smooth_, may hafta do this later, let's get him down, then we can move it when he's not here."

Mal wasn't very happy with Anthony. While he was physically coming along real well, his behaviour was at times still very much overshadowed by the instincts honed by his time with the Reavers and his immediate wants. Well, that was kind of how the doc had explained it; and it was really not all that much different than most six year olds. However, kids this age didn't live on a spaceship or have the dexterity and physical ability that Anthony had. The combination of these things meant that pretty easy he could become a danger to himself, the crew, or Serenity._Buddha, what was that all fancified term that the Doc and Inara used?_ Behavioural Modification Techniques; and most of the ones written about in the books that they'd all been reading didn't take spaceships or Reavers into account. Dr Spock would have a field day with this!

So far simple rewards and punishment had worked and the little boy was progressing well, both physically and mentally. Over the last four weeks Anthony had developed a great deal of skills. He was speaking better and used words to answer questions. Or using his words; as Kaylee called it; Simon said that his skill set was improving including his physical, mental, and verbal capabilities were increasing. Doc also said that his ability to follow instructions (most of the time) and the fact that he curbed bad behaviour when chastised verbally were almost up to age level.

Gorram Doc didn't approve of corporal punishment as he called the couple of swats Mal had laid on Anthony's bottom; but, they'd cemented the few rules introduced and the consequences of breaking said rules. Right Now though, Anthony wasn't listening to either Jayne or Mal. Right now Anthony was being a wu er tong and stubborn little yu pin.

Anthony could feel Mal's displeasure radiating off him; but, he still refused to budge from his perch.

"RIGHT!" Mal ran up the steel stairs, "Jayne he's gonna take off as I get to him, be ready to get him as soon as he gits his disobedient little butt down."

Jayne yelled up at the boy hoping todistract him enough so Mal could get to him. "Come on, Anthony get down we gotta get this job done."Jayne reached into his back pocket and grabbed the wrench to retighten the pole he was still holding.

Anthony understood what Jayne was saying, but he did not want his jungle-gym changed or moved in any way, "No! No! No!"

"I'll give you no, no." Mal scowled, almost there at the landing but still out of reach.

Anthony manoeuvred over to the middle of the frame eight foot above the cargo bay floor and three foot away from the nearest platform. Mal climbed out from the catwalk, keeping his feet grounded he crawled between the small spaces of the frame like structure. He had to bend and twist his shoulders and upper torso to squeeze through. With only inches now between them, Mal reached out then grounded out a stern threat, "Little britches git over here!"

Anthony leant back, "No Cappy, no move Anthony's gym! Mine! Not yours. Mine!"

"We ain't taking it down, now you best be obeyin' my order, Anthony. You get down from there this very minute, or ya won't be climbing it, no jumpin' or swinging or playin' on it. Ya won't be sittin' too comfortable either."

Anthony took a second to think about Mal's threat, he didn't like having Mal mad at him and he sure did like the thought of the Cap'n smacking his butt; but he was sure as hell didn't like the thought of not bein' able to play on his frame. And as long as he was there, they couldn't take it down. So he scampered a little further out of the Captain's reach.

Niùwányòu, _stubborn mischievous child_, thought Jayne laughing as he watched Mal twist his large frame through the small spaces towards an unconcerned Anthony. "Brave little cuss," he noted as he watched the evolution of Mal's menacing glare to an angry one, which would have scared the bjesus outta the nastiest disrepute's on any rim world. Just the same, Jayne could help but enjoy seeing the Captain outsmarted by a six year old.

As determined as ever, Mal stretched that bit further and grasped Anthony by his back braces, immediately disrupting the child's daydream and false sense of security. Anthony's fight or flight instincts kicked in. He bit Mal on the hand and then took off weaving, swinging and jumping his way down the frame. Jayne let go the support pole he was holding and tracked the little boy's movements like he was a football and Jayne the receiver from that old Earth-That-Was game.

Mal gave up his struggled and started to wriggle backwards out of the tight space. While the gym was secure enough to hold Anthony's weight, Mal's large solid frame, twisting and jigging itself, caused the frame to wobble. Jayne immediately went back to the major centre support and held on securing it until Mal got clear.

Anthony found his feet on the ground fast and spotted Mal; free now taking the steps two at a time. The adrenaline rush the little boy was now experiencing had him dive for the only cover left in the cargo bay; the work mule. He jumped in and stood on the accelerator grasping the wheel and attempted to turn it around and head for the safety of the open cargo doors. Unfortunately his small statue was a hindrance and he had to stand on his toes to see over the console. This depressed the accelerator all the way to the mule's floor and sent the vehicle in circles as Anthony held on tight to the right of the steering wheel.

Both Jayne and Mal were in front of the mule by now skipping and weaving out of the way of its long forked feet, and trying to get around to the side of the vehicle so that they could jump in and turn it off. The forks missed the jumping and hoping feet, but did not miss several of the now repositioned support poles that had not been tightly screwed. They were quickly knocked over as Anthony completed a 180 turn and headed towards the large cargo bar doors and ramp. The boys quickly jumped out of the way. They threw themselves forward towards the back of the vehicle and out of the way of the now falling and crumbling frame.

Jayne had managed to grab the back of the mule's back bar, while Mal was close to the passenger's side door making his way into the cabin. The mule had picked up a bit more speed on the downward slope of the ramp, then went slightly air born as it hit the lip, catapulting Jayne off and sending him tumbling into the dirt of the docking station. Mal finally got in ant turned the wheel, and lifted Anthony off the accelerator. He turned the mule around and bought it to a brake stop and sideways skid.

Anthony jumped from the mule running back towards Serenity, "Jayne, Jayne, dead!" He screamed. Mal scooped him up just as Jayne stood up and dusted off his pants, and headed towards them and the mule. Mal tucked Anthony under his arm and marched towards Serenity, throwing Jayne the keys to the mule as he passed him.

Anthony by this stage was crying out of fear and relief that his adventure had come to an end and Jayne was alright. It turned to despair as Mal marched him pass his now mangled climbing gym, crumpled; a pile of poles on the cargo bay floor. Mal heard the child's wails and transferred him to his shoulders clasping the small boy around his upper thighs and under his bottom. Again he took the stairs two at a time, trying to curtail his anger but not his determination to deal with one, soon to be if he already wasn't, sore and sorry little boy.

**O**

**Yu yiding shishi zhe xingshi quingman tigong heping beiqi ganyean daogoa! **

_In certain trying circumstances profanity furnishes a relief denied even to prayer._

TBC

**Chapter 13 : Another spanner in the works.**

**Please, have I worked hard enough for a Review? Just a little one...maybe?  
**


	13. Another Spanner in the Works

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Declaimers': Same as before.

Warnings: Spanking of a minor in this chapter. Third scene if you want to skip it.

**A.N. Huge, enormous shout out to ****MissGuenever**** for all the help with this chapter. It has given us nothing but grief. Hope it all makes sense, all mistakes are now very much my own. ****MissGuenever**** you could only do so much. Thank you.**

**Previously**:

Anthony by this stage was crying out of fear and relief that his adventure had come to an end and Jayne was alright. It turned to despair as Mal marched him pass his now mangled climbing gym, crumpled; a pile of poles on the cargo bay floor. Mal heard the child's wails and transferred him to his shoulders clasping the small boy around his upper thighs and under his bottom. Again Mal took the stairs two at a time, trying to curtail his anger but not his determination to deal with one, soon to be if he already wasn't, sore and sorry little boy.

**oOo**

**Chapter 13 : Another spanner in the works.**

Simon and Zoë had appeared on the mezzanine at the sound of Anthony's wailing and the crashing sounds the gym had made. Mal stormed up the stairs carrying the sobbing boy, "SIMON!"He yelled.

"What happened?"Asked the Doc.

Zoë grabbed Anthony from a now breathless and red faced Mal, "Where is he hurt?" she asked.

"Nowhere, I think he's just frightened. He took off in the folk lift and nearly had his gym topple onto us, had Jayne runnin for dear life then near got himself zaogao flattened."

Zoë was bouncing the boy in her arms, trying to calm Anthony and at the same time trying not to laugh at Mal's exasperated expression, "Ai ya, I always miss the fun stuff."

"Tain't funny. Boy got a serious stubborn streak and the understandin' of a six year old."

"Well, we suspected that when we first hired him on, Sir."

"Ain't talking about Jayne; I'm talking about…," Mal realized she was trying to be funny or make light of the situation, "Don't matter how funny it looks now he coulda been hurt, so could have Jayne and me."

With that Jayne burst into the infirmary, "Is he alright, he ain't hurt is he. The jungle-gym, it's done broken, Mal." Jayne's words spilled out of his mouth, jest about running into each other.

Anthony wailed like a wounded soul at Jayne's announcement. Simon rolled his eyes and transferred Anthony to the medi bed. "He seems fine, no bleeding, or broken bones. Here Zoë, help take his pants off; we'll check his legs."

Mal surveyed Jayne, "You alright Jayne?"

"Yah"

"No cuts?"

"Nah."

"Bruises?"

"Nuh."

Mal was still a little breathless and amazed at Jayne's physical fitness, "Jist a little tuckered out, huh after chasin' the mule and then runnin up all these stairs?"

"Huh? Nuh, I'm fine, Mal, really preciate ya concern though, how about you?"

_Zaogao the big lug __Buhn Dahn __was fit, "_Yep, Yep jist dandy, fit as…..,"

"Ya first rute, jabba, jabba, right, Mal?" Interrupted Jayne, with a nudge and a wink at his Captain.

Mal rolled his eyes, took a huge breath and stood tall, "as fit as a fiddle, Jayne or as fit as an outta work crude rude and undesirable merc."

"Who's outta work?"

Simon checked Anthony for any damage. He took the boy's temperature with his the new ear probe Ashleigh had given him. "Anthony's fine, Mal just a little shaken up, I suspect."

"Yeah well he's not the only one. He went apeshit out there when we started to move his gym frame. You don't think it was part of the side effects of this morning's therapy? He was sure over active."

"Hyperactive." Simon corrected, "No I don't think so. His energy levels are at their height after a good rest and the therapy, but they are within normal range for a six year old. In actual fact the reason why he is so active is because he is so much better. In medical circles we call it simply, N.B.S. It's really quite a common side effect found in children who have been bed ridden, fighting illnesses and generally bored with the regimented regimes of hospitals."

"For gorram sake, how much more is this little maa lau's supposed to take, now he's got NBS. How bad is that Doc?" asked Jayne an expression of horror on his face.

"Not bad Jayne, It stands for naughty boy syndrome; NBS. I was being facetious." Simon corrected.

"What about naughty girls?" Jayne asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't know what facetious meant, but it sounded sexy.

Mal slapped Jayne up the back of the head, "Well if that be case, I have a sure fire cure for naughty boys, Doc."

"Jayne naughty!" Anthony declared, "breaked my climber!"

"Ai Ya, I ain't the one who done broked ya climbing frame, jungle gym thingy, you broked it, Anthony is the naughty boy." Jayne spat back bickering with the child.

Anthony's scowl immediately disappeared on hearing the word naughty and it's implication to him, he looked up at Mal, and produced a contrived smile, transforming his expression into big puppy dog eyes and a pout, "No more climbing, jungle dead."

Zoë and Simon had to hide their smirks at the sight of Jayne arguing with a six year old at the same time they were cooing over the naughty child's cuteness as he attempted to gain sympathy.

Mall rolled his eyes and picked Anthony up, "Well, yes little britches if you'd done as Jayne an' I asked; it wouldn't be broke." The lingering frustration of having to deal with everything had Mal slipping into the dialect of his youth "So if you'll all jist stands aside it's time for Anthony's NBS therapy to be administered." The Cap'n added as he started to leave the infirmary.

"Wait Captain, there are several methods for NBS other than a physical chastisement, you know I…."

"I know Simon you don't believe in spanking, so what do you suggest...? We lock him up; maybe chain him so he goes only go so far. Hey, about we deny him some food..."

"Mal you're being ridiculous. There's a difference between punishment and discipline."

"There needs to be both Simon, there needs to be consequences."

"Well his toy is now broken, Sir. That's a consequence." suggested Zoë trying to placate the involved parties.

"For Anthony that will be as bad as locking him up or not feeding him. That thing," Simon punctuated his speech by waving his hands in the air. "It provided the physical activity he needs to stay healthy and fit. It helps develops his dexterity, his problem solving skills, and provokes creative thinking… No, taking his gymnasium away from him would be severely detrimental to both his mental and physical health," lectured Simon in full-on doctor mode.

"Well it's broke."

"Yeah, it's broked Mal, but we can fix it, when Kaylee gets back we can put it up agin."

"Good you fix the frame, I'll fix Anthony. A couple of well placed smacks to his behind should do the trick."

"No cappy, no spank."

"Sorry little britches, but ya need to do as you are told."

Mal headed towards his quarters with the small child whose hands were clasped tightly around his neck. He stopped, drawn up as River stepped from her open door into the path of her captain.

"He needs to understand, but he can easily remember the hurt," she said touching the slowly fading silver scar on the little boys' cheek.

Mal paused. It didn't take much to remember what Anthony looked liked when they first found him, how scared and busted up he was. It didn't take much to imagine what they may have done to him or what he may have done to survive. He held the child closer hand cupped his head and kissed it, leaving his face there and taking in his scent. He was their child now, Serenity's child, and he didn't want to lose him, he just wanted to keep him safe.

Mal hadn't noticed River's soft touch on his own head until she spoke, "Not your quarter's captain. Not the down and the in and the under of the dark with the hatch. He needs to know the difference. He needs to learn to listen. Cap'n Daddy needs to stay till he sleeps knowing he is loved."

"He could have been hurt River, if…."Mal hesitated, not wanting to project the nasty imaginings his mind was producing, but he wasn't sure what River was trying to tell him, "What should I do?"

River started twirling the curls of Anthony's dark hair, lost in a memory, her bazoomaney place and sung, "_Round and round the mulberry bush Anthony chased the Reaver, Anthony heads the captain's call… pops goes the Reaver…" _She then kissed Anthony on his face. "It's alright naughty one."River glided backwards re-tracing the steps towards her room.

"Mei Mei what are ya tellin me?"

"That's easy, go to a safe place, and whale his ass, captain." She said and vanished; rather like a will o' wisp humming a different tune entirely. "Green eyed monster leaves me in despair."

Mal shook his head; been a while since he'd heard that song. And he could hear the words to the old song in his head. "Green eyed monster's driving me insane. And jealous lovers play a deadly game."

oOo

Kaylee had picked up the thermal-regulators from the repair shop and dropped them into her large purse-y type bag. Her ma had one kind of like it; da had always called them mom-purses; and her brother called them satchels of death. They said you could fit enough food in one of them to feed an entire regiment of brown coats fer a whole month. Well, they hadn't quite phrased it that way; but, the idea was the same.

Picking up and paying for the regulators took less than fifteen minutes and that included haggling the price down a little! She now had a little bit of coinage that she could use for spares and at least thirty minutes before she was expected back vessel side. Despite Mal's orders, Kaylee thought she should at least to get a good look at this Ashleigh Harvey, and stopping by the hospital would let her easily stop by Wang Chung's Part's.

The normally sweet mechanic didn't like the sound of the pretty doctor, but her gut feeling would have only been perceived as a jealous reaction. And in some ways, Kaylee admitted to herself, they were, but not entirely, sides what was the problem she was jist gonna take a look. If she got caught she could always say she was checking out the progress of the cargo that they would be transporting, even offer her assistance, maybe. _It's all good;_ Kaylee justified to herself.

Kaylee entered the large double doors of the Emrata Research and Medical facility. She made her way to the information booth sitting prominently in the atrium like entry, "Excuse me I was wondering if Doctor Harvey was in today?"

"Do you have an appointment?" The rather tall officious looking woman asked.

"Ah…No...Perhaps…Ah, could I make one"?

"I'm afraid there is nothing available for at least two weeks. Doctor Harvey is unavailable."

"Oh, well that's okay; I'll make an appointment then."

"Yes, your name"?

"Oh…. Kay Tam." She said, clarifying a lie.

"Very well, Mrs. Tam we will see you soon."

"Thank you."

Kaylee had no intention keeping the appointment, but, she hoped that the fancy doctor Ashleigh Harvey would take the not so subtle hint when she saw the name. Kaylee walked slowly back towards the doors_, Simon had said the doctor wasn't coming with us, that she had too much work to do here at that she didn't want to raise suspicion. So how come she was going away. Somethin' ain't right, sounds fishy ta me_, thought Kaylee.

Before she could exit, she heard an announcement; "Dr. Harvey report to the transport bay. Dr. Harvey; report to Medivac in Trans Bay 2."

At the completion of the announcement Kaylee noticed a young woman standing at a nurse's station, dressed in a white coat look up towards the tiny sounding speaker. She completed what she was writing and handed it back to a staff member, then headed down the corridor. Kaylee followed, trying to leave enough space between the two of them so that she wouldn't be noticed.

Doctor Harvey was stopped by another colleague. Kaylee stopped also, trying to act inconspicuous by covering her head.

"Doctor Harvey, those procedures have been completed and are now in stasis. Here's the sample you asked for." Kaylee saw the technician give her a medical vial of some type. _Simon had some kinda like that on Serenity._

Ashleigh checked the dial, "Okay that's a good; twelve hours, which should be plenty of time for transport and implantation before any deterioration occurs. Thanks Ben. See you in two weeks."

"Oh. A vacation? That's unlike you, Doctor."

"You're right. But things here are pretty quiet, so I thought I may just disappear for a while." They laughed and continued on in opposite directions.

Kaylee looked up at the hospital signage TRANS BAY 2, BASEMENT, XRAY 4; turn right. The arrows pointed the way and so she followed fast on the heels of Doctor Ashleigh Harvey, convinced that the, doctor was up to no good.

Dr Harvey entered the travelator and closed the doors breathing a sigh of relief as she sagged against the wall. She was relieved to be alone for the few minutes it took to get to the Transport bays. Ash was a little nervous about the arrangements made with Simon and the Serenity crew, but the opportunity that had presented itself over the last couple of weeks was just too good to pass up. Niska's discovery of the sea cucumbers was a real find and to be able to harvest and produce extra SC60 for Emrata and the surrounding Rim worlds was going to be of great benefit. Finding Anthony, however was a real bonus and many of the mysteries that she had run into trying to unearth about Professor Bence study of the lgE2 immune gene was also answered by not only by Anthony's existence and survival but also his parentage. The blood work Ashleigh had performed on Anthony samples concluded that he was indeed one of the children in Bence study and was in fact Doctor Anthony Bence's son.

Mrs. Niska had also found more of the professor's research and organic material that would be sent back in the bio-pods. The details of these were still a mystery to Ashleigh, as per their agreement, she wouldn't send anything by wave or any other cloud comm, for fear of interception. The pretty doc, as Simon had explained her to the crew, only hoped that these discoveries would further enlighten her and knock down the Alliance's brick walls and plug the holes she'd run into regarding her research into the immune gene and the mutations that befell the Reavers.

It had thrown a bit of a spanner in the works and Ashleigh had to re-coordinate additional plans to retrieve the extra information and samples. Ashleigh Harvey hadn't told Simon and the good captain Reynolds about her extensive research on the Reavers. In actual fact very few had any knowledge of it. It was a serious situation. Most people, with good reason wanted the Reavers destroyed. The Alliance wanted them annihilated and forgotten, unless of course they could be controlled or evolved or even cured to be of purpose. Specifically; a military purpose.

Ash didn't want either of those; she just wanted to undo a huge wrong in which she like many others had been a naïve pawn. Having access to Anthony would help that research. Having viable embryos holding the same heightened genealogy was another extra. The vial in her hand would not only be a gift for the mother to be, but another source for the research. But she needed to be in control of that. And, just as importantly, she needed to find a way to intercept Serenity before they returned to Emrata with Niska's cargo.

Upon entering Transport Bay Two Doctor Harvey was met by a junior Alliance officer that immediately handed her the manifest of the cargo which was being loaded onto the hospital transport mules.

Kaylee had been not too far behind the doc; but, when the doors opened she had to quickly pull up and hide when she spotted Ashleigh and the Alliance officer. As far as she was concerned her suspicions were immediately founded and she silently watched, trying to make out their conversation. _If only she could read lips or even better read minds._

Ashleigh signed the electronic manifest pad and handed it back to the officer, "Thanks Carl. I can't tell you what it means to me and I might add lots of others, that you have been able to get this passed through without scrutiny."

"I assure You Doctor Harvey, we believe in what you're doing. It has been an honor to help." The officer spoke in the formal tones that Simon and other core educated people used.

"Please Carl, call me Ashleigh, you and Anna have become very special friends to me…Here" Ashleigh handed the officer the medical vial.

"Is this it?" the young man asked eagerly.

"Yes. Just take it to Doctor Humphries; your window of opportunity is narrow though. You have about twelve hours. He's expecting you."

"Sure Doctor Harvey. Umm…Ashleigh. I'll be back to personally deliver the cargo to Serenity for you, we don't want any unnecessary checks from the port authority."

Kaylee watched the Alliance officer leave. The other laborers had finished loading most of the pallets. A scratched up bio-pod was the only thing left.

"Doctor Harvey, you're all done, except for that bio-pod."

"Thanks, I just need to check this and prime it. Give me about fifteen minutes and it should be ready. Why don't you fellas go for coffee break?"

"Sure. Thanks Doc, twenty minutes then?"

Ashleigh laughed, "Sure, thanks."

Kaylee dropped back, and waited for the guys to leave, then walked over to where Doctor Harvey was standing, Excuse me? Doctor Harvey?

Startled Ashleigh turned and took a step backward, frowning at the sudden appearance of a pretty young girl, "Yes. Can I help you? "

"Meybe? Captain Reynolds jist sent me to check on the cargo. I'm Kaywinnet Lee Frye the chief engineer on board Serenity."

"Oh, that really wasn't a good idea. I thought I made it clear to Doctor Tam that I would check and deliver the cargo unencumbered."

"Well, Simon ain't in charge of Serenity." being questioned caused Kaylee to slip back into her familiar speech patterns. She caught herself. "Although he is very well respected in the field of medicine, my duties include… Ah…" She tried to think of something quickly. "My duties include ensuring weight and balance for all my ships loads."

"Your ship?

"Serenity is my ship and her crew is my family, I ain't taken any chances, Doctor Harvey." Kaylee's self-justification of stopping to speak with the doc grew as she listened to her speak.

Ashleigh was confused, "Well you won't be."

"Didn't look like that ta me. What ya doing with that Alliance officer. What ya give him in the medical thingy." accused Kaylee, in full mother-hen mode, her contrived articulation gone and completely forgotten. _Serenity was her ship! And gorramit; ain't no fishy Alliance crap goin' on under her watch!_

Unperturbed Dr Harvey answered in her best sterile medical tone, "Firstly, Miss Kaywinnet...That's confidential, but I assure you it has nothing to do with you or your contracted transport to the Skyplex."

"Well I ain't so sure I believe you. You may have been good friends with Sim…Doctor Tam when you were younger and prettier, but Simon ain't as gullible as he once was, so ifin ya thinking of doing anything to double cross him or my family; I will find you and rip ya gizzards out with a couple of magneto synchronizers; very nasty," threatened a confident Kaylee, reliving some of her retorts as a youth, when them mean catty girls teased her about her pa bein' outta work. Or the fact that Kaylee always seemed to have engine grease of some sort on her.

For a moment Ashleigh panicked, _had a mad woman just threatened her? What was this Serenity crew made up of?..._But then something registered with the astute doctor Harvey, "Oh, so you are the Kaylee; Simon's little friend. He did mention you once or twice. Now if you don't mind, Kaylee, your captain is expecting this cargo within the hour. The young Alliance officer that you suspect as an infiltrator is dedicated to benefiting his people on this planet. In short he is on our side and will make sure your Captain, your ship and your family lifts off from this planet free of official Alliance inspection."

"I don't believe you."

"What?" Ashleigh became quite indignant; this little girl could cause some trouble with her over imaginative suspicions. Ashleigh did not have the time to go through all this again with her or the Captain and Simon, she just needed to get this cargo out and the resources back, "Simon may not be so gullible as he once was, though I never found him that way, but I can see his tastes have changed regarding the class and say quality of his love interests."

That was a low blow and Kaylee tried to contain her temper and stifle the temptation to punch this woman fair in the nose, she wasn't usually a violent person. Unfortunately this was not the case this morning, "hurni duh! _(screw you!)_ nǐ snotty bí shang nín zì jǐ de pì gǔ biǎo zi (_You snotty nose up your own ass bitch_ )," she said and threw a left hook, knocking the doctor that Simon called pretty flat on her ass.

Ashleigh pushed herself back up off the ground, stunned, "How dare you, you stupid little fool, I've a good mind to contact your Captain and Simon or do you call him Doctor Tam?" Her ire was up, and she couldn't resist baiting Kaylee with the comment about Simon. "I should speak with them and demand an explanation and your dismissal as the chief engineer."

"You jist go right ahead, you might like ta explain why you's in cahoots with the Alliance."

"I won't need to; Captain Reynolds is already well aware of the plans and is he is also very aware of the officer Bartlebaugh's involvement."

With that bit of information still hanging in the air, Kaylee couldn't help but reveal her nervousness and waving conviction. "Maybe, I've jumped to the wrong conclusions," _Damn Mal was gonna kill her if she'd thrown a spanner in the works of this job._ Determined to hold her head up high, "You do what ya feel is right Doctor, but ya jist need ta know that Captain Reynolds holds my expert opinion on high, so don't be quick ta jump ta conclusions ya self. Mal…" She quickly converted to what sounded like sophisticated core speech to the mechanic, "Captain Reynolds won't be too quick to dismiss my services, _Jist bust my ass_. You done adequately explained the situation to me, so I will be on my way."

Kaylee turned on her bright red heavy work boots and swung her large heavy bag back over her shoulder, knocking Doctor Ashleigh Harvey off her feet once again. This time she slipped back into the open cavity of the bio-pod, perched there for moment, stunned in absolute shock.

Kaylee did not looked back, as she hurried away back to the ship hoping that Doctor Harvey did not contact Mal or Simon, sure if she did she would be feeling a little discomfort, and more than a little foolish.

Ashleigh tried to the grab the sides of the pod and pull herself out. A wave of dizziness came over her and she lost her footing, slumping again to the floor of the container, causing its lid to snap shut as she lost consciousness.

**oOo**

For the second time in as many weeks Mal knocked on Inara's shuttle' hatch

Inara had been meditating when the drama had unfolded in the cargo bay; but, became instantly aware of a serious family dispute when Mal entered her shuttle with a contrite six year old clutched tightly to his chest.

"Mal you knocked, again, becoming a habit?"

"Yep. Inara can I use your shuttle for a moment. Me 'n Anthony need ta have a private little talk."

"Mal?" queried Inara, aware of Mal's intentions.

"Inara, I done jist had a heap of discussion so far on this, so I'm goin' with my instincts. And it ain't like I'd wouldn't be happy to discuss it more with ya, and I'm happy ta keep ya in the know and take ya opinion into sideration. But, Anthony, done near got himself hurt, bein jist plain stubborn and naughty. He needs sortin' out now."

"What's happened?

"Why don't you go take a look at the cargo bay, then come back here. Anthony will be having his morning nap in here and I'd sure appreciate you be here to comfort him."

Inara sensed Mal's concern, _and you too it seems, _she thought, as she nodded and left the room quietly.

Mal sat on Inara's bed and stood Anthony on the floor in front of him. The child kept his head low, preferring to concentrate on his socks.

Mal lifted the little boys' chin, "Anthony, I called you down from yer gym three times this mornin and ya didn't mind."

"Cappy and Jayne break Anthony's climber. "

"No Anthony, we didn't and we weren't gonna. And ya heard us say that to ya."

"But no change. Is good there. Anthony like."

"What's my name Anthony?"

"Huh?...You Cap—ta-tin ." Anthony very carefully sounded out the word; River and Kaylee had been working with him to increase his vocabulary.

"That's right. Captain. I'm the Captain." Mal carefully enunciated the word captain making sure that Anthony saw how his lips moved. River and Kaylee told him this would help Anthony learn. I'm the Captain. That means I know best. An' the Captain needs to keep everybody safe and not get hurt."

"Captatin keep Anthony safe?"

"Yes, and River, and Jayne, and Kaylee, an…."

"And Zoë, and Doc."Anthony finished.

"Yes, we keep each other safe, Anthony. But we have to listen and we have to trust each other. Dong ma?"

"Trust?"

"Means we gotta believe in each other. Means we listen; follow orders. No arguments…No runnin away, no stomping feet, or hollerin out the word NO! Dong ma?"

Anthony nodded.

"Use your words Anthony." Mal remembered to tell him. It seemed someone was always telling him to make sure that Anthony needed to practice his language skills. _Gorram irritating to have all the women folk, including Simon nagging at him 'bout it._

"Anthony say no to Cappy. Anthony not says no to Cappy again."

"That's right little britches, you gonna remember that."Mal picked Anthony up and laid him across his lap. He held him firmly around the waist with one arm while he undid the flap of his under shorts with the other.

Anthony immediately began to kick his legs, "No! No! No!"

Smack, "Ah, tao shen, you sayin, NO, again." Smack

"Ow, Ow, stop, NOW! Cap…." Anthony started whimpering and crying more from the shock, the sound, and feelings emanating from his Captain.

Mal added another four quick sharp smacks to Anthony's bottom. By the fifth smack the small child had progressed from whimpering to crying, kicking and wriggling and trying to free himself from Mal's grasp. Mal held firm. Instinctively and in desperation Anthony bit down into the soft under flesh of Mal's thigh, and then threw his small hand back as Mal yelped in surprise.

"Anthony! NO BITING!"Mal grabbed Anthony's hand and moved it out of the way, applied another volley of paddles to the six year olds bare backside, then stopped.

Anthony was sobbing and rubbing at the tears streaming down his face. Mal took a moment to gently rub the little boys back before lifting him up and cradled him in his arms. Anthony buried himself into Mal's chest and continued to cry.

"I didn't like spanking you , little britches," he crooned, rubbing his back and tussling his dark curls. "It hurts me more than it hurts you." Mal started; he couldn't believe he'd just said that. His ma used to say that, until now he had never really understood what she had meant. But, it was true. It broke his heart to spank Anthony.

"I didn't like!" Anthony declared.

Mal was taken aback at Anthony's self reference. He sat the child back looking into his face, "hurts don't it?"

"Yuh, huh," nodded Anthony in between his hitched sniffles then started to rub his still exposed red bottom.

"Supposed ta, so you remember ta mind. Dong ma?"

Anthony nodded again, "Dong ma. Anthony, ss…orreey. I be good," then shaking his head, "no more tao shen."

Anthony burst into tears again. Mal stood up and rocked with the little boy perched under one forearm as he patted the child's back with the other.

"Shh, shh, now it's over, little britches. I love ya Anthony. Shh, shh," he rocked the little boy, holding him close, mumbling nonsense words into Anthony's hair.

Inara quietly watched from the doorway, immersing herself in the image of the former rebel Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds rocking a baby, a little boy found that now belonged. It wasn't very often this soft side came out; and this was a memory she'd carry with her forever.

**oOo**

Jayne and Mal were clearing the cargo bay putting aside Anthony's gymnasium poles so that they'd be out of the way until the jungle gym could get fixed. They both turned to see the fuss as Kaylee stomped up the gangplank.

"Kaylee! Might bit tardy there girl."

"Ah sorry. Cap'n. Yeah well, ummm… The thermal-regulator wasn't ready when I got there; but, hey lookey here now, ready to be installed."

"Good, get it in. We lift off as soon as the cargo arrives."

Kaylee surveyed the remnants of Anthony' exercise frame things, "What happened, Cap? "

"A little accident," answered Jayne. Do ya think ya can put it together Kaylee, back there in the corner?" He gestured at a fairly empty spot that was usually pretty empty; and would be out of the way unless a herd of wild space monkeys came in and took over the cargo hold.

"Shouldn't be a problem, we can do it now. Take about an hour."

"Nope not now," said Mal."You get that thingee installed. Cargo's due any minute. You'll have time tomorrow once we're in the black."

"Oh, okay Cap'n."

Just then several mules with Emrata's medical insignia stamped on their sides appeared at the docking bay.

A junior Alliance officer appeared with the paper work and handed it to Mal, "Captain Reynolds?" He asked.

_Buddha, kids like this made Mal feel old!, _mused Mal at the sight of such a young officer.

Kaylee froze on the spot, recognizing the officer from the transport bay at the hospital. The one she had seen Dr Harvey speak to. The one she had seen Doctor Harvey give the medical container to.

"Thirteen pallets captain, including a bio-pod; all cleared through customs and security. Once loaded you are free to lift-off."

"Bio-Pod?"Asked Mal and Kaylee in unison. Even Jayne looked a little perplexed, passing them to offer his help with the unloading.

Mal looked at Kaylee, puzzled by her interest, "Shouldn't you be installing that thermal-regulator?"

"Uh huh, Cap'n" she answered but still did not move.

Mal signed off on the manifest as the officer signaled for the mule operators to unload.

"You're saying we got a bio-pod."

"Yes Captain." The officer stated. "Doctor Harvey said something about storing the sea cucumbers in it, says it has some environmental settings appropriate for the organic material she's got in mind for it."

"Sounds shiny ta me," nodded Mal, "should it be lit up like that?"

"Lemme have a look Captain," said a nervous Kaylee. She was sure that was the same bio-pod that the Doctor was standing in front of, that one had a big scratch on the bottom; and so did this one. "Mebbe it needs to be primed first."Kaylee wanted to get a closer look, she couldn't make out the details of the dial, _but it weren't lit up like that when I was talking to the doctor, I got a bad feelin'_ " Most equipment like that needs to be primed, ya know like pre-heatin' a oven for cookin' an all, or somethin' like that."

Mal gave Kaylee another quizzical glare, "You know all about Bio-pods, Kaylee, or thermal regulators, cause I reckon we need that ta get off this rock and now's a good enough time ta get it fixed up."

Kaylee paled, _yep a bad feelin' but what about she couldn't quite put her finger on, was it her gut warning her about Dr Harvey again or was it that green-eyed monster hoping that it was Doctor Harvey that had done something wrong and not her. Either way she was gonna have to fess up ta the Captain. Mebbe, or mebbe she was jist bein' skitterish agin._

Mal dismissed Kaylee and returned to arranging the cargo, "We'll jist put the Bio-pod in the front. If we have to prime it more than once, I'd like it to be a might easy ta get at. Doc will most probably know what ta do with it."

"Fine Captain. I'll be heading back. Safe trip, Sir."

"Ah, yep, hope to," replied Mal.

Kaylee paused and watched Jayne walk up and stand beside Mal. They all watched the empty mules drive off towards Megaplex central. "Might friendly fer a Purple belly, Eh, Cap'n?" commented Jayne.

"Yeah, Doctor Harvey said there was those here; appreciatin' all the help the doctor been givin'. Called in a few favors; not wantin to draw attention to outsiders and the cargo."

"Handy favors ta have up ya sleeve."

"Very handy. Not sure I feel quite shiny about it. But…" Mal stopped and looked back towards the engine room re-callin' the worried expression on his young engineers face. He shook the uneasy feeling off and hit the comm. "Prepare for takeoff in five minutes. River, Zoë you got the helm."

Mal hit the locking bar that raised and bought the gangplank into its mooring. He initiated the doors to the airlock; completing the checklist for takeoff. "Cargo bay, tight. Ready for takeoff."

**oOo**

"When challenged by small cramped environments, hypoxia, cells increase the expression of proteins produce the physiological condition of a low oxygen environments which do not produce prolyl-hydroxylase. It is revealed that the phenotype and lack of the prolyl-hydroxylase decreases the prevention of skeletal muscle atrophy and may cause a variety of muscle damages. Add dehydration and serious consequences occur." Pontificated River as she stared at the grey goo that was dinner.

Kaylee looked up eyeing the teen reader, "Jist gonna go check the thermal regulator" she said getting up, heading for the galley' entrance.

"You're turn for KP ain't it Kaylee."Asked Mal; making it more of a statement than a question.

"I won't be long."

"You said that this morning, you hadda been back earlier we mightened had so much trouble with Anthony's gym."

"Don't worry, Cap'n I'll get it assembled, shiny as new in the mornin'," promised Kaylee, "It'll be faster ifin' Jayne helps me." as she left for her engine room.

Anthony clapped with excitement. He would have jumped up and down, but he had made that mistake earlier with the hard wooden chairs in the galley. Proving, yet again, that he was a quick learner; he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

River's eyes tracked Kaylee as she left the room. She then stood up to follow.

"Hey, little Albatross, you on watch tonight? You rested enough?"

"Rested Mal," River's signature vacant thousand mile stare suddenly appeared "getting things wrong but for all the right reasons." _…_mumbling to herself as she left.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Zoë.

"Who knows? Normal Moonbrain activity, ifin ya ask me. Jist wish she'd stop hummin' that monkey tune. It's creepin' me out knowing that Anthony's ma probably sang it".

"Why Jayne that's right sensitive and insightful of you".

"Yeah it's a shitty ditty, Cap'n."

"Jayne cussword" cried Anthony pointing at the big merc. "Cappy spank Jayne." He demanded. Jayne just scowled at the little boy; it was a look that didn't bother Anthony. It just made him giggle.

oOo

River found Kaylee in the cargo bay frantically trying to adjust the dials of the bio-pod.

"She must be released."

Kaylee jumped about a mile. "River? I didn't do this on purpose I didn't know she was in there. I had a feelin though when I seen..."

"It was a mistake that wasn't, Kaylee. You must tell. We all need to take our medicine. I don't like needles."

"Help me River. We can get her out, hide her in the engine room, nobody will find us there." Kaylee plaintively begged.

River have smiled, half smirked then crossed her eyes as a response to Kaylee nonsensical and illogical panic driven and idiotic idea, "They need to find her."

"Zaogao! How W'rin Bu Lai, Whai W'rin Bu Jwo.( _Things just never go smooth.)_ bai dua an jing yida , (_give me a break)_" cursed Kaylee panicking as she spun the dial and the pod started to decompress and then too slowly unlocked, "I'm in so much trouble aren't I?"

"And why would that be, Kaylee. Why ain't things goin' so smooth for you?" Called Mal from the landing above their heads.

Kaylee yelped, "Mal what… Gwai-gwai long duh dong, hell?"

The Bio-pod lid popped opened and slowly rose until the lid flipped sideways and bounced on its hydraulic hinges.

Doctor Ashleigh Harvey dragged herself out of the small cavity, disorientated and unsure of her footing.

Kaylee and River never took their eyes of Mal. Watching his expression transform to utter confusion, " what in the sphincter hell?"

"**Nai ta wen bi yaān pái bei zao háo wúk****ǎ****oy à****n gen jia ta gorram bānzi li lich****ǎ****n****g"**

"_Is it too much to ask that a plan be made perfect without trials and a gorram spanner thrown in the works."_

TBC

**CHAPTER 14**

**Green Eyed Girls.**

A.N. Thanks for reading. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. We had to sort this one out so it all flowed. Please review, especially if you have any criticism or insights. We have not been very happy with this chapter, but can't seem to put our finger on the problem.


	14. Green Eyed Girls

**"****The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

A.N. A huge shout out to **Missguenever** for beta reading and adding insights. A clever MyLady.

**Previously: **

**Kaylee has visited Dr Harvey at Emrata's Hospital and Research Facility. She confronts the Doctor regarding her suspicions and they argue. Unintentionally Doctor Harvey gets knocked out and ends up in a Bio- pod that has been loaded with medical supplies on Serenity. They are on a mission to a Skyplex. Kaylee realizes thet the doctor is in the Bio pod and is convinced by River to release her and fess up to Mal about her interference. **

The Bio-pod lid popped opened and slowly rose until the lid flipped sideways and bounced on its hydraulic hinges. Doctor Ashleigh Harvey dragged herself out of the small cavity, disorientated and unsure of her footing.

Kaylee and River never took their eyes of Mal. Watching his expression transform to utter confusion, "What in the sphincter hell?"

**CHAPTER 14**

**Green Eyed Girls**

Mal had followed the girls from the galley, his gut telling him there was something not quite right. He was a little confused but a right might curious about the fevered discussion his two adolescent crew mates were having. He couldn't believe his eyes when he looked down from the mezzanine and saw the bio-pod open and a disorientated Doctor Harvey stagger out.

"Whatin the sphinctergui is going on?" yelled Mal as he descended the stairs into the cargo hold and marched over to the trio standingby the bio- pod. "Doctor Harvey, why are you stowed away on my ship?" This was a giving him a headache; it was déjà vu; or whatever that gorram word that Inara used.

"Believe me, captain it was not my intention to accompany you on this journey. And in actuality I need to get back to my hospital immediately."

"That jist ain't true,Cap'n she ain't got no mind of getting back. I heard her sayin' she was goin' away for two weeks. A mighty big co-incidence ifin ya ask me,"snapped Kaylee.

The two women squared off at each other. Ashleigh turned to Mal, and in her most professional and authoritarian tone declared, "Captain I do not know what your crewman is talking about. All I know is this mentally deranged woman turned up at MY hospital, asking all sorts of questions about the arrangements. Questions and details I thought were made absolutely clear to both you and Dr Tam."

Jayne Simon and the others had spilled out of the galley and had made their way down to the cargo bay, intrigued and mystified as to the confrontation taking place and the unexpected presence of one rather unhappy Doctor Ashleigh Harvey.

Jayne had Anthony balanced in the crook of his arm and plopped him on the ground as they reached the bottom. The boy immediately made his way to his fallen and dismantled gym, piled in the corner. Pouting he kicked at the poles; loosening one on the bottom of the pile. On hearing the clunk and roll of metal,Jayne quickly sprinted and hoisted the child up before the poles rolled onto him. They clattered to a standstill, wedgingthemselvesbetween thecrates of cargo, "It done broked again, Jayne," he declared.

"Cin you jist stay outta trouble for five minutes maa lau…Jist five gorram minutes," sighed Jayne. "Now git!" Swatting him lightly on the backside, he put Anthony down, sending the small boy back towards the rest of the crew, who had by now encircled Kaylee, Doctor Harvey and Mal.

Anthony pushed through a pair of legs and stopped next to Kaylee, then pulled frantically on her arm, "Kaylee fix gym now! You comes, here!Here!" he pointed.

Mal picked up the child, "No Anthony, Kaylee's a might bit busy. That right ain't it, Kaylee; you like ta explain the situation here?" Mal asked with a warning frown and tone; a tone that he usually used on Anthony when he was being naughty.

River had merged into the crew circle, unnoticed until her sing-song moon-brain voice began chanting and cut off Kaylee's response, "Green eyed girls are not the demented, and leaves her in despair. Who is the one my green eyed girl playing the deadly game." Taking a big breath she puffed her chest out, "You got the wrong Moonbrain crazy head gal." River announced to Dr Harvey, imitating Jayne's voice and mannerism.

Anthony clapped at the dark haired girl's performance, "You git!" He said pointing at Ashleigh. "Go 'way."

Serenity's Captain lowered Anthony's hand and pinned Kaylee with a stare before he spoke to the young mind reader, "River let Kaylee do her own talkin'," growled Mal.

"Mal… Ummm… Well, Cap'n, it twas like this. I picked up the thermal regulator and seein' I wasn't too far from the hospital I went ta check on the progress of the cargo."

"She said you had given her orders to do the size, weight, and balance checks. SWAP analysis I believe is one term for it." Ashleigh showed off her knowledge to Kaylee who seemed to shrink even further into herself. But then she started accusing me of being in "cahoots;"I think her charming rim world term was, in cahoots with the Alliance," charged Dr Harvey.

"Snitch" quipped River.

"River, don't interrupt," admonished Mal. "I won't be asking again."

Kaylee took Anthony from Mal, hoping his glare and demeanor would soften some with the cute kid in her arms. "Well, Cap'n she was speakin' to an Alliance officer and she gave him somethin', then she says she's gonna take off for two weeks, and that kinda sounded a might…"

"A might what?" Ashleigh demanded.

"A might bit fishy ifinya ask me. I mean with that and the bio- pod, I was thinking that meybe she's gonna try and kidnap Anthony."

"Of all the stupid, idiotic conspiracy theories," snapped Ashleigh.

"You said ya self Cap'n; that she was far too interested in him for your likin'."

Anthony watched the conversation like it was anEarth-That-Was tennis match, as did the rest of the crew, though Zoë thought it looked more like Shuttlecock or Badminton as Simon called it.

Simon finally spoke, annoyed at the turn of events and confused about the animosity between Kaylee and Ashleigh, "Kaylee, I knew about the bio- pod. Dr Harvey contacted me earlier this morning; she suggested that it be used to transport the sea cucumbers back to Emrata. I didn't get a chance to tell Mal, he and Jayne were busy with Anthony and the toppling Jungle gym."

"Yep, runnin' for our lives," laughed Jayne, reaching for Anthony, then propped him up again in his huge tree trunk for arms, "now that I think bout it musta looked kinda funny. Hey maa lau, seem like a circus I bet; crazy little kid chasin' us around in a mule."

Anthony gripped the big merc around the neck then paused at the last volley of banter to turn and give his Captain a HUGE toothy smile. A smile that melted the entire crew's heart. It was a smile that showed a sense of innocence which the entire crew of Serenity feared lost.

Mal nearly laughed, but quickly turned and gave his young mechanic a stern gaze. "So you'retellin' me: You done go an' eavesdrop on the doc without no need ta be there in the first place, then ya go lock her in a bio-pod. What in the gorram sphincters hell was ya thinking? How's kidnapping the doc helpin?Jist don't make sense Kaylee, it ain't like you." He shook his head. "Don' make no sense." The Captain's increasing levels of irritatedness showed in his speech patterns; he was slipping back into the colloquialisms of his youth; the colloquialisms of Shadow.

"Yeah, lil' Kaylee wouldn't hurt a fly," supported Jayne.

Anthony, not sure about what was being said, intuitively felt Cappy's displeasure with his big sister and one of his many protectors, "Kaylee, not naughty," he declared, reaching this time for affirmation from Mal.

Kaylee watched Mal's expression as he took Anthony into his shielding arms, "Wait a minute I didn't lock her in no bio-pod. Musta been some kinda of accident. When I left the transport bay she was standing there, fit as a fiddle. Mighten'I done sorta give her a poke, but then I said my piece and come home."

"She assaulted me and then spun on her heels hitting me in the left mandible with her loaded up bag, knocking me out. Next thing I know I'm here. Here, on this…"

River laughed and spun, "Green eyed girl, a mistake that needed to be."

"River sayin somethin' that makes a mite bit more sense, and maybe the way things have turned out wasn't ya intention. But you spying on the lady doc," Mal was careful to differentiate between Simon and Ashleigh. "Yer curiosity' bout her an yer jealous, didn't help matters none. Ya should have come to me ifin ya was concerned."

"I was gonna, then I saw the cargo arrive and that officer and it was obvious that I had made a mistake."

"Obvious! I told you that. Your Captain knew about my affiliation with some of the alliance officers here. They support my research. They want their families, the people on this planet and other rim worlds to benefit from it; not be excluded as a result of the alliance restrictive and elitist protocols."

"But what about the bio-pod, ya don't need a bio-pod to transport gorram cucumbers." Kaylee mocked.

"They are very delicate," intoned Simon.

"It may not be needed," added Ashleigh, "they maybe best transported exactly how they are. The bio-pod is simply a precaution. If it's not needed we will bring it back empty." A bio-pod was simply too expensive to abandon.

"I will need to examine Niska'sgrandson. If need be he can be transported in stasis in the bio-pod. But Kaylee it was never meant for Anthony. Your fears are unfounded." He was on his protective high horse now. "And frankly I'd say a little tainted with envy," said Simon.

_And I'd say you'regetting the wool pulled over yer eyes,_ thought Kaylee; however, she decided not to voice her concern. Everything she'd said so far just made her look like a jealous and mischievous kid. She wished she was better at expressing herself, her belly was telling her to be wary of Doctor Harvey, her heart was telling her to snap the bitch.

Ashleigh could sense Kaylee's discomfort yet unwavering resolve. She quickly added, "Niska's grandson may be just as valuable as Anthony. If he needs to come back to Emrata for better treatment, then that's what we will do. And like Anthony his existence and condition needs to be kept from the Alliance. The manifest will read that the bio- pod holds organic medical supplies. The boy deserves the same chance as Anthony. His prognosis is very serious."

Mal was not impressed with this last bit of information and he handed Anthony back to Kaylee. That action soothed Kaylee; knowing deep down that Mal was probably feelin' a little antsy about all this. Mal knew that Kaylee would protect Anthony. He trusted her, even considerin' her current behavior.

The captain turned to his inquisition to his ships doctor, "So you Simon was gonna make that decision? When were you gonna be telling this crew and asking its captain about bringing back a live specimen," admonished Mal, tryin' to find a fancy Simon word to use.

Simon looked rather sheepish. "I was going to discuss it once we got to the Skyplex; once I had examined the boy and his particular situation. It was not a plan devised, just a consideration we could pursue if the boy needed medical attention we couldn't give him there."

Kaylee gripped Anthony tighter and subconsciously drew him sideways further away from the untrustworthy lady doctor, "See Cap'n I knew she weren't bein' up front with us."

"All that was a theoretical consideration; purely hypothetical. At the end of the day, Captain Reynolds all decisions will be at your prudence, your discretion and that of your expert medical officer," emphasized Ashleigh.

Mal nodded as if he understood. "Fine, but from now on, all talks and spec...specu…"

"Speculation and theories, Sir," inserted Zoë.

"Yeah that…All decisions or ya thinkin' about what's best for my crew are up front," warned Mal.

"I presume that goes for everyone?"Questioned Ashleigh. "Including your engineer. She came to me with unfounded accusations and then threatened me, then assaulted me…"

"Cap'n she called me names!"

"Oh Simon really, this charming little backwater…"

"Ashleigh!" Scowled Simon.

"Sorry, I… Yes Simon, I apologize that was quite uncivilized of me, name calling. I'm just angry and annoyed. This girl's ignorance and flighty reactions has thrown a real spanner in the works."

Inara stepped forward next to Kaylee and gently transferred Anthony into her arms. She spoke softly to the doctor trying to quell the rising tension in the room. "I would be happy to escort back to you Emrata. We are still within range for my shuttle to make the trip. We will have you back in no time."

"No Inara," said Mal, "we'd still have to layover until you got back. We need to get that cargo delivered and back within ten days. Time lines tight 'nough as it is."

"Well if I could just contact Doctor Humphries, he was the only one expecting me. The hospital administration thinks I'm on vacation."

"Well that's convenient, Sir," added Zoë as she now took Anthony.

The child had been passed around from crew member to crew member, just like he was some sort of ancient talking stick. Ashleigh Harvey had noticed this subliminal ritual that had taken place and decided to mollify any further scrutiny by this very protective and suspicious crew. "I wouldn't say convenient, but lucky that I will not be missed."

"Well looks like you're here to stay. Who's this Doctor Humphries?" Mal inquired.

"A colleague of mine; he runs a fertility clinic in the outer town area. My research into lgE2 has been most beneficial for many of his patients. I give free clinic hours there."

Mention of the fertility clinic captured more of Zoë's awareness. She reflexively kissed Anthony on the head and held him a little closer gently bouncing him in a very comforting manner. She and Anthony both looked at Simon and Mal, silently seeking assurance.

", get yourself some food and rest. You can help Simon in the clinic. Zoë you wanna fix her up with some quarters, I think there's a spare next to Rivers." He smiled reassuringly at them; Zoë, the warrior queen and her cub.

"No t a problem, Sir."

Mal turned to Kaylee and grabbed her by the arm, "Kaywinnet Lee Frye, you and I need to discuss a few things in private. Let's go to the engine room."

_Zagou, he's done gone and used my full name, jist like pop, jist like when pop twern't happy with me._ Thought a now blushing Kaylee, "But Mal, I promised to check Anthony's gym frame thingy."

Anthony, jumped at that news, wriggled his way out of Zoë's arms and ran up to the nervous mechanic, hopping up and down on the spot.

"No, that can be done in the mornin', just like you and Jayne had planned. I'm thinking the thermal regulator needs checking."

Anthony looked dejected and a pout formed on the child's lip, "Zagou" he cussed.

Everybody looked surprised and tried to smother their smirks, except for Kaylee.

"Seems to me River ain't the only one can take Jayne off," quipped Mal.

"Hey Maa lau, no cuss words. Ya frame will be up and as good as new in the mornin'."

Zoë led Ashleigh to the galley, while Inara took Anthony's hand. "Come on little one, you can help with KP, I think Kaylee and Cappy are going to be a little busy."

"Then bed and a story," said Mal.

"No bed!" scoffed Anthony.

"Yep bed and a story, soldier; that's an order," said Zoë.

Anthony nodded glumly; then crisply saluted. "Yes sir."

Everyone dispersed as River twirled behind them; her complicated dance steps separating Mal and Kaylee from the group, sending each of the small groups with her fluid arms seemingly sending tendrils down the individual passageways and the crew down those passages. Simon glanced back at Kaylee, disappointment clearly written on his face. Kaylee's eyes meet his, and both then turned them away from each other.

River continued to spin, "Seeing the right in all the wrong. Within the wrong lines are the tones of truth; seeing, understanding not condemnation."

Mal stopped and watched the teen spin, slowly he released some of the pressure on Kaylee's arm, "River, you best get some rest mei mei."

River walked up to Mal, standing on the point of her toes, she kissed his cheek, "Yes Cap'n daddy… She may be the Moonbrain crazy of the family; but she's can fly and she's our Moonbrain crazy." She stated, giggling she skipped up the metal stairs on her way to the cockpit.

oOo

Kaylee knew she was in trouble. Mal had almost frog-marched her to the engine room once the others were out of site and deposited her firmly on an empty upturned crate near the engine. He said nothing for some time, just paced with his hands in his pockets thinking.

Mal didn't like mysteries; he didn't like not knowing what was going on. Most of all Mal didn't like being disobeyed. He didn't like his people making decisionsthat affected the entire crew without at least some discussion. Ya didn't like nobody ta take the caper into their own hands, unless it was life threatening. In the end, he gave the orders, based on the risks and with everybody's consent if it was threatening their safety. That's what Captains do.

Yes, Mal was not happy with his young engineer, he understood some of her concerns, he couldn't explain it either, somethin' wasn't quite shiny about all this, and he sure didn't like havin that woman here, around Anthony. But Kaylee should have thought this through.

Kaylee didn't have to be River, a mind reader to know what her captain was thinking. She made a mistake and deep down accepted that. She knew Mal would hear her out and forgive her. She knew that there were going to be consequences, for her actions based on her foolish conspiracy theory as that Ashleigh person had put it. However, recalling the look on Simon's face, she knew that he was a different matter all together. Hopefully everything would turn out alright and her minor infraction would be soon forgotten.

"Mal stop pacin' it's givin' me the jitters."

Mal stopped and stood in front of her crossing his arms. "Kaylee I don't know where ta begin."

"Well let me,Cap'n. It's not what ya think. I don't have a good feelin about thet doctor."

"That's why ya went there when ya were given strict orders ta stay away?"

"No I was just in the vicinity is all."

Mal leant real close, "Kaywinnet Lee Frye , you best jist stop for a minute and start thinkin, cause lying ain't in yer best interest, lying ain't in yer nature, and I won't put up with another one." He stood up and picked up Kaylee's large bag with the thermal regulator still tucked in there.

Kaylee looked at her satchel. "Ya know these things are hard ta come by, I always try to make sure we got a spare."

Mal placed the large satchel carefully on the grabbed the young mechanic by her arm and propped his foot on the upturned crates Kaylee used for a foot stool in the engine room . Without a word he flipped Kaylee over and landed one very hard wallop to her overall clad backside, then sat her back down on the same crate.

"That's your last warning. Talk straight or ya won't be sitting comfortable for a month."

"Okay Cap'n', but ya know ya givin me a job on my daddy's terms twernt supposed ta be taken so literal an all."

"That's cause your daddy knew it was gonna be more then jist a job. Now I know for you it is. Serenityis for all of us. But you went to the hospital outta pure curiosity," Mal paused and then added, "and jealously."

"Okay you're right, but then I got there and I saw her talkin' with the officer, which ya gotta admit looked snakey like, then she called me names, got me all riled up and I hit her, not real hard like, not as hard as I would have liked I might add. Anyways I must a clocked with the thermal regulator that was in my bag. I wasn't sure she was in the bio pod when it turned up at the cargo bay, but I was a little suspect when I saw the dial all lit up, then River starts talking about suffocating and I'm thinking; I'm in deep cow shit here, and I was always gonna get her out an all; ya know jist a matter of time afore I could get the gumption to do is all. But, I'd like ya ta be aware that I had no murderous intentions towards that uppity doctor lady. I jist don't trust her is all."

"You know all that makes perfect sense ta me."

"Gotta, I reckon; you the only one understands River, gotta understands me."

"Yep, I do. And I ain't saying your gut is wrong; mines tellin me somethin' too. But like I said; ya should jist come ta me. Instead ya took a chance going there, maybe being caught attacking a medical doctor at an Alliance facility. Wouldn't' be fairing too well if you was detained fer a cat-fight in the hospital transport bay. When ya belly's tellin ya something wrong, ya don't take chances like that. Ya come ta us. Yer love life ain't my concern unless it puts you or any of us in danger and ya do that when ya don't follow orders, dong ma."

"Dong ma. Simon ain't too happy with me none either."

"Like I said; that ain't my concern, ya need to sort that one out yerself. Though, I would suggest not hitting Doctor Harvey."

"Thanks Mal, I best go and try talkin' ta him."

"Oh no we ain't finished mei mei. UP!" He called her to attention.

"Cap'n you don't hafta….OW!"

Mal didn't give Kaylee the chance to formally object. He took up his previous position with his foot on the crate and put Kaylee across his knee, then laid a dozen hard swats to her back side.

He stopped when he heard he sniff, "Dong ma Cap'n."

Mal left her there and held her, "ya promise me Kaywinnet; like ya promised ya pop; like I promised him; ya keep yourself safe. Ya follows orders." Smack Smack!

"Ow, Ow, I promise."

"Good," he said standing her up and ignored the scowl on her face, "now you get this engine room spic and span, then you get ta bed. You can sort things out with Simon in the morning."

Kaylee crossed he arms, sighed then chewed on her lip, thinking of a way ta explain things ta Simon. Mal dwelled at the door then returned to his young crewman. He took her by the shoulders of her folded arms and kissed the top of her head, then looked down into her eyes, "If ya want my advice, you best let him cool down a might. Get it right in his head. He's on our side, if there is anyone that's going to see through Ashleigh Harvey it will be him, but not if you're cloudin' his mind."

Kaylee looked back up at her captain, her friend and head of their family, "When did you get so wise in the ways of the heart?"

"Always been wise, jist ain't that brave." He declared and kissed her forehead as he left to her task.

oOo

Most of the crew had retired and the ship was eerily quiet. Mal had gone to see Inara and help settle Anthony, who they had decided might best sleep in with Inara instead of being by himself in River's room. River sat at the cockpit and watched the stars enjoying the relative peace for the time being. _The calm before the storm._ She mused amused herself by visualizing animals formed by the shapes of the stars.

Simon had finished up in the infirmary, when Ashleigh came in. "All set?" he asked. .

"Yes thank you. I'd just like to send that wave to Dr Humphries if I could."

"Sure. Is it secure?"

"Oh yeah."

"Fine , here use this comm." He indicated the comm screen on the workbench behind him.

"Thanks." She said and waited for him to leave her alone, "I'll flick the lights."

"Good, yeah, well thanks." Said Simon and left for his bunk, pausing slightly to ponder the empty corridor that lead to the engine room then back to Kaylee's quarters. Chewing on his bottom lip, he continued in thought to his old empty room.

Ashleigh punched the address into the Viscomm and within seconds a middle aged man visualized, "_Ashleigh, where are you_?"

"I'm okay George; there's been a change of plans, all good I hope. We may not have to intercept Serenity after all."

"_Ashleigh, wait we've got bigger problems_."

"What's happened?"

"_The facility has been raided. Well not the whole facility just your offices. Alliance officials of some kind. They identified themselves as the research administration body. They've confiscated all your research!_"

"What?"

"_Yes Files, test studies, samples; everything_."

"What about your people?"

"_No, nothing here, but it may be only a matter of time_."

"What about Anna and Carl did they get to you this afternoon?"

"_Yes they are here, Anna is safe, and so are some of the others here, though I dare say any test subjects you had registered at the facility will be of interest to them as well. I'm getting everyone out of here. You know wherewe'll be. Get there when you can_."

"I may need help at Niska's."

"_We will see what we can do in a couple of days, but be careful. You don't want them searching for you, they will be, eventually; once they figure out some of those files. They think you're on vacation. Carl has done well; there is no record of Serenity having anything to do with the facility. So you will have some time up your sleeve, but be alert. Contact me in a couple of days."_

"Fine George, but I'm worried, we've tried so hard."

"_Hey, Ashleigh Louise Harvey, you stay calm just be cautious. Watch Niska; she could be a friend or adversary, depending on the circumstances_."

"What about the captain and his crew. I hate keeping this from them. But they wouldn't understand. They're risking so much."

"_I leave that up to you, you know who you can trust, though right now, go with the original scenario. I've got to go we're moving out now."_

"Damn" said Ashleigh. "Well Doctor Tam seems your little girlfriend has done us all a favor. Now all I need is something for this fucking headache!"

**Jiù xiàng yī duī yán shí de tòng kǔ nín kě yǐ xuǎn zé jìn xíng fù zài rēngzàirén zhǐ shìngtātǎngzài nà lǐ huònínkě yǐ**

_"Suffering is like a pile of rocks. You can choose to carry the load, throw them at someone, just let it lay there,__  
_

**Gòu jian yīzuòtán** _or you can build an altar."_

TBC

Chapter 15

**All the Rights.**

A.N. Sorry this story is taking so long. I have the ending all sorted out, it's just getting everyone there in one piece that's taking time and consideration. Thanks to Missguenever for keeping me true to the verse. I can't make any promises about how soon the next chapter will take. I have a sick child, very much on the mend but time is precious. Please review, mylady deserves some praise and I could do with the pleasant distraction.


	15. All The Rights

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

**Previously: **

**As Serenity takes off for Niska's Skyplex, Doctor Ashleigh Harvey has managed to accidently come on board. Little does the crew know that the facility on Emrata has been raided by the Alliance and now the doctor is a plans to secure a rare specimen for her continued research on the immune system and rare genealogy need to be reviewed. The crew continues on their way, determined to get a job done, get some coin and hopefully a complete cure for Anthony. **

"What about the captain and his crew….."

"_I leave that up to you, you know who you can trust, though right now, go with the original scenario. I've got to go we're moving out now."_

"Damn" said Ashleigh. "Well Doctor Tam seems your little girlfriend has done us all a favor. Now all I need is something for this **cking headache!"

**Chapter 15:**

**All the Rights.**

_**The Cockpit.**_

All was quiet once more on serenity as Mal checked in on River in cockpit, before turning in.

"Little Albatross, you in tune?"

"Always."

"Is she a danger, should I be locking her up, or dropping he off at the first moon we come to?"

"Her people will send for her Mal. She is a danger and is in danger, she will… She will survive to do what is right. She has wronged for all the right reasons." River screwed up her face, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Kaylee feelin a little down 'bout her actions…"

"And about yours, Capt'n bossy daddy!"

"Watch ya sass, miànlù nǚhái (_cheeky girl__._)" Mal smiled. He liked these moments with River. Since Miranda she'd become lessfēngkuáng loco, sure she was still, well peculiar, but more understandable. Seemed most of these times occurred when they were in the cockpit.

River giggled, "Mei, mei, Kaylee gotta a feelin's that right but a fear that won't come true. She's Simon's girl."

"That's sounds bout what I 'm feelin. Ya might want ta say something to her make her feel better."

"I can bǔhuò de mǔ gǒu, for her?"(_Snap the bitch_) River deliberately let her vocal mannerisms slide into something resembling Jayne's; while having an evil grin on her face.

"Mei, Mei! I said say something, give her an insight maybe, and assure her that everything will be alright."

River looked at Mal, a gentle smile formed on her lips, "I can't always see things in order, some of them are memories past, some to come, some are wishes and some are fears". She shook her head her eyes surprisingly lucid, "I don't know all that yet, the mulberry bush is thick, chasing the Reaves running from her. Tell Anthony to come away, listen to his Cappy. Turn his head Mal. Ash will hide his face. Kaylee will understand and Simon will be mad all over again, he is used to crazies. But a Reaver,as what he once was will understand. Just turn his head. Block it block it."

"Reavers! Tell me we ain't gonna run inta a swarm of Reavers?

"We ain't gonna run into a swarm of Reavers. Jest need to keep Anthony real close."She mimicked his colloquial speech. It sounded honest.

"He's bunkin' in with Inara while doctors on board, you okay with that?"

"His nightmares fade. He will feel safe there Mal. River sighed, "Ahhh, big brother needs looking after now, little brothers big brothers; BOYS!"She said with an exaggerated a sigh.

Mal was the one who stared off this time, rolling his thoughts around and out loud, "I'm kinda hopin that means everything'sgoing ta plan? Jist whose plan, is all Igotta figure out, so I can put tagether my plan, then explain ta Jayne, an I only gotta a couple a days." Snapping back to the moment he gave River an understanding shrug, "chuai bu! (_guess not_) Maybe ya should jist stick with tellin Kaylee it'll be all good."

"Zoe will solve that and I can snap the mǔ gǒu."

Mal didn't say a word, just raised an eyebrow, and put a smug smirk on his face. It was great being the Captain.

"No fair, Cap'n." River pouted rubbing her backside through her thin cotton dress asshe sat down on the swiveling captain's chair and punched at the console looking a lot like a petulant child.

"Good, cause my hands had enough of a workout on wu er tong butts for one night." Mal said, only half in jest, as he turned his head to look out at the black.

"I'm ignoring you," sung River.

"Good, I'm ignoring you too." Mal laughed and headed out the door towards Inara's' shuttle for the last check of his rounds.

"Good. No you're not! " Yelled River.

"Good, no I'm not!" called Mal back over his shoulder.

"That man is just bazoomaney sometimes," muttered River as she slightly tweaked their course a new course would save a little fuel, well at least according to the calculations River had done as she'd talked with the Captain.

oOo

_**Inara's Shuttle.**_

Mal poked his head around the door and watched Inara at her vanity. He perused the room and spotted Anthony all snug in a corner of the shuttle just a little bit away from Inara's bed. The small child slept curled up in a ball, with his blanket held tight over his ear. Mal took a moment to contort his neck in a bid to get a better look at Anthony's face, relaxed and angelic with slumber. His mother had always said how innocent he'd when he was asleep.

Before he'd left for the war Ma used ta talk'bout how she'd often jest sit there at night in the heat of Shadowslong summer nights and watch her boy, thankful for his existence. Ma had always wanted a brood of youngin's, noisy and busy. But it never happened. Ma woulda loved this ragamuffin; she'd call him all sorts of names like that, ragamuffin, ruffian, rascal, allR words now he come ta think on it.

Inara could see Mal's head poke out from the door frame. She, under the pretense of meditation, peeped from under her brow, while she lit incense and bowed in prayer. She smirked at the captain's innocent and endearing expression as he strained his neck to get a better look at Anthony asleep.

Mal turned back to check Inara before knocking, but too became lost in her meditation rituals. Well more her figure. Her long wavy hair fell well past her small waist, stopping at her lower back just above her seated posterior. Two cute little feet tucked up and under, cradled the perfectly round forms. Her slender arms floated about the small joss sticks. Mal marveled at those beautiful and tiny fingers perfectly manicured and always so… so clean. So clean and perfect.

Inara lowered her arms as fluidly as she had lifted them and cupped her hands in her lap like she had just captured a butterfly that had stopped to rest and consider a flower in the warmth of the followed the contours of her shapely back and form, her long slender torso. Serenity's very own Companion was one of the most beautiful women Mal had ever seen, even more so than Ling Ha in the third grade. Shepard Book would probably say he was going to go to one of the special hells for this; but, Mal was the Captain of Serenity. It didn't mean he was blind, and the Companion was very nice to look at. Very nice indeed!

Inara looked up trying to catch his eyes through the refection of her looking glass, "Finished peeking Mal? I thought you'd learnt to knock?"

"Mighten have woke up Anthony. You settle him down pretty fast then?"

"He's had a big day."

Mal entered the shuttle and propped down on his haunches, quietly in front of the sleeping child and re-arranged the blanketaround his little shoulders; tucking him in more securely. Satisfied that Anthony was comfortable, he sat back on Inara's futon. "Inara, when we get to the Skyplex I want you to stay on board with Anthony. I don't plan on staying too long, so ifin ya had some shopping in mind; I'd rather ya didn't leave the ship."

"Why Mal, do you think it's some kind of trap?"

"My guts tellin' me things aren't as shiny as they should be. And now with this Doctor Ashley,bein' here and going with us…"

"You don't trust her. Do you think Kaylee was right?"

"Meybe, but I got the feelin she's not the one gonna give us the most grief…"

Inara moved to the end of bed and knelt almost as if in prayer to the Christian GodMal had grown up with, concern clouding her features."Niska's Skyplex holds some pretty unpleasant memories for us all Mal."

"Unpleasant, gǒushǐ yā ( _shit yeah_) ! And I jist ain't gonna stick around for any trouble. We can drop off the cargo and then get going. I'll take Zoe with me and the doc. Dr Ashley." He clarified. "But everybody else stays vessel side. Leavin' Jayne here to mind the fort."

"Not a problem, though Kaylee and I had promised Anthony we would take him to the play center on the promenade."

"Well, not no more. Anthony ain't leavin' this ship. He'll probably forget anyway's, long as it's not mentioned again."

"Hope so, Kaylee showed him some holographs, he was pretty excited."

"Well unexcitehim; don't want to be thinking about anyone but what me and Zoe gotta be doing!" He snapped, the tension getting the best of him.

"Captain, its . We'll all follow orders."

"Good that's what I'm asking." Mal rubbed the back of his neck, and then stretched.

Inara moved further up onto the mattress and shuffled in close to Mal, "Turn around," she asked, "let me get that for you."

"No feminine wiles." Going against the words he spoutedMal turned and let Inara work her magic on the tense muscles of his neck and shoulders.

"Relax,"she scolded, "everymuscle in your back is a knot." She moved her fingers poking and prodding the tighter sinews of his under blades.

"Ai ya, that hurts, what are ya poking me with?"

"Oh stop it, you big baby. Lay down, on your stomach."

"What an turn my back on ya?"

"Oh you don't trust me. Believe me I'll be able suppress any temptation to do damage to your fine physique." She said as she guided him around to lay flat on the mattress.

Inara leant over and grabbed a bottle from her plethora of girly stuff, and pulled the tail of his shirt from the back of his brown striped pants. Inara added some scented lotion to her hands and rubbed them together, warming up the silky liquid before rubbing both hands in a circular motion over Mal's back.

"Whoaha! Zaogao! That's cold!" he yelped in reaction.

"Shhh; you'll wake up Anthony." She rebuked.

"No well I surely don't want that," Mal mumbled finally relaxing.

Inara was amused and memorized by the rhythm and the patterns she created on Mal's back. She ran her finger lightly over a silvery scar and then suddenly drew it away fearful it would be sensitive. She admired Mal's strong broad shoulders, his surprisingly smooth skin covering his well-defined muscles. She could feel them relaxing, immersing himself in the comfort of the mattress underneath. She could feel his pulse at the nape of his neck as she rubbed the last of the cream into his muscles. She heard the deep breath he took in before dropping his heavy thoughts along with his body into sleep.

It was late and both Anthony and now Mal were out for the count. Inara moved around between the futon and Anthony's makeshift bed, and pulled Mal's boots off, then quietly stood them at the foot of the bed. She grabbed athrow rug and threw it over her sleeping captain, then returned to her prayer corner and low vanity to blow out the remaining candles.

Anthony unexpectedly roused, flicking off his blanket and moaned. He tossed and turned stretching out and then abruptly jumped and shot out of his safe space, screaming.

Inara was at Anthony's pallet in seconds soothing the child. He grabbed hold of her tightly, shaking and trembling. "Go, Go," his panicked voice cried.

"It's alright, Anthony, I've got you," she said, cradling the boy.

Mal all of a sudden shot up, much the same as Anthony had, "What's wrong? What's wrong?

Inara rocked the small bundle and turned to Mal, with the child firmly attached to her body, "Nothing, Mal I think Anthony just had a bad dream." She bounced some more and turned small shuffling circles at the same time, "Shh shh, go back to sleep." She hummed.

Inara tried to put him down, but he growled and held tighter, "make bads go, go, please bads go," he begged.

"It's okay baby, there are no bads anymore, no bads," she kissed him on his forehead and tried once again to put the child down and back to the warmth of his blankets. But Anthony wasn't having any of it, he wasn't leaving Inara's arms, they had the warmth he craved; human touch..

"River, make bads go. Dada say hide. Anthony hide? He asked.

"Inara bring him here." Mal said offering his arms.

Inara glided to the other side of the bed and satnext to Mal with Anthony between them. She lay down with the boy, her head on apillow and his buried deep in the crook of her neck. Mal propped himself up on one shoulder and caressed his thick black curls.

"Hey, little britches; go back to sleep, no body's gonna hurt you."

Anthony slowly twisted and dared to peep at the face making a promise. He sighed with relief when he looked at his Cappy, then wiped at the tear with the flat palm of his hand. Anthony slowly released his death grip on Inara and lay secureand comfybetween the two adults. He continued to stare at them, too shaken up from his nightmare to close his sleep.

"Don't look like he's too ready ta go back ta sleep anytime soon." Mal started to rub circles around Anthony's stomach, "Ma used ta' rub my belly to get me to sleep when I was a youngin."

"My mother used to sing and gently rub my nose with her finger. Like this, from the middle of the brow, very softly she drew a line with her finger down the bridge and the back again. It was like she was hypnotizing me," whispered Inara.

With the gentle rhythms of both loving touches, Anthony's eyes started to close again. Within minutes he appeared to be asleep.

Mal stopped and went to go, but Anthony's eyes shot open and his small hand clamped down onto the Captain's and guided it back to his stomach. Inara kept her sensory massage going, trying not to laugh at Mal's very cute entrapment.

Inara propped herself up and leant forward and went to kiss Anthony on the very forehead she caressed. Mal concurrently had the same Idea. As both heads leant forward to kiss the head of a small child, they connected with a slight bump, a chuckle then a pregnant pause. Mal broke the standoff by angling his lips, slightly, and kissing Inara softly. He held her there for a nano second before she subtly pressed back, acceptin his invite.

Inara didn't blush nor did Mal speak. She just smiled as she lay down. Mal followed suit. Both relaxed and resigned themselves to the idea that settling Anthony might take some time. Some very nice time. Before long, three figures lay asleep on a very comfortable looking bed, draped in one huge rug; a woman and her captain linked by a small boy and their touch.

oOo

_**The engine room**_

Kaylee hadn't sleptmore than two winks the whole durn night. Her engine room was just as Mal had demanded Spic 'n Span! Gorram Cap'n sounded more like her ma than, than… The captain of a spaceship. Fact was, the mechanic looked around, the whole place looked downright unnatural and uninviting'. Things was even shiny and polished!

She was never gonna be able ta find anything again; ceptin those dam extra thermal regulators. Still it had kept her busy most of the night and then only after a few hours of what was supposed ta be sleep, most of the early mornin'. Instead it was jist a bunch of tossin and turnin, worryin about what kind of trouble she had made between Simon and her. Well she wasn't doin any more organisin' and re-arrangin, Cap'n would jist have ta accept it. Soon as he'd inspect it she was going ta put everything back where she knew she would grab it at a moment's notice. As soon as he was done with his Spic and Span check, Kaylee was gonna just UNSpic and Span it. Course she weren't stupid, she weren't gonna let the Cap know that. He needed ta think he had got his message across. Well he did, his hand prints were still a reminder of that message, and she got it, she really did, but looking at her now all Spicity Spanny beloved engine room was jist pure mean. Torture! Course she weren't gonna tell him that neither.

Deciding she couldn't look at it any more, Kaylee stomped down the corridor towards the cargo bay. Might as well get started on Anthony's climbing gym, she thought. At least it would keep her mind from a wanderin' and she' at least get a smile from one person on this ship. She made her way past the infirmary and noticed the doors shut. The lights were on and Simon, Zoe and Doctor Harvey were in there. Kaylee watched from one of the corner bulk heads. She viewed the animated and silent conversation takin' place. She shoulda moved on; weren't none of her business, and evesdroppin had already got her in a might of trouble.

All three figures sat looking at each other while they talked. Zoe seemed ta be doin' more noddin than talking. The pretty doc was showin her things on the paper, and Simon was explaining things. Zoe got up and leant on the medi bed, thinkin' on something. It was unusual for Zoe ta look so uncertain. One of the reasons she was so good at her job was her ability to make a fast accurate decision.

Simon's expression was neutral, that I'm a cardboard cutout face he was so good at puttin on. She saw his lips move, _it's your decision Zoe, but this is Ashleigh's field of expertise,_ he nodded towards the prissy jìnǚ sittin at his side.

Course she would be agreeing with Simon making cow eyes at him probably, well Kaylee couldn't really see that from where she was standing. Zoe stopped leanin and musta asked something real the prissy expert looking all kinds of real she started explaining somethin, probably using big medical words that only Simon could understand; jest like they had all these little secret lovey dovey codes. But then Kaylee swung her head from side ta side, _they sure don't look happy about what's she's sayin. _

Zoe put her hands on her hips. Her thumb tucked into the thick army supply belt she most always wore, ceptin no firearm. Jist as well, cause Kaylee reckoned that ifin she had a gun she could shoot the pretty little Doctor right where she sat looking more red-faced and edgy.

Kaylee couldn't help but smile when she saw Simon stand up and glare at the not so pretty doc and shout, "YOU DIDWHAT?" No amount of three inch thick shock proof Perspex could muffle the words or the incensed rage that they expressed. Kaylee nearly laughed, ceptin it looked kinda serious when Simon picked up the pretty doctor and marched out of the infirmary, his voice suddenly dramatically rising in intensity as the doors swished open.

"Zoe, I think Doctor Ashleigh Harvey has a lot of explaining to do to Mal." Simon suddenly stopped at looked at Serenities second in command, "That is of course if you..."

"Its fine Doc, it's time to share my decision with the rest of our family."

**iātíng shì yígè wúqíng de Shìjiè zhōng de bìfēnggǎng ****，****dàn tāmen dōu xǐhuan qiǎokèlì ****，****dàduōshì yìxiē jiānguǒ tián ****。**

_Family is a haven in a heartless world but they are like chocolate, mostly sweet with a few nuts._

TBC

Chapter 16

_**A.N. sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. A big shout to MissGuenever for keeping me in the verse and beta reading my cahapters despite a very busy schedule. There was more to this chapter but I've changed my mind on a few twists I had planned. Just the same I hope to have another chapter soon. Hope you like it. Please review. It really helps, postive or not, to motivate. So a big thankyou to those of you that always do review and another to all of you who have alerted it.  
**_


	16. The Truth Be Known

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

Previously.

After a relatively quiet night Kaylee had gotten up and started to fix Anthony's play gym. She walked past the infirmary where a heated discussion took place between Ashley Harvey, Simon and Zoe.

Anthony is also starting to heal and develop further, but is also showing signs of anxiety and physic ability, as Serenity get closer to Maggie Niska's Skyplex.

Zoe and Simon have called everyone to the Galley for a discussion about the recent problems that have arisen.

**Chapter 16: The Truth Be Known.**

Mal walked into the galley slightly dishevelled with Anthony on his hip. The little boy was till dressed in his pyjamas and yawning. Kaylee had started the coffee; if you could call the sludge she made coffee.

"Okay what's going on? Mal asked, preferring to stand.

"We have a few pending issues, sir," announced Zoe.

Simon stood nervously, feeling a little guilty at having been an unknowing and unwilling participant in the dilemma's that may now face this crew, "uhmm. Doctor Harvey has some disturbing news for us, though it mainly affects Zoe, but…"

Zoe intervened, "But as this has been confidential, I would like to share it with my crew…and family. Then Ashley can tell her part."

Mal glared at Doctor Harvey, then transferred Anthony to his other hip and held him tighter as Inara glided into the galley with River. She tried to take Anthony from Mal, but his intense grip on the boy made it almost impossible to pry the child out of his arms. The companion recognized that the Captain needed the comfort which Anthony was providing and slowly sat down at the end of the table. Uncomfortable with the atmosphere in the room, River went and stood beside her captain.

Zoe looked around at her family as she started to describe her plans, "Most of you would not know that Wash and I had discussed having children, before he was killed. An option has been presented for me to have Wash's child. At first it was an option I considered for Anthony's sake, being that Wash's blood is a match and their DNA shows them related and also a match."

"This meant that Zoe's blood cord or foetus stem cells could perhaps cure him," explained Simon. "That now is not really a necessity unless Anthony has a relapse."

Zoe hesitated a moment, "Thanks to Simon and the treatment…"

"And now the SC60 that my facility has provided," added Ashley like this information was some sort of justification.

Mal eyed the woman suspiciously.

Kaylee could feel the heat radiating off him and quickly offered her captain a fresh cup of coffee.

Zoe pursed her lips, she understood the young doctor's nervousness, but she goddam wished the woman would stop interrupting.

Mal took a long sip of the overly hot beverage, "Just want ta here my first mate actually finish a sentence," he snapped at Ashley then turned to Zoe before taking a seat at the table and placing Anthony on his lap, " Zoe go on."

"Thank you sir, Mal. "But I've decided I want Wash's child and have asked Simon to impregnate me with Wash's sperm. He'll do the procedure once this job is over."

Kaylee eyes' lit up and she jumped up from the table and ran to Zoe then tackled her in a warm and dramatic hug. "A little Wash, we gonna have a little Wash. Zoe I'm so happy for ya. You know I'm real good with youngin's. Had some experiences birthin' babies too. A little Wash, I can't hardly wait."

Simon had to smile at Kaylee's bubbly exuberance at the news, though there were some concerning issues yet to be presented.

"It may be a little Zoe," smirked Inara.

Jayne frowned trying to figure it all out, "So you gonna let the Doc, stick …"

"Jayne!" snapped Inara.

"What? Wait, I got it. So ya gonna have a baby, but without the humpin' and the 'jabba jabba', don't sound like much fun ta me."

Kaylee hit Jayne, "It ain't bout the fun ya big nimrod."

"You weren't sayin that 12 months ago".

"It's 'bout a baby, Jayne."

"Hey, I ain't got no objections, so jist stop hammering on me or I might jist hammer yer back".

"No!" Anthony yelled, waving his finger at the loudly arguing pair.

"That's enough bickering, you two. Point is; its Zoe's decision so, don't matter what yer all think." said Mal.

"Well Serenity is our home, and this family jist keeps growing. I can't wait for a baby. I'll do extra work 'n stuff, ifin ya don't feel so good, Zoe," babbled Kaylee.

"I'm sure I will be fine. I'm not pregnant yet and Simon's procedures may not work.

"And if they don't?" asked Inara.

Simon looked to Zoe for a cue and permission to continue. Zoe nodded. "I gave Doctor Harvey Zoe's and Wash's samples to fertilize and freeze. That way I could store them here if the first method failed."

Ashley jumped in, "We can still do that, Zoe, if insemination doesn't work we can try in- vitro fertilize with other samples."

"Why can't we use one of the original samples that Simon gave you?" Scowled Mal. His instincts told him this was the true crux of the trouble here and he wanted them to get to the point, "didn't your procedures work. Are they still at the hospital?"

"Yes and No." offered a sheepish looking Doctor Harvey.

Mal looked at Zoe's concerned expression. He stood up, handed Anthony to Inara and moved in towards the young Doctor, "gwai-gwai long duh dong? You like ta give me the details here, and don't go smoke screenin' it with any fancy medical mumbo Jumbo," he warned.

Ashley stood up and moved back then walked around the other side of the table, out of both Zoe and Mal's reach, but more importantly Mal's piercing glare.

"The in vitro worked. Wash's spermatozoon and Zoe's ovum were fertilised. And by yesterday day after noon there were healthy zygotes. Three samples were contained in three separate canisters. I had full intentions of returning the samples to Simon.

"Spermatozoon? There's no reason ta be demeanin', doctor I ain't that dumb."

"Ah, Sir that is the medical term for it," smiled Zoe.

"Really? Okay, then so what's the problem with the spermatozoon's?"

"Yesterday afternoon the Alliance raided the facility, and in particular all my research documents and all medical samples including two of Zoe's frozen embryos."

"Why?" Asked Inara.

"You bringing the Alliance at my back ain't going ta make me happy."

"Me neither ,"said Jayne," man can't keep running and hiding all his life , though, there are some that like that bit of action and danger, turns some skirt on too, but they're too far and few betweens for my likin'. Only good thing about running is I get ta play with my guns."

"Captain Reynolds, I am confident that the Alliance has not connected you to any of my research and was not even aware of your presence on Emrata. Carl, the young Alliance officer you met made sure of that. The cargo manifests do not name you, your crew, your ship, or give details of the cargo. This mission is a VERY well kept secret."

"Well, why would they want your research?" asked Inara.

"I.. I…" She cleared her throat. "I suspect it has something to do with my studies into the Miranda experiments, including the work of Doctor Anthony Benz, and his immune testing.

Inara voiced everyone's concerns, "So, now there is a danger they may discover that Anthony exists."

"Perhaps; there may be a possibility, though I would suggest a remote one. More than likely scientist will be more interested in the significance of those with the Lg2 immune gene. My studies on the sea cucumbers along with Dr Benz findings in his Miranda research attracted the funding, so they know it exists. Though I suspect the fact that the only survivors of Miranda are the Reaver's, who as Benz and my findings suggest all had the Lg2 gene, will be the aim for the raid. And in that case once they test Zoe and Wash's embryo's they will realize they have a viable way of experimenting with the immune gene."

"Whadda ya suppose they'd be sperimenting with it for?" Asked Jayne.

Kaylee ran to Mal, "They're gonna cut up and go poking Wash and Zoe's little babies? Gui, Mal we can't let them do that," she pleaded.

"They ain't babies yet?" said Jayne.

"That's up for debate," said Inara.

Simon looked at Zoe. Ashley had told her what had happened earlier in Simon's lab and while she had been made aware of the possibilities of the Alliance's objectives and well aware of their methods, Kaylee's emotional outburst was not helping Serenity's first officer. The earlier smile on Zoe's face slowly faded as Ashley continued, "I hope they just want it to evaluate the reasons for the Reavers existence and the benefits the Lge2 could have on the medical fraternity. The new antibiotics that could be developed to fight not only debilitating condition such as Bowden's Malady, but also the many incidents of infertility caused by such conditions or exposures. "

"Somehow I don't recon thata be their thinkin', otherwise why wouldn't they let you keep doing what ya been doing?" snarled Mal.

"Captain Reynolds," The young doctor was getting more and more nervous. "I… um fear that they will want it to further their research into the Reaver's evolvement. My research has suggested the antibodies developed using the lgE2 may in fact reverse their aggressive condition. The immune gene has long lasting effects on the hormonal glands. But the Alliance may also have a blueprint for creating a life form as strong and aggressive as the Reavers and be manipulated, directable so to speak. I'm sorry but in my desire to find answers to their evolvement, and a cure, I may have also paved the way for the genetic design of a strong, aggressive, controllable life form. The perfect soldier. "

"Soldiers, killers, under the control of the Alliance, that's why Unification was always a bad, Tāmāde bad idea," ranted Mal holding his head with his hands.

Ashley pleaded, gesticulating, "There are many in the Alliance that believed in Unification for all the right reasons."

"Yeah, simple minds, thinking big brother was gonna treatin' everyone all kinds of equal, look after them. Well there's us that know a gorram lot better. "

Simon came to her defence, "Mal, there were lots of us working in Research facilities, unknowing produced all sorts of chemicals we considered were being created for a developing world. To make that world better!"

Mal's passion, anger and distrust for the Alliance had him yelling into Simons face and jabbing his finger into the crevice of the doc's shoulder blade, , "No people like you Simon, get off on being saviours, inventors, playing with peoples being, all for the sake of developments, all under the disguise of doing good. Tiansha de emo."

"Mal? Stop, Simon is not a monster and he is not responsible for the corrupt Alliance," Inara interjected.

"He was a part of it." snarled Mal.

"Unbeknownst!" corrected Kaylee.

"Simon found me, Ashleigh told him where to find me, doing right for all the right reasons," murmured River.

"You have to believe me captain I had no intentions of ever handing over that research to the Alliance, or Zoe's embryo's for that matter. I admit I was interested in the embryos potential for stems cell rejuvenation of a number of conditions, but there is no way I would willingly hand them over for their research. I just wanted to help others and was using the Alliance to wrought a number of systems for supply and research that could help us all out here on the Rim worlds."

"You's always takin' a risk", yelled Mal.

"And how is that any different than you? Captain," defended Ashley.

The atmosphere in the galley was stifling as the voices rose. Anthony put his hands over his ears, "Round, round, round, the mulberry bush, River chased the Reavers. River, River, run River hide. River, River, River, River…." He chanted, rocking then slamming his back against Inara's chest.

"Shhh… Shhhh, little one," soothed Inara. "Shhh…"

"What's wrong?" asked Kaylee.

Jayne was also concerned, he stood and rounded Inara, and pointed to Anthony, "he ain't ever sung that himself, why's he doing that? It's creepafyin."

"He remembers, he remembers, being saved. He knows who I am." Said River, pointing to her head, " Who I am, Simons sister, Simon's little sister saved. He is supposed to be here too, he belongs. We all belong."

"You ain't projecting onto him are ya River? Asked Mal.

"No Mal, he has memories too, past and those to come, he just doesn't know the difference yet." River looked at Anthony, "we never know the difference."

"Great, so he's a little moonbrain as well?"

River giggled, "He can climb and I can dance, it's all a bit bazoomany just for you".

Jayne knew that River was goading him, and River knew that Jayne knew, she threw the tall mercenary a sly smile. Jayne frowned back at the teen, "Dancin' Monkey, my little maa lau won't be doin any girly, ai ya, dancing," he rebuked.

They all belonged. Anthony included. Amongst all the questions, all the uncertainty, here were the facts, simple. Mal calmed, though still a little perturbed at Anthony's distress. He gently picked him up and cuddled him tight to his chest, rubbing his back, "No one's ever gonna hurt ya, little britches, you're right, you belong. "

Mal looked at his crew, "Zaogao , then. Fact is we don't know iffin the Alliance knows anything about us or this job. We gonna take our chance and finish this. Kaylee arc up the engines get us to that Skyplex soon as possible. We deliver the goods; get our coin and then get the hell outta a there. Doctor Harvey you can go and find yer own way back we won't be going anywhere near Emrata. And I'm tellin ya right now; you go bringin' danger and more threats ta my crew and my ship, I will blow you out of an air lock and take my chances with this cargo on the black market. So before ya go is there anything else we should be knowin?"

Ashley looked at Zoe, "It's up to you."

Zoe nodded.

Mal looked at the quiet exchange and snapped, "What?"

Anthony jumped from his previous snuggled position in Mal's arms. Zoe walked over and took the scared child from his arms.

"I said the Alliance had confiscated Zoe's samples..." started Doctor Ashley.

"Which don't make me none too happy, nor Zoe. I suspect knowing that the Alliance can be using them ta make Zoe and Wash's offspring, may be torturin' them , maybe usin them for …"

"Mal!" scolded Inara.

"Well It jist don't sit comfortable…"

"With any of us, Mal." Inara threw Zoe a glance and then back at Mal. He got her admonishment.

Ashley took a huge breath, ashamed and dejected she admitted, "Rightly so. But those samples are jist two amongst hundreds; I'm hoping they may not even discover them at all."

"Yeah well when I get my head around all this we might jist finds a way ta get them back."

"Wait you said two, weren't there three?" Asked Kaylee.

"Yes, I… I sent another sample to Doctor Humphries. The zygote was ready for implantation. It would not only help a childless couple but help with the studies on infertility. The other two zygotes were healthy; I had no idea that the Alliance was going to raid the facility. There is no way I can the third one back. Doctor Humphries has gone into hiding with many of his patients. He may have implanted it in a childless couple already."

Mal looked at Zoe. Her expression told him, she knew of this. He turned and faced Doctor Harvey, his glare and voice boring a hole in the air and what felt like her heart to the young female Doctor, "What in the sphincter hell gave you the right!" he yelled.

"None," said Simon giving his old friend a disapproving and stern glare. It is extremely unethical."

"Ya see I knew. I knew she was no good." Kaylee tried to stifle her I told you so smirk, but this news was not good, sad really. _Poor Zoe, her babies_, she mourned. "Kidnapped Zoe's babies," accused Kaylee, her eyes glaring daggers at the young doctor.

"Stole them, I stole Zoe's samples, Yes." Ashley confessed.

"Too many babies stolen." Whispered River her hair flowing down around her face like the water she was named after.

"We may jist meet up with this Doctor Humphries too," threatened Mal.

Simon looked at Zoe, who stood there, gently bouncing Anthony on her hip. He smiled at the sight but felt awful about Ashley's deception and his naivety, "Well that is your prerogative, Mal, I guess, but moralistically, I think any intervention should be Zoe's decision, "he stated.

"Zoe?" asked Mal.

"Sir, Mal, I don't know, what to think about all this. I'll have to think about it." Zoe took a short breath and followed through with a kiss to Anthony's head, "Until I know if the Alliance has done anything with my samples or if another couple are pregnant with my child, I think we should jist continue on with your suggestions; get to the Skyplex and get the credits then get out. Let's get that done first. "

Mal was now cool as a cucumber. Zoe looked around at the crew and smiled, letting them know that she was fine. _After all,_ she thought, right_ now, I've decided to have our child and have shared it with my family. I have their support and for now that is all that matters. "_Next is getting Anthony well and get the hell out of here."

"Fine," said Mal, "You all get fed and let's get moving."

"Anthony go gym," cried the boy, "wanna play."

"Hey, there little britches breakfast first, Kaylee done half finished it. Jayne will finish it."

"No playing until after your treatment," ordered Simon.

Anthony jumped down from Zoe's arms and stood before Mal looking up at his captain, he stamped his foot, "No Anthony play now, River play with Anthony."

River grinned, and then giggled. She grabbed Anthony's hand and they ran.

oOo

River watched over the next couple of days. She watched her family and felt their joy at Zoë's news. She was glad that Zoe had shared it with them all, even though there was much more drama to come. But it was important that they all new and believed why they were all meant to be together. River couldn't cope with the turmoil of her family, confused, worried and distrustful. She wasn't able to separate all the images in her head. She needed that stuff out and settled. The truth, so that she could read the real mean ones, figure out where they were coming from and how and if they could change it all for the better.

Yes for now everyone was happy for Zoe. Even Jayne was quietly happy. Fact was he was used to being around a heap of youngin's too. Things had been tough early in his life and he and his brothers and sister learnt to fight and fend for themselves at a very young age. But he remembered the different camps, the families in the communes and compound, hiding for number different reasons. He was never a kid person, but he would laugh at their antics and their play. He loved their resilience and he took pride in those who adapted to their world. He did not consider himself a good role model; but, he'd taught a few of them stealthy tricks that would get them food or stuff they needed. He was worried about Anthony though; his little Maa lau was all flustered like. He and Kaylee had finished the gym two days ago and that seemed to have unruffled him a little, during the day at least.

River played with Anthony. He still had nightmares almost every night, where he would wake screaming and start singing again. He never used many words while he was awake but when he slept he'd wake up screaming; then he'd ramble on for a while and sing. River would attempt to calm him, projecting, but that too was getting in her head, and she wasn't sleeping. She had to concentrate on the mean images, the mean people. The last two nights both Inara and Mal had kept the small boy with them and River was able to sleep and re -energise her batteries, as the memories of Wash's words told her.

The only problem now was Kaylee and Simon. Ashley was no longer a threat, River knew that, knew that she would help, that she was still not being truthful, but she would help because of her wrong doing. But Kaylee and Simon were still not talking. They were embarrassed; mortified that they'd been wrong and scared that they'd been right. _Sometimes really everybody was a malenky bit bazoomaney._ River thought shaking her head.

Tomorrow they would dock at the Skyplex and things were going to get dangerous. Simon needed Kaylee and Kaylee needed him, they all needed both of them. River leant against the door frame, pushing her back hard up against one edge and stretching out her long legs then resting them against the other side of the door frame. She concentrated on climbing the space, with her body at a right angle, she inched her back up then brought her legs up parallel, while watching Simon going about putting things away. She had to be careful not set off the automatic sensor which would clamp the door shut and snap her in half. Simon spotted her and flicked the lock, so that was no longer a possibility.

"Not fair, you know I can do it," pouted River.

"What? Fold yourself in half? Yes, but it still makes me nervous, Incy Wincey Spider."

River tittered at the memory of her child hood nick name, then suddenly stopped, "You need to tell her its okay. You were wrong," stated River still climbing the wall with ease.

"I trusted her, River."

"Ashley knows that, that's why it worked. Kaylee knows that you're allowed to be wrong. You've been wrong before… a lot," she smiled, a mischievous grin.

"Really? It didn't feel wrong trusting her. She helped us before."

"She will help us again. Kaylee…"

"Kaylee is still mad at me, jealous and cross."

"That means she loves you…Simon and Kaylee sittin in a tree," River finished her climb taking a step with each word of her rhyme, "K .I .S .S. I .N .G."

Simon smiled then left the infirmary ducking under the human bridge now framing the door. "Rest little girl," he ordered, as he headed off to the engine room.

River jumped down, springing forward as the automatic doors swished closed, "I will for now." She then skipped to her room.

Simon got to the engine room and hesitated.

"Come in, Simon," Kaylee spoke softly.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Jist did, hopin really."

Kaylee moved away wiping the grease off her hand across her jumpsuit before leaning down to go to work on some part of the engine that Simon couldn't identify.

"Working late?"

"Engine needs ta be ready. This I can get right."

"You get a lot of things right Kaylee, your instincts, beat my intellect any day, and my common sense."

"You ain't got NO common sense." She snapped.

Simon went to leave.

"See want I mean, yer jist go runnin off, tail between ya legs, ya ain't the only one gets things a wrong, muddled and mixed about. So stop feelin all sorry fer yerself."

Simon stopped and tuned back just as Kaylee forcefully threw the wrench back in the tool box.

"True. I don't know how to make it go back to the way it was."

"Ya mean ya don't know ifin ya can trust me."

Simon's eyes went wide, "No, No, Kaylee, you didn't do anything wrong, well yes you did, but you know what your gut tells you, you understand it. It's me. I trusted Ashley and now we are all at risk. I keep putting this crew at risk, River and you, people I care about. I keep getting it wrong."

Kaylee soften, and made the first move towards him. "You care about us?"

"I love you. I'm totally lost without you."

"Me too, if it wasn't for our 'Renity, I'd would have been totally miserable."

"I was miserable."

"Really? I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone off my tree like that, like some green eyed teenager. It could have been really bad."

"Oh now who's having a guilt trip."

"Not me, Mal seen ta that."

"Good, so how would you like to help me with mine? You could forgive me for being such an arrogant asshole."

"Asshole? That some fancy medical term?"

"Yes it means an anal retentive…"

Kaylee put her finger on his lips… "Shhh, I've got jist the idea and it ain't gonna hurt, well maybe a little in a nice way… Come on, I ain't spending one more night trying ta sleep in that hammock watchin them engine pistons going in and out in an out."

Simon chuckled as he was dragged away, "oh I love it when you talk dirty to me, "he growled as they disappeared around the bulkhead and rushed to Kaylee bunk.

**Zhēnlǐ****nín kěnéng huì shèzhì mi****ǎ****nfèi de ****dàn sh****ǒ****uxiān tā huì lìng n****ǐ**** k****ǔ****bùkānyán ****。 ****zài méiy****ǒ****u zhème.**

_The truth might set you free, but first it will make you miserable. Then not so._

TBC

Chapter 17: Mad Maggie Niska part 2

A.N. Sorry for the long wait for this update, there are a few twists to my tale, and I thought I should just clear up a bit at a time. We're heading to the finishing line soon, promise. A big Shout out to Missguenever, who beta edited this on her way home from a holiday, adding the little insights needed in the 'Renity verse and knocking my Aussieism on the head. Please review, feedback is like a Godsend.


	17. Mad Maggie Niska pt2

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

Previously.

Doctor Ashleigh Harvey comes clean over her research and the appropriation Of Zoë's and Wash's embryos. The Alliance has two samples and a doctor Humphries the other. Zoë has told the crew she wishes to be impregnated with wash's sperm after the job. They must get to Niska's to deliver medical supplies and pick up life saving medicines for Anthony. Once there, Simon will also help Doctor Harvey treat Niska's grandson, Daniel, who' presents to be suffering from a form of Lupus. The SC60 will also save him.

**oOo**

**Chapter 17:**

**Mad Maggie Niska part 2**

River and Zoe sat in their usual positions in the cockpit. Serenity was getting ready to dock at the Skyplex; Niska's Skyplex to be exact. It was a privately owned space station. Once controlled by Maggie Niska's deceased husband, now it was run by Maggie. In many ways she was as ruthless has he'd ever been. In others she was considered more.

While the alliance was aware of some of the illegal activities of Niska's corporation, the Skyplex served a purpose. Funded by private investors, it served as an intermediary space station, where traders could export their wares, not needing the administration and protection of the Alliance or their manpower; that was needed for more lucrative or political pursuits by the powers to be.

The Skyplex was a hub of activity with many businesses renting space from NBisk Inc. It also boasted a five tower shopping complex with a fantastical array of fashion, technology and wares that those of the Rim worlds had very rarely seen. As far as Mal was concerned, and for most of the crew of Serenity, the whole place was as fake as a holographic playroom, not just because it was a front for NBisk Inc. true capers; but, because the Alliance turned a blind eye to it all. Most of Serenity's crew enjoyed the shininess and luxury available on such space stations, but were more appreciative of the simple things in life that they grew up with, even though for each and every one of them, it had been attained through hardship.

Mal knew this and was not concerned or worried about disappointing them about shore leave and some R & R. They were all still uncomfortable about this job, and understood their Captain's wishes to get their coin and move on; out back into the black where they felt safe with each other. All of them were happy to abide by Mal's strict orders, of staying vessleside; all except one.

Anthony sat scowling at the galley table, not at all happy. While Zoe, Mal and Jayne were going to unload the supplies from the cargo bay, Simon and Ashleigh would meet up with Niska and examine her grandson. Every other crew member was staying on board and out of sight. Anthony had his heart set on visiting the playground with River and Kaylee.

Mal looked over at the youngster, "Anthony, eat your breakfast."

"He ain't too happy about having to stay on board, Capt'n," explained Kaylee.

"And stay out of the cargo bay while we offload," added Jayne.

"Anthony, it's only for a little while. By the time Simon finishes your treatment we will have unloaded and you can play there," coaxed Inara.

Anthony continued to pout; he crossed his short arms around his chest, and grunted as he kicked the table from underneath, causing the bowl of mashed cereal to slop around.

Mal watched them trying to pacify the child, almost pandering to his mood. The small boy had been out of sorts for days. Most of the crew suspected he was picking up on their anxiousness; the turmoil and decisions that had been made while on route.

Anthony continued to be plagued with the night terrors. He was short fused and hyperactive. Then pushing himself to stay awake, and using his jungle gym to purge a lot of his energy and anxiety, left him totally exhausted. Simon examined him and found nothing major wrong. His bloods were good and the SC60 Pax Therapy was still doing its job; building up his immune system and keeping his condition in remission.

There was no physical or emotional reason for the child's cantankerous behaviour. Anthony could not express it either, except in his immediate wants. And right now he didn't want breakfast, he didn't want therapy; he just wanted to go; go to the place that was calling him. That place was on the Skyplex. He didn't know what the place was called; Kaylee had called it a fun time. He didn't know why his 'being'needed to be there. But, he needed to climb and he needed to get close to the place he could see in his head; the place with bars and chain swings and big red buttons.

Anthony kicked the table again when his first protest seemed to have been ignored, "No, Anthony don't want," he pushed the bowl away. "I not take medicine. Want to go to fun room with Kaylee. Big red buttons!"

Inara took hold of the bowl before it slid off the table and moved it back towards the little boy, ready to spoon feed him and hopefully keep the peace. "Here Anthony I will help yo…"

Before she could offer the spoon of food to the child, Mal took the bowl from her and sat down beside him, "Little britches can feed himself," he announced. "And if little britches does not eat his breakfast, and then have his medicine, he will not be playing on the gym in the cargo bay." He smirked, like he was some kind of genius child psychologist.

Inara handed over the spoon to Anthony, as Mal pushed the bowl back under the child's nose. "Thank you Inara, I read you always give small children options," he advised seriously.

With that Anthony hurled his spoon across the room, and kicked the underneath of the table with such force that the bowl unceremoniously tipped over pouring a warm gooey mush into Mal's lap.

"Ai ya!" Mal yelped and stood up.

Inara laughed as she went to the bench to grab a cloth, "What option was that, Mal?"

"Yeah, Mal Ya shoulda made it clearer to the kid, like; ya can eat ya crappy breakfast or jist tip it all over ma man-arts," taunted Jayne.

Kaylee could see Mal's anger rising, as Inara subtly tried to gather up the mess from Mal's pants. "Now, Cap'n don't go losin ya calm here. Inara will have ya fixed up in no time, it don't look too hard, I mean bad."

Jayne roared with laughter, "she keeps, doin what she's doin," he laughed, pointing to Inara, "It's gonna get har…"

"Jayne!" Inara glared at Jayne and Mal clenched his fist.

Jayne quickly recounted, "Now, Mal, Kaylee's right, don't go losin ya calm, we gotta a job ta do here."

"We dock in five minutes. Get ta the cargo hold, Jayne before I knock you sideways ta Sunday." He turned to Anthony. "And you little britches," he warned as he picked up the still scowling child and applied a couple of hard smacks to his backside, "can go with the doc right now." Mal applied another swat with his open palm, before handing the boy to Simon.

Anthony started kicking and wriggling in Simons arms.

"Anthony," cried Inara, "what is all this?"

"Seems ta me he's jist throwin' one of his tantrums," chastised Mal.

Inara wasn't convinced, "No Mal, there's something wrong, this seems different."

Anthony was starting to growl and arched his back, trying to escape from Simon. He then started to flip himself backwards and forward. Simon was unable to hold on to him and within seconds the child had back flipped out of Simons grasp and land safely on the galley floor, and took off towards the cargo bay.

The small child whipped by Doctor Harvey in the medi bay and scaled the steps. Jayne spun around and spotted his little monkey and moved quickly, snatching the small boy up, "Hey maa lau what in the gorram hell is this all about?"

Anthony's eyes went wide. He started to struggle and kick once again. "Coming, coming, coming," he growled and shook as he kept repeating the words over and over, his voice cracking with fear.

Jayne tried to calm the child, but his struggles became even more vigorous.

The crew had followed Anthony's flight down the stairs and had now all assembled in the cargo bay and circled Jayne, holding the struggling little boy in his large arms.

Simon was trying to get in closer to look at the boy. He checked his eyes before having them flipped away by Anthony's swishing and turning head, "This is not a tantrum," he declared with concern, "his eyes are glazed over."

"What is it, some of seizure or something?" asked Mal.

Simon recognised the faraway look, and the fear on the small face. "Get River," he ordered.

No sooner had he mentioned the teen's name that she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"River!"Mal called turning around to look up to the landing. "Albatross, what's happening?"

"Too loud in his head; calling, screaming, growling." She chanted, shaking her head."Calling."

"Can you project; can you get him to calm down?" asked Simon.

"Growling."

River was already concentrating on Anthony. She tried to absorb his distress, decipher the confusing sounds and images in his head. Many of the images were similar to the ones that had entered her mind lately. There was someone wanting Anthony, calling him one minute then pushing him away the next. The sounds were clearer, growls and sobbing, pleads and regrets.

Anthony continued to bounce his small chest against Jayne's.

The big Merc, concerned about the building force behind Anthony's chest butts, grabbed the small boy tightly around the shoulders and dropped to the floor. He deposited him in the front of him and secured him tightly in a scissor grip between his legs. He turned the boy and pulled him back towards his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

River stared to sing; "Round and round the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel."

Jayne and the others started to join in, remembering the Rhyme River had first used with the child the night he had been rescued, but as soon as their voices joined with River's Anthony struggles ignited again.

"Muqin, muqin sing, muqin, muqin, mamamamamamam…." wailed Anthony.

"Mother, only the mothers sing. No baritone's; alto, alto, alto. Nánzǐ, de, shēngyīn, tài, fènnù, men's voices too angry," relayed River.

River put her hands over her ears as Jayne and Mal stopped singing. Kaylee and Inara voices sang the chorus, "Pop goes the weasel"

Ashleigh started the next round softly and River dropped her hands and joined in .The quartet sang softly, harmonising as Anthony began to quieten down. He finally slumped into the well of Jayne's crossed legs and laid his head on his on his thighs. "Quietly," whispered River."It gets through; it gets through the loud… Sweet slowly, sweet slowly, round and round the mulberry bush …"

Anthony cocked his head searching for the tune he could hear whispering in his ears… He had stopped fighting and tears welled up in his eyes. He searched the faces around him, pausing for a moment when he recognised his new family. He then lifted his head trying to look above and behind them, looking for something or someone else. "Coming, coming," he mumbled.

Simon bent down in front of him, but Anthony spun around and clung to Jayne.

"Keep singing," Mal suggested, quietly. "Jayne, why don't you take him to the infirmary? Simon check him out."

Zoe's voice suddenly burst through over the comm and announced their arrival. We have docked, Sir."

Kaylee and Ash followed the big merc as he climbed the stairs, softly humming. River met up with them and they all travelled the short distance together to the Infirmary.

Mal hit the comm's switch, "Fine Zoe, lock us down, I'm coming up." Mall flicked off the comm and paused a moment, running the situation over in his head, then headed for the cockpit.

**oOo**

Two hours later Mal and Jayne had offloaded half the cargo and signed all the manifests. The rest of the cargo would remain on board Serenity, guarded by Jayne while Zoe and Mal along with Simon and Ashleigh met with Maggie Niska to collect payment.

Mal knew this was going to be a little bit of a dicey situation; but, he'd learnt a lot dealing with Badger an the likes, there was never any guarantee for payment when you were dealing with black market cargo or the ruthless folk who ran it. He always played the final round of their capers this way now, if he wanted the coin and not some credit note with the promise of it being deposited into some off world off shore cloud account. He needed to protect himself and handing over only half the cargo was always his way of showing his trust and keeping his part of the bargain. The rest of the cargo would be released once Mal had the coin and the rest of his crew were aboard and ready to take off.

Mad Maggie's goons were not surprised or perturbed, they had expected as much from Malcolm Reynolds. He had quite a reputation; and some of them had dealt with him in the past. As agreed they had also left one of their men there to guard the remaining pallets.

Inara, River and Kaylee were ordered to stay out of sight. Having settled Anthony down after his morning outburst and then his treatment they kept watch over the now sleeping child in the common area.

Serenity's crew was ushered down one of the long corridors of the Skyplex docking bays and into a turbo lift. A private lift, it appeared, to Niska's personal quarters. Mal was not surprised that Maggie had decided not to meet in the official NBisk Inc. office spaces. He wondered if they had done a good job on the renovations since his and Wash's visit.

The liveried footman escorted the doctor's and Captain Reynolds and Serenity's first mate into Mrs Niska's formal drawing room with all the pomp and disdain of a Core trained servant. The drawing room made both Simon and Ashleigh shudder in horror. It was a very large room, decorated with a dizzying array of furniture in all different styles. None of it matched or even coordinated. It appeared Mad Maggie was a hoarder of sorts, and while many of the items may have aesthetic qualities in their own right, their arrangement in this large room was overstimulating and really very unpleasant Ashleigh. The doctor's had both been in antique stores that had less stock than this room contained! Mal had his mind on the task at hand; but, Zoe did wonder for a passing second if she had wondered into some old world carnival's house of horrors.

Mal quickly surveyed the room and noted all the possible egress routes, before turning around at the sound of opening doors.

"Ahh, Well Tāmāde me if it isn't the infamous Malcolm Reynolds."Maggie held out her hand to shake the very purposely non-offered hand of Serenity's cautious and poker-faced captain. Maggie, a very tall and well-built woman, had her blonde hair teased high, adding another three inches to her already impressive height was dressed in an ornate white pant suit buttoned tightly up to her large bust. She ignored Mal's indifference and pulled him for a bear hug then a hearty slap on the back.

"Niska," coughed Mal.

"Maggie, call me Maggie, not Mad Maggie , Ah don't like that, I'd a have ta kill you if you called me that, but not before Ah'd have mah way with you, you're a mighty fine specimen nian qing de, young one." She laughed.

Zoe, smirked at Mal's horrified expression, then raised an eyebrow in silent support. He turned to glance at her, and mouthed, "Gwai-gwai long duh dong? What the hell?" It had been a LONG time since he'd been called a young one. Nian qing de was something he usually called Anthony or River, even Kaylee, maybe. Although, she'd matured into a lady since Miranda, so it was mostly Anthony that got called young one now.

They both turned back to face their host. This woman was not what they had expected at all. Despite being physically Niska's opposite, she wasn't from the same planet as the ruthless organised crime Boss and her mannerism and speech patterns were completely different, not of the same class and exaggerated. Mal found it difficult to imagine the couple together, one tall and tactless, and one short and articulate, while Zoe's analogy to a carnival was becoming more obvious, this woman was a walking freak show. Simon looked at Ashleigh; Mrs Niska's speech patterns were quite interesting. Years of living on the Skyplex had softened vocal patterns that could only have come from one of the Rim planets. Yet, he'd heard she was quite well educated and from the upper crust of a small moon. Well, if you could call a Rim planet having any kind of social system.

"I'm jest fooling with you, Captain, a harmless flirt, Ah am, Captain. Heard you had a bit of a warped sense of humour, even when you're bein' bloody tortured."

"Maggie," continued Mal, "I'd like ta be finalising our business with you. So if you'd…"

Maggie ignored Mal again and pushed past him, "Doctor Ashleigh, Ash, you're here? I wasn't expecting you on this trip. Thank Buddha, and the Goddess. You need to see Daniel, Ah think he's getting better, that treatment seems ta be doing the trick, though we ran out of plasma two weeks ago, and the Pax from the Miranda haul don't seem to be as strong."

"Maggie you shouldn't be using that I haven't tested it," said Ashleigh, horrified.

"Well, Ah didn't have any gaisi de choice, Ah ran out. But now that you are here, you can check it out and set up the equipment to make did bring some extra medical stuff with you?" Maggie waved her arm in the air to emphasize her point which made her many gold and silver bracelets jangle. "The manifests got no gorram details."

"Yes Maggie, I did, including more plasma and some pax SC60 to tie us over while we filter the cucumbers and check out your supply. But I can't go back…"

"I know you can't go back to Emrata, and you can't stay here too long, either. The Alliance will figure out where you are eventually. But I'd take the bet we got a couple of days. Then Captain Reynolds you can have your coin and the supplies I promised you."

Ashleigh blushed, "Maggie, I'm not going back with Serenity, they're not going back to Emrata, either, and I cannot ask them to shuttle me to a hide-out and risk running into the Alliance."

Maggie Spun around and glared at the captain. "S'pose that's your prerogative Captain, can't say that I'd wanna risk mah crew either, but this girl's done you a pretty big favour and me. Ah don't take it kindly that you ain't gonna at least see her to safety."

"Please Maggie, I will be fine; Doctor Humphries knows where I am. As soon as I find out where they are I'll get transport from here. Meanwhile, I can do all that is needed for Daniel from this moment on and I would appreciate if you pay the Serenity crew their due so they can be on their way."

"Very well" The widow weren't too happy 'bout all this fool stuff. "I'll play your game, Captain. You can have half your coin now, then the rest when Ashleigh has seen my boy and I can arrange safe passage fer her."

"Mal didn't hesitate to take the offer, he'd take half, half was good, he could get out of here and be damned with this gorram Skyplex. He wasn't going to be fooled by Ashleigh's noble gestures or Mad Maggies seemingly country bumpkin routine; Grandma Mosses built like a Amazon had after all been married to the ruthless Adelei Niska for over twenty years, although she just didn't appear his type. _Harmless flirt my pi gu_ .

"That's a deal I'm willing ta take fer the time bein. Me and mine gonna get some R& R then lift off as soon as I get the other half. That's when you'll get the other half of your gear."

"See here, Captain, you take me fer some kind of fool? You knew Adelei, captain you did kill him. A marriage of twenty years, Captain, cut down in a matter of seconds. We were from different worlds. Our union was more of business arrangement between our families. So I kept mah nose out of his business, concentrated on our family. Family is what it is important to me. Adelei became important to me also, but he did not see his family, his own flesh and blood or me as important as this business. It was about time his money and his contacts and all of it was used for the good of his family and not his art collection, or his fine looking mistresses. So you play it that way, Captain Reynolds, but if you leave here with the rest of mah cargo, the rest of mah boy's chance for survival, the torture mah late asshole of a husband forced on you will seem like a milk run in that piece of lao se you call a ship. Now, we do this friendly like or not?"

Simon decided he should interrupt the pissing match that was about to occur, "Mal I'll go with Ashleigh. I may be able to help with the boy."

"Simon, I ain't…"

"Do not worry captain, your doctor is safe, believe me, even if you break your word to me, it will be only you I deal with."

"I won't break my word. But we won't be stayin' after the Doc says your kin is all clear or that Ashleigh can handle his treatment. You can have your cargo. Then we will be goin."

Mad Maggie smiled, giving the man his pride; after all he was doing what she was doing; protecting his own.

"Very good, Captain, we have an understanding." She turned around and when to her desk and unlocked a drawer. She pulled out a heavy bag, and handed it to Mal. "Here, Captain un- stamped, un-registered bars. Take the chance Captain there is more, if we can jist learn to get along. And here some complimentary passes to the Hologram Arena and the Play Centre, I believe yer crew and the youngin's would like that."

"We don't have any youngin's,"

"Really," Mrs Niska tilted her head with a knowing smile. "That's not what I hear captain."

**Yong yuan bu hui yu ren bi ni fen xiàng yi ge hu li dong **

_Never share a fox hole with anyone crazier than you!_

**TBC.**

**Chapter 18: Daniel.**

A.N. Happy New Year.

I'm sorry this story is taking so long. Missguenever does the best job at editing these chapters, amongst her own writing and busy RL. We are working on improving my writing skills, particularly my over use of passive voice, so let me know how it's going, and give a shout out to Missguenever for being so patient. I had a lot of trouble with Maggie, I wanted her to be very much Niska's opposite. Neither of us is 100% happy with this chapter, but alas, I must move it on. I have the action starting soon, I promise. A big thanks to all those who have reviewed and alerted.


	18. Daniel

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

Previously.

Anthony throws a tantrum about having to stay vessel side. Anthony sensing something on the Skyplex has an anxiety attack. The crew of serenity arrive at Niska's to deliver medical equipment and pick up extra medical supplies needed for Anthony's treatment. Niska has agreed to pay them handsomely but also wants Ashleigh to examine and treat her grandson Daniel, who also has a immune deficient disorder. They and are greeted by one of her henchmen and security officers, who is there to arrange the dispatch of the cargo, Mal is not impressed and refuses to dispatch it until he is paid.

Once their marriage was dissolved, the widow Niska took over her husband's business and properties. Physically Maggie is the opposite of Adelei she is a tall Nordic looking woman, though sees herself more like some demure Southern belle with class. Doctor Harvey has had a long association with her.

**Chapter 18: Daniel**

Ashleigh and Simon were led through Mad Maggie's large penthouse apartment. They admired the view as they passed a really impressive viewing deck that stood some fifty floors above the promenade.

"A long way up, isn't it Doctor? Ah get me a good view of the goings on and the goings off," laughed Maggie.

Serenity's doctor stopped and paused, looking at the activity below. He had never particularly liked heights. Simon remembered the challenges associated with River's rescue, and shuddered just thinking about it. Then there was the time when he and River had hidden from the Alliance on the outside of Serenity's hull. Jayne had teased him endlessly about how shaky he'd been when they'd gotten back inside the skin of the ship. Called him a sissy girl, and a nushisa, lady shoes wearing wussy boy.

"This way." Maggie gruffly gestured. "Daniel does better up here than in any medi ward, but we have all the equipment yall'll be needin."

They walked into a large suite, decorated with the popular images and icons many of the teens on the core world were interested in. Several other pieces of technology were mounted on the walls; screens with impressive control boards; it was a gamers dream. The occupant of such a room could entertain himself within the confines either from novel pilot chairs or from the large bed. The Widow Niska had made sure that her only living relative left in this world was going to not want for anything, including a normal life. The bed was unmade and unoccupied.

"Daniel is in the next room. The nurse is just completing the therapy you suggested, Ashleigh."

The three entered a large informal and brightly coloured medi bay, where a young gangly teen dressed in brown linen pants and a clean white shirt sat on a gurney, watching a liquid drip into his body via an IV tube. Even after years of reading history, and being a doctor it amazed him at how much some pieces of medical equipment hadn't changed. The basics of an IV drip hadn't changed in hundreds of years. The regulators and pumps had; but, it was still pretty much just a tube and a needle.

"Hi Grandmama," the boy answered, then smiled wide when he saw Ashleigh, "Doctor Ash, you're here?"

"Daniel, you look good," said Ashleigh, as she brushed his blonde hair, and looked into his dark green eyes.

"I feel good, but Grandmamma won't let me out of here yet. Said she don't trust the gorram sphincter pìgu germs that some of the folk are carrying around with them."

Maggie laughed at her grandson's impersonation and quote. Simon chuckled to himself; it sounded a lot like one of Jayne's rants about med-bays and hospitals.

"Daniel this is my friend, Simon. He's a very good doctor and he wants to help. Is it alright if he takes a look at you?" asked Ashleigh.

"Sure thing."

Ashleigh turned to the Nurse, "I'd like to check Daniel's latest test results, when was the last time you took blood samples?"

"Yesterday. Here doctor." The nurse handed Ashleigh a pad and they headed off towards a work bench to look at the electronic results and digitized samples, while Simon started his assessment of Daniel.

"So you've been felling better lately? Asked Simon.

"Yeah, pretty good, a little tired some days and I have a rotten cold at the moment."

"Hmm," murmured Simon as he fitted a stethoscope to his ears, then lifted Daniel's shirt."It's not too bad a little bit noisy in there," smiled Simon as he listened to the boys lungs.

Simon noticed some of the bruising and discolouration rashes peppered over the boy's body. From what Ashleigh had told him about the boys immune system and mutating blood cells, the presence of the rash around his upper chest and neck was not surprising and very similar to blotching caused by lupus. They were indeed fading; however, the fresh bruises on Daniel's legs and lower torso concerned him.

"Doctor Harvey?" Called Simon, he pointed to the yellow and grey bruises on Daniels legs. "What did you confirm Daniels condition as?"

"He was showing 'A' typical symptoms of Bylarts Syndrome. I also made that assumption based on the study that Doctor Bence was involved in. Daniel was in the first control group of Infants that had developed immune deficient diseases, but like I said they were A typical most likely the somatic hypermutations seen were as result of their LgE2. Doctor Bence believed it was a new mutation, a new strain," explained Ashleigh.

"Do you know if these types of bruises, the discolouration, were they part of the symptoms of that new strain?"

"Perhaps, but there is no mention of it in the earlier test and files, only the rashes' and the other lupus like symptoms. I'll know more when we look at the files found on Miranda. Do you think… Antiphospholipid syndrome? His cells could have mutated again."

"I hope not. Though, they don't look like clots or tumours. Simon ran his fingers lightly over a particular nasty one on the boy's hip, feeling for a hematoma or signs of one."

Daniel suddenly jumped, growling at the tenderness. He shoved Simon's hand away from the tender area and leapt halfway across the room.

Maggie was at his side in seconds as Daniel tried to rip the IV out of his arm. She moved incredibly quickly for a large woman.

"Ai ya, Daniel NO!"

Daniel appeared to be in volatile yet subconscious state. He ignored both his grandmother's presence and her verbal commands, continuing to growl and claw at his arm. Simon and Ashleigh were stunned at the sudden change in Daniel; passive to aggressive in a matter of nano seconds and an increased strength that would have appeared impossible for him to posses. What made Simon even more uneasy, were the similarities to the episode that Anthony had had this morning.

Maggie grabbed Daniels arm and shook him, pulling his hand away from his tubbing. "Stop this now, Daniel, stop this now before ah flog ya and knock yer on your little pi gui," she threatened.

Daniel was almost snorting, trying to get out of his grandmothers grip. Maggie held firm and just stared at the boy. On seeing signs of him weakening and calming she then spoke softer to him. "Its fine Daniel, you're here with us. The doctor didn't mean to hurt you. Shhh, shhh my boy," she crooned and slowly pulled him into an embrace. Within a couple of minutes the boy was asleep in her arms.

Ashleigh and the nurse were quickly at her side helping her to lay Daniel down. Once free Maggie stormed over to Simon and picked him up by his tight fitting top, pinching his skin and with it the few chest hairs he had.

"What in the gorram hell did yer do to my boy?" She fumed.

Simon looked at the large face in front of him, stunned momentarily by the woman's strength and obvious aggression. Understanding now why she was called Mad Maggie. Well he had worked with many unstable people before, including River, much to his dismay and still ingrained guilt. The one good thing was; this wealth of experience, it kept him calm. "Mrs Niska, how did Daniel get those bruises on his body, I don't believe they are related to any of his immune deficiency disorders; these symptoms are different. However, they are obviously exacerbated by his slow healing. In particular the small hematomas seem unusually painful." he explained simply, he hoped blinking away the threat of watering eyes.

Maggie relaxed on account of the doctors calm and clinical response, "Sorry doctor, really mah bark is worse than mah bite. Ah thought you had hurt him," she said reverting to her smooth talking and unnerving flirtatious tone.

Ashleigh turned back to the work bench, and clipped a slide under the MCP. She punched some information into the key pad and the image of cells and microscopic organisms came up on the screen. Simon's interest was immediately piqued and he peered at the imagery on the screen. He and Ashleigh then manipulated the imagery on the elaborate touch screen, cross referencing, merging cells, and enlarging images.

Simons looked up. Perturbed, he decided to check with his own eyes through the actual lens of the microscope attached to the computer preferring the closer organic study rather than that of the highly technical equipment of the new worlds. How Niska got hold of some of this stuff was beyond him. This latest bit of equipment would have cost a fortune. He grabbed another slide and exchanged it for the previous.

Meanwhile Doctor Harvey went back to examining the bruises on Daniel's legs without touching the teenager. She turned to the nurse. "When the treatment is finished, have him put back to bed. But, I want a complete new blood panel done as soon as he wakes up. I also want his thyroid glands monitored."

Dr Harvey joined Simon and Maggie," Please Maggie lets sort this out, in the next room."

oOo

While everyone had been dockside River had spent the morning trying to meditate. Anthony was asleep, which was helpful while she meditated, trying to make sense of the images and memories that had been constantly invading her head since they had first found Anthony. _Pop goes the weasel._ She walked through the ambiguous visions over and over.

_Noise;noisenoise drummmmm…Pop - goes the weasel! play, and then when they stopped laughing, they hurt him…__ Too loud in his head; calling, screaming, growling. Growling, sobbing, pleading and regrets… W__e never know the difference. Too many regrets._

A thread here. A threat there. Round and round the bush.

_Poogly noise dreamin… No one's ever gonna hurt ya, little britches, you're right where you belong... Too many babies stolen… __Wash knows… Two parents... One by two, one dead, one a Reaver. Wasn't always a Reaver. He is the last. He is meant to be here. Hmmm…_

Round and round River went. Her eyes were closed; but, her body was tense, on alert.

_Cool noise; cool and safe… We have all already saved him… He was an animal, a naughty pet, their pet… Was scary, too scary. Anthony likes the silence… The gift of silence and belonging. Our gifts all join together, just like the lines. _

River was certain events were coming to a head and danger lay ahead for them. The entire crew were in danger But, the energy the crew and the new people in her visions were all mixed up with her malenky bit bazoomaney brain, made it hard for her to interpret; made it hard for her to place everyone she's seen in her head in a time line of future and past, wishes and hope, dreams of fantasy or of nightmares stimulated by reality. Empathically, she sensed good outcomes, but not without sacrifice and melancholy, not without fear and bewilderment; including her own.

_The songs…Within the wrong lines are the tones of truth; seeing, understanding not condemnation… She is mad, chasing little monkeys, chasing weasel. Round and round the mulberry bush Anthony chased the Reaver, Anthony heads the captain's call… Pop goes the Reaver… Getting things wrong but for all the right reasons." Green eyed girls… Who is the one my green eyed girl playing the deadly game… You got the wrong Moonbrain crazy head._

_Poogly, not nonsense; not bazoomaney… Noise, noise, song and growls… Tell Anthony to come away, listen to his Cappy. Turn his head Mal. __The monkey chased the Reaver. Reaver that was a father first. Pop goes the Reaver. _

_He remembers, he remembers, being saved, he will not fall. _

There were those to play a major role, but what was hers? Should she act upon the messages, more than the ambiguous warnings that her brain poured out? Was that all that was needed to keep the events going where they should be, or was her physical input needed to change some things that might lie ahead. River needed new noise a new song.

"A paradox a paradox, a most sadistic paradox," she sang. It was a tune she had sung often in the depths of her mind when she was at the Academy, waiting to avoid the paradox. Her version was a play on an ancient Earth-That-Was song. She remembered the names of its writers and the story of pirates and stolen babies. She liked being a pirate. "A most curious paradox for cranks and contradictions queer."

River heeded Mal's words. Capt'n Daddy was very specific. "Stay vessleside," believing that was what was going to keep them safe. It was all that was said, his order with the inference to severe consequences for non-compliance. Right now they were safe; that was true, but she couldn't guarantee that they would stay that way.

"Capt'n Daddy, you should know me well… A paradox, a paradox… We risked both life and limb… he is our boy." If risking her backside was meant to be a deterrent, it wasn't; not if it meant disobeying would keep Anthony alive and where he was supposed to be. "A paradox, a paradox, a most ingenious paradox."

For now, she tried to remember all the paradoxes, where they should be in time and outcome… They were all chepooka jumbled. They were spiked with so much poogly fear, and anger and enormous amounts of desperation.

**dāng yígè bāozhuāng jīngměi de w****ǎ****ngyè de hu****ǎ****ngyán y****ǐ****jīng mài zhúbù xiàng**** qúnzhòng h****ǎ****o j****ǐ**** shìdài , shìshí sìhū wánquán huāngmiù de hé tā de**** y****ǎ****nji****ǎ****ngzhě yíg****è hánhu fēngzi **

_When a well-packaged web of lies has been sold gradually to the masses over generations, the truth will seem utterly preposterous and its speaker a raving lunatic_ Dresden James

TBC

Chapter 19 – The Paradoc's

A.N. A big shout out to all of you that have alerted and favoured this story. A special mention always to Missguenever, who has helped me tirelessly with this story. I must appologise for the time it has taken to complete this story. This chapter was actually twice the size, but I didn't want to bore you with too much of the OC's and the medical stuff. Thus the play on the title of the next chapter the Par- a- doctors. There are some issues that I also need to include and make very clear. There also can be nothing more confusing in a serial when there are a lot of OC's. So I've listed mine below, just in case you've forgotten who's who in my Firefly zoo.

**OC Characters**:

**Anthony**: A six year old boy rescued from Reavers. The main OC protagonist.

**Dr Ashleigh Harvey**: A friend of Simon, who helped plan River's rescue. She has been researching the Reaver phenomenon and immune deficient diseases. She brings medical help to the rim worlds.

**Professor Anthony Bence**: Believed deceased. Research scientist who worked on Miranda. Headed a study on a small group of children born from parents with the lgE2, who had developed immune deficiencies and blood disorders.

**Carl **: an young Alliance officer, an ally to Ashleigh. He and his wife Anna are also patients of doctor Harvey and part of her In vitro programme.

**Mad Maggie Niska**: Adelei Niska's widow. She now runs her husband's business, including stealing and smuggling medical supplies to Ashleigh.

**Daniel Niska**: The fourteen old grandson of Mad Maggie Niska. He too, is unwell a form of Lupus. Like Anthony, he has the lgE2 gene and was a patient of Doctor Bence for a short time on Miranda.

**Konrad Scott**: To be introduced in the next chapter. A captain of cargo ship, working for Maggie and the illegal collection and distribution of her cargo, including the medical supplies delivered to Ashleigh.


	19. A Paradoc

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

**Previously:**

Ashleigh and Simon have met and examined Daniel; Niska's grandson. Like Anthony he is suffering from an Immune deficiency. While he is getting better, he is now displaying several other symptoms; including aggression and hyper strength, that are not consistent with his disease. Meanwhile River, back on Serenity, is becoming anxious regarding visions that she is having, that will endanger Anthony and their family's life. She just has to figure out how to stop it.

**Chapter 19 – A Paradoc**

Maggie escorted Simon and Ashleigh from the medi bay into Daniels into the bedroom and sat down in the corner on some really ugly and very ornate arrangement of chairs.

Simon let Ashleigh do the talking, relieved that she had some positive rapport with the woman. "Maggie when did you start the new treatment with Daniel?"

"A little over two weeks ago."

"Is that when he started getting the bruises?"

Maggie stood up, obviously concerned and gesticulated very loudly. "No, not really, well… Ah hadn't noticed them then. Look, why are yer not takin this in. Daniel's bored; he's been bed ridden off and on now for the last six months. He's feeling well and is just overactive. He plays those games out there like it's all real, he throws himself around. It's just very rowdy play."

"Has he always been like that?' dared Simon.

Maggie stopped and slammed her hands on her hips in annoyance. "No, he takes more after his daddy and Adelei, but like Ah said, he's feelin better."

"Maggie, have you used anything else besides the Pax SC60?"

"Only the therapy, with the haemoglobin intra pacs, but like you've been told already, Ah… I ran out, so I've been using the cargo we purloined from the Miranda caper."

"What about the intra pacs?"

"Well… Ah had a bit of a…"

"Maggie, what happen to all the lgE2 haemoglobin packs?"

"I ran outta that too, Ashleigh, and yer know damn well that none of us match the lgE2 mutation thingy in his blood; most likely got that from the tamade gorram Niska side of the family, too. Adelei always thought we weren't good enough for him, but he didn't like not having it all. He liked having all mah families land, and business contacts. Didn't think that he'd die and I'd be the only one left ta get it all back. Thought we were the ill bred, wèi fēngkuáng, too insane and new world rich. Well it is his gene that's the cause of mah boy's problems. Ah may come from a different class of folk with a lot of money, but Ah ain't scared of nobody and Ah sure as hell ain't no mutation."

In her head, Dr Harvey rolled her eyes in frustration; she was too well-bred to show her frustration outwardly. She was used to Mad Maggies ranting and raving about how she fooled the old bastard, Adelei. Going on about how she was just as strong as him and in the end the joke was all on him. But he had given her family and when it came to the Widow Niska's ranting episodes they always were about looking after the only gifts in love and life she had received. Unfortunately, Ashleigh didn't have time to be too diplomatic and do the usual prance around Maggie's mood swings, she needed answers.

"Maggie we don't know that for sure, but you are probably correct in that assumption..." _Though, madness is a definite trait that ran on both sides of the family, thought Ashleigh. "_What have you been using since you ran out of the lgE2 intra pacs." She asked trying to stay focused and calm about Maggies fool self medication measures.

Maggie hesitated, a hint of guilt and fear appearing in her demeanor. "Ah found a match… And that's all I'm gonna tell you." She suddenly spat defiantly.

Dr Harvey stood up, furious and turned to Simon. "Come on Simon, we are leaving, if Maggie doesn't want to be honest with us, then there is nothing we can do to help."

Maggie looked fit to boil, Simon watched carefully as he rose, following Ashleigh's lead.

"Wait Ashleigh, I'll answer yer questions."

"Zaogao! Damn it! Look, Maggie stop fucking me around and over the gorram weasel hill! I know you care a great deal for Daniel and would do anything for him, but let us do our job, we need the truth. What we saw in there is not normal. We are trying to figure this out."

Simon added a little more calmly and simply. "Daniel's Bylarts symptoms and his immune system appear to be improving; but his aggressive behaviour is a real concern. His thyroid glands are swollen and that episode in there was not merely a reflex response to sudden pain. His heightened strength, considering his long term illness is not normal. It had him completely non-responsive. Mrs Niska had you not calmed your grandson down, I believe he would have ripped his arms to pieces and not have felt a thing. You may have solved one set of symptoms, but whatever is happening to him now could be just as life threatening."

Maggie, his latest bloods show further mutations of his Adrenal glands. His Pituitary gland is enlarged and over. active. That blood sample we just looked at also shows minute traces, of Pax 26. It was used on Miranda, Maggie, and hasn't been used since the discoveries by the Serenity crew.

This pax26 is what killed those folks on Miranda?

"Caused their death yes, Maggie, and most of those that survived mutated and became Reavers."

"You think my Daniel picked something up there when he was a baby?"

"No I don' didn't have any of that in his first lot of tests. He and your son's family had left Miranda before the Pax 26 was used in the filtration system. It was the first thing I looked for in Daniel. It wasn't there then, but it's there now, Maggie. So what have you been medicating Daniel with? She demanded.

Maggie, nodded her head, and sighed and went over to the desk and hit the intercom. " Caesar bring that file up here, the one marked Bence. Oh… he is… hmm," Maggie's demeanour instantly changed , she put on her sugar smile and tucked at her huge beehive hairdo, "well send him in here with the file, sweetheart."

Ashley was immediately suspicious, "Whits going on, Maggie?"

"You'll find out soon enough, darlin," she smirked.

Ashleigh scowled at the big women, who just laughed and waved her displeasure away.

"Oh now don't be like that. Here," Maggie picked up a com tablet from the desk and tapped several keys, "here; this is part of E- File they found with the cucumbers and medi pacs, from Miranda," then handed it to Doctor Harvey.

"Maggie you haven't used the cucumbers have you?"

"Ain't touched the sea cucumbers, like you said, figured they could be tainted with the stuff the Alliance put through the air filters. Ah don't have the equipment or know how yet, to create the serum anyway. But I used the Pax SC60 from Miranda. It was already made up, so Ah figured it was not contaminated."

Ashleigh started scanning the flies on the com tablet.

Simon understood Ashleigh's concern and decided to try and explain the dangers to the strange woman as plain and simple as he could, "It may not be. We know the research facilities had its own separate, air filtration systems, than the rest of the buildings on Miranda, but who knows where their water supply came from, or the filtration systems running the cryogenic storage units for the supplies." "Well, there more than likely some more information in them files won't there?" dismissed Maggie.

Ashleigh looked down at the files and was suddenly engrossed, "Simon, I think you better look at this. Its Bence early study notes, formulas… for… What do you think he's doing?" Ashleigh went over to Simon and showed him the scans on the tablet.

"He's grafting, he's trying to change their DNA, but why…" mused Simon.

Maggie's eyes went wild, she may not have understood the scientific jargon, but she was pretty good at reading the inferences and Zaogao well recognised the sound of trouble. "What did he do to my baby?" demanded Maggie.

"Nothing," said Ashleigh. There were originally fifteen children in the program. Three, including Daniel, had adverse reaction to the cryogenic beds. They were sent home long before he started this study. Twelve children remained in the study; there are files on each, including…"

"Anthony Jye Bence; 24 months; acute Bylarts syndrome; stage three. Anthony! Bence was his father," recited Simon

"I suspected as much, Simon," said Ashley, "but the testing was inconclusive. He must have done something to Anthony's DNA. Whatever he did, it kept him alive. Bence is believed to have perished on Miranda. , Anthony's untreated Bylarts would have killed him. I always thought it was his lgE2 gene managing the mutating cells.

"It was probably both," suggested Simon, "The grafting of extra cells with the immune cells, kept him from entering stage 4. He was lucky; Bence files indicate that his experiments with the other children failed."

"Bence must have been desperate. Here look these later reports and records are… sloppy… rushed…" said an annoyed and worried Ashleigh. "The man was playing a guessing game in the end…"

Simon clenched his teeth, trying to control his rising anger, trying to suppress the memories of River; his baby sister being poked and prodded, needles pushed threw her skull while she bit down on a pad of latex. The vein pulsed in his neck and grabbed at it then stood up to get some blood flow back to his brain; back to his clinical and objective perspective self, but failing miserably "Tiansha de emo. On his own son! Monsters! Fucking goddamn monsters," he shouted.

Ashley empathised with Simon's emotions, but she also knew that they were never going to find out the truth if he lost the control. Just like his planning of Rivers rescue, he needed to stay focused. "Simon, I know how this must look, but Bence… you don't know his motivation. Anthony is lucky to be alive; he is indeed very rare…."

"Zhè shì yígè tāmāde qīngmiáodànxiě; that's a fucking understatement, Anthony was left…" Simon stopped, not wanting to discuss the child. He realized he had said too much already in front of Maggie. He turned to the large woman, "I want to see Bence hard copy files, where are they? he demanded.

"Calm yerself Doctor. They are on their way. Besides, Ah know about yer Anthony, Doctor Tan. Ah know he is the only survivor of that study besides my boy and the two others. Ah know a lot about yer Serenity and its crew. I believe the boy has the same blood qualities, this LgE thingy, and it now seems even a rarer specimen as my boy… So"

Simon anger rose and he gave Ashleigh a dark look, before directing a very sharp toned question at the mad woman. "How do you know all about Anthony?

The widow Niska had dealt with people much scarier than a couple of core doctors and wasn't scared and waved her long fat finger at the spindly doctor. "Don't be looking at her like that, Doctor she hasn't told me anything, other than she needs this cargo for several patients. Konrad Scott…"

"You called mylady?" A deep laugh resonated through the room as the swish of the doors faded. A tall brawn figure dressed in faux black leather pants and heavy black boots cuffed over the knee, entered with an enormous simile on his chiselled brown face. His small Van Dyke beard was trimmed neatly and contrasted against his long knotted jet black hair that hung on either side of his open white shirt.

Ashleigh blushed, but feigned annoyance. "Konrad, what would are you doing here and what have you got to do with all this?" Konrad walked over to Maggie and embraced the women before gently kissing both her cheeks, "I was talking to Maggie, dear Ashleigh, but, hey it's nice to see you too."

"Ahh, Konrad Scott, such a good looking man," crooned Maggie. "Come now Ash, just because you never wanted to see him again, didn't mean Ah have to cut ties with him. You know how much his services are valued. Still friends with him aren't you Ashleigh?" smirked Maggie. Her voice insinuated all kinds of other things.

"Yes, Ashleigh darlin' still friends," he teased, "Even after we played out those swashbuckling scenarios you thought up… well we were still friends…" he smirked.

Ashleigh's eyes widened, she turned and snapped at Maggie, "Mrs Niska, I'm walking," threatened Dr Ashleigh Harvey imperiously, drawing on ten years of medical training and a lifetime in the Core, as she got up and gestured to Simon to follow.

Maggie smirked at Ashleigh's theatrics; sure they were put on for Konrad and not her. "Captain Scott has been doing my running for me, and has intercepted a few distress calls over the past moths as well and some very informative waves, Ashleigh."

Konrad made himself comfortable on the ugly sofa. He threw a file on the table and then stretched his long arms along the head rest. "Yes, Ashleigh. Doctor Humphries…"

Ashleigh stopped and stiffly marched back towards the woman, and got into her face. "You've had him spying on Doctor Humphries… The safe haven?" she pointed at Konrad Scott but never took her eyes off Maggie.

"Don't worry Ashleigh, they have not been discovered. The doctor has been trying to get word to you, but really you should have been careful when transmitting your findings to Doctor Humphries."

Ashleigh turned to Simon, who had not calmed any with the unusual presence and arrival of this Konrad Scott. "I'm sorry Dr Tam. I did report my findings to Doctor Humphries, he can be trusted, believe me, I would not purposely endanger Anthony's life."

"Really, but what about him; Captain Scott?" asked an unconvinced Simon.

"Hey I'm not interested in the kid, or your crew, just your cargo mate. Maggie promised me a cut on delivery."

"He's a hou bi wa, a monkey's arm pit, but I don't think he would sell out a 6 year old, not to the Alliance, he hates them as much as you do," defended Ashleigh.

"Hurmmpt, that's not what you called me that time we… well, it was some medical term… corpora caver…nosa … an enormous over developed… Ohh whatever, it was really cute and endearing though. And here I was coming to get you safely back. I believe you need a lift," said Konrad.

Simon ignored the man innuendo and smart mouth his eyes still very much piercing through Doctor Harvey, "But, what about her?" Indicating the large woman, who had now sat down, still with a smug look on her face. "He may not sell us out to the Alliance, but would he sell Anthony out to Maggie?"

Maggie was getting tired of the snooty doctor, "Ah would not hurt your boy, but he can help Daniel, they can help each other. I would treat him no better or no worse than mah own child, Doctor. Where else am I to get intra pacs that contain the lgE2."

"You said you had a source, I presumed you found one from here," asked Ashleigh, "rare but possible considering the amount of traffic and trade you do with the parts of solar system.

"I found her one, but…"

"But, what?"

"But, nothing…" Maggie glared at Konrad, who looked somewhat confused at the silent reprimand. I'm sure Anthony would be a safer and more suitable source and now that he is here…"

Ashleigh bent over and glared at the woman. "You are not getting anything from Anthony."She ground out through clenched teeth.

Konrad looked up surprised, "Well girl, nice ta see some of that old fire. Maggie I don't take kindly to being stooged. You said you just wanted me to get the cargo, get the files and whatever else we could pilfer."

Simon was also relieved hearing Ashleigh firm directive and Scott's words, though he was still wary of the man after all he worked for Niska.. "Mrs Niska, the child is only just in remission…"

Maggie ignored Simon and interrupted him before he could complete his very carefully composed sentence. "You know, Ashleigh, Konrad likes to keep abreast of the Alliance and their movements. How do you think he is able to fleece those medi vaults that have kept you in the supplies we all have needed. Ah would hate for them to have found out about Anthony, now that would be a most unpleasant."

Simon was longer calm, "Are you threatening…"

"That's exactly what she is doing, mate," accused Konrad. "Maggie, so Buddha help me… "

"No Buddha help Daniel, if any harm comes to Anthony!" said Ashleigh. "Let us get through these files." As Ashleigh was getting angrier she was going back to the language of her and Simon's childhood: Formal Core speak. We should be able to filter the Miranda SC60 batches and the cucumbers, but you stop using them on Daniel until we do." She turned to Konrad Scott I also want to test your lgE2 donor, what are his origins? Do you know where he came from?"

"We got the cargo from Miranda, and the files you so desperately wanted. Unfortunately, we ran into a bit of bother heading back for a second run. Limped back here for repairs. Still waiting on a couple of thermal regulators seems they were all out of them on Emrata so ones coming in from Kerbain."

"Konrad ! The donor where is he?"

"Yes, well our attackers, bloody pirates, had another little surprise for us, the donor. They picked him up in an escape pod from some cargo haul they'd botched. Anyway we fought our way out of it and grabbed the cargo and him as well. Figured you'd be real interested in him, you studying all that stuff and all. I could get a some real good coin for him, too, but well I promised Maggie, a contracts a contract, except when it don't get us killed or goes against my strong moral beliefs. Corse the donor weren't none too happy about the options, well we really didn't give him one. He sure don't like been locked up none.""You mean he is a prisoner?"

"Ahhh, yeah. He is, needs to be."

"Take me to him, Konrad. Simon, you go through these files. See if we can make some sense of his personal notes. They may just have the formulas needed to completely cure Anthony and Daniel, at the least they may tell us exactly how he treated them." suggested Ashleigh. "No Ashleigh, II think I should come with you."

"No Simon, start testing the Pax, we will need the equipment set up to filter and augment the samples. Captain Reynolds needs to release it."

"He's not going to do that, Ashleigh."

Maggie stood up clenching her teeth. Ashleigh, gave Simon a look of concern, she put her hand on his chest, yet never took her eyes off the crazy obsessed widow. "Simon we can try to do what is right for both these boys; we need to work fast, so you can get Anthony out of here."

"I won't let anything happen to her," said Konrad. Simon didn't know if he could trust the man, but he felt Ashleigh was giving him a lead out, that perhaps she was going to create some sort of deferment. He stared at Ashleigh not daring to look at the Amazon, the mother lioness ready to call her henchmen in here any second. "I'll ask Mal if we can set up the equipment in the cargo bay, at least that way, we still have it with us."

"You do that Doctor Tam. You have 24 hours. We'll be waiting and watching." Mad Maggie firmly stated as she left the room.

"At least this is a feasible compromise," said Simon, "If Mal doesn't like it, the Captain might come up with something else once I'm back safely on Serenity." A pang of guilt hit him as he remembered Ash. There was no way Mal would take her safety into consideration, over any of the crew, any of the family and especially Anthony.

Ashleigh relaxed as soon as Mrs Niska had swept out of the room. She looked at Simon and seemed to sense his thoughts. "It's alright Simon, Konrad is a friend. He'll get me back to Doctor Humphries. TI can't go back to Emrata. That's not your fault or your Captain's responsibility. This is my fault. I want to fix it. I will be safe. There is no other option at this time, please go back and talk to Captain Reynolds. If you can, GO get out of here, get Anthony out of here."

Konrad picked up the file, "Ere' ya go, ya gonna need this boyo. It was all gobblygook to me"

Ashleigh rolled her eyes, "Really Simon, he's not that bad, I'll be safe."

"But, you called him a monkey's armpit," Simon smirked.

"Well, yes, he is a bigger ass than your Captain Reynolds, too in love with the adventure in big open black and his ship to…" she glared at the tall bandit.

"Now, me Ashleigh girl, you know a man's ship is his first love. An' you know what happened last time you decided to insult her with ya cussing and damaging her pristine body work with ya chair chucking tantrum. Though I was beginning ta think ya enjoyed that little trip across my knee." He moved off with a chuckle, jumped in Daniels pilots chair and started playing with the game console."

Simon raised his eyebrows.

"Never mind, it's personal." Ashleigh waved her hands dismissively, "He's not life threatening."

"Fine, I'll wait here and collect the samples, then take them back to Serenity.

oOo

Mal and Zoe had stopped at the bar, on the mezzanine level to only grab some grub, but mainly to observe the layout and the goings on at the Skyplex. Casing the joint, they looked for exits and let their eyes follow the men watching them, picking Niska's henchmen from the crowds of normal folk going about their everyday business.

"You gotta a plan, Sir?" Asked Zoe as she sipped her ale and nibbled on the lese, garbage, sandwich; It helped she'd skipped breakfast, and was quite hungry.

Mal turned towards her and rested his back on the bar. He took a large gulp of the beverage he held in his hand, and swished the last of its remains it around. "A woman tells her doctor, 'I've got a bad back.' The doctor says, 'It's old age.' The woman says, 'I want a second opinion.' The doctor says: 'Okay - you're ugly as well… Yeah I gotta a plan."

"And that would be?"

"Get our coin and get out of here."

"You think Niska's gonna have a change of heart, Sir?"

"A lot of good that'll do us; she's still got the same ornery face." Mal finished off the rest of his ale in one long gulp.

Zoe turned around, and copied Mal's stance at the bar. Both Browncoats did what they do best. They never took their eyes off the decks of the Skyplex, panning the movement of the people on both the mezzanine and promenade below them.

Zoe played along with Mal's dry banter as they watched. "So the plan is to get us heckled out of here with some bad jokes that have been around for centuries, Sir?"

"Marx wasn't a joke; he was a ornery old philosopher on socialism and aesthetics."

"I think you've mixed Karl up with Groucho; an ornery and clever comedian, Sir."

"See that's why I'm in charge here, I can see the humour in both."

"Humor is reason gone mad," Zoe dryly quoted.

"That Karl?"

"No, Groucho, Sir."

"What else he say that could be of some use here?

"The secret of life is honesty and fair dealing. If you can fake that, you've got it made."

"You see any fakes dealin honestly and fairly in this caper?"

"See lots of fakes here, Sir," said Zoe as she subtly nodded towards a hawker demonstrating a child's toy outside one of the market stalls below.

Mal watched a brightly dressed man spin a somersaulting wooden monkey up and down a string pulley. The tossing monkey picked up speed as he controlled the movement with the aid of the cross strings from the sides. Playing it like an old accordion akin to the colonial bands at one of Shadow's shindigs. They watched as a group of children started to gather in front of the entertainment. The salesman's attention was immediately drawn to a small figure that had just joined the other children. Mal and Zoe watched in horror as the hawker leant down and demonstrated to the small boy, wearing a pair of tan britches and red braces, who stood there mesmerized by the motion.

"Gwai-gwai long duh dong?" they ground out in unison. Both wondering; what in the hell, Anthony was doing there and how the Ai ya gui he got there. They ran in opposite directions, hoping to block the child's exit at either end of the promenade below, and then met at the market stall.

oOo

River watched from the very top floor, she could feel Mal's anger, though fuelled by fear. They could all be in trouble with him when things were done, but getting their butts kicked was going to be nothing compared to what could happen, what was happening now. She hoped they would get Anthony in time. Things had changed already and she was needed, needed somewhere else. Simon would know, and they would all get there, but would it be in time? There were those willing to sacrifice themselves for Anthony and those willing to sacrifice him. But it wouldn't be her family. She had to move faster now, no more stopping to think if it was time, the time was happening now.

River moved down through the hallways, and then came to the place where the air duct doors lay open and under repair. She climbed in and followed the sounds in her head, crawling down further into the darker hidden spaces of the Skyplex.

She finally came to the place, the room of pipes and climbing frames that Anthony had seen in his head and had also come looking for. He would love the chains and big red buttons. But it was not Anthony she saw here. She closed her eyes, Anthony was watching the monkey, round and round up and down and they were watching him. Others would run to save him.

River looked at the figure hung high. This is what she had seen in her poogly malenky brain, too, but now it was real. She saw him, there chained above the gage, stretched out and changed but not afraid just really, really pissed off.

The big merc growled, pulling at the chains that held him high above the hard floor and the beast below, "Of all the Tian xiz shou gorram pi gu low down fēngkuáng fong luh fool, too interested in a bit of pu…"

"Pssst, Jayne?" called River from her hiding spot.

"Hey, thank my lucky loins it's Moonbrain, get me outta here girl."

"He, he, your loins are not too lucky today" giggled River, "You fall into that hole, that will be the first thing the weasel rip out of you."

"Girl, you are creepafying me to sterility here… Hey yer teasin' right; you ain't had one of those crazy visions have ya or nothin' have ya?" Jayne didn't want to think about it he shook his head and nodded towards a set of controls above his head, "Look there's them levers. I reckon one of them will unlock these chains."

"And one will lower you onto the cage where the beast will munch on your bones before piercing yer brain with your left tibia."

"Is that some sort of riddle cause Yer know I ain't good at them," said Jayne while silently telling himself to clam, _well as calm as I can without offending the young crazy who once again has the life in the palm of my hands. I mean my life in the palm of her hands. _In realityJayne wasn't very calm at all.

Suddenly the beast below looked up aware of Rivers presence. The girl stared at him, trying to get a read, "was a man now a beast, hungry for freedom hungry for …" he murmured away in her dream state.

"Me, you god damn Moonbrain, don't go givin it any ideas… just get me outta here." yelled Jayne.

River started to contort her body, to reach the bolts that secured the grill on the outside; that separated her from the platform and only feet away from where Jayne hung. She stared purposely at the large bolts before using her fine fingers, barely touching the bolts they twisted and unscrewed with ease.

Before she could remove the last bolt, the large doors below opened, and in walked Konrad Scott and Ashleigh Harvey.

Ashleigh took one look at the cage and gasped at the sight of a madman. A creature,; one that she had only read about; only heard about in stories from the badlands. A Reaver, growling and charging at the bars of the cage, drooling and clawing at itself, drawing blood and then howling. Back and forth it repeated the process. Ashleigh looked away in disgust.

"Konrad, what?"

"It's jist a Reaver, Ash, well not jist a Reaver, I mean they are nothin to be scoffed at woman, believe me, but I gotta admit they ain't so scary when they're caged, or there's jist one of them. Knew you'd be happy to get ya hands on one of these with your study and all. And he's got what Maggie needed; the same blood type as Daniel. He's the Donor." Konrad gestured and held his hands out.

"Is she mad?"

"Darlin', do ya really have to ask."

"No I mean… How much did she use?"

"I've only been here three weeks, she only ran out a week ago, so I don't know. How much of the stuff she need?"

"Daniel needed a treatment a day, that's a Pac a day." Ashleigh shook her head. "Of all the stupidity, this is why Daniels becoming aggressive, she has to stop it now."

"But these things are like super strong, immune, ugly liou mahng, but just about immortal ain't they? I know how hard it is ta kill one of them anyway."

"No Konrad, there are no studies on them. The side effects could be lethal or worse."

"Yeah well, you can do one of two things, work this situation out so Maggie can cure her grandkid, or she's going to go after Anthony. I don't want any part of that, but she's determined Ashleigh."

Ashleigh looked around the room trying to think this through. She then looked up, "Jayne!" She yelled, shocked at the sight of the man who hung precariously over the open top of the cage. She turned around and followed through with an upper cut right into Konrad Scott's nose.

**Yígè rén xuéhuì tā xūyào duōnián lái jiànlì q****ǐ**** de xìnrèn , tā zh****ǐ**** xūyào huáiyí , bùnéng zhèngmíng , qù cuīhu****ǐ**** tā ****。 **

_One learns that it takes years to build up trust, and it only takes suspicion, not proof, to destroy it. _

**TBC Chapter 20**

**Fathers. **

A.N. I know this still had too much OC air time, but they are all there now, in place for the final game. Thanks for reading. All mistakes in this chapter are very much my own; Miss Guenever beta'd this for me but I've added stuff, you can probably can tell. I hope not, I think we getting the team work pretty much down pat. Miss Guenever is a good teacher. Please review, I only got three last chapter, but lots of hits, I really don't know if this is because it's crappy or how to fix it if it is. Those who have reviewed; you're on to the plot, well done: thumbs up.


	20. Fathers Pt1

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

**Previously**:

Doctor Harvey has met up with Captain Konrad Scott, a contractual pilot for Maggie Niska. Konrad and his crew of _The Tanturha_ transport goods to and from the Skyplex. It is discovered that Maggie has been using unusual donor blood in therapy treatments on her grandson. Simon and Ashleigh look at Bence's notes and research found in the facility on Miranda. It is confirmed that Professor Bence was indeed Anthony's father and Researching the mutating immune gene lgEe2. Konrad takes Ashleigh Harvey to examine the donor. In one of Maggie's storage hangers on the lower decks of the Skyplex they find a Reaver and Jayne chained high above a cage the Reaver Occupies. While River is attempting a rescue, Mal and Zoë have discovered Anthony alone and wandering the Skyplex. Sensing danger they take off to intercept him.

**Chapter 20**

**Fathers, pt1.**

Mal and Zoë rounded the bottom of the steel stairs either side on the ground floor promenade just in time to see Anthony take the twirling toy from ta shop vendor. They ran, bursting through the crowd when they spotted two of mad Maggies henchmen move towards Anthony with a menacing expression. Serenity's first mate made faster ground when Mal nearly collided with a moving fruit cart controlled by a vexatious and competitive woman in her 80's, intent on getting a prime position on the market floor. Mal jumped the cart in the end and in time to see Zoë arrive just as one of the men bent down to pick up the child.

"Little Britches, there you are," she cried as she scooped him up into her arms and then swung him to rest on her hip away from the large men that had now joined the toy vender. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Daddy isn't going to be very happy with you running off like that."

"Cappy?" yelled Anthony, craning his over Zoe's shoulders, he looked for Mal above the heads of the shoppers. Mal slowed and watched the proceedings behind a small group of shoppers and vendors. He was ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble. Anthony wriggled and try to get free of Zoë , throwing what looked to most, a normal but very loud tantrum. The men along with the vendor looked annoyed at all the attention Zoë and Anthony had started to invoke from the shoppers. Mal was relieved, feeling that they would not make a move with all eyes on them, well he hoped, he wasn't naive enough to think that Mad Maggie didn't have more eyes and more allies all over this Skyplex.

"Yes, Capp," scowled Zoë. Gathering Anthony up with a firm hold, she placed him on her hip, all the while eyeing the burly men suspiciously before spotting Serenity's Captain in the crowd merely feet away.

The vendor was the first to notice Zoë s gaze and tracked it to see a man dressed in a long brown coat, a determined scowl on his face and his holstered weapon sticking out from his open jacket. "Oi, ma'am. Yes, Ah I thought that ther little fella looked a might bit lost. Ah jist called security here to escort the boy to the manager's office on the third floor. They woulda found you in no time."

"Yes," said one of the goons, we're the security here, Mss…?Mss…?"

"Mrs Washburn."

"Washburn… We are always finding lost youngin's around here; the toy man here seems ta be a draw card fer most of the wandering kids. If you could jist follow us; we have ta fill out a report."

"I don't think that will be necessary, my son was never lost. Oh look there's his father, now." nodded Zoë gesturing to her Captain.

Mal used his free hand to wave; he smiled and deliberately dropped his hand to his holstered gun side where he subtly removed the safety lasso. Both goons immediately stepped back recognizing the aura of authority around the brown coated individual.

"Hey there, sweetheart, you orta see this; I reckon you could do with one of these," said Mal playing along with his first mates obvious charade.

"Oh, really what is it darling?" Zoë forced through clenched teeth as she moved through the crowd, passing the toy vendor to the stall where Mal was standing. She looked down at the wares; an interesting, but perplexing array of sex aides. Playing her part while Mal kept his eyes trained on Maggie's goons and the toy man, she exclaimed, "Yes I think your right darlin." Zoë smiled at the little man in front of her, "Nihao, xièxie, I'll take the one with the spikes." She pointed at an interesting looking thing on a shelf while adjusting Anthony's position on her hip. "No, the purple and brown one."

"Two for the price of one, Missy," smiled the toothless vendor.

"Fine." nodded Zoë.

The vendor's eyes lit up as he handed Zoë a package and she gave over ten credits, not even bothering to haggle.

"We best be going, honey; that's enough shoppin' fer today."Mal waited until Zoë moved behind him, and then took a few steps backwards before turning to join her and Anthony.

Maggie Niska's goons watched their disappearing forms merge into the mass of humanity that was the market area before growling and punching the toy vendor's cart; disappointed that they had only narrowly failed at their given task. Mrs Niska was going to even more disappointed. What she wanted with the boy was not their concern, but they hoped that they didn't end up with a laser in their bellies for their fiasco. Mad Maggie, as they called her behind her back was as ruthless and unforgiving as her late husband and damn ugly to boot.

When Anthony started struggling in Zoë arms, she handed the little boy over to Mal.

"Anthony, stop fussin! Yer in enough trouble as it is, sneakin' out like this, and you ain't gonna be the only one. How gorram hard is it to watch a six year old?" he growled.

"No Cappy, Jayne playing. Big red buttons… Anthony need to climb." Anthony pleaded still trying to wriggle his way out of Mal's clasp and down his body.

Mal gathered up the slippery child more securely, and applied a hard swat to his small backside. "Anthony, that's enough! There's no playing here today."

"I don't like any of this. Sir," said Zoë as she subtly scanned the area on their way back to the docking bays.

"Neither do I. We're getting out of here as soon as Simon gets back," promised Mal.

oOo

Konrad Scott rubbed at his jaw wondering what had got the lady doc so riled. It wasn't until he stepped backwards and regained his focus, did he see Jayne hanging high above the cage; manacled and chained in a fairly uncomfortable position. Even if he got out of the manacles and chains the only easy path down for him brought him across the path of a caged Reaver.

Of all the times he had done runs for Maggie Konrad had never seen a scene like the one above his head. It was a favoured method of discipline for Adelei Niska with incompetent employees, or a double deal, but deep down he could not have believed Maggie was that cruel. He turned to the pretty little doc that had turned his head some years ago, while delivering medical supplies to Emrata. "No Ashleigh, wait darlin' I had nothin ta do with that," he said pointing to Jayne. "Who is he anyway?"

"He's one of the serenity crew, Jayne… don't know his second name, but…"

"With a first name like Jayne it better have some balls to it…"

Ashleigh clenched her fists, resisting the urge to punch Konrad again, but that wasn't going to get her any answers." His captain, Malcolm Reynolds is not going to be happy about this. They are going to think I had something to do with it. They trusted me."

Jayne could hear their conversation clearly as their voices bounced around the large hanger. "Name's Cobb, Jayne Cobb, and I got a mother of gun ta protect my balls and a big fucking statue named after me, so how's about you get me down from here, you low down hou bi wa, monkey arm pit, that smells worse than… Smells xiangsi ma, like a horse!" yelled Jayne.

Konrad ignored the large angry man over head and looked straight at Ashleigh. "This must have been Maggie's idea. I jist bought back the donor there." He said pointing to the cage. "I thought you would be pleased; you been tryin' ta study them an all, their whatcha call it;" he searched his brainpan for the word and waved his hands hoping that the pretty doctor would understand. "Umm…Yeah, the LG E 2 thingy, that their bloods done got."

"To begin with Captain Scott, or should I call you Doctor Scott; did you steal a medical degree since we last met," Ashleigh Harvey responded using her most stern doctor lecturing a medical intern voice. "I'm not pleased with any of your actions. Despite the fact, it would be an interesting study, and perhaps help a great deal; he is a human being." Her voice rose as she got even more indignant and perhaps that hint of petulant that Konrad Scott found strangely endearing.."And as such deserves to be treated with respect and caring." Ashleigh ended her lecture with part of the Hippocratic Oath. "Do no harm!"

"Now darling that might be so… But, it's jist a Reaver." He gestured over at the cage.

"Don't darlin' me, you… you buffoon!" Ashleigh was incensed at the man she'd dated, she'd had sex with; how could she have misread him so much! "Are you so completely devoid of any brains as well as scruples…" She stopped, put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "Oh, did you say donor? No… Maggie has been using the Reaver as the donor? She's been transfusing Daniel with, with… Oh! For the love of Buddha! Is she completely insane?"

From her hiding place in the air filter duct close to the platform where Jayne hung, River smothered a giggle, "They are having a lovers spat," she whispered to Jayne, who was really wishing he had his boot knife, a screwdriver, and … Well, Kaylee. She was good at gettin' people out of things like this.

Jayne rolled his eyes, "Tianxizshou you de rendougaisi! Fuck everyone in the universe to death! You two stop with the gorram shitfaced arguing AND GET ME DOWN!" He continued to struggle; but, nothing happened. "I don't give a rat's ass how or what this is really all about just get me the gui, hell, down."

"Maggie Mad" Konrad said sneering, "She is insane, of course; even my brainless head can see that". He continued gesturing, "look, I didn't think it was a good idea, but it was a consignment, paying good coin too I might add. Maggie and that nurse she employed figured as long as they filtered or did some voodoo hoodoo to the blood; it would be okay until you got here with the extra supplies. And the Reaver is caged, my lady,because…I have a pretty good sense of survival!"

Doctor Harvey tried to clear her head, what was done was done; she just had to figure out a way to reverse or stop any more damage. "Well, I'm here now, we can fix this… I just don't understand why she's has Jayne…"

"NEITHER DO I" yelled Jayne, "and I done give a clusterfuck why I'm here, just git me down!" He bellowed. "Gorramit!"

Jayne's yelling was starting to wake up the Reaver from what looked like a drugged slumber and River stepped further back into the shadows, staying hidden from everyone in the room. She's seen this in her bazoomaney mind, it wasn't time yet. Though, she wondered if she had got the order right. The paradox, the paradox, should she undo the paradox. They needed to see what she had seen; the eyes of hope and sacrifice.

Jayne felt a little more confident knowing River was there; knowing that at any time she would come to his recue. Why she was probly even capable of breaking the chains without gorram touching them, _maybe she could even levitate him to safety that would be gorram cool too. _He thought.

"I cannot levitate you Jayne… I can release you. But there is still more to learn…"

"River, just…"

Jayne didn't finish the suggestion, interrupted by a swish sound indicating the Skyplex heavy hanger doors opening.

"There you are Ashleigh. Oh and Konrad, making up for lost time you two?" gushed Mad Maggie. "So now you know, my dear. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you, and I'm sorry ah… used the donor, now that you've pointed out the specific dangers; but, I had no idea it…."Maggie Niska feigned innocence with a touch of annoyance.

"That's right Ms Niska," Ashleigh emphasized the Ms. She wasn't a Mrs anymore, and it was out of date to call someone Widow Niska. And by the holy descendants of Buddha she was going to effectively let Mad Maggie know that she didn't think she had much power with the loss of her husband. "You have no zaogao idea. Why didn't you contact me? I would have happily told you this was not smart… That this was more than not smart."

Maggie pulled herself up to her full Amazonian height and glared at the young doctor. "It has made Daniel stronger, Doctor Harvey. Ah may not know all them fancy medical terms, or have the access to the fancy new treatments y'all can get in the Core." She said Core with a sneer that would have made many lesser men shrink away; in fact Konrad Scott took a step back putting Ashleigh fully between himself and Mad Maggie Niska. "I'm as good as it gets out here for us in the Black, and we couldn't get what I needed for mah boy Daniel; without taking risks. Who really knows why the Reavers are what they are, but Ah do know one thing…" she punctuated with a swing of her meaty hand. "They are still alive, they are strong…"

"They are insane, Ms Niska…Killers…Do you want that for Daniel?" The more heated the conversation got the more Ashleigh slipped back into the formal Core speech patterns she'd been brought up to use.

"I want mah boy ALIVE!"She bellowed like Ashleigh had never heard before.

A raging bull was what River thought as she watched the interchange from her perch. Jayne, Serenity's public relations expert watched with interest too. At the same time wishing he wasn't dangling thirty feet in the air. River looked down at the cage. The yelling was waking the Reaver up; and he didn't look too happy. She could hear the chaos and confusion start building in his brain.

The young doctor brushed her blonde hair back over her head, knowing it was useless to argue with the Widow Niska; how does one present logic to someone who can't see it, and who did not appear even to possess it. She was irrational in all things related to her grandson, blinded to everything except the possibility of getting him well. "Ms Niska…" Ashleigh dropped her voice into what she hoped was a soothing tone, "you can't give Daniel any more of the transfusions. I'll have the sea cucumbers ready in a couple of days, and they'll work. We have Professor Bence's notes, he was working on; he was working in this field…"

"And we will have his boy. Like you said, he too took chances for the sake of his own son, and the boy survived; he did not turn into one of them; A Reaver. Yes Ah need this little Anthony. If people can't bring him, then Captain Reynolds will.…" Maggie gestured and continued, "Then we'll trade him…"

Ashleigh cut off the widow "What? Why? Maggie you can't have him, Captain Reynolds and the crew of Serenity will never… Jayne? They…Wait, you can't trade humans… and Anthony; he's just a little boy. You are…?"Ashleigh concealed her anger; she would only make this worse if she got on the wrong side of Maggie's volatile personality. She snapped a scowl at Konrad, letting him know that he was much to blame for all of this. He of all people should have known that this Amazon would twist; that she would play with fire if the circumstances appeared to call for it.

Konrad didn't need to be spoken to. He could see it written in Ashleigh's stance, her body language and the set of her shoulders. He was proud of her, and at the same time pretty pissed off with his employer's game, let alone his own gullibility. For as many years he had known Ashleigh he knew of her research into the Reavers, her reasons for it, and her hopes of saving a group of people that were damned through no fault of their own. He stepped out from Doctor Harvey's shadow and turned to Maggie.

"Well if you don't mind, I've got better places to be. The battle scares on _The Tanturha_ are near a thing of the past. My ship will be soon fit to fly. You two can go in arguing till the Brown Coats win their independence. Talk the mumbo jumbo till yer tongues drop out. I'll meet up with you later. I say what about a late dinner, darlin' Maggie…And Ashleigh?"

Maggie's demeanour instantly changed. And she nearly giggled when Konrad, her junior clasped the tips of her fingers so genteel like. "Perhaps, Captain Scott…" She said his title with reverence, "Yes that would be lovely. I'm sure by this evening we'll have much to celebrate and much to discuss," she swooned as Konrad patted her large hand.

Before leaving Konrad stopped back at Ashleigh's side, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh come, now Captain, such a half-hearted display," fluttered Maggie, acting more like a young debutante than a hardened crime boss.

Konrad Laughed, and winked at the old bat, "Hah, ya a no good wench, Maggie Me Darlin." With that he turned Ashleigh around and pulled her in closer, pressing a intense and passionate kiss to her lips he then pulled back to caress her neck.

Ashleigh went to pull away but he had a tight hold on her; pinching her shapely bottom to get her attention and warning before whispering, "This war hath bin thrust upon us. I'll make this right. I promise."

Jayne was listening intently to the conversation, and quickly grasped Maggie's agenda. "They won't do it!" he yelled. He looked at River hoping the mind reader was getting everything that was going on with the group below.

River stared back at Jayne and then past him to the chains above his head, shackled to his hands. Jayne felt a slight movement of his manacle's bolts, but then River suddenly stopped. She stared into space, Jayne watched as she went into her crazy place. In her mind one more image fell into place. She looked down at the creature below. She didn't need to make eye contact, he knew she was there, and she knew why.

The Reaver below suddenly exploded with rage and a desperate attempt to escape. He threw himself against the walls of the cage, scaling the sides and top, banging against and bending the seemingly impenetrable bars.

River crawled out from her hiding spot where she could get a better view of the room below. She stepped out to the edge of the platform, only a foot away from where Jayne was secured, and a fifteen foot drop to the hard floor of the cargo bay. Jayne saw she still wore her fongluh, loopy in the head gaze but now quiet tears that ran down her face. "A Reaver once was a father that once is now a Paradox."

oOo

Kaylee suddenly pushed Inara back against the wall outside Niska's Offices.

"Shhh, someone's coming!" she whispered.

They watched a tall long haired dark man stride into the office. They then moved closer to hear what was being said.

"We should have stayed on Serenity; waited for Mal," said Inara.

"And what ifin Mal ain't coming back? You saw them take Jayne and then the cargo. They could have Mal and Zoe too. It's gotta be this de mǔ gǒu, Niska."

Inara was starting to worry. Mal should have been back, or they should have at least come across him, though the Skyplex was a huge station. "We should have got some weapons and stopped them."

"Well ifin Jayne hadn't fallen for their trap in the first place we might have had a chance. Sending a floozy like that: was sure to distract him. Sides, you knows I hate guns," explained Kaylee.

"If only River hadn't disappeared."

"I reckon she's gone after Anthony. We have to find Simon."

"No we have to find Anthony and River. I just don't understand why they snuck off. I should have never left Anthony alone in the shuttle; I was sure he was asleep. I think we should go look for that playground. Anthony was obsessed with…"

Kaylee put her hands to Inara's lips. "Shhh, the big fella is saying something."

Konrad spoke confidently to Niska's personal aide. "I'm telling you Mrs Niska has asked me to bring Daniel down for his treatment. Now contact his nurse and allow me entry."

"But Mrs Niska did not leave any instructions of that sort, Captain Scott."

"That may be, me lovely, but I was jist with her. She is with Doctor Harvey in the hanger; the medical equipment has been set up there. We need to get Daniel down there, now. That is why she sent me. You know she trusts me."

_Trusts you_, thought the secretary, _the women is practically besotted by you. It's sickening to watch the woman flirt like she was a love sick cow._ "Very well, Captain, if you will follow me."

"The hanger, the cargo's there. Maybe Simon is there, too. Ifin that Doctor Harvey is, then Simon is. I think we should wait and follow the big handsome fella," suggested Kaylee.

Inara tried to think of the best corse of action. There was too much going on at once, to think of which problem should take priority. When she and Kaylee had heard the noise from the cargo bay, they ran to investigate. On arrival they quickly hid when they noticed Jayne half drugged sitting next to a scantily clad worker from one of the surrounding port bars. Several men were removing the cargo. Kaylee stayed and watched as Inara ran for River. But the cockpit was empty. By the time she returned the men pilfering their cargo had added a groggy Jayne to their mule. Kaylee started to follow but was stopped as Inara informed her of the missing teenager. It wasn't until they discovered that Anthony was also missing did they really panic.

"Mal isn't going to be happy about any of this," murmured Inara.

"I don't see we have much of a choice. They are all either there together in that hanger, or they're looking for the cargo that's there; same as us. Mal and Zoe were with Simon."

"Still doesn't mean he's going to be happy."

"He will ifin we're the ones ta get them outta there and the cargo back. I knew that liǎnggè tóulú de gǒu de liǎn, two headed dog face, Doctor Harvey was up ta somethin'."

oOo

Mal and Zoë arrived back at Serenity. While Mal was happy the cargo bay doors were closed, Anthony' still struggling in his arms made it hard for him to punch in the access code. "Anthony, ya wearin my patience thinner than a companions unmentionables. Now I'm warning ya little britches we's gonna ta have a serious talk once we get inside."

"Please, Cappy, Jayne don't like it…" Anthony suddenly stopped, and drew in a huge breath screeching as he let it out, and bit Mal on the arm.

"Eowe…That's it," Mal flipped the little boy sideways and rested him over one bent leg, and applied five hard smacks to the backside of his britches, then tucked him under his arm and kept moving forward.

Anthony still kicked and struggled.

Zoë marched up Serenity's gangplank and punched in the code and waited for the door to open, "You alright, Sir?" She asked.

"I don't know what's gotten inta him. One pop and he usually calms down, but he's riled up something awful." Mal kept Anthony tucked under his arm as he joined Zoë at the wide opening. Before the doors completely opened, they both ducked under and stood in Serenity's now very much empty cargo bay.

"AiYa, dabian, gaisi de pìgu, dong; damn, shit, fucking gorram assholes," grunted Mal, "They got the gorram cargo. Where's Jayne? Jayne you, no good gorram addlepated gorilla! What part of guard the cargo is so hard fer ya ta comprehend… Of all the…."

"SIR!" Shouted Zoë ."He's not here… Nobody's here… Listen… it's too gorram quiet."

Mal hit the intercom, "Kaylee… Inara… River? Zoë, check their bunks, check the ship!"

Zoë drew her weapon and went in search, of the crew.

Simon suddenly appeared from the gangplank. "What's going on? Where…" he stuttered, pointing to where the cargo had once been.

"Where have you been? Growled Mal.

"I've just got back from examining Mrs Niska's grandson. Ashleigh…"

"Ai ya, hwaileh! Shit on my head! I bet she did this."

"Who, Ashleigh, Mal no; Doctor Harvey wouldn't….."

"No, not yer pretty Doctor Harvey, though I still don't trust her none. Its cause of her we're here. But, Mad Maggie; that… That…That Xiongmen de kuangren, violent lunatic of a woman. She was determined to get her hands on the cargo. And we jist found Anthony about to be snatched by one of her henchmen."

"That wouldn't surprise me. She's obsessed with finding a cure for her grandson; Anthony's living proof that one exits. Captain, I think we should just get out of here. Now…Take our losses, and never come back. We've got most of what we need for Anthony and enough credits to by more. Ashleigh will do what she can for Daniel. Mal I think she is definitely after Anthony."

Anthony still tucked under Mal's arm was now sobbing uncontrollably. "Jayne …up high, big red buttons…Pl…pl… River, take me to Jayne. The Nodaddy…doesn't want to no more…no more…"

Mal, knelt down and pulled the sobbing boy into his chest, and rubbed his back. "Hey little britches, we'll find them."

"Who? Why; where are they?" Simon asked starting to worry.

"Not here," said Zoë, returning from her search, "Sir, not anywhere, here. Looks like shuttle number two's hatch has been accessed; I have a feeling River took off that way, probably chasing after Anthony when he was looking for toys. Inara and Kaylee may have joined her. They wouldn't have let either one out of their sight."

"I'd say that's where they are; hopefully we'll find them up on the Promenade."

"We would have seen them, Sir."

Zoe was right, they had practically covered the entire ground floor of the Skyplex; they would have run into at least one of the girls. "AiYa! Damn!" Mal spat out the panic like a fur ball from his throat.

"Captain we've got to find them. We've got to get out of here. I've read Bence's files."Simon started to explain quickly, trying to keep the language simple. "Mal, Bence was experimenting with his patients including his own son, Anthony. They had been all safe from the effects of the first lot of the Pax 26. The air filtration systems of the research facilities were separate. But slowly as the researchers went back to their homes or took their vacations they started to change. Many did not come back. Some tried to attack the facility; but, gave up when they couldn't get in."

"What about Bence?"

"His wife and family lived at the research facility. But then Bence's wife, Qui Li, started to change. He noticed her apathy, and he noticed that he'd started to change; slowly the Pax had made its way through the water systems…" He waved his to illustrate his point. "The Pax made it's way into everything. Everything; including the cryo units. Many of the children were mutating, they all had immune deficient conditions that related to their LgE2 gene, like many of the male population on the planet with the LgE2 gene they…"

"They what?" Mal asked impatiently. "Get to the point…"

"Mal the children were turning in to Reavers. Professor Bence made studies took notes, he grafted immune genes, trying to reverse the mutations, it worked to an extent, slowed it down, but only on those with LgE2. His wife finally just put her head down in the lab. His personal logs says the only thing she would do was sing. She sung to her child every night. In the end, that's what she did just put her down and sung until she just stopped breathing."

"It's Anthony's song. River sings the song of Anthony's mothers dying lullaby; The Monkey Chased The Weasel."

"Bence continued to treat the children. Some of them went mad in their cryo beds, bashing their bodies bloody into the containers trying to get out… Bence kept logging the doses; kept trying new mixes new formulas on himself first. He found a way to stop it, but not reverse it; he may have found a cure if he had the time. What was left of the formula he gave to Anthony. No one else survived and in the end neither did he, his changes, his mutations were almost complete when he gave the last of the serum to Anthony in a final and desperate bid to save him."

"You got all this from his notes?" Asked Zoë. "Those notes that Mad Maggie gave you?"

"Yes, a Captain Konrad Scott, found them on Miranda with the supplies; the research files and his personal journals. But his notes stopped… The last entries are a garbled mess. Anthony has a cure in his genes, and Maggie will stop at nothing to get him."

"Okay. Simon, stay here with Anthony, let's get to Maggie, she'll…"

"No, No," said Anthony, "Jayne high up, come, come please Cappy. Anthony find Jayne… find River." Anthony so desperately tried to explain pulling on Mal's arm.

"Mal, Anthony's trying to tell you he knows where they are." said Zoë.

"Makes sense, he's psychically linked to River, perhaps she is with Jayne," Simon added into the conversation.

Anthony nodded, "Cappy, River helping."

"Okay Little Britches, take us to them. Once we see them in our sights, Simon I want you to get back here with Anthony. Hopefully the girls will have turned up by then.

Simon knelt down, and gently cupped the little boy's chin in his hands. "Anthony, Kaylee and Inara are they with River too?"

"Anthony shook his head, and stared away. Simon recognised the glazed expression; he'd seen it a lot on River's face over the past year or so. Well, since he'd gotten her out of the Academy. It was taking all his internal discipline to stay calm and wait patiently for him to respond further.

Anthony refocused on the doctor "Inara and Kaylee girl, looking for Anthony and River… not finding us… soon."

"Gorram fools, what's the rule, what's the goddamn procedure… Call the Captain; that's me …" Mal groused, his tetchy grumblings, helping him to think and get a plan in order.

"That's you; you Cappy," nodded Anthony. "Cappy come!" Anthony had calmed down some but still pulled with all his might on Mal's arm.

"Okay Little Britches we'll deal with your disobedience e and tantrum once we're safe in the Black, the others too. Lead the way, but no letting go of my hand, dong ma?"

"Dong ma, Cappy." Anthony promised and ran.

"Anthony! My hand!" sternly yelled. Mal quickly catching up with the boy and re positioning his hand in his.

Simon and Zoë followed.

**tāshìwúxuèwúròu ,dànràngw****ǒ****men de xīnfùy****ǔ****z****ǐ****。**

_It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons._

TBC

Chapter 21: Fathers pt 2

A.N. Sorry for the long wait and the long Chapter. This story is starting to reach its peak, and I had to have all the characters in the major scene. I hope this is all staring to come together, and not too complicated. I think I bit off a bit more than I could chew when I first got this idea for a story. Thanks to MissGuenever, for betaing and keeping the plot on track. Please review. We've both tried really hard. I'd also like to know what is not clear. That way I can perhaps fix it up in the end. However there are a few holes, I hope not too obvious.


	21. Fathers Pt2

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

**Previously**:

Jane is being held captive in mad Maggie Niska's cargo hanger, suspended above a cage holding a very agitated Reaver. Maggie intends to trade Jayne's life for Anthony. Both Konrad Scott and Doctor Ashleigh Harvey were not aware of Maggie's true plans. Scott leaves Ashleigh to try and convince Maggie not to follow through on her plans, while he goes and gets her grandson, a plan of his own in mind. Inara and Kaylee have gone in search of Anthony and River and come across Konrad Scott about to escort the boy to the hangers below. Meanwhile Mal and Zoe with Anthony have returned to Serenity after thwarting one of Maggie's kidnap attempts, to find the cargo gone and the entire crew missing. Simon returns and tells them of his suspicions and about the files they have found on Miranda. Professor Anthony Bence, little Anthony's father, while researching the immune gene Lge2 was exposed to the Pax 26 that sent a small percentage of the population mad and made them turn into Reavers. Before succumbing to madness himself, and mutating into a Reaver Bence started seeking a cure or at least a remission. With time running out for his son and himself he administers the antidote to little Anthony, stopping his cells from continuing to mutate and from eventually turning the little boy into a Reaver. River, having foreseen the future and outcomes awaits the arrival of the others. She knows what needs to happen to secure all their safety and without causing a paradox that could change the outcome she has foreseen.

**tāshìwúxuèwúròu ,dànràngwǒmen de xīnfùyǔzǐ****。**

_It is not flesh and blood, but the heart which makes us fathers and sons._

**Chapter 21: Fathers Part 2**

Anthony hesitated at the entrance to the promenade. "No they wait more there" he said quickly and headed for the stairs to the upper the mezzanine above. The tall treads of the steps, made the task difficult for the small boy. He tried to pull away from Mal, and to climb the balustrades instead like he climbed his jungle gym.

Mal felt the tug and quickly scooped him up settling the small boy on his hip, "Here Little Britches stay with me, no climbing away." Mal strode up the stairs with Simon behind him as Zoe bought up the rear.

Coming around the hallway on the second level they suddenly ran into a tall man arguing with a boy in a wheelchair.

"I can walk there myself Captain Scott, I don't need no chair! You're as bad as my grandmother and that mealy snotty nose nurse they don't let me do nothing," complained Daniel Niska

"Boyo, I'm taking you to yer grandmother…"

"Why, she ain't never let me outta my room, done all my treatments there; always?"

Simon broke from the group and ran forward, "Captain Scott, where are you taking Daniel?"

Daniel smiled remembering the doctor friend of Ashleigh's. He liked him. He talked real fancy but he talked true, something the boy was very good at perceiving considering his background. "Doctor Simon, Captain Scott is taking me to my grandmother... Who's that?" he asked pointing to Anthony.

Anthony looked at the boy, and pointed back to him, "Daniel the same. Daniel and me," he announced.

The others were stunned into silence, as Daniel, looked at Anthony intently. It seemed Anthony knew Daniel and it appeared that Daniel was getting to know Anthony. This silent bond was most intriguing and quite obvious.

"He has a big ship." Daniel blurted. "Says; I can ride on it soon."

Inara and Kaylee had been following Konrad. They had slid back behind a steel girder when he had stopped.. They had stayed pretty close, not wanting to lose sight of the man. When they spied Simon and Mal with Anthony in his arms, and Zoe close behind, they rushed forward, feelings of relief showing on their faces.

"Simon, you're here? Jayne has been taken by men; big men. They drugged him." Kaylee turned to Mal, an edge of panic in her voice, though now that she had seen Anthony safe and sound and Simon was nowhere that mu gou: _bitch,_ Doctor the adrenaline was more of a rush. "We were going to follow, Capt'n; but we found Anthony and River's done gone missing also. Figured, we needed to look for those two first."

Mal, scowled, "Why didn't you contact me, Kaylee? We have communicators."

"We tried Mal, but you wasn't responding."

Kaylee's eyes went wide as she animatedly explained what had happened to them. . "So we took off in the direction we thought you people was supposed ta be; over to Mad Maggie offices. That's when we saw one of them goons and this here feller Konrad whatever his name is, saying he was going ta see Ashleigh. And that the cargo was there. We jist put two and two t'gether, Capt'n…Figured, Jayne must be there too."

"And what were you going to do once you got there, Kaylee?" Simon asked.

"Well we was gonna… Contact you." She offered.

Inara rolled her eyes, and nudged Kaylee, every so gentle.

Kaylee slapped her head, "Oh ceptin' we don't have workin' communicators. Ain't that a mu gou, which sneaks up on ya and slaps ya sideways."

"We thought they were being scrambled," added Inara.

Zoe pulled out her communicator and looked at it. "Not scrambled; Sir. But it has a very dead battery."

"Damn that gorram Lee Fung Hau! He promised they were good for at least 100 hours," groused Kaylee. "When I see him…"

"Whose job is it… Kaylee, to keep the equipment charged and ready?" interrupted Mal.

"My job Mal, Captain, Sir… But…"

"Mal there are other things to worry about," Inara interjected gently trying to defuse the situation.

"The pretty lady is right… Captain Reynolds, I know of you and your crew here. Though I hadn't expected such beauty…"

Mal stepped up to the tall man and gave him an intimidating stare. "And what would you know about this whole gorram situation?"

Konrad wasn't going to be intimidated by the likes of Malcolm Reynolds; but, he still stepped back, and gave the man silent kudos; the kudos that both the man and his reputation deserved. "Maggie has your crewman hanging over a cage with a Reaver about to wake and rip him to shreds. She will trade his life for your boy. You need to go back to Serenity, let me handle this. Take the boy and your crew back with you."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because, Captain, I was the one that bought that thing…" At the stares he was getting Konrad elaborated. "The Reaver, I brought the Reaver here. I thought I was helping Ashleigh, you see we have a bit of relationship, it's a fiery-lovin' we have most of the time, but… Well fact is I'm ta blame, and I aim ta fix it up. I ain't that different from you Captain Reynolds."

"Except him lot taller," Anthony piped in, relieving the tension. Well, at least for a second.

"Yer in enough trouble, so you best be keepin' quiet." Mal warned, then turned back to Captain Scott, "We have two crew members missing. You didn't happen ta' see a teenage girl did you?"

"River," both Daniel and Anthony chorused.

Simon looked perplexed. The boys had now bonded. He had often wondered how the Reavers communicated. The encounters the crew had with them were not conducive to dialogue or verbal communication, however they seemed to work as a unit, without instructions. Perhaps with their extra strength and cultivated immune system they communicated through some type of non-verbal communications made possible because of their heightened senses. It certainly made sense from this observation and it also accounted for the connection Anthony had with River. "Mal, I'm not going back to Serenity, I'm going to get River. I know both Ash… Dr Harvey and Maggie; perhaps I can talk some sense into her."

"Fine," snapped Captain Reynolds, they were wasting time here. "Inara, Kaylee, take Anthony back to Serenity, the boy Daniel too."

"No," said Konrad, "We should take Daniel with us to his grandmother."

"What and hold him for ransom too? Release him if she releases Jayne?" growled Simon.

"I would not shanghai the boy, besides if you take him to Serenity, she'll see that as a deliberate abduction."

"Oh and that's not what you are doing?" snapped an unusually flustered Inara, "These are children, Mister… Mister…" "Captain Konrad it is, pretty lady, and no, I will not hurt Daniel. But, he may help convince Maggie to release your shipman along with your Doctor here and Ashleigh."

The companion sized up the new Captain. He thought he was all kinds of swai; but, really not that creepy; more of a bumbling Pirate Captain than anything.

"I will help, Captain Konrad," stated an excited Daniel.

Anthony grabbed Mal's face in both his hands, "Jayne wants to go home. Anthony help too! River is helping, Nodaddy wants to let go, time to let…Let go now."

"He will let go, he jist need ta know he's safe," added Daniel.

Mal and others were confused by the boys' cryptic comments. Simon however, ran the words through his mind; he suddenly and sharply turned to Konrad Scott. "Where did you get this Reaver…On Miranda… The Research facility?"

"Nah… We were attacked a day out. Then we were limping back home and came across an escape pod. Look…It doesn't matter; the only way we are going to get this Jayne feller and your little girl back is to have Daniel with us. Maggie will do anything for him." Konrad leant down in front of the boy in the chair. "Daniel, you love yer grandma don't ya"

"Yah, corse?" frowned Daniel, wondering what the ai ya was going on.

"Yer know yer grandma loves you, but she ain't doing things real fair like, it's been a real horns-waggle, this caper. Right from the start, it's been all kind of like a hou bi wa_; a monkey arm pit_. She's got some fool notion in her head about getting you all kinds of well and cured, but she beholding someth…" At the look Simon gave him he quickly rephrased his sentence "she's holdin' someone against their will. She's torturin'…A And uh… hurtin' them real bad. This boy, here is jist like you, jest a lot younger and he's all better. Your grandmother wants to use him, take him from his family so that he can help cure you make you all good; forever."

"Grandmama?" Daniel turned his head looking at Anthony…She's will hurt Anthony?" Daniel eyes suddenly glazed over again before making eye contact with Anthony, before quietly whispering, "A boy…A little boy's once was his father was… NO!" Daniel snapped his head back at Konrad. "I heard bad things about my grandfather. Mama and Papa left cause of it. Grand-mama hated it too, so she wouldn't hurt anyone."

"She would, Daniel. She would hurt anyone if it was to save you."

"Am I gonna die, Captain Scott? I don' wanna die, you said I could be your cabin boy on the '_Tanturha,'_ when I got all well. I feel good…I feel so much stronger"

Simon knelt down in front of the boy and gently tapped him on the knee. "You are well Daniel. Your Bylarts is in remission and you immune cells are functioning, but some of the therapy; the new medicine your grandmother gave you has changed you. She got it from a place that was infected. That changed people into…"

"Reavers," murmured Anthony.

Konrad looked at Simon, "Maggie's been using the Reavers blood in the transfusion packs for Daniels therapy along with the…"

"Simon's eyes went wide; the pieces of this whole story, coming together, "Ai ya!"

Daniel screamed, "I'm a tāmāde_; fucking _Reaver?" he spun his head from left and right of the group, the desperate need for understanding etched on his face. "My momma was killed by a Reaver I don wanna be a Reaver!"

Simon jumped in again. "You're not a Reaver, Daniel."

"No! Daniel and me are me and we. No more chasing," cried Anthony… No more time, River waiting…"

Daniel stood up out of his chair, and went to Anthony still secured in Mal's, arms, and held his arms out for the smaller child. Mal put him down next to Daniel feeling perplexed, but knowing Anthony was safe with Daniel.

"We can help," the children said in unison. _It's kinda scary, they speaking tagether like that, thought Konrad._"

As did Mal, though he was used to River and Anthony, Daniel now seemed to be a third wheel in their connection. . "Well neither of yer are gonna be there. Inara, Kaylee do as I ask, take Daniel and Anthony back to Serenity."

Mal looked at Konrad almost daring him to cause any more fuss. "Iffin you wanna help, ya can, but the youngin's ain't goin nowhere near Maggie, her henchman or a gorram damn Reaver."

Konrad conceded. "Very well, Captain Reynolds, if we join together we may not need the boy, Daniel go back with the pretty ladies. I'm thinkin the doctor should still come with us. Both him and Ashleigh together may be able to talk some sense into that mad woman." He paused "That's if we can get passed her goons at the door."

"I'm going too, Capt'n," said Kaylee. "If Simon's going… I'm going to make sure…"

"Kaywinnet Lee Frye, yer this close," said Mal holding his finger and thumb barely apart." Yer disobeyin' orders agin, and lettin' that green eyed monster of yer's, keep yer from doing ya job properly like checking all equipment is in workin order."

"Green Eyed monster… She jealous…Of Ashleigh… Why? Arrrr… You and the doc here a couple?" laughed Konrad. "Well blast me barnacles, you sure are an unlikely pair. Hey!" He suddenly dropped the smirk and frowned. "She ain't got nothing concrete though has she, Doc? Ashleigh don't need no fancy landlubber turnin her head."

Kaylee smothered a smirk_. It sounded like he was al little jealous himself… Harumff! Simon a landlubber… Aye that he is…_she thought_.._

"There is nothing between Ashleigh and I," yelled Simon. Gritting his teeth he hissed, "And the longer we stand here discussing the weather and other stupid inane frivolous banter, the more danger, River, Jayne and ASHLEIGH…"He turned to Konrad, "ARE IN!"

"He's right Sir," added Zoe, who had been eyeing the exits, "I think we should try the far exits, the ones on the far side of the promenade."

"Yep, they'll take us down through the east side of the Skyplex. We've got time up our sleeve, Mad Maggies not going to anything until she gets the boy. And we have them both safe, so follow my lead," said Konrad.

"We're following. Captain Scott, my first mate here's got a weapon sighted in on you jist in case yer try somethin stupid. Show him Zoe."

Zoe held out her empty hands, not saying a word

"Zoe where is your sidearm?" Growled Mal not like to be looking the fool.

Konrad smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "She best not have it in the open anyways Captain. It's only going to be harder to convince the guards at the hanger that you are my prisoners. Now come on."

Mal glared at Zoe.

"Sir? Now don't be so mistrusting, you shoulda remembered the lesson from the Bordoc caper," Zoe smiled and threw her arm forward, producing a small laser pistol quickly, and then retracted before anyone else was the wiser.

"Mal… Ah…Captain…? Asked Inara, tugging delicately yet insistently on his sleeve.

"Inara what are you still doin here?"

Inara flipped her head from side to side. "The Boys…They…"

"Damn!"Mal looked around; both Anthony and Daniel were gone, "Where'd they go?"

Inara's panic turned to anger and then as usual, sarcasm. "Well Mal, while you've been going toe to toe with the pseudo Alpha male here the boys have taken off."

"They're up ahead, Capt'n," called Kaylee and took off after them.

Anthony and Daniel reached the air vents, seemingly following the trail River had used to get to the hanger without being detected. Anthony jumped through the small vent first, and then Daniel, just as the group arrived.

Daniel yelled at them from the small space. "It is alright Cap'n, Anthony has shown me, we need ta' be there. He needs to know that we're safe."

"Who needs to know? Daniel, get back here," ordered Konrad.

"Nodaddy! No more!" yelled Anthony, before scurrying backwards down the shaft.

Daniel nodded and then smiled, "We can help," he said then followed Anthony.

"Great! Tiansha, fēng, wuer, tong; _goddam, crazy, naughty, children. _Shit! let's get moving,"

"Cap'n! I can fit! I'll go with them!"

"No Kaylee," yelled Simon," stay with…"

Kaylee had slid into the vent and was out of sight before he finished his sentence.

Zoe and Inara took off running. Well, Zoe was running, and Inara was more gliding quickly.

"We may be able to get there before them," yelled Inara as they disappeared down the passageway.

Simon and Mal and Konrad took off after their second-in-command and the companion; all the bickering and arguing put behind them because they were wise and mature leaders and now had a unified purpose in front of them.

"Hey I'm the coxswain in charge of this here keel haul caper. We should have a chain of command," said Konrad trying to make his way to the front.

"Only till we get inside that hanger, then you'll know what the chain-of-command is; the chain I go get and beat Niska's head in with fer messin' with my crew. Then you'll understand who's in ruttin' charge here," snapped Mal, before allowing Scott through to take catch up to Zoe and Inara. "Inara?" yelled Mal, "Inara get back to the ship."

"No, I always get left out of the action." There was no way she was going to sit back on that ship alone, like some token beautiful female companion, worried about Anthony and Mal and the others. She was as equipped as anyone else to stand her ground and fight for a cause, and a lot less annoying about it too. And more to the point she'd already proven herself more than once!

She has a point said Simon; but I'm going to kill Kaylee. I know River can defend herself; she has a chance, but Kaylee … I'm gonna kill her…" He mumbled as he tried to catch up to Zoe and Inara.

As they were all running Mal was muttering to himself, "How W'rin Bu Lai, Whai W'rin Bu Jwo; _Things just never go smooth."_

"The companion may come in handy, you should never underestimate their …" puffed Scott.

Mal glared at Captain Scott before he said anything else.

"Their persuasion, I mean there distraction… No I mean… Okay shutting up now until we get to the hanger doors," Konrad quickly backtracked, .

"How W'rin Bu Lai, Whai W'rin, fucking, Bu Jwo," Zoe repeated, as she flew through the escape door and scaled down the stairs, "Bi zui; _shut up_ and get in here." She then pulled Inara up behind her, "Tell me you have a weapon on you Inara."

"I have one… Always… Although it isn't up my sleeve." The companion smiled. It was a very scary smile Zoe thought; and reiterated to herself, "_Never cross the woman that rented their shuttle!"_

oOo

River stepped out into the open, where both Mad Maggie and Doctor Harvey could now clearly see her. "You must stop now; he is tiring, he wants no more." She said staring down at them.

"River, how did you get in here?" asked Ashleigh.

"Who is she, Ashleigh? She done better move away from mah prisoner." Maggie Niska moved over to the controls of the winches and pulleys that normally moved large machinery around the hanger or loaded containers for transport. Right now the winches controlled the chains that held Jayne and she positioned him farther away from River and lowered him towards the cage.

"HEY!"yelled Jayne, when he began to move closer to the Reaver. "RIVER! Gorramit! STOP them!"

River turned to Jayne, "You need to clear your mind, your fear is feeding him." At his blank look she clarified. "Your fear is feeding the Reaver. I cannot undo the shame and the fear or the chains. You're hurting my poogly head."

"Okay, okay, I'll think of nothing… Something… Nothings better right?" mumbled Jayne, as he closed his eyes.

"Nothing…It is easier fer you," said River then closed her eyes and projected her thought towards Jayne… _Drop… Drop…Drop…_

Jayne seem to absorb her projection and somehow he managed to visualize a single drop of water in his mind. The drop left a ballooned metallic expanse and fall slowly into blackness.

River went from staring at the mercenary to the Amazon holding down the levers.

"Get down from there now, you will only make it worse for your friend!" warned Maggie.

Ashleigh knew what River was trying to do. She grabbed the Widow Niska's arm. "Maggie, River is special, she is capable of…"

The Amazon was furious, she pulled her arm away and seethed. "She's capable right now of getting her friend mauled ta death, then I'll use her as mah bargaining chip, she can't do nothing from up there and there is nowhere fer her ta go. You hear me child, get your little bootie down here now afore h drop yer friend thar."

River suddenly snapped her head to look at the Reaver then back to Maggie, "You will not be what he fears…"

The Reaver screamed and jumped up grabbing the bars of the cage above his head. He scaled the vertical bars, then the horizontal ones moving towards the opening, where Jayne now dangled several feet from it.

"He understands your fear and you must understand his."River continued to stare back down at the two women and concentrated again, conjuring the thoughts of the Reaver into the tall blonde woman's brain.

Maggie didn't respond for a moment, wondering what the girl was doing. "Child talks nonsense, get down here! It's yer last warnin." She yelled.

River didn't move, just fixed her mind on Maggie Niska's. No longer her own bazoomaney thoughts, her eyes blazed; determined to show the truth of madness. She would show the Widow Niska what crazy truly was! Show her!

Abruptly, Maggie started to pale, then blood appeared at one nostril. Ashleigh grew alarmed. She knew what River was capable of; knew of the Alliance interest in her and the gift that had saved the Serenity crew on Miranda. "River No… Just change her mind… She is already near insane…"

River tilted her head slightly. "Not of evil of wrong, but rights."

Ashleigh ran a grabbed Maggies hand again and tried prying her stone like grip away from the control lever. "Please River, stop… Stop her… But don't …."

River's intently trained her focus her back and forth between the Reaver and Maggie. It was getting harder for her to control all the fear in the minds of the people in this room; Ashleigh's panic, and inconsolable guilt, Jayne's mind still saw drops of iridescent water, but the physical burning of his muscles was starting to encroach his vision; drops of water descended faster and were quickly being evaporated by a growing flame below. Maggie fought images of demons and assaults she could never have imagined, sending her mind and body wild with pain, "Just like the Reaver; the father that was, that was no more, but a drop, a drop of water, a drop of fight left falling needing to be caught."

"No! Daddy!" bellowed Anthony.

"Catch it, Gandmama!" yelled Daniel.

Anthony and Daniel appeared from the air duct and in tune with Rivers intent. Anthony was quick to scale the scaffolding and made it to Jayne, within minutes. "Jayne! Jayne, no drop," he almost pleaded, as he clung to the big merc's chest.

River used all her strength to force Maggies hand to reverse the winches, while Daniel spoke to her. "Grandmama, catch the drops, he is jist like you, but he has no hope left just a want he don't understands, gather them with yours; his wants. Grandmama, he loved Anthony once just like my papa. It's the only thing that's still there in all the madness. Please Grandmama, stop…Do not hurt the strangers, not in the name of yer love for me. Ifin yer love me yer will stop this now… Please. "

Maggie lifted her gaze slightly at her grandson, his words tainted with a wisdom she had not known he had possessed. She could feel his presence standing there with the girl and small boy above her. And the girl's intense glare; all mixing with the images of writhing insane beings trying to stay human. She was becoming physically spent, a small trickle of blood flowed from her nostrils, her resolve weakening. It was confusing her and scaring her and yet, she still did not let go.

"Anthony!" yelled Jayne, "Little maa lau; _monkey_ get down; get outta ere'; back ta the ship, now."

"No Jayne, big red buttons, big red buttons!" Anthony held onto Jayne's torso, as they moved even closer to the cage scanning the hanger looking for what he had seen; looking for a way to help his friend; his human climbing gym.

"Ching-wahtsa duh lioumahng!;_Frog humping son of a bitch_!" Jayne cussed as he tried to keep the small boy safe.

Between Rivers physic manipulation, Daniels pleas, and Ashleigh's physical force; Maggie's hands started moving levers to reverse the chains taking Jayne and Anthony away from the cages opening. Jayne finally stopped moving when Maggie collapsed now bleeding from both nostrils and her ears. He eyes stared ahead, glazed with a white film over the pupils like the cataracts of the field workers of the Rim worlds.

"Daniel, she knows what light is," said River, pushing the boy towards the stairs and his fallen grandmother below. River then climbed the handrail and balanced precariously, before gracefully leaping across the space onto the scaffolding where Jayne and Anthony hung.

Kaylee burst through the air vent just as River flew over the barriers of the mezzanine floor with the finesse of a trapeze artist. Kaylee leapt down the stairs using her hands to slide along the railings. She ran past Daniel who was now on the floor at his grandmother's side and Doctor Harvey as they tried to revive the woman. She made it to the large roller doors of the hanger and hit the up button, hoping jientah-duh guay; _like hell,_ that Mal and the others had got past the guards and was ready to bust in here.

As soon as River arrived to where Jayne and Anthony hung, the boy scurried over to a far wall, on the other side of the cage, but six feet still above the floor of the hanger. There it was; the big red button. He reached down and hit it. The opening to the cage started to close. River could feel the wave of relief from everybody, except…

The Reaver; he was not in the cage, instead, he stood underneath the boy that he'd tried to save so long ago, before the madness had totally engulfed his soul.

**Dāngnbùnéngpo ,npáxíng****。****dāngnbùnéngpá , dāngnwúfzuòdàozhèy din , nzhoyígèrén , dàin****。**

"_When you can't run, you crawl. And when you can't crawl, when you can't do that ... you find someone to carry you." Zoe Serenity._

TBC

Chapter 22. Turn Away.

A.N. Sorry for the long wait and the long hall. I am not very happy with this chapter, I hope it's not confusing and the action is imaginable. I've been over it so many times, that my descriptions and edits are becoming superfluous and I am scared I will lose both the flow and the flavour. Thanks to Miss Guenever for helping and thank you to all those reading and reviewing, you spur me on.


	22. Turn Away

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

******Chapter 22: Turn Away.**

Warnings and Declaimers': Same as before.

**Previously**:

The setting: Niska's cargo hanger.

This is a huge hold on the lower levels of Niska's Skyplex;used to store Niska's illegal cargo. The far walls are a maze of scaffolding, with overhead flying foxes, crane arms and pulleysystems to move around large pallets. To the side of the scaffold walls is a steel staircase with platforms at three mezzanine levels; this where River, Anthony Daniel and Kaylee have come out, using one of the air vent. On the ground is a 12X 12 steel cage that held the Reaver. It has an opening at the top. The only entrances to the hanger are a large roller door that leads to the corridors of the loading bays; the controls to the pulleys and doors are on a mounted platform just yards from this rolling door. The only other entrance or exit is the airlock that separates the hanger from the docking ports used by ships, such as Konrad'sScott's, "_The Tanturha_"

The serenity crew with Konrad Scott are on their way to Niska's cargo hanger to rescue Jayne and River. Anthony, Daniel and Kaylee had taken off and arrived on the Maggie Niska tries to bribe Anthony down by threatening to lower Jayneinto the cage with the projecting images into Maggie'sbraincauses her to relinquish the controls. Doctor Ashley Harvey having taken over the controls stoppedthe cranearm that Jayne was chained to,from lowering him into the cage. Watching the melee from above Anthony had a birds-eye view of everything. When he saw thatMaggie was distracted he leaped onto the scaffolding and dove to the safety switch. The combined effort by Serenity's crew was a success! Jayne was safe. But in the time it took Anthony to turn, so that he could to return to Daniel and Kaylee, the Reaver managed to escape from the holding cell. Kaylee squeaked and pointed at where the Reaver was now standing below the little boy.

_There it was; the big red button. He reached down and hit it. The opening to the cage started to close. River could feel the wave of relief from everybody, except… _

_The Reaver; he was not in the cage, instead, he stood underneath the boy that he'd tried to save so long ago, before the madness could engulfed his soul._

**Dāng n****ǐ**** bùnéng p****ǎ****o , n****ǐ**** pá ****。****D****āng n****ǐ**** wúf****ǎ**** chùjí de , dāng n****ǐ**** bùnéng nàme zuò… **** n****ǐ**** fāxiàn y****ǒ****u rén sòng n****ǐ****。 **

_"When you can't run, you crawl. And when you can't crawl, when you can't do that ... you find someone to carry you." Zoë Serenity._

**Chapter 22: Turn Away.**

Mal and Konrad burst through the door with two of Maggie's henchmen in front of them. Both captains held the men at arm's length, weapons pointed at their heads.

"Maggie it's over…" Konrad stopped in his tracks when he saw the large woman slumped on the floor. Daniel and Ashleigh knelt at her form attending to her. "It seems we have the upperhand, Captain Reynolds." Konrad turned to address the other man. He stopped short when he noticed Mal's stony faced expression. He followed the man's gaze to what was now some sort of standoff in the far corner of the hanger. There a small boy stared into the face of a Reaver.

Inara and Zoë came in close behind them, both shocked and frozen at the sight, "Anthony," they gasped in unison.

Simon looked around for Kaylee, he ran to meet her on the stairs, "Kaylee!"

"I'm fine Simon, its River, she been working hard at it. She stopped Daniel's grandmother, ceptin' Ithink grandma's brains mighta exploded."

Simon snapped his head around and tracked River high above them. "River are you …"

"Alright Simon, just tied-up, still much to do…" she released the last of Jayne's shackles, then slumped slightly holding on precariously; it seemed to those watching, to the bars of the cage.

Kaylee and Simon ran to help Ashleigh with Maggie. Inara instinctively went forward toward Anthony, but halted immediately on Mal's order, "Inara, don't ë, take this guy, Konrad's too." Mal shoved his hostage at Zoë, "Tie them up some where, and then secure the door behind us."

"Door's secure, Sir."Zoë pointed her pistol at both prisoners and herded them towards a vacant mule and chained them to its fork arms. Mal stepped tentatively towards Anthony, and then turned slightly so that he could see Jayne from the corner of one eye. He saw Jayne being freed of his chains, then switched his gaze back to Anthony, while he spoke to Jayne. "You got a chance at this, Jayne?" He asked.

"Gorram right I do!" Jayne seethed as he tentatively moved towards Anthony, scaling higher, so as not to alert or enrage the Reaver, who had his sights clearly on the small boy.

Mal didn't move, no one moved except for Jayne, slowly and quietly above. Mal's rolled his eyes only, glancing sideways to make eye contact with River. "Little Albatross, what's goin on here?"

River looked down at Mal, her long brown hair wet and straggly with sweat, "Tired; retrieving needed oxygen;Cap'nDaddy, time for both to choose."

"Can you help them choose,mei, mei?"

"She's tooexhausted,Mal;whateverhappened between her and Maggie has taken too much out of her. River move back to the stairs," coaxed Simon.

River rolled her eyes, "bossy big brothers, little brothers in trouble, too tired to die… There was a pause in her short speech when she started climbing. "Simon too tired."

"No River!" yelled Mal and Simon at the same time. Inara and Kaylee then watched in horror as River followed Jayne's path, scaling the steel framing scaffold six feet above Anthony and the standoff.

The Reaver's attention was suddenly diverted. It charged up onto the scaffolding past Anthony and headed straight for Jayne. Anthony followed chasing it. "Jayne! Jayne!" he yelled. "Jayne!"

River ignored the action;it was a bazoomaney vision that she had seen weeks ago. One she hoped would have changed by now given the events that had already occurred, "Round and round the mulberry bush the monkey chased the Reaver,"she sung softly, as she extended her limbs as far as she could, all of her childhood dance and gymnastics training were really coming in handy. She pulled herself up and was within two feet of Jayne and the Reaver who had now closed in. She stopped when the monster grasped Jayne's out stretched arm.

The Reaver yanked hard,dislocating Jayne's shoulder. Jayne screamed sure that his gorram tāmāde; damn _fucking _arm was about to be ripped off.

Hanging by one arm, River pulled the knife from her laced up left boot. Needing a better aim, she pushed herself off the bars and threw it at the Reaver, hoping to prevent the mutilation it intended. River heard the Reaver scream out in pain as she corrected her vertical drop, by back flipping mid-air. The Reaver's scream echoes swirled around in her ears; following her twisting form through the air. She ignored them focusing on her free fall; a flight which ended with her landing effortlessly on top of the cage, with barely a second to spare, she started the climb again.

The Reaver screamed in pain as the blade of River's knifeplanted itself in his right shoulder. It slowed his attack enough that he was forced to release Jayne's arm. However,with only one arm and the injuries he'd sustained at the hands of Maggie Niska's men, Jayne could barely pullhimself out of danger. He winched himself up slowly, just like a one arm pull up he told himself, inch by inch. He imagined Book, close by, spotting and coaching.

Anthony was suddenly there and screamed as he flung himself at the Reaver, landing on the monster's torso. He gripped its long hair. "No Jayne no hurt Jayne," he begged, "Please" trying to pull the creatures angry eyes into his vision.

"Cāowǒsǐ ; _f__uck me dead_," seethed Jayne. "Anthony, get back!Get back to Mal, NOW!" Jayne expelled as much air as he could master as he leant forward as far as he could without letting go the bar with his good arm. He was close enough but had nothing to grab the boy his good arm around one of the horizontal bars, he slid sideways and tried to grab the back of Anthony's britches.

The Reaver still had the knife in his shoulder and moaning piteously, he used his unwounded arm to seize Anthony by his shirt front and fling him towards the large merc. Jayne caught Anthony within an inch of gathered him up in one arm and pulled him to his chest. Anthony held on tight as Jayne pushed himself back against the bar he had latched himself to.

River arrived, placing herself in the small space between the Reaver, Jayne and held on with one arm hooked onto the sturdy bars above, and manipulated her body sideways, with her right inside leg firmly planted on a bar below and left her left leg free and dangling, ready to lash-out, like the weapon she'd been to become, if need be; but, she hoped not. Her profile sheltered both Jayne and Anthony from any more attacks from the Reaver, who had now flattened his body against the wall, staring straight ahead.

The Reaver turned to face River, their eyes locked. "One voice! One voice!" she yelled, then stared in silence her visage only inches from the beast's.

Those below, watched yet another silent standoff, feeling helpless but on high alert.

River finally moved. She looked down at Mal, "Call him, both have chosen."

Mal didn't have time to figure out the cryptic meaning of Rivers instruction. He drew a breath, and intensified his eye contact with Anthony and raised his voice. "Anthony,come here. Anthony its Cappy, do as you are told; come here Little Britches," he coaxed.

Anthony looked at the Reaver. It growled,but didn't move an inch. River stared back at the creature… Locking gazes… No one in the cargo bay moved for what seemed like an eternity…

"Sir?" said Zoë who had drawn her weapon and had it pointed steadily at the Reaver.

"They're too close," whispered Mal, "Anthony, I'm countin'!" he warned.

Anthony instantly turned his head sideways, grabbed River's shoulder with his small hand and peered over it and down at the figure of his Captain standing on the deckbelow, his brown eyes huge in wonder. "You choose Cappy! I'm comin, I'm comin."

The group below watched Anthony as he started to climb down from the scaffold with the same energy and dexterity he always had. At least nothing had happened to him so far.

"Good boy, little Maa-lau; _monkey_," whispered Jayne, still holding onto the cell bars with one arm."River you got this mǔqīnjiàohuì; _mother fucker_,for the kill," he groaned as he started to slide sideways again; towards the safety of the mezzanine.

"No Jayne, I will not kill him, he…"

Jayne stopped moving, took a huge breath and barked, "Moonbrain… Get the sphincter hell outta here…While yer can."

River did not take her eyes off the Reavers intense stare, "remove your aggressive thoughts Jayne, he has chosen;but, he still not sure of you. He is nearly all gone; a contradiction left of only instincts."

"I ain't thinking gorram tāmāde thoughts, I'm tryin' ta…" Jayne suddenly stopped, unable to get any words out…_Save you… Ahh __Tianxi zshou you de rendougaisi: Fuck everyone in the universe to death. _

River shook her head, not so much at Jayne's fears, but at the Reaver;communicating that the big merc, the fongluhape;– _loopy in the head ape,_wasn't any threat, just being protective of her and Anthony. She continued trying to absorb its memories, memories that were being taken over by the madness that had invaded his brainpan. She needed to project his memories back; make them clearer pictures that also included the picture memories of Anthony's new family. She intensified them;emphasised his original objectives and the empathy they all had, hoping that the Reaver would understand. She added a softly spoken commentary as she flashed his two lives before his eyes. A happy memory of family; a new place a new life... Then the struggle of sickness, fear and a mother's song."Tony, don't let him die; get him safe…Tony you're his father… Sorry… So sorry…Round and round the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel…" River sung as darker images of Reavers taking captives, the struggles for survivors, a little boy woken from a long slumber. Then more pictures came delivering hope. They had sensed the presence on Miranda that day where they had been collecting and pillaging; a role of their mutant life. They felt a light that understood their need and their sorrow. "Run-tse duh shang-dee, ching dai-wuhtzo; _make them stop_!" cried River, also remembering that day.

Next River could see them, Anthony and his father, in the ship; Serenity, on a moon to run from, a moon of blood and bad men, a moon of death. But a fathers quest remained the same, "Safe hide, find safety, get out…" coached River, trying to put into words all that she could see and return, "Wash lost, Wash found with memories fading. The gifted mind of light is beating the beasts…Found them. It is over he is safe… You saved him, Tony... I remember everything. I remember too much. And some of it's made up, and some of it can't be quantified, and their secrets, but he is safe and loved." Finally River sent pictures to him cutting away the dark and desperate struggles. Now there were more images of Serenity and Anthony, playing, getting well and being cuddled. "Kissed a thousand times…Not broken anymore; A gift, A Little soul, big world. Eat, sleep, and eat and many more kisses."

Meanwhile Anthony had made it safely to Mal's arms and Serenity's Captain held the boy tightly to his chest. Zoë lowered her weapon, as they reached safety. Looking for a clear shot, the Second Mate ran to the levers for the pulley system which controlled the overhead crane arms and hosted herself up on a hook attached to a chain that hung from it. She locked her foot on the hook, balanced and signalled Inara. Inara moved to the levers, seeing what Zoë needed her to do; but the companion had no gorram idea how to run the controls. It was one of the few times in recent history that Inara had wanted to cuss out loud.

Kaylee saw her friend's distress; and looking at the controls she saw that they weren't that different than the ones in her daddy's shop. She joined the companion and immediately started pushing the buttons and pulling levers, sending a laser-gun toting Zoë across the hanger into the danger zone.

"I've no time to plead and pine…I've no time to wheedle…Kiss me quick, and then I'm gone… No Zoë wait…" yelled River.

Zoë fired her pistol as soon as space appeared between the Reaver and River, it was tight, but Zoë's one shot was close enough to hit the Reavers free arm. Losing his grip the Reaver fell and landed on the roof of the cage; flat on his back, but still alive.

Zoë arrived at the wall next to Jayne and helped him onto the pulley with her. Kaylee started the crane arm again bringing Serenity's first officer and their very own weapons expert back to the safety of the hanger floor.

River burst into tears as she quietly dropped onto the cage and crouched down next to the Reaver."No … Pop! Goes the weasel doesn't need to be… No more waiting to be. Do not forget, do not forget. Please, please look at me … "She grabbed the former professor's scarred and distorted head only to have him try and pull away. When he couldn't pull away, he reached for the knife and pulled it out of his shoulder.

Rivers sobs became thicker, "No, no remember… Give Anthony the memories…"

Mal stepped forward with Anthony still firmly wrapped in his arms and pulled his side arm from his holster.

Konrad stepped up next to him, his weapon also tracking the monster, "I've got a good lock on it,Captain."

"River, River… Move, the Reaver's pulled his knife…"Daniel called over from his grandmother's side, "he will not hurt her, she is gathering…"

"Whatever that's supposed ta mean, I don't give a rat's ass…River move away, that's an order!"Mal, then deliberately softened his brusque tone. "It ain't human anymore; it's a kindness will be doing." _A kindness yes, we'll be doing,_ thought the young reader as tears rolled down her face. She took no heed of the warning; there was no need… "Turn away… Cap'n Daddy; listen to your Cappy, Anthony… Turn his boys head away…Turn,Anthony away…"River sobbed and laid her head on the Reavers midriff.

The Reaver bought the knife around to his chest, he pushed River's shoulders away and then turned her face away with the fist of his hand; the same fist that held the knife, before rotating the knife to point at himself...

"It's not his fault…"Yelled River to the ceiling of the hanger.

As the Reaver pushed away from his Albatross,Mal realised what the Reaver was about to do. He grabbed Anthony's head and turned the little boy away from the scene. He held the child's head tightly to his chest, and wrapped his arms around him even tighter; hoping and even praying to a deity that he hadn't prayed to since he was a child. He was hoping that he could block out the sounds that would come.

The Reaver waited only a second, waited till his child could not take this memory… And he dragged the knife across his throat bleeding out with only a gurgle.

"Not his fault anymore more…Kiss me quick and then I'm gone…Only the right memories for Anthony; I promise."

**Nèicún xiāngxìn zài huòzhī huíyì shuō. Xiāngxìn chāoguò huíyì dào , chāoguò n****ǎ****pà li****ǎ****ojiě qíjì ****。****Nèicún z****ǒ****ngshì fúcóngmìnglìng de xīnzàng…. **

Memory believes before_ knowing remembers. Believes longer than recollects, longer than knowing even wonders. Memory always obeys the commands of the heart._

oOo

It had been a long two days, with nothing starting out right and ending up not much better. No one spoke at the dinner table that night; their first meal together since the incident in Maggie's hanger. Mal watched from the galley's door frame, leaning against with his arms folded across his chest, wondering why they all appeared so melancholy, when things, no thanks to their insubordination, had turned out alright. He would deal with the crew's disobedience later; meals were family time. Perhaps it was that notion of Anthony's family;Anthony's loss and the sacrifice his father had felt the need to make. They sat there in silence, a family that would have made the same sacrifice for each other, especially him and even Jayne. They all would have chosen Anthony's life over their own. _Humph,_ he internally chuckled with realisation, hell_ both had chosen, the Reaver and Anthony,and they had chosen Serenity and me._

"Both had chosen, two fathers had chosen, Anthony was not given the choice only a promise," said River, breaking the silence.

All heads stopped eating and turned to Mal. Anthony sat in Mal's chair, well stood actually, with his spoon held high like a torch. Kaylee had stopped mid motion, as she cut Jayne's meal up into manageable bite sized pieces for the bandaged one armed mercenary. Simon sat next to Kaylee; he had been sipping on a much needed cup of hot coffee when River had started speaking. Zoë had not being eating; she'd been mushing moulded protein around her plate and thinking about Rivers reference to Wash and the Reaver and about a decision she had made weeks ago, that she was now reconsidering, when the insight of Rivers rhetoric pulled her from her pondering. Still no one said anything more. They looked up at their Captain and waited.

Inara stood up and went to the bench and poured, what she hoped would taste like coffee, and then walked to Mal handing him the steaming cup. "Here Mal, Simon's drinking it, it must be reasonable."

Mal took the cup and took a mouthful and swallowed, before moving to his spot at the head of the table and putting it down at his place.

He picked up Anthony, and turned to his family, "That's some might honourable speechifying, River, but I'm thinking there was a better way. And I'll be expectin' detailed reasons why it didn't come by us that way, afore I dish out some consequences. " He sat down taking Anthony with him and depositing him on his lap. Malcolm Reynolds eyeballed each one of his crew members, his family, and then added, "Later…"

The family relaxed and returned to their meals.

"Speechifying ain't a real word, Mal," said Jayne as he chewed on a piece of processed grey matter that might have tasted something like beef, though Jayne hadn't had real beef in too many moons. And honestly, really didn't remember what it tasted like.

"Yes, it is!" chorused the crew.

"Speechifyin's a real word, even I know that." added Kaylee added with a smirk.

The galley filled with laughter that evolved into the conventional banter, slinging insults and sarcastic quips of the Serenity crew, then expanded, clarified and defined in the articulate sing song language of River.

**W****ǒ**** , érbúshì shìjiàn , y****ǒ****u nénglì ràng w****ǒ**** gāoxìng huò bù gāoxìng jīntiān ****。****W****ǒ**** kěy****ǐ**** xu****ǎ****nzé zhī ****。****Zuótiān s****ǐ****le , míngtiān shàngwèi dàolái ****。****W****ǒ**** gāng ****yìtiān , jīntiān , er w****ǒ**** jiānghuì shì kuàilè de…..**

_I, not events, have the power to make me happy or unhappy today. I can choose which it shall be. Yesterday is dead, tomorrow hasn't arrived yet. I have just one day, today, and I'm going to be happy in it….__Groucho Marx_

**TBC Chapter 22 ; Epilogue…. Line Them Up, Bed Them Down.**

**A.N. ** This chapter gave us some grief. I'm usually pretty good at blocking action scenes, but, well writing them so they flow is a different matter. I hope it was clear. Thanks for the reviews everyone, including the new guests. To Ja495ck constructive criticism is always appreciated, to that end I am going back and betaing my earlier chapters, before I had the good fortune of Missguenever and her advice. Thanks to MissGuenever and twinpygmy for the edits and checks.


	23. Line them Up

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers: Same as before.

**Previously**:

The crew of Serenity having thwarted Maggie's attempts to kidnap Anthony and the self sacrifice of the Reaver; who had once been Doctor Anthony Bence and the little boy's father, take the time to gather as a family.

The galley filled with laughter that evolved into the conventional banter, slinging insults and sarcastic quips of the Serenity crew, then expanded, clarified and defined in the sing-song language of River. A language completely understood by only her.

**Chapter 23: An Epilogue in 4 Parts **

**Part A: Line Them Up… **

Mal marched past his crew. To Zoë it seemed just like the days when they'd been serving together under Captain Dortmunder. Kaylee, Jane, Inara, River and Anthony were lined up in a row in the cargo bay after a hard day getting Serenity ready to meet their scheduled lift-off into the black. Zoë and Simon had been standing with Mal, flanked on either side before he'd started his verbal chastisement.

The others stood in a straight line and at some version of attention; though it was very clear their hearts were not in it... Jayne occasionally rolled his eyes and fiddled with the sling his arm was in. Kaylee's version of standing at attention was worse than Jayne's; she looked like she had ants in her pants and between her constant body movements and her eyes shifting between River and Jayne there wasn't a part of her that was still! Anthony and River stood to attention, flanking the crew. Looking like a pair of kinetic sculptures at either end of a garden full of weeds. River's feet were tracing intricate patterns on the dusty floor of the cargo bay, while Anthony jiggled from foot to foot itching to get at the climbing gym that had been completely re-assembled to its former glory in between preparations for departure. Inara stood in the middle of all the activity a sea of calm; she was placidly watching Mal pace ready to interject and ask why they were all lined up like soldiers, why she was in this line and not standing with Simon and Zoe opposite them.

Mal stopped pacing and swiveled quickly to face the line of his misfit family, with the key being family. He was determined to communicate his displeasure about recent events and the insubordination that each member of his crew, his family, had at one time or another since finding Anthony had played a part in. This crew had not only put themselves at risk, they'd risked each other and risked his ship - Serenity - their home! This could not stand! The idea that they were willing to put themselves above the crew; losing one member of the crew, was disastrous! Just look at what happened to them when they'd lost Wash and the Shepard. They had still not healed from the loss. If at all possible those were not gorram experiences he ever wanted to repeat…or, ever wanted anyone on his crew to have to live through again.

"Time ta face the piper, meaning; me your Captain! The boss! The tóu hào gōng dí; _numero uno__;_ yi! The one that has been looking out fer ya since I took yous all on board!" Mal snapped in the voice that could only come from an experienced Drill Sergeant. Captain Reynolds paced up and down the line of people hands clasped behind his back and a frown on his face.

"Wuo-shang mayer, maysheen kànbùjiàn de! _Please God, make me invisible_!" Kaylee kept repeating in her head. "Wuo-shang mayer, maysheen kànbùjiàn de!" This was not something she was used to. The Captain had been mad at her a few times before; but, never like this!

Inara smiled, actually feeling a little heightened by Mal's declaration of protection, though she felt the need to point out that she was not a member of the crew, but a free agent; free in the respects that she could take whatever risks she gorram wanted too! "That's not quite t…t… true, Mal, firstly I'm…"

"Inara you done long since ceased being a civilian jist renting a space on ma boat, in point of fact; you ain't even paid no rent in a while."

"Well, I can; back pay is no…"

"You keep interruptin' me and we's gonna have a private discussion. Yer a part of this crew, and I ain't the only one that thinks so," warned Mal.

The crew all nodded in agreement, including Zoë and Simon her smirked from behind Mal's ominous form as he stood in front of Inara, with his hand firmly placed on his hips.

There were little whispers from Anthony echoed and defined by River. "Jaiting; _Family_, Xuxian; _ancestors_, Haizai; _children_ ."

"Aiya! _Damn_." Jayne mumbled under his breath as Mal glared at him. The big merc just wanted this whole gorram thing to be over and everything to go back to normal! Although… What exactly was normal in this gorram 'verse? A universe inhabited by shiong-tsan sha-sho, _ass kicking killers_, and other fong luh, loopy-in-the-head folks!

Inara was sure this discussion was a good thing; however Mal's glare and the fact that she was completely considered a part of this crew, was… Well kind of… Honestly, _unsettling? Actually it was nice, well except for the part about being _in deep goushi,_ shit with the Captain… My Captain, she mused. _It was nice to be accepted, she always felt respected, even from Mal, though he tried awfully hard to hide it under the annoying dispersion of nagging and overly sarcastic banter. Jayne was another man that didn't always show his true colors; deep down she had a soft spot for the big man. Although, she'd never admit it! Serenity's merc would pretend that there _'weren't no one he wouldn't pay for some sexin' _with, but deep down Inara felt the internal struggle of his own self worth and value._ Of course Mal would have ripped his face off if he'd really tried anything._

"He would have got a kick in the gonads from Zoë too," laughed River, revealing she'd been listening to the companion's thoughts; at least a little.

"River keep whatever's commin' through yer head ta yer self," snapped Mal. This banter wasn't making his mood any better.

"Inara is more to all of us, especially when yer think she's gonna get hurt. You like it when she is shiny and new, brave and gentle mother and lover." River warbled; shaking her head and making her long brown hair stream around her face like a waterfall in the late summer.

"River… Last warnin' and keep out of the others head." Mal continued on his stern march along the almost row of his crew, "Of course iffin you folks don't reckon yer done anything wrong, anything yer shouldn't be accountable for; if you think you haven't disobeyed an order or undermined my authority in any ways, well then yer can cast the first stone..."

"A religious reference, Sir?" Noted Zoë, in a very solemn and respectful voice.

"True that. True that." He paused, and turned to look at Zoë behind him, trying to keep the smirk off her face. "I must ta had some of the Shepherd rub off on me." he turned back to the loine in front. "Ignore that... Fer all those willing ta admit their mistakes and cop to the consequences for their mutinous and more importantly dangerous life threatening gorram actions take a step forward and face yer Captain and the crew that you endangered." The last few words made almost the entire crew blanche; no one had really thought of their actions as being harmful to anyone but themself.

Everybody stared straight ahead, eyes meeting a point on the bulkhead that only they knew. And only two people moved. Two crew members; Two family members moved, Anthony and River both took a very deliberate step forward, eyes focused, and arms firmly by their sides.

Simon and Zoë found it hard to keep a straight face at the serious and noble youngsters. They weren't the only ones, though Mal was quick to suppress it and somewhat disappointed that the others would let these two take all the blame. His disgust clearly showed on his face. Kaylee blushed immediately and with guilt burning her soul she stepped forward, keeping her eyes trained on her scuffed boots. Inara rolled her eyes at Mal's show of authority, but conceded. She didn't need to be a well trained companion to understand his expectation of honesty and need for authority and. She stepped forward and joined the cohort.

Mal inwardly smiled, as he walked past the group standing in front of the line and went and stood beside Jayne. "You got a clear conscience Jayne?"

"Well, yeah Mal, I have. Iffin yer look around some, you'll notice that I'm the only one that's gorram injured. Iffin it weren't fer me, Anthony may have ended up in …"

"Iffin you'd stayed at yer post in the cargo bay, we wouldn't have lost the remainder of the cargo, a costly price I may add."

"Mal I was drugged! Drawn away by a false caper!" The big merc's ears turned pink and his voice verged on almost whiny. "I swear my intentions was honourable; there was a damsel in distress; she needed ma help and expertise…"

"You fantasticatin' again Jayne? Ain't no damsel in distress that's needs yer ugly mug ta be jumpin in to her rescue …"

"Mal! That's not nice…" interjected Kaylee. Mal gave her a stern glare… "Umm I mean Capt'n … Sir."

"Iffin ya would let me finish… Ain't no damsel in distress 'ceptin this lady; Serenity and her crew, the family; your family, ones that would be a sight more distressed knowin yer ugly face done and got himself killed; carelessly."

"But…"

"Ain't no buts about it." Mal got a little closer to Jayne. "Ah, don't want to tell yer ma; that her oldest is dead."

Jayne actually blushed at Mal's inferred level of caring. He stepped forward and joined the group he had come to love and want to protect, that was no fantasy, just the honest truth. He wouldn't for all the coin in the 'verse have wanted any of them to be in danger or hurt; _well, except maybe that damn doc who loved to stick him with needles_, however he wasn't going to let them know that.

Mal barked, "Right then, each one of yous explain yer wrong doings and any defense you've got. Jayne, wanna start?"

"I was distracted from my post, Sir. As a result Anthony took off…" Jayne shrugged and scuffed his dirty boot in the deck of Serenity's cargo bay. "Then River, I guess, and Niska's henchman purloined the cargo, Captain… Mal, Sir"

"Purloined! They done gorram hijacked it. Could cost us fifteen thousand credits iffin that Doctor Harvey can't bring the old lady around.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry. And Anthony could have been kidnapped by that fong luh, loopy in the head, bitch. I get that."

"That weren't entirely your doing Jayne. And ya held up real good in that hanger. That won't be goin' unnoticed."

"Thanks Mal."

"Don't thank me yet, Jayne." Mal stepped up to Kaylee; he hooked his hands in the pocket of his pants and stared down at his young engineer. "Kaywinnet Lee Frye, nian qing de; _young one_ you want ta expand on your explanation. Starting with why the battery cells have been let ta run down. Why we have too many thermal regulators. And why in the universe, yer would go running off ta the rescue of Anthony and River when yer have no skill in combat? Gwai-gwai long duh dong, what the hell, were you thinking?!"

"Capt'n I don't mind admitten, I've been a bit distracted with that Doctor Harvey; thinking she was inta somethin crooked as ma pappy's moonshine partner. Thinking she was a bitchin' manipulator…"

"Kaylee…" warned Simon.

"Though now I knows different, cause she helped Anthony an all. And yes we have extra thermal regulators, but ya never know when yer might need one, or iffin we need it to we can always use them ta trade. The battery cells are now fully serviced and ready fer use, I just done forgot ta change them, is all. Not a big deal. And I wasn't about ta let Inara go off looking by herself. You always told us stick together. And that's what I done. I wasn't thinking 'bout me Cap'n I was thinking about all of us, and I knowed I could help."

"And she did help Mal; I wouldn't have known where to start with those controls in the hanger," defended Inara.

Mal shook his head. Pianzhe de; s_tubborn_, women all of them.

"Your fear is loves pain, thinking what could have happened… We cannot destroy kindred: Our chains stretch a little sometimes; but they never break," intoned River.

"Marquise de Sévigné. Hmm River, A very apt quote," applauded Simon.

"You may be right, Little Albatross, that don't mean my kin will be avoidin' the consequences of my orders! You got some story ta tell, mei, mei? A story that all us are deserving ta know."

"It's is easier, now; not as lateral, but still imprecise, Cap'n Daddy. "

"Gui; _hell,_ answers are always gorram hazy, nian qing de; _young one_. Try us, jist no more walls, River."

River closed her eyes and lifted her arms gracefully over head arching her fingers and executed a pirouette that was the among the best Inara had ever seen; but, that was pretty typical for River Tam when she was dancing. As soon as she completed her second turn she stopped, her eyes reflecting the chaos that had been going on for the last week or so… River stared ahead at the maze of bars and rings of Anthony's newly re-erected play gym. "Anthony a sick baby, always. He's in the program because of the why. The Reaver that was changed, but not all the way. Lost some of the many and himself. Too many peoples lost. He promised her, the one he loved he wouldn't lay down." Tears trickled down her face. River blinked sending them on their way.

The crew watched one of her tears fall as if it was in slow motion, only the one tear exploded when it hit the metal grates of the cargo bay floors. It was like watching one of those shows on the cortex. One of the ones that Mal's ma liked to watch.

When everyone looked up, River cocked her head sideways and zeroed in on the large gymnastic rings; a new addition to Anthony's play gym. She took in their perfect spheres as she spoke."Shiny… He chased the weasel, round and round, never lying down, even when his love did. The doctor that was… He stops the pain, stops the change, but still he must chase the Reaver."

Simon tried to interject something totally gorram craptastic about stripped amigdalas… And other deposited garbage or medical terminology.

River turned and levelled an expression that clearly said; don't interrupt me. "Caught and no longer alone; but one of them and not… Not all of him. The Reaver afraid of himself and afraid for own small maa lau, his monkey, but keeps his promise. So he hides and protects, hides and plays. Plays the poogly game. Like a dookie; _a ghost…_ Not as real is the Reaver with a father's glazzies; _eyes_. Attacking the universe… and then the mister's Universe and a chance to get away. Found Wash and the dinosaurs, extinct but strong _Deoxyribose nucleic acids __just like Anthony just like Wash; __His memories of safe and loyalty of love and family. Strong enough to fight and die. I felt them feel my pain and feel my bazoomaney soul." _

"So you sayin' Anthony's father cured him and kept him alive all that time. Then they find us on Mr Universe's moon?" queried Mal, trying to interpret Rivers analogies and riddles.

"That is all true, we know that from the files," said Simon. "Bence must have been with the Reaver attacking parties."

"They found Wash there? My god they didn't, was it them that…"

River shook her head, "They found him going, his memories; trying to run, trying to hide, trying not to lay down, just like them."

"She saying they was talking ta Wash's ghost…now that jist is a gorram load of moonbrain talk. Why didn't they hide then, why didn't they stow away?"

River looked at Jayne. "Moonbrain." She turned back to the Captain. "not knowing then I could survive and protect and destroy for love." River dropped her head and sunk to the floor, crouching into a little ball completely exhausted. As she dropped down into a ball she started sobbing, "Still afraid; so very afraid of what he was to become. He couldn't lie down, not yet, not yet…" she gulped tears running down her blotchy face.

Before anyone else could move, Mal stepped in and pulled her up and embraced his little albatross. He pushed her long brown hair away from her face pulled it away from her face and kissed her forehead. "You shoulda had kept us with you darlin' you ain't alone in all this no more, not since before long then." Mal continued to rub small circles around Rivers back as she laid her head across his strong forearm smiling at Anthony as came up beside her and placed his small hand in hers. The rest of the crew broke formation and circled the trio.

River stayed in the position, feeling safe and needing to go on with the pictures swirling through her mind. "Then the fight was gone. Anthony! Run, run… A few escaped the weapon that was me. They knew me now and followed. Then the cargo ship and my chance nearby. Killing and a pack of anger and the only chance left for the promise. He wanted Anthony found. He could lay down when Anthony was safe, but he no longer knew why he had to lay down."

"Okay, I got this now. That's when we found our little maa lau,; monkey," said Jayne, picking up Anthony and balancing him on his hip using his good arm.

River lifted her head up and looked into Anthony and Jayne's serious expressions. "Hmmm, funny Jayne, washing the baby and sliding like a fish. And now Anthony has all of our memories, all of our history's; the good ones of our childhood. Memories he should have had, Wash's and yours; all of you… but not mine," River shook her head and sighed, "some of mine aren't good," she sighed with a child's raw sincerity.

Inara mirrored River's laden breath, "The Reaver; Doctor Bence, Anthony's father went home to lay down, back to Miranda?" She asked trying to putting the last piece of the puzzle together.

"Back to the song of the sleeping one," added River, swaying in a breeze only she could feel.

"And Konrad captures him there, when he's snatching the sea cucumbers," surmised Zoë.

"Yes," said Simon. "But, how did he manage to…"

"He needed to lie down, needed to stop. He thought he would be killed, a part of him hoped," sympathised Inara.

"Not used by Mad Maggie Niska; that stupid, ignorant, inhumane…" Simon couldn't find anything else to say, he just wanted to scream. But, he couldn't bring himself to break that social convention.

River looked at him, "You would kill all the monsters, Simon, you once would have let an innocent die, just to save me."

Simon reddened, remembering his desperation. "That seems so long ago. I… I don't know that I could do that now…" he looked at Kaylee.

"No you couldn't not to your family." Mal stated. It was a statement of fact, nothing more. Nothing less.

There was silence, just for a moment, before Anthony spoke. "Cappy not mad no more? Anthony can climb… Yes?! Climb Now?"

The group laughed; glad for the reprieve, not only from Rivers emotional ramblings, but the relief from the emotional rollercoaster they'd all been on. And of course; the reprieve from the unusual and somewhat uncomfortable sight of Mal going all kinds of girlie and drill-sergeant. They all started to move off and go about their personal tasks and get ready to take off at 0600.

"No so fast," ordered Mal. He sat River back on her feet, and took Anthony away from Jayne. " We still gonna deal with the consequences, for not obeying orders," he levelled his eyes at Kaylee, who stepped back in line next to River, then he levelled a look at Inara, "and thinking they's ready fer a fight they ain't trained for." Inara understood the reference and stepped back also, and then Jayne cringed when Mal staged his glare at him, "Or not usin' their head instead of their gorram hormones and staying at their post. And… Little Britches, fer not doing what yer Cappy done told yer; staying with Inara. Last but not least, L'lte Albatross, fer not sharin the millstone that's around yer neck and keepin us in the know…Doing it all on yer own when yer know, when you kin feel it and kin see that we can help. We may not be able ta work out yer ramblings as easy as yer see em, but ya done knowed about Anthony's father, and coulda saved us all a might painful experience."

"Yes Cap'n' Daddy… But it needed to happen for Anthony for all his daddies."

"Not sure that's right, mei mei. We coulda discussed our options. There was options, I knowed it and you knowed it. Anthony was already safer than he'd ever been. Safe as he will always be…." He stated. Mal straighten his shoulders and readjusted Anthony on his hip. "So this is how it's gonna be. We got twelve hours afore we can be on our merry. I outta take my belt ta all of yer." He said walking down the line of his nervous miscreants, "but don't know that my shoulder would last the distance. So fer now yer all confined to yer berths. And I'll be visitin' real soon." He warned.

They all nodded, and headed off to their bunks. Simon and Zoë smirked and shook their heads when Inara was the last to move. She held out her arms for Anthony. Mal held him back. "No, Inara you, too, I'll keep Anthony with me, we gonna have our little talk first. You're last, so until then, you best get going. I'll bring him to you later."

Inara scowled, "Mal, if you think…"

"I don't think Inara… That's an order, now iffin you wanna force my hand… Literally, keep arguing with me right now. Yer part of this crew of this family now…" Mal raised one daring eyebrow and smirked to himself as soon as Inara moved off heading to her shuttle.

_oOo_

**Bójué yě búshì shénme diūshī ****，****dàn hái shèngxià chuangban****。**"_Count not what is lost, but what is found."_

END PART A.

TBC Epilogue Part B…. **Bed Them Down.**

A.N. I've broken this epilogue into four parts, this one being the longest really, but I figured it was a good way to some up Anthony's story. It was a difficult task as River was the one to deliver it, but I've tried to make it a little clearer with her still in character. More resolutions to come. A big thank you to MissGuenever who waded all through this, sorry it was so drawn out; I really didn't know what to cut out.


	24. Bed Them Down

**"The Monkey Chased The Weasel"**

Warnings and Declaimers: Same as before.

**Previously**: Chapter 23 Epilogue Part A: Line Them Up.

Mal had lined the crew up to discuss their insubordination. While there River attempts to explain how Anthony had come to be with them; putting the pieces all together prior to Rivers rescue from the abandoned cargo ship.

**Chapter 24: Epilogue Part B: Bed Them Down.**

_**Anthony… **_

Mal picked up Anthony and walked to the common room, "Okay, Little Britches lets you and me are having some quality time together."

While Mal had no intentions of disciplining Anthony harshly he did want to make sure the little boy understood the gravity of not obeying his orders. He also wanted to know the depth of Anthony's understanding of what went down in Niska's hanger and the sacrifice that his biological father had made. Did the little one really even understand all the differences? Mal knew that when he'd been that age; this would all just have been a confusing mess to him. The Captain was conscious of the emotional turmoil the small, six year old had experienced, not just over the last week on the Skyplex, but since the beginning of Anthony's journey on Serenity.

Mal understood Rivers symbolic and poetic narrative and the explanations regarding Anthony's father and the Serenity's crew participation. But, how much of it did Anthony actually get and how did the child saw his place, now, and in a future with them all. Like River, this child would be of great interest to the Alliance, and Mal and Serenity's family could and would protect him from them.

Mal had no doubt that Anthony understood a lot more than he could verbally communicate thanks to River and their empathetic connection. He pulled the boy on his lap as they sat on the futon in the common room, and tucked him into his shoulder. Anthony squirmed around and made himself comfortable burrowing further into Mal's chest. The boy was serene, almost laid back; very unlike the child they were used to seeing; one that could go from sleep to hyperspeed in a matter of seconds. The doc had continued the therapy, as a way of maintaining Anthony's good health and trying to manage the variables in his energy levels, but this was somehow different... Literally, Anthony was alert; but peaceful.

They sat back on the futon like two old men; similar, mused Mal, to old Hank and Pete; a couple of older than dirt guys back on Shadow. The childhood memory bought a smile to his face, images of the two of them settin' on the porch making comments about the comings and goings of Shadows bar and brothels, like they were discussing the weather. They played the occasional game of checkers or cards; but, usually just sat and rocked. Though it was ole Hank and Pete who had been responsible fer one of the worst switching his ma ever give him when they happened to comment of the fact that they had seen that young whipper-snapper, Malcolm, in the bar buying drinks for Henrietta, one of the girls. Mal remembered he would have gotten off scot free if it hadn't been for Hanks old dog; always settin' at the old man's feet, looking worn out and half dead, raising the arm and barking at Mal when he left the saloon and tripped over the huge Labrador.

"Cappy' can me have a dog?" suddenly asked Anthony.

Mal looked at the boy, flawed somewhat by the coincidence of that request. Then it registered the boy said; 'me!'

"Me? have a dog?" asked Mal.

"No you had a dog, me; Anthony have a dog?" insisted Anthony, patting Mal on the chest to emphasize his point.

Mal shook his head, he knew Anthony was connected to River, but he wondered if the boy's abilities were developing to allow him to read others. Hell! He hoped not. He has sure as gorram didn't need two readers in the family. Their life was complicated enough already, and that was an understatement. "No, Little Britches; no dog, a spaceships no place fer one. They'd need big places at run around."

"Just like me?"

"Yeah jist like you, Anthony." there it was again, '_the me'_, instead of Anthony. "Thank Buddha yer got yer gym. I knowed it probably be better fer ya at be in a proper family and all Little Britches, with a ma and pa, maybe some brothers and sisters. Living on one if the rim world perhaps, some country type place where's there lots of trees, but ..."

"They might find Anthony."

Mal frowned the boy had reverted and referred to himself in the third person. "Yes they might find you. That'd be my worry Little Britches."

"They find this Family?"

Mall frowned, "All of us, here on Serenity," he whispered.

Anthony nodded his small little head then ran his small palm along the ridge of Mal's jaw. "My family, Cappy; Ibarra, Jayne, Kayleigh, Zoe, River and Doc-Simon belong."

"Guess yer right they'd all like brothers and sisters and aunts and uncles." He nodded his head in understanding.

Anthony reached into his pocket and pulled out the small dinosaur figurine Zoё had given him. "All family… Happy family… Me happy now!" he said, as he puppeteer'd the dinosaur; hopping along Mal's thigh.

"Guess it has been a little scary lately, but there's no needin' at being scared anymore."

"Sad, then happy now."

"Anthony can you remember your first daddy?" asked Mal laying his hand the small boys hand to stop his game and have his attention.

"He is Tony ... He lay down with the song. He…" Anthony rubbed his eyes before snuggling into Mal some more. "He's happy now; asleep with happy pictures of me and family."

"What about you, you got happy pictures in your head."

Anthony laughed. "Mal and Old dogs with ma and me; her with her apron on; eatin hot stew on rainy days, laughing while she made bread; Kaylee and me building blocks and making the firefly go high and sitting on my pappy's knee being his best girl but now a boy; Ibarra and my happy sisters chasing and dancing; lighting candles a praying for a quiet home and busy big bossy Jayne's sisters and one youngin dressing me like a whore," recited Anthony in one long breath.

Mal's eyes went wide. It was the most Anthony had ever said, though what he had said was a might confusing for the captain. He would have to ask River what it all meant and why it was in Anthony's head. "Whoa there Little Britches, whose memories you sproutin' there sounds like you been talking ta Jayne. Don't want you talking about whores, you got it."

"K, Jayne no like dressing like one. What a whore?" asked Anthony, as he shifted on Mal's lap to attack the other thigh with his Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"No one; now no more talk of em, I said." Mal ordered, and then took the toy away from him, put in back in the pocket of his britches before tapping the little boy on the nose."

"Me, in trouble?" He asked.

"Not too much, Little Britches, but yer gonna have ta do as yer are told, if yer are ta stay safe."

"Listen to Cappy," agreed Anthony.

"Yep, and the others too; when they're with you."

"Listen to River. Looking for the big red button and found me…Give my…. Memories."

"And that turned out fine, but River didn't tell yer ta go, did she now... You read her, but yer didn't ask her and yer knowed you weren't supposed ta leave the ship. You are never ta leave the ship without a grown up or one of us, includin' River. But, River didn't tell you to leave, she didn't tell you to come find the room with the big red button, now did she; dong ma?"

Anthony dropped his head and looked into his lap. He'd wished he had his dinosaur back, but played with a loose thread on one of the patches on his Captain's well-worn pants as he sat the on his knees.

"Anthony use yer words, you know lots more now." Mal stated, adding a slight stern tone to his voice.

"Anthony Marion Bence, use your words, young man," mimicked the boy, shaking a finger at Mal, as he recalled a childhood scolding.

Again Mal looked surprised. "Marion? Yer middle names Marion? Well Lil' Britches no offense; but that's gonna change, you can't go around the 'verse with a name like that, every Buddha fearing pirate or space cowboy would be callin' yer out on that. How about Anthony Bence Jun…"

"Reynolds!" shouted Anthony.

"Yeah?" asked a smiling Mal.

Anthony nodded. "Anthony Bence Reynolds, use yer words…I like."

"Me too… Figured it might keep you safer too; outsiders will see you as my kin… Now, Little Britches," said Mal suddenly standing up and tossing the small child over his shoulder. Time fer yer therapy with Doc-Simon as you called him." Then he administered four short sharp swats to his upturned bottom. "And that Little Britches was fer sneakin off to the Skyplex and nearly getting yerself taken."

"Owee!"

"Yeah; owee and good; owee," Mal dropped the boy back down and balanced him on his hip, then kissed his forehead and looked Anthony square in the eyes, "You remember now ta mind me." he asked softly.

Anthony didn't say anything, just threw his arms around his captains' neck and buried his face in his large warm chest.

**Xin tuo de ben zhi bu zai yu bang ding, dan zai qi zhai quan. Suo yi qian shou de ren ni ai er bu shi qi ta men chi you ni de…**

'_The essence of trust is not in its bind, but in its bond. So hold the hand of the person whom you love rather than expecting them to hold yours...' Author Unknown. _

_**River…**_

Mal entered River's berth. He found the young reader humming to herself as she folded up the few clothes she had, and arranged them in neat piles according to colour. While River's berth was not a typical teen's pig sty; and at first glance was almost the complete opposite to Kaylee's 'organised mess; it was not as clinical as it always appeared to be. There was still a lot of order and neatness which was not typical of most teens, not that Mal had much experience with teenage girls, but Mal had noticed little things appearing over the two years the girl had been with them, trinkets and ornaments; keepsakes.

Unlike her clothes, these keepsakes weren't arranged in any order. Some hung from almost invisible wire while others were clumped together on a small homemade merry go- round that was made from pieces of cogs and wheels; obviously something Kaylee had put it together. There were some that sat alone, like Wash's Pterosaur that Zoё had given her and then there was the blue plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex that his second in command had also given Anthony, which was for some reason, Mal wondered to himself, was not at this very moment in the front pocket of his little britches.

Mal noticed drawings stuck to the wall; mainly pencil sketches. Some were incomplete portraits of the crew. Most of them were Anthony's intricate pen drawings, while others just a mass of pattern and shapes. Then others resembled maps or plans of places. Only two of Anthony's pictures had colour; two figures, roughly rendered in blue crayon.

River looked up from her book, knowing Mal had been standing a while there looking at the pictures, "Cap'n daddy, Anthony has some of our memories. He now can have many more good childhood dreams."

Serenity's Captain reached out and ran a calloused finger over the crayoned lines. "Don't know that's necessarily a good thing. We are shaped by our struggles as much as our happiness, Mei, Mei."

River nodded her head. "I've only given him one of each. He has his own memories as well. He now knows he belongs; belongs here."

"Hmmm, Lil' Albatross, you did that; gave him our memories?"

"Yes. Anthony has some of his own bad ones, so he feels the joy of freedom. But…His father took only good memories with him; it was all that I could do. The father was not always a monster. He did not want be; at least it gave him the ability to fight; fight for love, and then a cause. He needed to know that Anthony, his Anthony, was loved and will be safe."

"You reckon the Alliance are gonna want him? That who these are … The blue men?" asked Mal pointing to the picture and recalling River's ramblings when she first came to Serenity; Blue Hands clapping or something like that.

"Anthony's pictures of the blue men are Wash and his Father. No two by two hands of blue, Captain. They do not know he exists. Ashleigh will make sure they never know."

"Why they blue?"

"Couldn't find the orange crayon," shrugged River.

"Oh…Good, that's good… You said that Anthony and his father came across Wash when we were on Mr Universe's moon, is that where Anthony picked up Wash's memories?"

"Yes a little, they can read; like me, Capt'n daddy. The Reavers can read; not as good as me," At the quizzical look that she was getting River explained a little more, "They can only read their people."

"Okay, so this is a a picture of Wash and his father, but, Wash wasn't a Reaver? How come he's in the boys mind; his memories."

"He was of Anthony's blood. Way, way before..."

"Yeah, doc mentioned that in the beginning, they were related somehow."

"And Wash dreamt of us, all of us, before his mind stopped. Anthony and his father felt them; I felt them all then, Mal; Wash, Anthony and the father that was a Reaver."

"Wash's last thoughts; his memories led Anthony and his father to us?"

"And me to them... I told them…I told Wash that he was loved and Tony that his child would be saved, like me Capt'n daddy; just like me."

"Yer had no right; you put us in danger and yerself, what if..."

"We were already in danger. We had a reason to fight; we had a reason to live. So did they; Anthony and his father. They waited until the fighting was finished, until the Alliance was gone, but so did the 'operative'. Anthony's father wouldn't take the risk; a risk to Anthony from the Alliance and a risk to us; from him; still a man, but more a Reaver. So, Anthony's father waited; waited, until I found him."

"You knew what we'd be up against?"

"Wash weren't a Reaver, Mal, but he could have been. Pax 23 would have turned him, just like the others with the same gene, but he never came into contact with it. And those that do… We sent out the truth, Mal, and in doing that gave the Alliance the notion of a weapon; creating monsters. If they find Anthony or his father's notes they'll have a notion that they can control the monsters; monsters controlling monsters, Capt'n daddy, Mal. I had to take the chance."

"Well then, suppose I don't need at tell you why I'm here."

"You are re-establishing the parameters of your leadership."

"No, Mei, mei; we're re-establishing our family. We gotta keep things safe. You gotta find a way ta tell one of us what's going on, don't wait until it's played out. I know yer do ya best at lettin' us know and we all gettin' better at understanding your seein's," explained Mal.

River scrunched up her face. "I did not tell you everything at first. You would have not found him; you would have not wanted to find him."

"You don't know that," growled Mal.

"I saw it. You were repulsed, reactionary, rampaging, all rancour and rationalised... All the R words."

"Only time, I was repulsed was when I had ta bath him... You don't know how I would have acted if in ya told me what was going on in the very beginning. We coulda headed things off; we coulda'… R… Rectified it!" The Captain tossed in another R word which the Lil' Albatross hadn't used yet. "You also shoulda come ta me when Anthony first went missin' on the Skyplex. I know you tried telling us he was attracted to the pull of his father, but you shoulda come and gots one of us; afore you took off ta that room."

"I am a capable weapon, Mal."

"Yes, yer are darlin, but you were dealing with two enemies' that was both unpredictable..."

River rolled her eyes at Mal.

"Don't be going rollin' yer eyes at me..." Though, Mal kind of liked her typical teenage response, it was a healthy response. Not one of her moon-brained ones. "Yer brother ain't none too happy with you either."

"Simon will have his hands full with Kaylee," giggled River.

"Gorram right about that," agreed Mal, "But, then, he kind of deserves it."

"Better than another… Moonbrain."

"Ye ain't addleheaded, River, nor is Kaylee and I know I treat you both like youngins, probably too much. I know you have gifts and I'm happy ta exploit them for some good coin and top credits. It keeps my bird in the sky... Our ship, but only when it's safe enough."

"Only when the gift keeps us all safe from the Alliance."

"Wo de ma! _Mother of God_! You need ta stop REACTIN to yer visions so literally. You need to tell us what's going on. I know it's a battle to get 'em in order; all the more reason not to react afore yer certain, or we got a good sidearm and a defence; we always got options. It don't always go ta plan, but we been lucky. Lastly, you gotta stop this self-sacrificing journey thing you seem ta be on. Yer not obliging to us like that. Loyalty is one thing and putting yerself in the line a fire ta protect a loved one understandable, but believing it don't matter to no one if you live or die, that type of sacrifice is about you lacking in the self-worth department. Yer here River, cause someone, then a lot of someone's, thought you were worth saving, worth doing for, worth being loved for; no other reason than that. Not because you have this mind reading thing or because you can hold yer own in a bar room brawl, though it does come in a might handy…"

"I can slay the seven headed dragon, Mal, collect his golden teeth, its spikes and use them to rebuild the world ... The way it should be."

"Yeah we'll when we come across a seven headed dragon, I reckon I'll let you try, though we'll still have back up."

"Back up is important to you, Mal. They didn't want to abandon you, they had lost yet there was still so much more to lose. They were thankful they didn't lose you, Zoë was thankful... The Brown Coats are not lost... The dragon can still be slain... one day."

"The Dragon; The Alliance? Maybe, Mei mei, maybe. Meanwhile, you gotta keep us in the loop, not just on reacting when you have all the opportunity ta tell us and keep yourself out of danger; dong ma?"

"Yes, Capt'n daddy."

"Good, cause I got to pull yer up on it again, I'll be taking yer across my knee for a lickin yer won't forget."

"Now who is over reacting, Capt'n daddy and putting yourself in danger? I could play with your head and make you change your mind."

"Oh little girl, you threaten me!" Mal swung her around and planted a hard swat to her backside. "I knows true and well that you would not resist me…" He landed another five swats, before he added, "cause yer know what and who I am, Little Albatross." Mal aimed one final smack to the teen's rump then turned her back to face him. He grabbed her gently by her shoulders and smiled. "I'm guessin you're the only one that truly does know me."

River rubbed at her backside; it stung a little, but she continued on unperturbed, she wasn't going to let Mal know that her butt stung. Again she hadn't seen that coming. Mal was getting good at suddenly changing his mind. Still it reminded River that she was loved, and alive. She often concentrated on the pain to keep herself alive and tell her what was real. _Perhaps Mal was right; self sacrifice could be selfish_ ... she thought, then smiled at Mal and fluttered her eyelashes. "I don't hafta be the only one ta know yer truths," she spoke using the colloquial speech, which had been bred into the Captain as a child on Shadow, and then started singing, "Inara and Malcolm sitting in a tree…K.I.S.S.I.N.G. "

"Hush brat; stay outta my head. Time for sleep, yer brother should be finished with Anthony's treatment. Would you mind getting him and keepin' him here fer the night?"

River smiled again. "I will make sure his dreams are sweet, Capt'n daddy. But, first Ibara wants to say goodnight to him."

"Ibara? Anthony started callin her that; think yer kinda cute too, don't ya."

River smiled and stood on her toes to kiss Mal on the cheek. "I'll be good Capt'n daddy."

"Hmmm…Fine, I'll be keepin' yer to that promise." He smiled.

"I didn't promise," clarified a sassy River.

"**Zui neng shuo ming zhi hui sheng ming cun zai zai yu zhou de qi ta di fang shi ta cong wei shi tu lian xi wo men."**

"_The surest sign that intelligent life exists elsewhere in the universe is that it has never tried to contact us." __Bill Watterson_

_**Jayne…**_

Mal walked along the small corridor down towards Jayne's bunk. He could see the shadow of the big merc moving around in the shadows reflecting on the on Serenity's bulkhead. Mal didn't knock before swiping his thumb across the security locks; opening the door with a swish at his announcement.

Jayne did not move straight away, and Mal could have sworn he saw a glint of petulant defiance in the big man's eye. It was only for a fleeting moment and suddenly Jayne rose to his feet and stood at attention, "Captain," he acknowledged.

Mal was impressed with the big guy, perhaps things were getting through his thick skull, or perhaps he finally felt like he was a part of this odd little family and important to its survival, which meant doing not only what he did best; fight, but learning to take orders from the head of the family, Mal - his captain.

"At ease Jayne," said Mal, scrubbing at his face. It wasn't that long ago when Mal wouldn't have really cared how Jayne lived his life, wouldn't have hesitated to blow him out an airlock to ensure the survival of this crew, this family and, his ship. But, he'd quickly figured out that the big mercenary was not so unlike many of the Zhan Shi; boys and men and women; soldiers, with whom he'd fought with during the war.

"Jayne ya did good in that hanger," said Mal.

"Hmm," grunted Jayne, "I mean; yes, Sir… Umm… Mal."

"Stop yes sir-ing me a sec here will yer, though I appreciate the effort, especially considering I'm about ta discipline on the very grounds that I'm yer Captain and you left yer post - causing a whole heap of trouble we weren't needin'. So…" said Mal as he threw him a key. "At 0600 after liftoff you'll be locking Vera and Bertha away along with all the other arsenal yer got here in the armory. Yer can keep one."

"Mal, but what if..."

"Will be in the black for two weeks; quiet like. If anything goes south while we're there you'll have the key."

"You trust me with this..." Jayne said holding up the keys. "You trust me ta lock my girls up and outta sight fer two whole weeks, Mal?"

"Yeah I do... Don't trust ya with my life, but I trust ya with Anthony's and I trust you ta do this…"

"Yes, S… Da -ghuh… Capt'n," nodded Jayne, then added the armory key to his own string of keys, that were bundled together with a collection of novelty key rings; including a tiny little dinosaur.

Mal watched and waited until Jayne finished the task and threw the keys on the tray next to his bunk, then nodded back at Jayne, returning the informal salutation before heading out the hatch.

"Capt'n, where we goin'?" Asked Jayne.

"Zoë and Konrad Scott are mapping out our course now."

"We ain't following them are we, Mal?"

"Yeah might… Might be a nice little place like Deadwood or Landsend where we can just hole up some."

"In that case…" laughed Jayne.

Mal chuckled, "Jayne we ain't going with them all the way; we'll separate. River said something that makes me think we should lay real low. Scott's headin' in the opposite direction."

"We getting chased again, Mal?"

"Not too soon I'm reckoning. Maybe not at all, we're all working on that."

"Mal..." Jayne hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Ahh… nothin'."

"We fly quiet Jayne, hole up somewhere, get a little coin and a more skilled; just in case. I want you to teach Kaylee, Simon and Inara, maybe even Anthony some shooting. Zoë and River gonna be doing some self defence moves with them too."

"We aim to be in another fay-fay duh pee yen; _a baboon's asshole_, Mal?"

"Don't know, but from now on if this family going to want to defend themselves they're gonna need the skills besides knowing how ta follow orders."

"I'll do a good job, Mal."

"Yeah… Hope they never have ta use them. Now get some rest, yer also grounded until lift off."

"Mal, I ain't some kid" whined Jayne, sounding a lot like Anthony when he was over tired.

"No yer ain't… Yer confined ta quarters, the grown up version."

Jayne frowned.

"Yer ain't a kid; yer an uncle and a buffoon of a brother ta those in this family. Yer gotta start caring about yerself. Yer needed."

"I care about myself, Mal. Why you done nearly blew me outta the air lock and spread my brains across the verse, callin me selfish and greedy, and…"

"It's different, now; you know it, you feel it or you wouldn't have gone after Anthony. The boy feels it. He's got some notion yer real important, so that's how it's gonna be. Now look after yer wanking arm, cause you get shanghaied by a doxy show again, you won't be seein any more yīndào ; _female anatomy_, for a long time, maybe have the Doc fix you up fer good."

"Uhh… Mal, me wanking arms me shooting arm!" Protested Jayne.

"Well bout time you done got yourself ambidextrous, then," quipped Mal.

"Ampi…dicktris…. Ahhh, Mal good idea always wanted ta do it underwater."

"Kuh ai; _cute_, Chai Neow_;__numnuts_… Ambidextrous, is using both hands…"

"Mal," crowed Jayne, "I don't need no hands."

**You shi, yi ge peng you xi ai he yi ge zhen zheng de ren zong shi zhong chéng, dan yi ge xiong di za ni jing zhong dan sheng, chéng we xiong di jian bang ta de xiong di ma fan… (Proverbs derivation)**

_At times, a friend loveth and a true one always loyal, but a brother in times of adversity is born, becomes the brother that shoulders his brothers troubles_…

(Proverbs derivation.)

_**Kaylee…**_

Mal shook his head chuckling to himself, glad that it had gone all reasonable like with Jayne. He headed off to the engine room, knowing that while he had banished all of his miscreant children to their berths, Kaylee would be there making sure her engine would safely get Serenity into the sky.

"You 'bout done?" he asked on ducking through the low entry into his mechanic's haven.

"Yup, done finished almost half an hour ago" huffed Kaylee.

"Then you should be back in yer berth, waiting like I ordered."

Kaylee stood up and walked over to Mal. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed her small frame into his chest. "Jist thinkin' some; needed the sounds. Serenity's heartbeat."

"That's cause you belong, nian qing de; _young one,_" soothed Mal rubbing her back gently.

"I wasn't scared Mal. I wanted ta help, I needed ta be there knowing what was going on; not back here frettin' like some fuzzie-wuzzie, gitting a lot of fancible comfit; Jing tzahng mei yong duh; _ordinarily useless. A_in't the child yer all think I am."

"Well that's a might strange, ya'll keep telling me that, and yet here you are with yer arms wrapped tight round my belly like I was yer pappy."

"Yer more, Mal."

"That I am, and that you are. Yer a young one, with all kinds of full of good and merry, seein life colourful and shiny; don't want that ta change, but iffin you want more in on the fights, you need ta be ready. You need ta follow my orders, as yer Capt'n like yer would yer pappy. He done agreed that I should watch out fer yer and it's been a right pleasure; but awful worryin' too. So this is how is goin from the now; You Kaywinnet Lee Frye are the best gorram engineer this bird has even seen, it's yer responsibility ta keep her right, flying true and better when we be needed to rabitting fast or engaging in a feces-hurling contest. But, shao jeh; _little lady_, you wanta get all bold and audacious on the front line, you gonna need trainin; learn ta shoot and learn to protect yerself from the ta ma duh; _motherfuckers_ that mean yer harm."

Kaylee screwed up her face, wonderin' if she could ever hold a gun let alone shoot one; shoot to kill. "You want me ta learn, Capt'n?"

"Nope; but don't want you dyin, because you got some notion in yer head that you ain't important, unless yer can fight with a weapon…. You got plenty of time ta think on it. We're in the black for at least two weeks as soon as we get on our merry tomorrow. Then Jayne says he'll teach you when we find a place, maybe to hole up a whiles."

"Mal, I ain't a fast learner when it comes ta killin'. Can we afford to hole up for a long time, Capt'n?" Kaylee looked up at Mal all serious like; she was used to them scrambling from job to job to make ends meet.

"You tell me; everything ship shape here? We got plenty of coin from Niska's down payment. With some luck we might get the rest, if the old hag comes around."

"Engines in ship shape, Capt'n; plenty of spare parts, made this flying dinosaur bird fer Anthony. Used the spare wheels from the old inhibitors. See it spins," demonstrated Kaylee."Should keep him real busy while we're in the black, Capt'n. Got some new gear I'd had a mind ta test out, too. I could sure use the time, if we don't gotta work any capers."

Mal enjoyed Kaylee's babble, but put a stop to it before she got talking too excitedly about engines and stuff he had no clue about. As long as their bird flew and flew true he was a happy Captain. "Alright then, crew member Kaylee Frye, consider yerself confined to quarter's until lift off.

"Aye Aye, Captain tightpants," winked Kaylee as she started to leave the engine room. She was pretty happy, this was a lot easier than she was expecting after the last time.

"Not so fast. I remember rightly there was a promise I made last time you went off half cocked, choosin' the wrong method to handle a bad situation…"

"But Mal, the radio packs were dry and…"

"AND whose responsibility is that…" yelled Mal. "Not mine! You were warned bout' the consequences; a butt whoopin' if something like this happened again, so boa xin jui huo, _that's what you get."_

Mal grabbed Kaylee pulled her sideways and tucked her under his arm. With her arms pinned back behind his and her overall clad backside facing forward he administered two hard and quick smacks to her butt. "It coulda been worse. You're testin' fate… Well no more, not without trainin' and then some." Mal added another ten stinging swats, in between Kaylee's yelps and promises never to put herself in danger; or Serenity; or her crew and family.

Mal stood Kaylee up, and pulled her in close once again. He pressed his lips against her forehead, whispering to her as she scrubbed at the few tears. "Yer our mei mei, yer far from broken, you know better; I aim ta keep it that way."

Kaylee nodded, then sighed into the comfort of his touch.

"Simon was near scared to death. I've not seen him so angry and scared, so you might go repeating' the same promises. Course can't promise that he won't give you more than a piece of his own mind." Mal stood her back, and looked deep into her eyes. "He give you any more grief than me, though; you come get me, dong ma?"

"Shi, Mal."

"Well I'm done finished laying down the law and bedding' down my crew… Well most of them."

"Inara? Mal, really you should…"

"Inara I'm leavin' till last, got me a notion she should be receiving the same treatment as you. Jist may do it too."

"Same treatment as all of us, Mal; we're all family, she needs to hear that from you."

"Yer all different, jist like a bunch of know it all kids, ceptin she's a peril I've been avoidin'."

Kaylee giggled.

"Git!" ordered Mal, as he pushed her through the hatchway and pointed to her berth, before heading towards the companion's shuttle.

**"Oi in**** guānyú jiātíng zāinàn y****ǒ****u bùhuì you deng jui qián oi jiang jiang one cheng oi previous one shi ji****ǎ****odù."  
**

_The thing about family disasters is that you never have to wait long before the next one puts the previous one into perspective. ~Robert Brault, _

**~O~**

TBC. Chapter 25 : Epilogue Part C; Send Them On Their Merry.

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews folks. I know it's been a while, but only two more resolutions to go. Thanks to MissGuenever for the beta read.


	25. Send Them On Their Merry

Chapter 25 : Epilogue Part C; Send Them On Their Merry.

Previously: Mal has dealt with Anthony, River, Jayne and Kaylee and their involvement in the incidents on the Skyplex and Anthony's rescue. More resolutions to come and perhaps an anchor for a sequel .

~oOo~

_**Doctor Ashleigh Harvey...**_

Mal walked down the passage way stopping to take note of the small band gathered around the medi bed in the infirmary. Simon fretted about and around Anthony; completing his therapy as Ashleigh spoke. Zoë was there; standing in the corner while River interrupted every now and again trying to explain everyone questioning stares. Except she was doing it in crazy-talk which made the explanations quite interesting.

Mal decided to interrupt when he heard Anthony' s name mentioned and Ashleigh's curious tone.

"I can't tell you why, Simon, I hope to know more, but his father's longevity like the Reavers, is definitely a result of their mutations. Anthony's cells were not that effected, his father's serum put an end to the mutations, but it did not fully reverse some of the effects, in particular his strength and agility and now, it appears, also his life span. While his growth may appear stunted it really is merely delayed. He is quite small for his age and immature; but he will grow to be a strong healthy adult, albeit slowly. And he will live a long healthy life. Put simply his ageing has slowed down. Bence should have presented a man of at least forty eight, yet his physical attributes; his DNA, his organs, everything presents him as a man in his early thirties; the age he was at the time he came into contact with the Pax 23. By my calculations Anthony will age at half the rate of a normal human being. Anthony could well live to be over a hundred and twenty years."

"And the Reavers?" asked Zoë.

"Great you mean they ain't dying out too soon, then?" interrupted Mal.

Ashleigh turned around, "No I'm afraid not, but I could be wrong. I need to do some more research; hence the need for Bence's notes and I've taken samples from, Bence... The Reaver. Hopefully, I have should be able tell you a lot more soon.

Suddenly Konrad Scott turned up at the med bay door crossing his arms with a scowl on his face, "You tell them how you gonna be able to do that?"

Ashleigh returned his scowl, although hers softened some after a moment."No, Konrad I don't want to do it this way, but..."

"Just leave it. Leave the Reavers to themselves. There aren't that many left out there. These people saw to that," stated Konrad with an arm swing towards Serenity's crew.

"There's enough of them that they can still bring grief to the rim worlds," said Zoë.

"And the Alliance ain't gonna help," added Mal.

"Well… Not in the way we think they should," continued Ashleigh, "The Alliance already has my samples; Zoë's samples; and some of my earlier Bence research. They're going to want all of it. I can..."

Mal finally got the drift of what Ashleigh was suggesting. "So what now you're just going to hand them everything?" he asked incredulously.

River caught Konrad Scott's eyes, and stared into them."No, but they are looking for her, she will fool them and find the answers, at great peril, but..." Her voice trailed off and she started frowning.

Ashleigh turned to the young reader, ignoring the glares from both Malcolm Reynolds and Konrad Scott. "River, I know how dangerous this is, but if I don't go, they will hunt me down. I'm not risking the others at the safe haven or Daniel or your crew." She paused for a second. "I will not let anyone else die because of what I've done." turned to Mal. "Captain, I have friends in the Alliance and have more of a chance convincing the authorities that I've just been on leave and while there have discovered some more interesting facts. They will trust me, then I can delay, falsify research... I can't do this from the outside."

"They will try and find a way to get you to do what they want. At least with Ashleigh there we have a chance. Any decent scientist will figure this out eventually," stated Simon.

Yes, that's why I have to try. All this research, why the Reavers exist, Bence's formula, the LgE2 immune experiments; it's the perfect for those interested in developing a militarily muscle. They will be able to create soldiers that are strong and ruthless, immune to several diseases and conditions, and on top of all that have longevity.

"Why not use it to cure the Reavers, or at least have the cure if anything like this ever happens again," said Zoë angrily.

"Yer talkin about the Alliance, remember Zoë, you really think they're interested in that, they torture youngins and don't give a damn about the rim worlds."

"No, Sir, I know that first hand...just torturing...all of us."

"The Reavers can never be cured, they will die mad, still wanting to feed and kill," wearily explained River.

Bence's formula works; but it's not a cure for those already fully infected. It acts as both a vaccine and a cure for those in the early stages of the infectious mutation. But, to the Alliance, it means they'll have some control over the population. They won't be using it to cure, or prevent this from happening again they'll develop to the point where it's safe enough to create a soldier that can be controlled and is stronger than anything we've ever seen before." Ashleigh explained in a Simon-esque manner which had pretty much everyone tuning out.

"She's right Mal," conceded Simon. "We all know how the Alliance thinks."

"Meddlesome; but evil. Monsters making monsters, Mal!" announced River.

"She's right, said Ashleigh. "I'll destroy everything before I will let it get to that, and to do that I must go in and convince them for the next few months that I am working for them; and have been all this time."

"And what if they cotten onto your little covert operation?" demanded Konrad.

"Then I will try and get to you, but I won't take any chances."

"We could hide. Hide and see. Sail the seas. Sail the black and out of sight, you, me, and Daniel, I..."

"And keep running? I know we could; but, we have a chance! I don't want to run, at least not while we have a chance, Konrad." Ashleigh pleaded.

Konrad Scott shook his head and stormed off towards the galley.

Mal turned his head as if to follow; but then looked back at River, looking for some of the young reader's further insights.

River knew what Mal wanted and looked at her Captain with conviction and certainty; well, it was crystal clear; at least in her mind. "She has to do this, Captain, for the babies too. Zoë's babies for the three, and the one that will never be. Just, just... Ashleigh beware the one that does not know music; he cannot sing."

"Can you be a little clearer than that, mei, mei," pushed Mal.

"No." River shook her head. "But, they will want her. They look for the pretty doctor now. We have two days. The one that cannot sing is watching Ashleigh. He is not to be trusted. I can't see his face, but he will try and trick you... Say you will, then run home; run home." River sighed and then looked at Mal and shrugged. "That's all I got."

Anthony had been watching the conversation that bantered around the room. He understood very little, but attempted to absorb the emotions. He frowned at River, connected to her vision, and then spoke quietly. "He cannot sing; not one of us. It has never heard..."Anthony cocked his head and stared ahead. "Pop goes the Weasel… Never, never again."

"No, never again, Little Britches," repeated Mal and picked the child up from the medi-bed and rubbed his back.

"Anthony is right, Doctor Ashleigh, but I don't know what he is... Only beware," repeated River.

"Thanks River, I will be careful, I promise." The pretty doctor inclined her head towards River.

"I know," said River, "I know."

Mal handed Anthony to River. "Good girl, okay best you be hitting yer bunk take Anthony with you he's about ta fall asleep.

River let the small boy wrap himself around her and smiled when he nuzzled his head into her neck beneath the veil of her hair.

Mal followed River and Anthony out of the infirmary, leaving Simon Zoë and Ashleigh there; looking at each other.

**Dui kang xie ye e wu bu bu neng cong wai mian kan le liao**

_Fighting evil cannot be made from the outside looking in..._

"We should not be simply fighting evil in the name of good, but struggling against the certainties of people who claim always to know where good and evil are to be found." Tzvetan Todorov

_**Zoë...**_

Zoë turned to Ashleigh. "Don't put yourself in danger on account of my samples. I don't want my... My husband... Wash turned into monsters trained and enslaved by the Alliance. Destroy the samples if you have to."

"I will Zoë. I won't let the Alliance use them. However, I suspect that they have already attempted to create Reavers that they can control, but they may have not had much success or maybe they haven't found the connection with the immune cells lgE 2 . Otherwise they wouldn't give a damn about finding me."

Zoë nodded. "You need backup anytime; you get us a wave."

"Okay. And Zoë?..." Ashleigh changed the topic "Carl and Anna. Doctor Humphries sent word both embryos have been implanted. Four weeks and both hearts were beating. By rights they are your babies."

"They are good people? You told me that. They are safe?"

"They are. Anna and Carl just want children. It would break their hearts if anything happened to them. They deserve it. We are the only ones that know whose DNA, Anna carries. As far as anyone else is concerned they have naturally conceived with only some medical intervention. Carl and Anna are not only my patients, they are my friends; Loyal ones. Carl is also my Alliance contact. We have to keep him safe too. That's another reason I will go back to them. If they discover his involvement they will discover Doctor Humphries' safe haven.

Zoë nodded, "Then leave them be; gotta have the chance."

"What about you?" asked Simon.

"Your chance is still an option, Zoë. There is enough of Wash's sperm to impregnate you. "According to my charts you have a two day window."

" Never thought about a tactical manoeuvre so hard as this; just always followed my instincts. Children were something I wanted, and now... Well, I know it's something that Wash wanted; wanted fer us. He deserves a legacy; some of that's in Anthony, in Carl and Anna's babies and a lot of his legacy is in all our memories of him, but it isn't that simple. I've spent a lot of my time in this 'verse thinking this isn't no place to birth a child..."

"There are those who have thought that way for centuries," commented Ashleigh, "Not so many though."

"If there had been then there would be no Reavers," stated Zoë.

"Then there would be nobody, no soldiers, no pilots, no doctors, no..."

"Just those willing to lie down," said Zoë. "I don't intend to lie down; never have. I follow my instincts; it's who I am."

"River says it was meant to be. And it was Wash that insisted that I check his count that day after Niska's torture, so he too must have meant it to be. Rivers not the only one that believes that, Zoë. But it's your decision," offered Simon.

"I want Wash's baby. If I can, if it's meant to be."

"Okay then. There's no time like the present. Here change into this gown," offered Ashleigh, "You'll be more comfortable."

Zoë took the gown, stripped down to her underwear, as Simon turned to the bench to arrange the necessary implements. Ashleigh went to the cryogenic storage unit and pulled out Wash's samples, then started the thermal process to get the fluid to the right temperature. When Simon turned back around Zoë was dressed in the short white gown and was on the medi bed.

"Seems kind of clinical," quipped Zoë, her humor belying her nerves.

"Yes, but a sterile environment increases the chances of success. I'm sorry Zoë."

"Are you comfortable?" asked Simon.

"Yes, well except for... Something's sticking into my back here." Zoë fiddled around behind her back. Lifting it slightly off the medi-bed, she pulled out a small green figurine; Anthony's dinosaur. "How did this get here; I swear he left it in the cockpit. I saw it there myself just an hour ago."

Simon laughed, "Don't know, he's been leaving them all over the place. Seems like they're procreating. Every time I turn around he is holding one. He brings one along when he has his therapy. It's a comfort for him. Guess he wants you to have it."

"You're not so clinical after all, Simon. I can see through you.," smiled Zoë as she looked at the small toy.

"Bedside manner was a part of my medical training, Zoë," laughed Simon. The years on Serenity had smoothed some of the formality off of the doctor; he didn't take himself as seriously now, and a part of himself that he liked.

Zoë, smirked and nodded, _and nothing like feeling you belong to a family, and picking up a few niceties from one special engineer, to soften your guard,_ she thought briefly before she lay down and closed her eyes, holding the dinosaur close. For a brief moment the figurine seemed to tingle, just enough to block out the movements of Simon and Doctor Harvey performing the procedure.

Zoë revelled in her memories. First the smile of River, holding a scared and frightened little boy; Anthony. Then Wash came to her, smiling and smothering her laughter with soft quick kisses, "A moment is all we have," she silently whispered, as his ghostly image trailed his lips down her neck and twirled the long curls of her dark shiny hair in his fingers. "The auto's on, a moments all we need." Wash's image smirked.

**Ren lei de di di xin zang bu bu shi young lai da wai mian ren lei de di di shen ti ti ran er mei ge ge hai zi dai biao zhi shi fu fu mu yong yuan wai **

_The human heart was not designed to beat outside the human body and yet, each child represents just that - a parent's heart bared, beating forever outside its chest." ― __Debra Ginsberg__._

_**Konrad Scott...**_

Mal walked into the galley and found Konrad Scott helping himself to a bottle of the beer like brew that Kaylee had found on her shopping trip that morning. Probably a bribe thought Mal, too bad, it didn't work. But then he was confident Kaylee knew the deal they had going here; her more than anyone. He'd let his guard down lately; let his crew forget that he was in charge. Heck he was one for autonomy when it came to deciding when they should take a caper on that could endanger their lives; just like that day at Safe Haven after they buried Book and decided to go through Reaver space, but he hadn't given them this option here. He needed them to stay safe and outta of the mix in case they needed to run. "Gorram fools, coulda got thereselves killed, when the job was in hand." He muttered out loud.

Konrad lifted the top of the bottle and turned around, "You say somethin?"

"Yeah, you got coin for that?"

"Sure!" Konrad pulled a pouch out of his leather jacket and threw it to Mal.

Mal held the pouch up and raised an eyebrow at the sound of rattling coins. Mal pulled it open a pulled out one of the small solid gold bars.

"30,000 credits, what Maggie owed you. A pretty darn good bounty Captain, consider the brew a finder's fee," smirked Konrad, saluted and then took another swig of his drink.

"Done," said Mal and moved over to the bench and grabbed a bottle for himself.

"Wanna jaw for a bit, while yer waiting for the pretty doctor?" asked Mal. Common room got some settin' space, grab the rest of that hooch." He let out a wry grin. "Can't tell how long it will last round here."

Konrad sipped on the bottle, and then took another hefty swig. "It's not a bad slice of the mainbrace; gotta bite to it like gunpowder, though reckon it could have yer squiffy sure enough."

"Prolly so," laughed Mal as he headed to the common room and flopped wearily down on the futon. He shifted sideways and pulled out one of Anthony's toys the kid must have left in there earlier. He sat the small figurine on the wooden coffee table in front of him and stared at it, as he sculled the rest of his bottle - _Wondering..._

Konrad walked in and distracted him from him ponderings. "That was quick, don't like sharin' your grog do you?" quipped Konrad.

"No not much. Figured you deserved this though. Earlier in the caper, I wanted to rip yer head off yer when I found out about you being in cahoots with Mad Maggie, but well..."

"I came to my senses... Well, sort of…" Captain Scott waved his arms around. "This whole thing is just weird, though. Maggie's been quite good to me. We have history. Her Boy... Daniel's Father; we were friends." He took a slurp of the potent beverage. "I'm Daniel's godfather. I weren't never going ta hurt him; but I knew Maggie would listen if I had with me. I ain't too popular right now with my boy; skelped the tar out of his backside good for not following me orders and heading back when I told him to. He's a good lad and Maggie... Well, Maggie's heart was in the right place, she just sails her ship against the tide that's all. She would have come around. Daniel's all she's got left."

"She gonna pull through?"

"Aye, I think so; eventually, but we've got to get moving. I'm taken Daniel to Doctor Humphries with the sea cucumbers and the other medical supplies. He'll be treated there. Ashleigh's staying and treating Maggie until the Alliance arrive. They aren't going to get much out of Maggie when they get here, but it'll look true. Ashleigh gonna run a con; a trick, say she was called away for Maggie" his hand wavered the rotgut was making him drunk a lot faster than the usual high grade spirits he imbibed in "Some sort-ah… sort- ah medical emergency."

"Which is good. We'll be all good and gone."

"Affirmative!" growled Konrad then emptied his bottle. He leant forward to grab another, and paused, "With the Captain's permission?" he smiled at Mal.

"Granted, though don't be coming near me when yer pukin' yer guts up."

Konrad laughed, "Might have to, might have to see your Doc, mines..."

"You ain't none too merry about all this; Ashleigh plan?"

"Nope. I'd ah… Shanghai her, iffing I thought it would do any good. Throw her over my shoulder and go all kinds of Captain Blood on her. She'd fall for it too. I know what she likes. A good'un slap to her rump would settle any cussing she'd be throwing at me. Though I can admit I don't mind a few sailor expletives passin' her lips," he laughed shaking his head. "That educated doctor voice of hers, she jist can't say them with conviction; makes- em sound like medical procedure. It's all kinds of real cute."

You have some sort of history with her too, then.

"Aye to that. We go a ways back."

"Regrets?"

"Wishin' I'd behaved some. And gorram glad I didn't."

Mal laughed and Konrad responded by tapping his bottle neck against Mal's.

"Aye, cheers buckaroo... Can't make her stay, she's gotta do this. If I put my foot down, even if I convinced her to stay for real; for me and Daniel and her, she'd always be wondering whether she sailed true. If I want the right answer; the good answer is… Is her… What's I got to give it. Still don't regret nothin', and as soon as Daniel's well and ready to travel, I'll get close, watching and waiting."

Mal nodded, "Good answer," he whispered.

There was silence as each man finished off their third bottle of the dark ale and started on a forth.

"Whatja say this stuff would make us?" asked Mal.

"Squiffy, meaning intoxicated, Captain." Konrad stumbled over the words "I think this píjiǔ, _beer_, has to be at least twelve percent alcohol."

"Which means pissed as farts," chuckled Mal lifting his bottle in a mock salute.

"Three sheets to the wind," recited Konrad.

"Smashed!" quipped Mal.

"Inebriated; oh I've had a drop too much!" mumbled Konrad carefully articulating his words trying to make sure that he didn't slur anything.

"Latrine hugging lovin' drunk," quoted Mal.

"Plaster... ered," hiccupped Konrad.

"Wasted," moaned Mal.

"Nae ne'er, wasted," argued Konrad.

"Ne'er?" question Mal, smothering a snigger.

"Sorry, some of me ancestry comes a pokin' out mah mooth, like legs on a haggis, me great, great, grand-da, wasa Scotsman."

"I understood the Scotsman part," smiled Mal, still confused.

Konrad ignored Mal's dig, "Aye cheers, bucco." The Captains chinked their bottles again, and drank.

"So yer woman's a beauty. You weren't too pleased with her for following down to the hanger." said Konrad.

"Nope, weren't pleased with none of my crew," sighed Mal sobering a little. Well, his mind swayed into sobriety for a moment; his body… Not so much.

"Discipline... er'rry..."

"Err 'rrry?" laughed Mal.

"E.V.E.R.Y. now again, yer got to re-enforce discipline. Can only be one Captain when yer going inta rough waters; one calling for the main sails or the turnabouts. You put em all straight?".

"Aye," said Mal. "Got one more to go."

"Ahh the goddess with her big brown eyes and her trusting pink smile. If she was mine I'd be skelping her bottom, though she does have too beautiful an ar..."

"Hey, enough with the observation."

"Sorry she's yer port stop or your anchor?"

"Neither... She's a breeze that can too easily take me off course."

"But she's here, nae..."

"Aye," she give a good answer," Mal reminisced

"There's a sayin, with my kin, an Earth-That-Was sayin', that's a ne'er... Never been lost in the new world..." Konrad took a large swig of the last of his brew and then a huge breath. He stood up, swayed a little while he brushed his long black hair off his face and raised one hand and one pointed finger, concentrating on the words that he was about to deliver. "Tak tent o time ere time tent of thee."

"I should take time to go camping?"

"Nae," laughed Konrad,"

"Nae?" Mal shook his head. He found Konrad's laugh infectious, and joined in. Soon both men were belly laughing and exhausted. They lay on the futon gasping for fresh air.

"Nae..." repeated Konrad.

"Nae..." Chortled Mal, again.

"Shhh shhh... No, listen ere... This stuff 'ere is ai ya, _damn_, potent..." he looked at the empty bottle in his hand.

"Ya think!" laughed Mal, "what kind of space fearin' pirate are yer, can't 'old yer liquor"

"Can' ny space fearin' cowboy 'old yer own," mimicked Konrad,

Both men burst into hysterical laughter again.

"Okay, nae.. NO! Listen," straightened Konrad. "The proverb is really fittin' here, _Taktent o timeere time tent ofthee," _said Konrad really fast, trying not lose his thread of thought. "It means; Take care of how you spend your time before you eventually die."

Mal thought about it carefully. "Really? It means that? That's a lot more English words that there are Scottishhh words..."

"It means it, believe me."

"Good sayin."

"Aye!" agreed Konrad.

"Aye," seconded Mal.

The conversation paused as both Captains started thinking and within minutes both of them were snoring.

Another hour later Ashleigh came to shake both of them awake. Mal helped her stand Konrad up and then said his goodbyes.

"You send us a wave you need any kind of help," offered Mal.

Konrad wanted to say that he would, or that he wouldn't need it; his pretty doctor was smart and brave, but he felt it might be like putting a Jonas out there. " Safe trip, captain," he nodded and then smiled as h turned and headed towards the cargo bay.

Mal followed them both to the end of the ramp, then sent them on their merry with some heartfelt shoulder slapping and more unspoken wishes of good luck. He was not all that confident that he would ever see or hear from either of them again, but he hoped so.

Mal walked back up the ramp slowly, his legs still feeling the effects of the strong brew he had consumed. He then stood in the empty and dimly lit cargo bay, and waited for the ramp to lock back into place. It was now well after midnight, and the crew should be all asleep. He pondered if Inara had given up waiting for him. He couldn't blame her if she did. Just the same he headed towards her bunk, "ere time tent of thee," he murmured.

**Bójué yě búshì shénme diūshī ****,**** dàn hái shèngxià shénme ****。**

_Count not what is lost, but what is left._

**TBC Chapter 26: Epilogue Part D; Fifty Shades Of Brave.**

**Inara... Last one.**

A.N. Thanks to MissGuenever for all her help. Well the last chapter is almost there, though I've had some serious considerations. I had always planned the ending to this story and the last scene, so while I sweat over it, there is one last quote. I was saving till the end, though I think it maybe appropriate here...

Well, Art is Art, isn't it? Still, on the other hand, water is water. And east is east and west is west and if you take cranberries and stew them like applesauce they taste much more like prunes than rhubarb does...Now you tell me what you know.

Groucho Marx


	26. Fifty Shades Of Brave

**The Monkey Chased The Weasel. **

Warning: The last part of this chapter contains mild adult references.

**Chapter 26: Epilogue. Fifty Shades Of Brave.**

_**Inara...**_

It didn't take Mal long to sober up some, as he went through the assorted security checks around the ship. He cleared his head some more when he cranked up the oxygen levels on the life support systems that fed the cockpit, while he set the alarms and checked the systems. He had enjoyed a few drinks with Konrad Scott and thought about the conversation regarding his next duty call; Inara.

Mal walked up to Inara's shuttle and stood quietly for a moment just outside the hatch, he was still a little tipsy, but mainly was just gorram exhausted.

Exhausted from being human, from trying to do the right thing, and from being Captain. "_Actually it went purity alright with most of mah crew; their responses were positive; their respect forma leadership evident. Well as evident as it could be with this bunch of freaks, some bein' outcasts from the core worlds, the ones that had ta keep a low profile from the Alliance, and the stragglers," he contemplated._

It seemed that keeping a low profile and staying under the Alliance radar was again an objective of this ragtag family. The Operative had suggested as much; after the Miranda incident, that the Alliance would quit pursuing the Tams, but for how long, he couldn't be certain. And now they had Anthony to worry about. The Alliance didn't know about him and Mal was determined that they never would.

Mal hoped that Doctor Ashleigh Harvey could help with that. He appreciated the young woman's resolve, and now trusted her. She could infiltrate the research programs and probably stall any further development of the Reaver studies and screw up any experiments with Bence's immune LgE2 suppressant. She would make sure they never found out about Anthony's existence and Bence's full discoveries.

Mal prayed to all his Wo De Fo Zu; _Buddha ancestors, _that the pretty doctor could do it, too, and fool the ta ma duh; _mother fuckers._

But, doc Harvey wasn't a military medic, or a soldier. And he was; and he made decisions based on the battle in front of him, and the possibility of casualties even if the good guys called it a win. _'It was prolly one of the reasons he'd never advanced beyond Sergeant,_' he silently mused as he walked.

The philosophical and ethical circumstances wasn't something' he gave a lot of extra quite pondering on, rather _than the simple gorram truth of the right to not be meddled with; manipulated; and the gorram right to freedom._ But, the events of the past three weeks; Anthony and the dealing with Reavers , Ashleigh's decision about a cure and the possible repercussions, and finally Zoë's personal conundrum, were all too thick with... _All kind of philisophicalities which were much too difficult for this lowly freight hauler's Captain ta get his head around._

"Dao-gao-yee-chi moh-gao-yee-juhn_._ _The solution advances a yard, the problem advances a mile." _he whispered remembering the words of his first Commanding Officer. The only thing he was certain of was that if it benefitted the crew, kept Serenity and his family safe, then people had the right to do what they wanted, when they wanted, even if they were little steps.

_It's time for some rest, _Mal thought to himself. He had one last person to deal with before he could sleep soundly. There was no graveyard shift tonight; no immediate threat from the Niska's or anyone; _no ugly ridin' in on us_, yet. Which was fine by him. There was no way he was going to get anything but a power nap well after lift-off and once they were in the black.

Mal moved quietly into Inara's shuttle and stopped at the sight. He could hear her singing as she soaked in her large copper tub. This was the second time as in many weeks he had interrupted her bathing routine and one of her only means of relaxation other than meditation. And her meditation was usually interrupted by a very active little boy, or some crisis .

Mal stood there quietly watching from the hatch, her back was facing him as it rested against the high back of the old copper tub. Inara had piled her long wavy hair on top of her head. One stray curl fell from behind her ear and trailed down her back. The companion was humming to herself, filling the coral sponge with the sweet smelling bubbles, as she washed her shoulder blades sending a wave of water and scented froth pouring down her satin skin.

Whether Inara heard his breathing, felt his eyes, or just used her uncanny Companion senses was uncertain, but she smiled."You're making a habit of spying on my bath time, Captain."

"You were supposed to be waiting for me, pondering the nature of yer insubordination, Inara."

"Oh, I've been thinking about it all, Mal, believe me; but I can multitask; think, ponder, plan, sing and bathe all at the same time. And time I have had plenty of, Mal. You sent me to my shuttle like a tao shen; _naughty child_, nearly two hours ago."

"Shiny, then; so what have you decided?" asked Mal as he moved farther into the shuttle closing the distance between them.

"I have decided nothing, Mal it is you who are dishing out the consequences." Inara stated firmly."But I will tell you; I am not sorry for participating. I am happy the way things turned out, and I feel I contributed to our cause and its outcome for the benefit of this crew..." she paused, "This family." Inara continued to wash herself as she finished speaking."And I would do it again."

"Coulda run a foul lot worse than we did."

"But it didn't," corrected Inara, turning slightly to look at Mal over her shoulder. She turned back when she realised she had nearly exposed her creamy breasts, and calmly continued, not wanting Mal to suspect her, a trained companion, of ever blushing. "Worse, like worse on Miranda? When are we not the underdogs?" Quoting his own words back at him, "When are the odds not against us?"

Mal got a glimpse of her lush figure and it was pure delight to his eyes. He also caught Inara's fiery expression. Still, he needed to make his point. "You can stand still and shoot, pull one from a hidy ho.. Ahh.. place and surprise afeng le lao gohng_; crazy old man, _but you try hittin' a movin' target a angr..."

"Guess I'll have to learn," interrupted Inara, smoothly and calmly never stopping the movements of her sponge.

There was no more talk for a moment. Inara could hear the Captain signing and rustling about at the door. She took it to believe that Mal was contemplating her suggestion. Mal was right; it wasn't like she had never handled a weapon a small one hidden in the ready of a unsavoury client, though that very rarely occurred. A companion was expensive, and clients were thoroughly checked out before appointments. But, she had only her instinct to go on when she needed to use a large weapon in a combat situation. "So will you teach me, Captain?"

"Guess I will," he sighed._"_ Here, move forward," ordered Mal.

"Why you gonna wash my back again, Mal," she smiled and shook her head slightly, as she shifted forward to the lower end of the slipper tub.

"Might jist do that and then I'm ponderin' about you washin' mine for me, while I decide on yer fate," he said.

Mal's shirt, pants and boots suddenly landed in a pile next to the tub. Inara turned to peek down at them, confusion written on her pretty features, then she almost jumped out of the tub, as the Captain stepped into the tub and sat behind her, squeezing his long legs on either side of her hips and his feet meeting hers at the end.

"Mal what the... You're naked...I.."

"Water looks so relaxin'. It's warm and smells damn inviting. Always bathe nekkid; family tradition ya know, old tradition iffin I remember right with lots of different folks and cultures."

"Mal don't be..."

"Shush now; you seen me nekkid afore. Thought it was funny that time Saffron left me buck natural on..."

"You were wearing your boots, though that's not what I was laughing at."

"Face the front, now; pretend you can jist follow my orders. This is part of the consequences for worrying and annoying me. First, I wash your back, take in the sights of your beautiful skin; unblemished, trying ta forget the nightmare image I near had; afeared of you getting yerself hurt." Mal tugged on the knot of her hair, let it down and towards him. His kissed the back of her head, drawing in Inara's scent.

Inara tingled from the kiss and the warmth of his breath. She leant back into him, loving the strong wall of his chest. "You're feeling very brave tonight Mal." she whispered.

"Nah, I'm just feeling kind of truthsome right now cause of some notional sayin' Konrad put in mah head...'Take care of how you spend your time before you eventually die.' Figure it's about not lettin' things go unsaid, and ... Un-done."

Inara turned sideways a little, enough as the width of the tub allowed; with one of her long awe inspiring legs and her beautifully rounded buttocks just barely emerging from the milky water; and then she shifted a little more pressing one of her breasts up against his chest. "Un done ; you mean dealing with the last of us wayward crew members?" she asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice accompanied by a flutter of her long eyelashes.

"It's what I had in mind, ceptin my scenario's jist changed a mite. Can't be thinking of a punishment spankin' with you looking at me like that, smelling like a prayer, and nekid in my arms."

"Well Mal you may be right, it wouldn't be much of a punishment, if I enjoyed it now would it?"

"You're playin' me here; using some of them wiley companion techniques on me. Here I was appreciating yer using the word 'crew' in reference ta yerself," he smirked playfully, before using the one arm he'd had resting on the side of the tub to slap her exposed buttock. "Ming ci; _brat." _

"Ow!" squeaked Inara, and even though the sound of the smack was worse that it's bite, she quickly turned back to sit in front of Mal.

Mal let her settle back in the tub again and ignored the water splashing over the sides, "Well that's what my crew get for disobeying orders."

"I'm crew Mal," stated Inara sincerely."You know it; I feel it; everyone sees me as a crew member; have been since Miranda. I once left for a reason and came back for another one, then stayed for a even bigger one."

"Family," whispered Mal.

"Yes, and you. You told me staying was the good answer."

"I... it was, and I shoulda let yer know exactly why, but I was still drawin' the lines, between crew and family, still do and..."

"Not sure where I fit?"

"Sometimes, yup. I want yer staying safe and being close, then not; fer fear you'll be hurt... Like Zoë."

"But, Wash had the time of his life, the love of his life for a long time... Take care of how you spend your time before you eventually die; it's a good notion."

"Maybe, it's a truth, but until now I always figured things like that don't mean nothing out here, out there," he said indicating the shuttle's porthole.

"Well it does; it has to," Inara said softly, sadly and almost like a prayer.

"We're sounded a mite morbid here and philisophicalitizing too much on things." Mal said, shaking his head, then declared, "No more, sides this waters getting cold."

Inara reached for a soft towel from the floor next to the copper slipper tub. She pulled it up and in the same fluid motion, drew her slender body up into it. Mal closed his eyes as she stepped out of the tub, and sank down into the rising water, to mellow in the last of its warmth, and scent.

"A captain could get use ta this kind of soakin', perhaps this should be yer punishment. Yer hafta tend ta my aching body fer a month. I could take a long soak, and then yer could massage my sore limbs."

"You pampered, I'm..."

"Shocked? Plumb surprised my own self," he chuckled, "though I could get a mite used ta it."

"I'd be happy to give you a massage Mal; they've been working wonders on Anthony," said Inara, as she wrapped a beautifully embroidered Tung dynasty robe around herself. She then went to sit down at her dressing table, but had to gather the bundle of figurines, that Anthony had left scattered on the bench, to make room. She tossed them into a colourful wooden box that sat on the floor next to the table. Kaylee had found the box at a scrap yard and she and River had painted it in rainbows and monkeys.

Mal opened his eyes at the sound, "Hmmm," he mewed from the tub. "Little Britches been in ta say his gnights?"

"Yes River, bought him by hours ago," mumbled Inara from under a towel as she dried her hair.

"He look good... Different ta you?"

"Fine; played for a while with his dinosaurs," she said, tossing the towel and flicking her hair back.

"Been finding them things all over the ship tonight. Givin' me the spooks a bit. You know being they first belongin' ta Wash's. Didn't think Wash had that many."

"Well there are plenty of them for him to play with. He is a happy little boy, Mal. I'm glad too; that scene in the cargo bay had to be scary for him, watching his father..."

"Wasn't his father no more."

"No, you are. I've never seen you hold someone or something so tight."

Mal watched Inara, as she now threaded her fingers through her hair, untangling the knots and spreading the waves of her dark hair, to Mal it look like fairy's breath. She looked at him, and smiled, expecting a response.

Mal suddenly re- focused. "I didn't want him seein' that. Youngin's shouldn't hafta believe in tiansha de emo; _goddamn monsters__**.**_"

"Well he didn't, thanks to you."

"And River."

There was silence for a while, as Mal closed his eyes again and this time, Inara watched. Taking in his muscled torso, surrounded by a few fine hairs that looked almost golden as they floated around his perfectly formed nipples, her mind wandered. She tracked the dip of his sternum; the axis of his ribcage down to the milky water's edge that lapped at his hips and disappointingly hid a major proportion of his body, until his bent legs emerged from the bubbles; where his square and mountainous knees broke the surface and put a stop to her bai rih mohn; _daydreaming_, wishful thinking. "_I should have stayed in there with him._

"Thought that water was getting cold?" she quipped.

"It is, and I need it. Stop brushing yer hair like that, and I mite jist get me a chance ta get out with my dignity. You miten' be laughing this time, I ain't wearing mah boots."

Mal Inara shook her head, "Thought your eyes were closed. Here's a warm towel," she said tossing him one. "Then I really need to get some sleep, Mal." _I'm such a coward; no it has to be his move_, she mused silently.

Mal caught the towel and held it up in front of him as he stood. He wrapped it around his waist loosely and stepped out of the tub. "Well, that's fair, I guess, but you done promised me a massage?"

"Oh I didn't think I promised; I thought I offered."

"Shiny, I'm taking the offer up now," he said and moved closer to her. Mal gently took her fingers and untangled them from her hair and kissed them.

Inara's heart fluttered again, not ever imagining that Mal had such a soft touch; that a gentle touch with his lips on her fingers could be so genuine and...

She never finished that thought, as Mal leant in closer and transferred his warm lips to hers. They were slightly opened in wonder and Mal took that as an invitation and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue through to taste her mouth. Inara, accepted his offer, and pressed her body against his, feeling his dignity, hard and aroused against the top if her thighs. That notion pulled at her very core, and like the strings on a marionette it motivated the rise of her arms to embrace his neck.

Inara's gown fell open as their kiss ended and their foreheads met, taking in fresh air. Mal moved his hands down her naked curves; unhurriedly. "I want to stay, can I?"

"I would like that," whispered Inara, "Very much."

"Let me show you how very much, Inara..."

**Chuàngyèban shìbúshì méiyou mócā pāoguāng, yě méiyǒu yígè rén wèijīng shěnpàn wánměi**

_A gem is not polished without rubbing, nor a man made perfect without trials._

_A Chinese proverb._

**THE END.**

**A.N.** Well thank goodness, it's only been close to two years writing this story. Special thanks to MissGuenever who had betaed this from Chapter ten onwards. Thanks also to Ashleyder1 and CigarsAllAround for convincing me to write the end I always had planned, though I would have liked it be more explicit, so note to Miss MissGuenever, I think I've compromised. Truth is I've written this chapter four times, and I just can't write a good romantic sex scene. I still may try one of these days, maybe I'll make it a sealed one shot.

There were plans for a sequel to this story, but this has been such a long hall, it may never eventuate. I wanted to space jump ahead and planned a plot about Zoë's babies and the Alliance scientists creating their own little Reavers. I've also had a couple of Firefly challenges thrown at me, that I might just take up. They'll be one shots until I get my head around a few things.


End file.
